Our First Noel
by Ladya C. Maxine
Summary: Christmas is coming up but all Ray really wants for Christmas is Kai. Too bad fate, friends and Mariah keep getting in the way... Christmas has never been this interesting! A KaixRay fic from Ray's P.O.V. COMPLETED
1. A Tiger in a Fir Tree

Title: Our First Noel

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: All Ray wants for Christmas is Kai. Unfortunately, he's has to deal with a persistent Mariah, friends, Christmas shopping and the fact that Kai isn't all that interested in him. Just how magical can this Christmas be?

Warning: yaoi, some strong language, alcohol, Mariah-bashing (Finally!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: Well, this is a new territory for me. I'm starting to lean into the whole "Theme writing". Ya know; Christmas fics, 'Back to (high)school fics, 'Everyone's-been-turned-into-chibies!' fics, 'Everyone's-somehow-ended-up-on-an-island' fic. Alright, so maybe not the last one, but I've already come up with plots for the first three and have decided that, since December is coming up, I should work on a Christmas fic. Besides, I've been wanting to write a fic including Mariah-bashing for a looooooooooooooooong time!

Also a first is the fact that I will be writing in the first-person. This is basically Ray telling the story so all thoughts belong to him. Though I didn't put it in the warning Ray will be OOC compared to how he really is in the series, but it's a humour fic so I figured to change the way I usually write him this one time.

Takes place after season three and will features a lot of characters from that season as well as the first. Season 2 sucks!

* * *

**Our First Noel**

_By Ladya C. Maxine_

* * *

Ah, Christmas.

The season of gifts, candy cane, fat men in red suits, sending greeting cards to relatives you tend to forget for the rest of the year, avoiding those relatives by hiding behind furniture when they decide to randomly show up on your doorstep to celebrate the holiday and wondering if it is right to pig out on food when your last New Year's resolution was to start dieting. Currently, I am stuck on that last one. Oh well, I'll just resolve to start dieting again next year.

Christmas time is the time to be merry and gay. I have an advantage here since I'm usually merry and gay. Emphasis on **gay**. And I don't mean happy. Unlike Christmas though I don't open flaunt it because where I come from it isn't exactly the most accepted of preferences. And when you come from a village that is diminishing in people and in dire need of children you just know that coming out of the closet is the last thing anyone wants to hear. Not like: "Are you gay? Wonderful! Love is such a beautiful thing, regardless of sexual orientation!". More like: "You'd bring total extinction upon your own people just to lay with your fellow man! You have failed us! Devil's spawn!" Get my meaning?

But back to Christmas and all its gayness. Basically my most favourite time of the year. Wait, scratch that. Almost me most favourite time of the year. Don't get me wrong. I love Christmas, but for the past three years I have been left without the one thing I really want for Christmas. Either Santa is getting a wee bit too fat to do his job right, or I am just approaching this from the wrong angle.

What is this 'it' that I am referring to? Actually, I mean 'he'. To be honest, I prefer to refer to the object of my admiration as 'my walking wet dream', but he wouldn't be too pleased with that endearing nickname. So let's just call him Kai. Kai Hiwatari. Our residential captain/drill sergeant/sourpuss/iceberg/sex-god. He wouldn't like that last one either, but tough luck because I ain't withdrawing that. He is, whether he likes it or not, a sex god. A tall, red-eyed, arrogant sex-god who doesn't notice lowly mortals (a.k.a. me), unless the team is beyblading. Have I--

Oh! There he is! Oooooh, this way Kai! Over here! Look at me! Notice me! See me standing here, staring at you with wide-eyed wonder!

Aaaand there he goes.

Damn it.

Um, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, daydreaming about our Russian perfection who has disappeared once again. For now. He'll be back. He can only wander so far in the confines of a department store parking lot. Nonetheless, he's gone now, so I can go back to picturing the two of us walking on a beach hand-in-hand…Alright, so I prefer to picture me and him butt-naked in a hot room with him screwing me into the mattress. Did I mention that I'm an honest person? Too much information there, I know. But I'm just such an honest guy. I hate myself.

I want Kai. I want Kai **badly**. So you can understand that I'm more than a wee bit frustrated that he doesn't return my sentiments (or even my stares). Oh wait, I'm supposedly honest…Fine then, I'm damn right pissed off!

Sad.

Well, not anymore! Why? 'Cause it's Christmas. And Christmas is the time to be merry and gay, right? So I will be, and this year nothing is going to stop me. Ha!

Okay…I'm beginning to think that spending too much time around all these Christmas trees is starting to get to me. Can anyone explain as to why people associate fir trees with Christmas? I mean, these things are brutal! Ever been stabbed by a fir tree? It hurts! Why don't we celebrate it with ferns or something? You know? Nice, soft leaves that don't draw blood when you brush against them? The salesman tried to pull a fast one on us by saying that the sharper the pine needles the better quality the tree. Yeah? Well then give me the cheapest thing you've got because I am not going to spend my favourite holiday tippy-toeing around this thing once we've got it up in the living room. Damn firs. I think I'm allergic.

"Achoo!"

Oh wait. Kenny's allergic to them. Then I guess I just hate them.

"Maybe you should wait at the car," I suggest to our residential genius, who is standing beside me, wiping his nose with his scarf. Ew.

"I'm alright," he sniffs, glasses fogged even though he never has them on.

Random muse: What is up with that? He claims that he cannot see without his glasses, which doesn't make sense since they are also perched up on the top of his head on that mop of brown hair. As to why he doesn't just cut it off I don't have the foggiest idea. So this guy basically walks around blind? Some genius. And this is the guy I trust with updating my beyblade? Wonder if I can look up Emily's phone number. At least she can see through her glasses, as tacky as they are. Haven't these people heard of contact lenses?

"Achoooo!…_sniff_…_snoooort_."

Not allergies. Probably just a cold. Still…Eeeeew.

Normally, despite the unsanitary nose-cleaning method, I would pay more attention to the guy and try and make sure that he's alright, seeing as I am the designated mother hen of the group, but something else (alright, alright, **someone** else) has just so happened to walk by my line of sight again (limited wandering-space out here, remember?) and, being the doting mother that I am, I totally forget that Kenny is shivering beside me, abandoning my mothering duty to return to my favourite activity: Kai-watching.

Of course, it would be a lot nicer if I could do so openly, preferably while laying against his toned body on the sofa in front of a roaring fire (or just making out with him in a random bedroom, as aforementioned), but as fate would have it, Kai is about as romantic as a paper cut. So, being the desperate guy that I am, I have to resort to hiding behind random objects, buildings and even people (which has put me in some very interesting situations; the postman still winks at me every time he passes by). All of that just to get a glance at the enigma that is our team captain. Worst of all, Kai has a built in radar/detection-thingie; he always knows when people are watching him, which, as you can imagine, kinda sucks. Alright, it sucks big time. I've been around this guy for three years and I've only managed spy, er, keep an eye on him for a grand total of like four hours (excluding beybattles, during which I usually forget about the match and just watch my man in action).

You must be getting a bit confused right about now since I've done nothing but ramble on about Kai, fir trees and Kenny's vision, so here's the deal.

It's Christmas time and we're in Japan. By 'we' I mean the Bladebreakers, including Hillary since she's become a permanent hanger-on. See, Tyson had this neat-o (Lord, I hate that word) idea that we should all spend Christmas together at his place. Of course, Max loved the idea and agreed at once. Kenny and Hillary said yes, just to make sure that the those two don't hurt themselves, and the rest of Tokyo's population, too much while planning the whole thing. Not wanting to the party-pooper I said that it sounded cool and nodded (Yeah, I was **so** excited). Needless to say, Kai needed a bit more persuasion. It took us an entire week of begging to get him to finally shrug, which we interpreted as a "Whatever", which, in Kai-bonics means "Whatever".

Uh, typo? No. Erroneous repetition? No. For those of you out there who don't know Kai as well as we do, "Whatever" is his way of saying "Yes", without necessarily agreeing with us, 'cause we all know how much he hates agreeing with anyone. **Especially** us. Yes, feel the love here, people. Confusing? Stick around for as long as I have and it'll all make perfect sense. Anyways, we made a big fuss about it, promising him that he'd have a great time. He walked out half-way through our gushing, which is Kai's way of telling us that he doesn't give a damn, but I guess you could figure that one out by yourselves.

So now we have the entire team here and it was Hillary who suggested we decorate the dojo, starting with the purchasing of a Christmas tree. To be honest, I've never celebrated Christmas before. I first heard of it when I left my village three years ago (You know, during the whole 'Ray's a traitor' phase my former team was bugging me with) but I quickly caught on and now it's my (almost) favourite holiday. Lots of food, presents and funny-looking plants that provide a good enough excuse to lay a big ol' wet one on Kai for no particular reason other than that it's Christmas? I'm there!

Actually, I'm here. Here being outside some American department store; I don't know why Tyson's grandpa chose it. We're walking around a section of the parking lot that has been converted into a temporary sales lot, filled with Christmas trees. Evil Christmas trees. Tyson, Max and Daichi are currently checking out some gigantic specimens, never minding the fact that they'll never be able to afford it or get it to fit in the dojo. Besides, if they think that I'm going to be staying in a place with the goliath of all fir trees then they'll have one less name on their shopping list. Hillary, who is a lot more sensible, is browsing through shorter trees behind me, comparing prices and quality, interrogating the sales man on each one. Kenny had been with her for a while but he's not good with handling the cold very well so he has come over to where I am leaning against the heated surface of the pay booth. And Kai, like I said, is just walking around, not all that interested. I think it's because he must be used to these trees. Russia's overgrown with these things, right? Oh, what do I know? Didn't really study the flora during our stay there. The point remains that the few limited trees here that have all of us (well, not me really) excited aren't all that awe-inspiring to him. He never seemed like the nature loving type anyways. That title belonged to Brooklyn.

Despite us all having legal names, everyone has a title. Hell, the aforementioned Brooklyn even has two! Tree-hugger and King of Darkness. Pinch me here for seeing the irony in that. Kai has one (Sourpuss), plus the like hundreds nicknames I've secretly come up with for him. Wonder if I have a title? Gotta ask around. I'll get back to that when I find something. But back to Kai. Why did I ever stop worshipping him for some stupid titles? Guess it's just me. So why is he still here? You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say that he's just hanging around because…of us? Could it be that Kai is actually prolonging his obvious boredom just because he doesn't want to leave our little group and wander off somewhere else…?

"…"

Aw man! How sweet is that? Bless you, Kai!

"We got a big one!"

Giving where my thoughts have been straying at this exact moment the outcry has triggered some rather naughty images in my mind. For all the brainiacs out there, do the math: We (supposedly) use only 50 percent of our brain. 99.9 percent of my 50 percent of brain power is spent on Kai. The remaining 0.1 percent is spent on trivial stuff like breathing and the likes. 90 percent of that 99.9 percent is used on imagining Kai is many interesting situations, again to be divided in him being clothed (5 percent) and naked (85 percent). 9.9 percent is spent thinking up ways to get Kai for myself, hence why I spent 100 percent of my time drooling stupidly at a safe distance since my planning needs some work. Why the numbers? Can't remember right now because guess who's coming over?

"Kai, man, you're gonna love this!"

If Tyson is addressing Kai then why the hell does he keep shouting in **my** ear?

"This is too cool!" Max pipes up, even louder than Tyson. Why are these two standing next to me? I'm beginning to develop a ringing in one ear.

"We're getting the biggest tree we can get for the lowest price!"

Yes! That means that its cheap, and cheap means softer needles.

"How did you manage to do that?" Kenny asks.

Who cares? Stop talking; you're breaking my concentration! Now where was I…? Oh yeah, me waking up to find Kai sitting under our new tree with a big bow on and nothing else...

"Yo, dudes! Hang ten, homies! Word up, dawg!"

Nothing kills the moment like Tyson's grandfather's ghetto-surfer-wacko greeting. I know we're a multi-cultural group, but a simple 'Hello' would suffice if you ask me. What a strange childhood that man must have had…

"Grandpa here is actually getting us a free tree! He won it by eating 50 fruitcakes this morning."

Ah, so that's why we came here. 50 fruitcakes, huh? I can think up a dozen jokes that are related to the consumption of fruitcakes by a man who is already a little fruity (and nutty), but I'm staying with them so I guess I should be nice. Hey, it's Christmas and all that.

"We're getting that one!" Tyson, seemingly high on pine, points behind us.

Okay, he'd better not be pointing to that ten foot behemoth leaning against the fence with a big red bow with _1st prize_ emblazed on it with a smaller note with _For Family Granger_ that Max is standing besides and presenting like one of those game show ladies...Yeah, I've just realized the futileness of my prayers. This tree could have might as well have a sign with _To Ray Kon, you are so going down!_ on it. That has to be the biggest, vilest and scariest looking thing I have ever seen in my entire life and that includes the time the White Tigers and I volunteered to help Gary's dad shave his back. I swear that man could put a hundred sheep out of business. Hope it doesn't run in the family. Note to self: start investing in hair removal products for Gary's birthday next year. Assuming, of course, that I'm still be alive; did that branch just wave at me? Oh. My. God. I'm going to die a virgin.

"Let's call it Woody!" comes Max brilliant idea.

Now I'm torn between gagging on the idea of naming my assassin and the fact that the word 'wood' has once again produced images of Kai. And I am not talking about his stoic countenance, if you get my drift.

"How are we going to get it to the dojo?"

Have angels come to earth? Is that why I suddenly feel weak in the knees at the sound of a heavenly voice? Nope, even better than the heavenly choir of angels, Kai has just spoken! Quick, Ray, start a conversation so that he'll speak again! Come on! Where's that stupid 9.9 percent of brain power that supposed to be spouting ideas! Say something! Anything!

"Do you think that Drigger needs an update?"

Well…that does fall under the category of 'anything'.

Two reasons why that was the stupidest thing I have ever done (and considering the fact that I have been a love-sick fool for three years that is saying a lot). One, now Chief is rattling on about data and whatnot and won't be leaving me alone for the rest of the day, which is never a good thing no matter what the situation. But the worst is number two: I sound as if I don't care what Kai has to say!

This is so, so, **so** bad. Quick, plan B! New approach.

"Anyone watched Idols last night?"

I really needed to work on my plan B's, especially since my plan A's all suck big time. Suck…Kai…hmmm…

Now Hillary is rambling, trying to speak above Kenny, who is still talking about Drigger. According to her someone named Kimberly cheated because she wore a see-through dress and that one of the judges had actually slept with Jason…or was it Jasmine? What the hell do I care? Plan C! Unfortunately, I don't have a plan C. Considering how well my plan A's and B's work you'd think I'd have a freakin' plan C!

Two strikes, Kon. One more and your out of here. Score now!

"Lovely weather we're having."

Back to the pit, Kon. And stay there for the rest of the season picking the dirt clots off of everyone's cleats.

And what does Kai think of my random spurts of wisdom? Even if he wasn't an unreadable block of concrete I'd still wouldn't be able to know because he has disappeared. Either I have scared him off or he has been ignoring me the entire time or something else has caught his attention. Right now all three of them are very appealing because that would mean that he hasn't witnessed my rather undignified fall from logics.

"Yo, Ray! You coming?"

"Huh?"

Oh, there's Kai. But the person who just shouted was Tyson. Did you honestly think that Kai would have said 'Yo', or even raised his voice, or even called **me**? A guy can only hope for so much. Heck, there's everyone, a good thirty feet away since they had begun to walk back to the car during my little inner ranting and are now staring at me as if I had just confessed my undying love for Bryan.

"They're gonna deliver the tree later so we're going to get some lunch. You hungry?"

Now, that's actually a rhetorical question since we all know that we'll lose our appetites anyways once Tyson begins eating, but for now I decide to humour him and nod, catching up to them, leaving Woody looming behind me. Call me crazy, but I swear I can feel its eyes on me as I walk away. Yes, that tree has eyes. I told you it is satanic.

Inevitable Tyson hog-fest; a hell-bent tree six times my height; having totally blown a chance for a decent conversation with Kai; Kenny still bugging me about Drigger; Hillary now arguing with Daichi on whether or not Kimberly has breast implants; Max blabbering something about inviting other people over; Grandpa Granger doing his impersonation of a gangster's strut; and Kai walking as far away from us as possible. Despite the chaos, this is all pretty standard in our group.

Please let this year be different.

"Let's do something new this year! Let's go carolling for cookies!"

Not **that** different, Tyson.

_sigh_

11 days till Christmas.

Hopefully that stupid tree will have shed all its leaves by then and the rest of the world will be swallowed up, leaving me and Kai as the sole survivors. An honest enough wish, right? I hope Santa's in better shape this year because I am seriously counting on results this time around.

"Here's the bummer, little dogs, homie here kinda dropped the kicker in the barn."

When did we get an exchange-blader from Bulgaria? Oh wait, that's just Tyson's grandfather. Nonetheless, if you can figure out what he has just said than you should be awarded a Nobel prize on communication breakthrough. I swear, aside from Bruce and Hiro, this family is **not** normal.

"Gotta scat for a sec. Gonna ring a cool cat for some hot wheels."

He's buying toy cars from someone from the White Tigers?

"Chill till I pop back."

Chill? I'm freezing here! Why can't we just get in the car…?

Ah, he's lost the car keys. That's what all that gibberish was about. Wow, I've just earned myself a Nobel prize. Maybe while waiting for him to return I can try to decipher the rest…or I could use my blank stare as an excuse to look over my left shoulder, past Hillary's head at Kai, who is leaning against the wall. Make a scientific break-through or stare at Kai until he notices and catches me in the act, thus thoroughly putting myself in an awkward situation in which I will either continue my previous game of 20 questions or give away my desires to ride him from now till New Years and beyond…

This is going to be a looooong holiday.

Tbc…

* * *

Read & Review, please.


	2. Two Soggy Bladers

Title: Our First Noel

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

A/N: The real 12 days of Christmas range from the 26th of December till the 5th of January. In this story, however, the twelve days are just the days leading up to the 25th, meaning that this story started on the 14th and each chapter represents one day, leading up to Christmas day. I mentioned this since I am using the lyrics of the song for the titles of each chapter. Altered, of course. Just for the heck of it.

* * *

"Jingle bells! Boris smells! Tyson's is the best! He's so cool, the rest are fools and Kenny built a nest!"

Before you guys run off screaming (as I am wont to do), know that we are currently in the blessed privacy of the dojo, and not out in the street, listening to Tyson belt out every known Christmas song ever written. As you can hear, he isn't all too keen on the exact words and has so opted for coming up with his own version. If you think that 'Jingle Bells' has been violated you're lucky you didn't hear what poor old 'White Christmas' went through. I'll never be able to listen to that song the same way again or look at corn dogs the same way again, either. Believe me, it wasn't pretty.

"What other song is there?" asks Mr. Sinatra over there.

"Hmmm," Max ponders, covered in garland (the decorations, not the BEGA captain, mind you). "How about 'Deck the Halls'?"

Oh no…

"Oh yeah! I love that one!"

Talk about tough love.

Now, a lot of people say that Tyson has no talent other than beyblading (Kai would beg to differ; he doesn't think that Tyson has **any** talent), and I'm sorely beginning to believe that. Our world champion couldn't carry a tune in a semi-trailer.

"Deck the halls with balls of Molly!"

Never mind the fact that 'Molly' has involuntarily undergone an intense sex-change operation and is now living as a transsexual, this is the not the worst to come. That would be this part:

"Fa la la la la, la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Hear that popping sound? That was my ear drum. Hear that slowly ripping sound? That is my sanity.

"Sing an ode to the sheep Dolly!"

Poor Dolly's probably rolling over in her grave right about now, Tyson.

"Fa la la la la, la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Great, now Max has joined in the festivities. As if Tyson isn't bad enough. At least Max is a somewhat decent singer, but that's besides the point.

"Kiss the person gay apparent!"

Heh, I kinda like that. Where's Kai? He should be taking notes of this.

"Fa la la la la, la la LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

This is not going to get any less painful, is it?

"Uh…La di nana ni na Harold!"

Oh? Out of ideas already? There **is** a God.

"Fa la la la la, la la la… LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I have to admit, holding that note, no matter how horribly, for so long is impressive. What's even better is that Tyson seems to have passed out due to a little thing called 'lack of oxygen'. Yup, there definitely is a God.

"Finally, some peace," Hillary, who is rummaging through a box close by, speaks my mind. "Maybe now we can actually get around to decorating the tree."

Yeah, **that** tree. Good ol' Woody. For the record, the only thing I am looking forward to is the day we get to reduce this overgrown weed into itty-bitty pieces in the backyard. I've got dibs on the chainsaw! First thing that will go will be all those needles. And believe me, I am going to remove them as slowly and painfully as possible. It's too bad that trees don't have mouths, but I will just have to imagine its suffering. After that, I'm gonna torch it. Oh yeah, this is going to be sweet. Hope I don't scare my friends, though. I'm just going to have to hold in my insane cackle when the time comes.

We've just finished breakfast, so it's around eleven a.m. Breakfast at Tyson's always takes around 3 hours. The first hour is spent trying to actually get Tyson out of bed. The other two are spent sitting around the kitchen table while trying to ignore the flying food particles. Poor Dizzy was showered with half-chewed scramble eggs after Tyson had suddenly sneezed. Sadly, I had been sitting right next to the Chief and so some of the 'debris' had landed on my plate. It doesn't take a psychic to guess that I had decided then and there that it would be the perfect time to start dieting again. At least, until lunch time. I'm going to order take-out and eat it in the sanitary privacy of my room.

Well, that was a piece of information that has absolutely nothing to do with the current events, but that's what you get when you listen to me ramble. Deal with it.

Remember me telling you about Woody being like freakishly huge? That had given me the false hope that it would have been too big to fit here in the dojo. Woody is ten feet tall; the ceiling is…wait for it…ten and **a half **foot tall! Now you be honest and tell me that this tree has been purposefully sent to destroy me. Still need proof? See this long red line on my arm? I swear, I had been standing like six feet away from the tree when the delivery men brought it into the place an hour ago and it still managed to swipe me! If it hadn't been for my horrified cry I would have probably heard it snickering with glee.

So the delivery men had set up Woody in the training hall, much to Grandpa's outrage since they left a fairly decent amount of scrapes on the polished floor boards. He keeps muttering that they (as in Tyson and him) won't be able to train on 'damaged' surface. If it isn't for the fact that Tyson can't put a four-piece jigsaw puzzle together without asking Kenny for help, I would have thought that he had purposefully chosen the training hall so that he could get away with not training. Could it be that there's more going on under that cap than we grant?

"Looka me! I'm Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer!" Tyson, having regained consciousness, shouts, sticking the silvery end of a red ornament up one nostril.

I'm depressed. I lost a shot at the world championship title to **this** guy? We should all be ashamed of ourselves.

As the previous clues suggest, we are now all seated in the 'ruined' training room, going through boxes over brimming with Christmas decorations, all eager to begin adorning Wonder Woody over there. At least, the others think that I am helping out with decorating. Aside from the little plastic angels in my lap, I'm really sitting here coming up with some rather devilish ways to get back at Woody. So far I have thought up the following:

1. Pour bleach in its water when no one is looking

2. Let a colony of termite lose on it when no one is looking

3. Use a long pole to tip it over (Pole needed since I will not touch that thing) when no one is looking

4. Set it on fire and then pretend to have mistaken it for fire wood, just in case someone **is **looking

Considering that we don't even have a hearth in this place, option 4 is pretty farfetched, but I am willing to try anything. Better yet, I think that that would make a good plan C. Maybe I'll just do all of them. Ah, here's another option:

5. Call an exorcist

Just in case that tree is possessed by a really evil spirit. Oh, without a doubt, I know it's possessed. But some spirits are more powerful than others and meagre attacks like termites and cleaning solutions probably won't get the job done. How does one make holy water? Take normal water and just boil the Hell out of it?...Heeeeeeeeey, I might just be on to something here.

"Found the lights!" Max just announced, dragging a huge box over. "We have to put them on before we can hang the ornaments. Can't risk the whole thing falling over."

Oh no, we wouldn't want that to happen now, do we? Not to poor ol' Woody.

"How are we going to reach the top?" Kenny asks. "It's too tall. Maybe we should have gotten a smaller tree."

Right on, genius. Where were you when I needed an ally back in the parking lot?

"We've got a ladder in the shed."

This could go two ways. Compared to what he'd been singing all afternoon, that had to be the most sensible thing Tyson has said all day; but his timing sucks since this now means that I can't volunteer to call the parking lot attendant and tell him to bring us a less lethal fir. Tyson, I hope you don't mind getting a lump of coal for Christmas, especially since I think I'll be aiming it at your head.

I know, I know. I am being pretty cantankerous towards my friends. Mentally, anyways. On the outside I'm still faithful, smiling Ray. Gotta keep up appearance, right? Ever wondered why I am labelled as the silent one of the group? Now you know; I spend way too much time on inner monologues. So why these particularly negative inner monologues now? The reason is what you've probably already noticed, namely that I don't have Kai on the brain. And the reason why I don't have Kai on the brain is Woody. And the reason Woody is here is because of my friends. So I figure: Ray plus Woody equals Ray minus Kai. Woody has got to be the roots of Hell and since it is standing here in the dojo, the dojo has to be Hell and since…Alright, I'm bored. Never mind. It all comes down to that Woody is depriving me of Kai.

"_So why don't you go find Kai?"_

Hey, was that my 9.9 percent of planning brain power that has just spoken? I could start to worry that I am hearing voices in my head, but right now I'm just too thrilled that I have actually come up with a reasonable idea. Now to skilfully bring it up with a casual tone of voice.

"Where's Kai?"

Or blurt it out in a high voice pinched with giddy nervousness.

Luckily, I am currently in the company of friends who wouldn't noticed a love-struck neko-jin if he had blurted out his feelings while sitting amongst them. Yeah, they can be **that** oblivious sometimes.

"I think he's in the kitchen," Hillary says, too busy trying to untangle the silvery garland (decorations) that have managed to wrap itself around Max's neck. Probably Woody's satanic doing…Hope it goes after Tyson next. Alright, alright! I'll stop wishing evil thoughts about my friends.

"Yeah, Ray! Good idea!"

Oops, did I just say that out loud?

"Why don't ya go get Kai? Maybe he'd like to help."

Yeah, as if Kai will ever volunteer to do something as humanly as having fun. Still, any excuse to see Kai is good enough for me so I mumble a hurried "Okay" and make a bee-line for the kitchen. I have to duck at the doorway since Tyson has clumsily strung up a plastic Santa. Should I take that as a foreboding sign of how this place is going to look once Tyson is done with it? Luckily for the dojo, and those in it, Tyson's dad and brother are coming home tomorrow so hopefully they can stop this plague of cheesy ornaments before it gets too out of hand.

And there he is.

No, not Hiro or Bruce. Kai!

Leaning against the counter near the coffee maker, sipping a mug full of the stuff. He's the only guy on the team who drinks it. For which I am extremely grateful. Can you just imagine Max on caffeine? Yeah, I shudder at that image. Actually, I shudder at this scene too, but for entirely different reasons. Time to make up for all those brain cells wasted on Woody.

Everything Kai does just oozes sex. And I should know since I basically stalk the guy's every move. The way he walks is just too tempting. He somehow manages to find that oh so desirable balance between being aloof, dangerous and erotic. My one regret is the fact that he usually walks behind the rest of us, meaning that I can't ogle at his butt. But other than that, I love the way he walks. And the way he blades. And the way he tells Tyson to pay attention before he snaps his wrist. And, of course, the way he drinks. Those lips just teasingly touch the rim of the mug and that gorgeous throat flexes as he takes a sip and swallows. Sometimes he pauses to lick his lips. What makes it even more enchanting is the fact that he actually has a peaceful look on his face, his eyes focused on some magical place only he can see as he thinks about…whatever it is gods think of. Kai and coffee. It's a beautiful thing. Then again, Kai's beautiful no matter what.

All in all, I am very glad I left the rest and happened upon this delicious sight.

"You want some?"

Yes, I'd like to have you naked and covered in chocolate…wait…Damn his built-in radar. He hasn't even turned away from looking out the window. I'm part cat, for crying out loud! What happened to all that silent stealth? That proves it. Kai is no mere human.

"Uh…"

Stop! Halt! Freeze! Hold it right there. This has happened before. I'm given a chance but completely blow it due to these stupid mental debates and praise. I've been doing this for three years now and where has that gotten me? Nowhere, that's where! It's time for a change. Time for progress. I will not blow it this time. I can't! I can do this. I can give a reasonable answer. Okay, Kon, baby steps. One in front of the other…

"No thanks."

I did it! Hey, laugh all you want but that's a milestone in my book. I actually answered a question that Kai had asked without deviating from the subject or spontaneously becoming mute. I'm in business, baby! Whoa, focus now, Ray. Don't let it go to your head. Deep breaths. Okay now? Okay. Now say something, sensible, to him.

"You want to help out with the tree?"

I swear I am** this** close to doing a happy dance. I think this is the longest conversation I have ever had with my team captain. This mental coaching is really working. Should have thought of it sooner. Alright now, Ray, stop grinning like a total goof before Kai turns around and sees you. Good, now my expression is one of calm interest. Or so I hope. Feels kinda weird though. Oh man, what if I look constipated? This is all new territory to me. Sure, I'm known as the calm one of the group…as long as I'm not around Kai. Yikes, here comes the test! Kai's starting to turn.

Well, almost. He looks over a bare shoulder at me and at first I panic at the look on his face. Do I really look constipated? Cue my guardian angel who has been holding my hand through all this, for from beyond the doorway Tyson has begun yet another round of carol bashing. Kai raises a single brow and tilts his head ever so slightly, which causes his slate coloured bangs to sway before his deep red eyes. I think I just heard millions of fan girls squeal. All right, so that was me in my mind. What can I say? I'm weak.

"Don't think so," he says, referring to the idea of being in the same room with Tyson 'The Carol Killer' Granger.

I merely laughed, albeit nervously. Please don't tell me that I am losing what little ground I had gained.

A clink tells me that Kai has finished drinking his coffee and has placed the empty mug in the sink. Looking up, I watch as he starts to head out the back door, probably off for his daily session of aimless wandering. Now fixated on the mug, I can practically see myself falling back into familiar, and hated, territory: Being left with only fantasies and wishes. Come on, Ray! You can do better than that! Don't chicken out now.

And so, taking a deep breath and begging God for every possible blessing a guy like me can get, I run out the door, just in time to see Kai reaching the dojo's entrance. Balls of steal, Ray. Fisting me hands, I quickly jog after him. Of course, he hears me coming and turns, face expressionless though I know he is wondering why I am there. Which has brought up a good point; why am I there? What am I going to say? Whatever it is, I better say it now because I've reached him. Third time a charm, right? Here goes.

"Mind if I join you?"

Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! What day is today? I'll tell you what day it is. It is Ray Kon's lucky day! That is, unless Kai flatly turns my request down and leaves me standing out here like a total loser. So far he isn't saying anything, merely staring at me. Which, by the way, is making me even more giddy since he is actually paying attention to me. Not to Bladebreaker Ray. Just Ray. Why didn't I think of taking this approach sooner? I mean, acting like a sane human being instead of some brain-damaged freak. Still, the silence is starting to stretch so I decide to use my newly found logical mind to explain my words.

"If I hang around in there any longer I'm going to kill Tyson. And since I saw you going out…"

Am I moving up the conversation ladder, or what? That's two sentences in one go, people. Two! Not to mention the cool trail-off that I think sounded rather…er, cool. Crap, I'm starting to sound like the old Ray. Focus. Stay focussed. So, Kai, what do you say?

"Whatever."

In my perfect world Kai would have said, "Oh sure, Ray, I'd love it if you accompanied me on my usually solitary walks because I think that you're pretty hot and I'd like us to have some alone time together.", but in this cruel and heartless world "Whatever" is just as good. My leg is trembling to perform a little jig of joy, but I manage to suppress the urge by digging my nails into the palm of my hand. Painful, but worth it.

So here we go. Me and Kai. We have left the dojo. And we are now walking alongside the wall. Now we are crossing the street. And waiting for the stop light to cross another one. Now we are crossing that street. Now we are walking down the side walk through crowds of people doing their Christmas shopping. Now we are passing the butcher store where a group of kids a singing carols the way they were meant to be sung. And now we are passing the baker who's displaying many red and green icing-covered cakes and Santa cookies. Now the park is coming into view, its entrance covered with green garland (decorations) and lights. Now we are crossing the street before that. Now we are in the park. Now we are walking down a sandy path.

And now I'm about to jab my eyes out and scream really loud.

The tough thing about being heads over heals in love with a guy like Kai is that a) he isn't the most romantic guy on earth, and b) I so totally suck at flirting. For some reason I had imagined us to be holding hands by now or something, but his hands are in the pockets of his jacket. Which he had grabbed on his way out. Since it is very cold outside. Which reminds me of the tiny fact that, in my hurried decision back in the kitchen, I **hadn't** grabbed **my** jacket. Shit, now that I've figured that out, I'm freezing! What? Had I been running on the heat of my unrequited passion or something? No wonder Kai had been staring at me back at the dojo. Those who think that I have just blown all my so-far hard work, please raise your hands.

No! No, I refuse to give up! I came this far. The farthest I have gotten in three long years. I am not going to let the weather beat me now! If I was willing to draw blood from my own palm to be here with Kai than I will walk through rain and snow for him!

Oh, hello there Irony. Didn't see you looming above my head with that back-stabbing dagger. Not a dagger, you say? Just a big ass cloud about to burst with rain? You never miss a beat, do you?

And now it's raining. I suppose I should be honoured that I've got every being in the universe out to get me, but really, a guy can only take so much.

"Shit!" I curse as my clothes begin to take on water faster than the Titanic. Here's a tip to all you people who ever get caught in a rain storm: flapping your arms up and down does **not** make you any drier, it just makes you look like an idiot.

A sudden force on my arm tugs me off the path and I almost stumble but my feline prowess finally kick in and I manage to remain upright as I am led off the open path and towards the trees. Wait, did I just said 'led'? The only other person who was with me was…Meaning that…

Contact! Oh blessed Mother of Christ, we have contact! Kai's hand is holding my arm!

"I thought cats were supposed to hate water."

Nope, sorry. That's too much. Contact and an (semi) amused remark from Kai? I swear I should be fainting right around now, but that would deprive me of the moment so I fight back unconsciousness. With all that effort though I cannot think up an equally witty response, but that had never been my strong point when around Kai, anyway. Soon enough the rain is no longer on us as Kai finds a nice little shelter. I would have called it a bus stop had it not been for the fact that we were in the middle of a park with no road in sight. Still, it looks like one. I'll leave its function completely over to your imaginations.

Wringing the water out of my shirt as much as possible, I sneak a look over at Kai who is doing the same to his scarf. Which reminds me, now I am wet **and** cold. How could I have forgotten my jacket! I couldn't have been that absorbed in following Kai that I had neglected to notice the biting cold, could I? Obviously so. I amaze myself sometimes.

"Guess we're just going to have to wait it out, huh?" I ask after we are done wrinkling as much fabric as possible. This conversation thing is going smoother and smoother. Practice makes perfect, right? When the time is right I am going to test that saying in the bedroom. With Kai, of course.

Kai looks up, scarlet eyes studying the sky before he 'Hn's.

"Most likely not."

Following his stare, I can't help groaning. The entire sky is black, despite it being midday. Dark clouds had rolled in during our romantic stroll and there isn't a patch of blue in the sky. Is that thunder I heard in the distance? This could get complicated. See, ever since I was a little kid I've been afraid of thunder. Long story…Well, not really a long story. More like an embarrassing story. One that I am not so eager to share with you right now. Let's save that one for a rainy…er, sunny day. How eager am I to let Kai find out about my little phobia? Let's put it this way; I'd rather pay Tyson to sing me Christmas carols all day come Christmas day than let Kai see me cowering for the weather. The things I'd do for my captain.

"Let's go."

"Huh?"

Ah, there's some of that intelligible dialogue that has gotten me so far during all these years with this team. I actually feel nostalgic.

Kai has pulled up the hood of his jacket, covering his two toned hair. Despite the shadow now on his face, his eyes still shine bright red down at me where I am sitting on the bench.

"You want to stay here?"

Not if you're leaving. That'll just defeat the goal of this entire outing, wouldn't it?

"But…it's raining," I point out. Like, duh.

"It's only a ten minute walk."

Yeah, in freezing cold rain and wind. With no jacket. And a phobia for lightning. Sounds like a hundred mile journey to me.

"Maybe it'll blow over," I mumble hopefully.

As if to contradict my expectations, a large bolt of lighting strikes the lightning rod on one of the sky scrapers in the near distance. I jump to my feet, eyes wide. Really, it is a fascinating story, the origin of my fear of lightning. I should tell it to you guys one day. How about Friday? I don't have anything planned in the morning.

"Not unless you want to wait till tomorrow."

No, Friday's good. Oh wait, he's referring to what I had just said. Focus. F-O-C-U-S, Ray.

'……'

Shit, my concentration has been broken again! Why did this stupid jacket decide to drape itself over my shoulders now? Doesn't it know that I am trying to think of a way to prove to Kai that I am not a total wimp? How can I think when the scent of Kai's cologne is now invading my senses as I can still feel the heat of his body in the fabric? Can't a guy concoct a plan these days? How…

Aren't we supposed to see our lives flash before us before we die? Cause I am in heaven. No, even better than that, I'm in Kai's jacket!

Stunned, I gratefully grip the thick material to my body, which started to tremble a few minutes ago without me noticing, and look up at my captain with wide eyes. He is only wearing a rather thin, sleeveless white sweater now (with pants, of course. You perverts.) and his scarf around his neck, and an impatient but not angered expression on his face.

"Ready now?"

Give me an F! Give me an OCUS! What does that spell? Who cares? That ship has long sailed, anyways. I've got Kai's jacket on me! And, best of all, Kai was the one who gave it to me! Kai did something nice for me! That's enough to make anyone feel warm and mushy inside, though the jacket did wonders to heat up my cold skin.

"But…What about you?"

I had to ask that. One of those clichéd questions that always pop up in romance novels between two people who care a lot for each other and one of them sacrifices something to prove their love for their partner. Right, Kai and I aren't lovers, but the moment just begged for me to ask that.

"I'll manage."

Not an 'I'll gladly freeze to death if it will ensure your well-being', but by Kai standards that was a very thoughtful response.

"Thanks, Kai," is all I can say. Pulling it on correctly and pulling up the hood, I am overcome with the desperate urge to inhale deeply. But Kai is standing right there and me sniffing his clothes just doesn't seem right, you know?

"Whatever. We're going."

And that was an order. One that I didn't care to not obey. Luckily, we are both in good condition and so we begin to jog back to the dojo. Using one hand to hold the hood from flying off, I look over at Kai running beside me and almost stumble.

I'll give you the words, you paint the scenario: Kai, rain, white shirt, wet, sculpted chest. Can you see it before you? I bet it's nothing like the real thing though. Though he doesn't show any signs of discomfort at all, despite being all wet and cold, I can see the perked nubs of his nipples through the fabric clinging. Plus, his hair is plastered to his face, sticking to that sharp jaw line and down his dripping neck.

Someone, pinch me…What am I saying! Don't pinch me! I don't care, even if this is a dream. It is a damn good one. Better yet, it's reality. Kai really is running next to me, through the rain, putting the entire damn cast of Baywatch to shame. This is better than any wet dream I have ever had (No pun intended.). Sadly, the dojo is now within sight. Oh well, it had been nice while it lasted. And oh will this little experience last in my memory. I think I'll have it engraved on my tombstone if possible…

We enter the dojo through the kitchen, which is empty. Dripping wet and panting softly, we shake the excess water off of us, though I am drier, thanks to Kai's jacket. Damn, I suppose this means that I have to take it off now, being inside and all. Dutifully hanging it over a chair to dry out, I turn nervously to Kai who is using a clean kitchen towel to dry out his hair and skin so that he doesn't trail too much water on his way to the washroom for a hot bath. I'm surprised that he isn't even shivering.

"Aren't you cold?"

He paused in his drying before slinging the towel over a shoulder.

"I'm used to it."

I nod, having run out of things to say but, for once, I am not disappointed or beating myself up. I had just spent nearly an hour with Kai, the love of my life. There's no need to get greedy.

Satisfied with his effort, Kai makes his way out, heading upstairs to his room. However, as he passes me where I am standing, he says, softly,

"You take a shower first. Call me when you're done."

And he's gone, leaving me to look around in case the evil poltergeist residing in Woody hadn't resumed its mind games with me. But I can still hear Kai's footsteps beyond the kitchen and the air is evil spirit-free. Alone and elated, I finally allow myself the goofiest grin ever.

Only 10 days till Christmas, and I had gotten myself a pretty good head start.

Not even Tyson's bastardization of 'Oh Christmas Tree' coming from the living room can ruin this day.

Tbc…

* * *

Read & Review, please. 


	3. Three Granger Generations

Title: Our First Noel

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

A/N: Yeah, I'm actually updating this one pretty fast compared to the rest, huh? I was serious about my December 25th dead-line. And yeah, ever since naming Tyson's dad Bruce in 'Resurfacing' I've been stuck with it. He just looks like a Bruce-y type of guy, doesn't he?

Wow, writing in present time is tough. I'm so used to writing in the past tense that I have to keep correcting myself. But I just feel that stories told by the first person just sound better in the present tense.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something…blue!"

"Hmmm…the chairs!"

"No."

"That lady's dress!"

"Nooooooo."

"…The sky?"

"Nope, nope, nope."

"The plane?"

"Uh…noooooooooo."

"Your dead bodies if you three don't shut up?"

"…Kai wins!"

Blessed silence for a few minutes, before…

"Simon says touch your nose."

"Ha! That's easy. Look!...My turn! Simon says do a handstand."

"Voila! Piece of cake, Maxie…Simon says break dance!"

"Don't even dare."

"Hey! This is 'Simon Says', not 'Kai says'!"

Welcome back to my life. Missed me? I miss normality, but I've managed to get by without it for three years and I'm doing okay, am I not?...Moving on. In case you have forgotten, I'm Ray Kon, that neko-jin currently sitting at the end of the row of chairs, trying to read a book I have brought along while we wait for the loudspeakers to announce the incoming flight that we are waiting on. Uh…yeah, whatever.

Also here are my friends. That nonsensical babble you've just been subjected to is just a taste of what we have all been suffering through for the past hour or so, courtesy of the world champion, his blond side-kick and one imp with a patch in the middle of his forehead. Tyson, Max and Daichi, if you're new to all this. The other little guy typing away on his laptop is Kenny and the girl sitting beside him sticking needles in a doll with a red cap is Hillary, and no, I won't explain why she's doing that. Here's a hint though: Tyson.

Moving on to last, but most definitely not least, is the owner of the voice that has so far managed to put an end to every single game our more energetic team mates have managed too come up with. Whereas we are all seated on the rather comfortable chairs in the waiting lounge, Kai is leaning against the wall, giving us a generous view of his drool-worthy chest and abs since his arms aren't crossed, for once. As a matter of fact, he's talking to someone on his cell phone. First of all, I never even knew that Kai had a cell phone. Second, I never even knew that Kai had someone he could call on his cell phone. Third, **damn**, Kai looks good while talking on his cell phone! Fourth…_drool_…What was I saying?

Uh-oh. Mind is straying into erotic territory and my body isn't too far behind. Better find a distraction repulsive enough to make me forget all about Kai taking off his...Where's that distraction!

Okay, Tyson is trying to break dance on the floor. That's distracting enough.

Remember me mentioning something about Tyson's father and brother coming home for Christmas? That's why we are here. At five p.m. Papa G., as we have taken to calling Tyson's grandfather, by his own orders, herded us all into the limo that Mr. Dickenson had sent for us so that we could greet Bruce and Hiro at the airport.

That had been the best ride in my life. Why? Think about it. Kai tolerates us. He has to since he's our team captain and all. Unconditional acceptance, I guess. Anyway, though he tolerates us, he prefers to keep distance.** However**, when situation calls for certain sacrifices, guess who's the lucky bastard he chooses to sit with? Hi there! Sure, it is more of an elimination-based choice: he will never voluntarily sit anywhere near Tyson, Max or Daichi since they'd drive him nuts. Kenny and Hillary are always with the former trio so they also missed out on being blessed with him as a travel buddy. Those idiots. Which leaves me. Hooray!

The limo, which is still waiting for us outside, is pretty spacey, which is good since soon Hiro and Bruce are going to be joining us on the way back. When it had pulled up in front of the dojo Tyson, Max and Daichi had made a mad dash, followed by Hillary and Kenny. I had gone after them. Of course, Tymachi (a handy nickname I've just created when referring to the Three Stooges, as Kai likes to call them; great minds think alike, no?) had picked the seats the closest to the television and the other two had joined them. Papa G. had decided to sit in the front with the driver to discus boring stuff. So I had taken the back seat, easing into the cool leather with a sigh, fearing the half hour drive to the airport when all of a sudden someone sat down beside me. My thoughts had basically been the following:

'Kai! Sex god! Take me now!'

Could I sink any lower? Between you and me, I can say with much certainty that I can out-dive a German U-boat in my most desperate of times.

So big deal. You always sat next to him while traveling during tournaments, didn't you? Yes, but back then I had been Ray 'Stuttering Idiot' Kon. All that traveling had occurred in total silence between us. I once tried to make a casual comment about the view out of the air plane window but Kai had turned to look at me and all that had come out had been an embarrassing gurgling sound, made even worse when Tyson had asked me if I had to throw up. Romantic little bugger, isn't he?

But things were different now. Now I have yesterday's memory as reinforcement. Not to mention a certain…interesting dream last night that involve Kai wearing a white t-shirt in a pool. He had been completely naked with the exception of the shirt. And he had been swimming over to where I had been floating, those red eyes getting closer and closer until I had felt his wet chest touch mine and his hand had…

Note to self: Don't think about erotic dreams when the object of those dreams is close by.

Second note to self: Start wearing baggier pants.

Final note to self: Get Kai before I end up doing something desperately drastic in public.

My leg had developed a painful cramp from where I had been forcefully crossing it (I really need to start wearing baggy pants) by the time we arrived at the airport, but other than that I had not given away how totally psyched I had been. Even more so was when, while we had been walking to the waiting room, I had done some estimations and realized that, with two full grown men in the limo on the return trip, there was going to be a pretty sizeable chance that Kai will be sitting closer to me in order for there to be enough room.

The mere idea makes me tingle all over. And that tingling is starting to travel down south, again, so I better stop thinking about it.

Tymachi has disappeared. I am so disappointed. Heh, not! Besides, they'll be back. Although they have no doubt gone off to get food, Tyson is very excited about seeing his brother and father again, who had left right after the Justice 5 tournament to continue with their research, so he probably misses them a lot. Besides, I kinda suspect that he does since I woke up this morning to him shouting, "Dad is coming home! Hiro is coming home! I missed them sooooo much!". Way to pick out the hidden messages, Ray.

In any case, this means that we now have some peace and quite and I can return to my book. It's a pretty good mystery novel that I picked up when we had been in New York for the world championships though I've never had the time to read it until now. I particularly like the budding relationship between the rookie detective and his more experienced partner. A shy, enamored guy and a life-hardened pro. Notice the similarity between them and me and Kai? I tell you, we are destined to be together. It's like a prophecy or something.

"Oh no! You know what we forgot? Flowers!" Hillary suddenly says, having abandoned her voodoo practices, standing up. "Grrr, that Tyson, all he thinks about is his stomach but he'd welcome his brother and dad home with empty hands. Come on, Ray!"

I had been absently nodding during her ranting but I now find myself being yanked from my comfy seat by Hillary as she has somehow transported herself from the other end of the room right next to me in like two seconds. The only time I've ever seen her move so fast and silent was the time she had been behind on a school project and had been doing overtime in the library.

"Hey!" I object, trying to ground myself. Damn, this woman is strong! "Why me? Why not Kenny?"

She waves my indignant (read: begging) questions away, still dragging me behind her, away from my seat. And, even more heart wrenching, away from Kai. Don't really think he's as upset about it as I am since he's too busy talking on his cell to even look up. Really, it's not like Kai is a very social person. And why don't** I** have his cell phone number?

"Because he's busy," she says. "He's got a lot of data-input to file."

"Well, I'm busy too," I argue, holding up my book.

"Aw, don't be so boring, Ray!" she says, gift shops in sight. I am not liking that look in her eyes. Whenever girls get that look it means that any guy in the vicinity is going to be bankrupt soon. "It'll only take a minute."

I sigh, but surrender.

Most people thought Hillary to be bossy. Well…she is, but once you get past that she is a good person. Her best quality is the fact that she can actually totally freak out on Tyson when he goes too far and no one will think twice about it. Me throwing a whole bunch of things at Tyson when he pushes me too far wouldn't get such a reaction. Though it might be interesting to test that theory one day. But, after all, I'm the calm and patient Bladebreaker. You know, I can just imagine it if the Bladebreakers had our own television show…

"_Boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to 'That Bladebreaker Show'! Meet the stars! There's Tyson Granger; world champion extraordinaire, able to swallow entire banquettes in a single gulp. Max Tate; the boy next door with air-tight defenses and endless energy! Daichi Sumeragi; the kid who just showed up one day and never left! Ray Kon; the calm and patient Bladebreaker who is seriously crushing on their captain! And Kai Hiwatari; their captain, a.k.a. Sex God!"_

While I'm thinking up a catchy theme song for our show, Hillary has chosen a brightly lit shop overflowing with souvenir balloons, flowers and cards. I am briefly aware that my wallet has indeed been plucked from my pocket and that Hillary is grumbling that I only have ten dollars on me. Do I look like the type of guy who goes out on random shopping trips? My entire wardrobe consists of like three outfits and my bandana, for Pete's sakes!

"10 bucks will just have to do. We'll need some flowers. And some balloons. Oh, and chocolate! Hiro likes chocolate. And he looks sooo cute when he smiles! Do you know that that time, you know, like, the time after the finals, when Tyson and Brooklyn had fought, and then Hiro had, like, come up to us and stuff, well that time he had looked and me and he had smiled, you know, like a special smile for me and I had, like, smiled back at him and so we were just, like, smiling at each other and then…"

Like whatever. Changing frequencies.

I am really getting into this whole TV show idea. Wonder if Mr. D could pull a few strings here and there. Naturally, that part about me crushing on Kai would not be included, and Kai will probably be given a better, more censored, description, but the rest was pretty accurate.

"Isn't this going to be fun, Ray?"

Oh, are we already done? We're out of the shop, and my wallet, now ten dollars lighter, is back in my pocket, so I guess so. Hillary has taken the flowers from me and is clutching the chocolates tightly to her chest but I still have a dozen neon-colored balloons floating above me. Why is she smiling like that? What had she been talking about while we were in the shop again? Whatever it was, she's got a dreamy look on her face, which is a first since Hillary is usually a pretty down-to-earth kind of girl. Not driven-flat-into-the-core down-to-earth girl like some people (_coughcough_Emily_cough_) but this is the first time I've ever seen her like this. Could be that that's because I'm so honed in on Kai all the time, though. Man, I wonder about the things I miss while watching him? What if Tyson had actually turned down a meal or Kenny had actually moved away those bangs of his but I was too occupied with our Russian leader to notice? It's like there's a whole other world beyond my small crummy one.

All the same, Hillary is currently skipping beside me. Yes, skipping. Must be all this Christmas spirit. The airport is decorated rather elaborately (which is more than I can say for the dojo; I really hope Hiro manages to get rid of most of his brother's handiwork). Every pillar is wrapped in green garland and lights are strung above our heads. Of course, Christmas music is playing from the expansive sound system, which makes hearing those vital but already indiscernible announcements even harder to understand.

The terminal is busy as a lot of people are coming home for the Christmas but, once again, Mr. D came through for us and had reserved that waiting lounge just for us. Not only is it nicer to not have to be tripping over people, but this way those scary fan girls can't get to us. We had passed many on our way here but security had done a good job keeping them back. One girl had asked for a picture with Kai in Spanish, but Kenny's knowledge of the language is limited so he could have misinterpreted her words. I personally think he did since the girl had removed her blouse and had been trying to take off her bra before being escorted away. Compared to all the rabid fan girls we have to deal with, Hillary really is one of the more normal member of the gender. I'm going to have to start appreciating her a lot more.

"Isn't that their plane?" she asks, looking past me through the large panes of glass that gave us a panoramic view of the tarmac. "Papa G said that they would be coming in on American Airlines."

An announcement goes off overhead, battling Nat King Cole's version of 'White Christmas' for audibility. I shudder. White Christmas…Corn dogs…Man, Tyson has scarred me for life with that one.

This is what I manage to pick up of the announcement:

"Attention--_ksssssssssssshtt_--flight--_khshshshsss_--I'm dreaming of a white Christma--_sssssssssstt_--760 from--_shktttishshshs_--gate--_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_--repeat--_pssssssssssssshhht_--760--Have a--_kirriiiiiiiiiiiooooooiiiiik_--Thank you--May your days be merry and bright--_Ping_."

Ah, isn't technology wonderful? Look at the progress; it's come up with its own language already.

Hillary, being a girl and all, and thus having the gift of understanding even the unintelligible, grabs me by the arm.

"It** is** them! Let's go!"

And thus I am dragged off once more, back to the lounge, balloons chasing behind me like some runaway carnival float.

Tymachi have already returned and, just as I thought, are laden with bags of sweets and cookies. Tyson is munching on some gummy worms while Max is sipping soda, straining his neck to find any sign of our guests. Daichi is trying to sweet-talk Kenny into lending him Dizzy to play some computer games by offering him licorice, which we all know is Kenny's favorite. Personal opinion on licorice: Bleh! It sticks to your teeth, makes them all black and leaves a nasty after-taste in your mouth. What's to like about that? Guess what my favorite candy is? Wrong! Here's a hint: Made in Russia. What? Oh, like you've never considered the possibilities! Honestly! You people need to live a little.

"I spy with my little eye--" Max begins.

Not again.

"--someone with blue hair in a ponytail and wearing a brown jacket, and someone with black hair wearing khakis!"

…I'm out of insults. Need to recharge.

"Well, this is a nice reception!" Bruce, Tyson's dad, laughs as he catches sight of our little group.

"DAD!"

No, Tyson, that's just one of Biovolt's newest cloned cyborgs. Hah, that one came from my back-up file.

"HIRO!"

My back-up file is as complete as my getting-Kai's-attention file. Turns out I'm a bad organizer.

"Hey there, Offspring and Little Dude sr.!"

I have to admit that the dynamics in this family has always fascinated me. First off is Papa G's titles for his younger kin. Bruce is Offspring while Hiro and Tyson are both Little Dude, though being the eldest grants Hiro the extra 'sr.'. Honestly, one can tell that Tyson has been mainly raised by their grandfather whereas Hiro had spent most of his childhood with their father. The former two are pretty…well…whacked. The latter seemed to have inherited normal human behavior.

But who am I to judge? I'm the one wishing that Kai will slip into my bedroom late at night while the rest are asleep and ravage me.

So now we have the entire Granger dynasty before us. Bruce and Papa G are hugging and talking about carnivals. I have no idea how that subject got into the conversation, but I don't want to be the one to break up the reunion, as bizarre as it may be. Tyson is talking a hundred miles a minute to Hiro who is laughing and nodding his head as he puts down his heavy travel bag. The rest are crowded around them; Max and Daichi asking him if he brought any presents, Kenny telling them not to be so rude, Hillary trying to act mature as she casually laughs at everything Hiro says…

Do I detect an attraction there? Now that I think about it, didn't Hillary say something about Hiro looking cute when he smiled back in the gift shop? Ah, puppy love. Too bad it's one of those one-sided romance drama. I'm not saying that Hillary isn't pretty or anything, but unless I am mistaking, which I am certain that I am not, Hiro already has his eyes on someone else…

And it's about time that I do to. All these smiling faces and big hugs are heartwarming and mush-inducing, but I think it's time for a change in scenery…Now, where's Kai?

"Hey there, Ray!"

You no Kai. Get away! Moooooooooove!

"Hi, Hiro," I manage to say instead, shaking his hand in greeting. He has noticed me now without everyone gathered around him. Turns out that Bruce has the gifts and is now trying to prevent the rest from ripping his suitcase to pieces.

"Hi Hiro!"

Whoa, and I thought that my voice could pitch badly! Hillary just cracked a few windows, I'm sure.

"Huh?" the older Granger brother blinks, looking behind him. "Oh, hello there. Were you guys hiding from me or something?" he laughs.

Oh cool, charades! Let me guess…hmmmm…Hillary's supposed to be a…tomato!

"I guess I'm not as rambunctious as I used to be," she says, still blushing. "My parents keep telling me that I have grown very mature lately."

Lately? Since when does two minutes qualify as lately? I could point that out but I've just realized that Hillary is distracting Hiro, meaning that he is not paying attention to me, meaning that I can spend my newfound liberty on something else. Need I even say who…? You're catching on.

A presence makes itself known on my right and my Kai-censors go off. Kai-censors, you say? Yup, I developed them sometime during the second world championship. Depending on how close he is, Kai triggers these little alarms off in my stomach. Right now I feel like someone has just sucker punched me in the gut. Kai must be very close. Which he is, since he has decided to actually meet our guests and so he had left his trusty wall to come over.

I only have three seconds to do this before Kai notices my staring, so here goes. Quickly look out of the corner of my eyes, memorize his damn hot profile (especially his lips), drown myself within the depths of his scarlet eyes, and release a longing sigh only I can hear. Aaand, time! I look away just as Kai catches on. Wow, am I good or what? I'm so thrilled with myself that I vaguely hear Hiro greeting Kai and, since Kai doesn't make an audible response (most likely just a nod of the head), I am still stuck in la-la land until a feel someone tap my arm.

"Ray, we're going."

"G-Going?" I parrot, blinking away the haze.

I turn and find myself locking gaze with the same eyes I had been discreetly gawking at not too long ago. Kai had touched me, spoken to me and is looking at me. It feels like we're the only two people in the room.

"Yo, are you guys coming or what!"

Oh, we **are **the only two people in the room. Everyone else is already outside. How long did I space out this time?

"Uh…yeah…Sorry about that."

"Whatever you say, Ray. Hey, Hiro, dad! Wanna hear the newest version of 'White Christmas'?"

I had been taking a step in his direction but that did it. I am not moving from this spot until there is at least one mile between me and Tyson. I know my rights!

"Oh man…" I groan, rubbing my head.

"What?"

Gah! Forgot that Kai is still here. Tyson has really traumatized me with that song. Hmm, my Kai-censors must be failing me.

"Tyson…White Christmas…"

You're a smart guy, Kai. Need I say more?

"Poor you," Kai says with a small smirk.

Oh no! Was this another conversation sneaking up on me? Focus!

"You don't mind his singing?"

Whew, close one.

"Just ignore him," Kai shrugs, and walks away.

I hurry after him before coming to walk beside him.

"I've been trying to…for the past three year."

"Then try harder."

Communication comes to a temporary halt as we enter the crowded arrival halls. I was afraid that all the guards had gone to escort the bulk of our group back to the limo, but to my relief four of them are still here, no doubt waiting on Kai and me. Once they spot us they come over, nodding and motioning for us to follow them. Already I can hear the first fan girl squeal. Stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jacket, my eyes widen and I stop in my tracks, the guard walking behind me almost crashing into me at my abrupt halt. The entourage stops. Kai turns when he notices that reason for the delay.

"What is it?"

"My book," I mumble, patting myself down in hopes of finding it. "I think I left it back in the waiting room."

"Ray--"

By now the single squeal had multiplied and already the fans were accumulating in groups.

"I have to go back for it," I sigh, now sure that it isn't on me. "I'll meet you guys at the limo."

Deciding it best to leave the guards with Kai since the fans are now moving in, I turn and make a mad dash back down the hall we have just come from. It is silly really, going through all this just for one book, but I really like it! And I am at the best part.

I'm unaware of the person following me until a hand grabs me roughly by the shoulder. Call it an automatic response, or paranoid reflexes, but I am so surprised by the force that I do the first thing that comes to mind.

'Stop, drop and roll.'

Okay…the second thing that comes to mind: defend yourself. Grabbing the wrist with one hand and reaching back to grab the arm just above the elbow with the other, I release a native battle cry and flip my aggressor over my shoulder. I can hear their body hit the ground with a satisfying thump and I grin. That is, until I notice who it is I have just tossed.

"Kai? Are you alright!"

Red eyes, a bit disoriented, blink up at me from where the love of my life is sprawled on his back on the hard tiles. He doesn't seem to recognize me, staring off into space. A blank look covers the bright irises like a veil. Oh my God! I have paralyzed him! I have crippled my sex god for life! What if he's blind? What if he's slipping into a coma? What if he's breathing his last breath? Now I'm definitely going to die a virgin! Why do I always screw things up?

My worries are lifted when I feel a tug on my arm, the one still clutching Kai's wrist. And then…Ouch! One moment I'm standing, the next thing I know my back is pretty sore and I'm staring up at the ceiling. Oh wait, now I'm staring up into red eyes. The veil has disappeared and Kai's watching me with a strangely mixed expression. He then shakes his head, as if trying to clear his conscience.

"Never,** ever** do that again, Ray."

I should be worried about the hissing tone in Kai's voice, but seeing as, in order to be glaring down at me, he is currently half-draped over me, his hands on either side of my head, I am trying to control myself. Control what, you ask? Can't really tell. Maybe it's the urge to giggle like a nervous school girl. Or wrap my arms around him. Or flip him over, straddle him and demand he take me right here and now.

"Sorry about that. I…Are you okay?"

Good save, Ray. Keep things clean. Don't want to spend Christmas in a jail cell for inappropriate behavior in public, do you? Kai shifts above me and I'm about to risk incarceration by shifting with him (natural reaction, I guess) when a familiar object is held before me.

"My book?"

"You left it on the chair when Bruce and Hiro showed up," Kai says, allowing me to take it from him with a slightly trembling hand. For a beautiful moment my fingers brush his.

"Why didn't you say so?"

Kai arches a brow though his face remains neutral.

"I was, but you ran off before I could give it back. Then you tried to immobilize me."

I allow myself some hope that I have not screwed up beyond reconciliation as I hear the remote amusement in his words. Having been on Kai's general good side for so many years has a lot of advantages. I mean, how forgiving would Kai have been if it had been Tyson in my place? We would have been one world champion less, let me tell you. Not that that would be a total loss, or anything.

The maddening feel of body heat lifts off me as Kai gets to his feet and I can't hold in the disappointed groan, though I do manage to convincingly pretend that I am bemoaning my aching back when Kai looks down with a quizzical stare. Quickly getting to my feet, I keep up the bruised back act, just in case. Well, it isn't all acting. And why isn't Kai showing any pain? That had been a pretty impressive toss I gave him, if I do say so myself. Which I do, so it was, so why is he acting like it didn't even rattled him! Oh, I forgot. Kai isn't a mortal. Grimacing honestly as I straighten out, I'm beginning to fear that I am the one in need of medical attention.

"Ow, ow, ow," I whine, feeling a pop in my spine. Did I just say 'Ow'? Couldn't I have used a more mature expression, like a good-old curse?

"Stand against the wall."

"Huh?"

I really don't want to fall back into my old pattern, but I can't focus with this sharp pain in my back so I resign myself to stupid replies and clueless staring. Again, nostalgia reigns supreme in my mind. I don't say anything even when I am turned around and forced to rest on my elbows against a wall. Shit! This really hurt! Had Kai been trying to kill me?

"Lean with you chest and stomach on the wall for support."

Of course, I only blink, caught between pain and anxiousness as I feel Kai come up behind me. What is he…? I never thought Kai to be into **that **kind of thing. Well, that will make our relationship more interesting indeed. That is, if I don't die this very moment. A hand on my lower back eases me forward until my entire front is touching the wall and I can't help gasping when warm breath speaks softly in my ear.

"This is going to sting a bit."

He must be speaking from past experience. And since this is Kai we're talking about than that means that if he thinks that it stings, to the rest of us weak simpletons it will be excruciating. And oh, is it ever!

A loud SNAP echoes through the hall as he presses down with his knuckles into the aching knack in my spine. My entire body jolts and I bite into the sleeve of my jacket, burying my face in the material. The pain! **The pain! **Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Atta boy, Kon. Don't show any weakness.

However, though mind numbingly agonizing, it passes. Not as quickly as I would like, but soon the torture fades, leaving my back tingling for some reason. I don't move though. Oh no, I remain right here. Breathing hard and blinking away the few stray tears that have seeped out. Alright, alright, so I had been this close to bawling my heart out. I'd love to see **you** undergo the same thing and emerge without a tear in your eyes! Hmm, something's still strange with this picture. Why is my back still tingling? Wait…my stomach is fluttering…meaning…

"Never do that again," Kai repeats, still standing behind me.

That explains the fluttering sensation in my stomach (Kai-censors are as sharp as ever), but why is my back…? Oh, that feels **so** good! I haven't had a good massage in years. But that means that…those are Kai's hands! Kai's massaging my back so tenderly? Is it really his gentle but effective touch rubbing away the remaining aches of his counter-attack? I melt at the touch, the wall before me the only thing holding me up. Biting my lip to not moan out loud, I arch my back inwards, fighting the urge to paw on the tiles. Instead, however, I do something far more embarrassing.

I purr.

Loudly.

And not a content house cat purr. Oh no. This one sounds like it could have come from a wild jungle cat in heat.

It happens to all us neko-jin whenever we are very content about something. It's not uncommon to hear someone purr at least once a day in my village. Some do it while sleeping, others while with their husbands or wives. Baby neko-jins purr when feeding from their mothers. Young kids are allowed to purr at will until they turn twelve; they are then taught to control the urge since it is usually something done only when in the company of your lover once you become a teenager. Nonetheless, some adolescence do slip up, especially in intimate situations.

A brief history of purring amongst neko-jin. My mind tends to wander into strange places when I should be focusing. Back to the present predicament. Starting with:

"_Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_."

The hands on my back suddenly disappear and my eyes fly open as I realize what I just have just done. I can feel the heat flaming my cheeks as I look over my shoulder at Kai. He is looking back with a bemused expression.

"What was that?" he asks, looking me up and down as if the answer is written somewhere on my body.

"Sorry about that," I mumble, willing my blush to go away but it blatantly ignores my pleas. "It's a neko-jin habit."

"Strange habit."

Clearing my throat, pretending to still be dealing with my purring, I pick up my book that I had dropped during the little rub down. A silence descends upon us and I begin to fidget. Not another awkward moment! Wasn't I above those by now? What happened to all that won territory yesterday? Still, I can't think of anything to say as I stare at Kai and he stares back at me.

Silence.

Silence…

A sudden blare of music scares the living crap out me and I step back. Unfortunately, the wall is still behind me (seeing as walls don't move a lot) and I almost stumble. I have so fallen off the social ladder, and I've struck every rung on the way down too, apparently. My one saving grace is that Kai hasn't witnessed it since he's answering his cell, which is the origin of the sound.

"Yeah?" he growls.

How good would it sound if he said my name the same way?

"Whatever."

Closing his phone and stuffing it in his pocket, he says,

"They're waiting for us in the limo."

They? Who are they?...Oh yeah, those people who we're supposed to be going home with. My…uh…friends. Yeah, that's it. Friends. It seems like ages since I've last seen them. It feels as if the world stopped turning for the few minutes Kai and I have been in this corridor.

"Kai?" I dare myself to say as we are reunited with our body guards, who Kai had told to wait for us at the end of the hall.

"Hn?"

"Thanks. For the book." And that awesome back rub! But I'll keep that to myself.

"You seem to like it a lot," he shrugs.

Looking down at where I am cradling it close to my chest, I smile. Not only is it a good read, but this little paper back has also given me a few personal moments with the guy of my dreams. Thanks to this bundle of cheap papers, Kai and I had been closer than we've ever been before. Not to mention that the story itself **is** very good.

"It's one of my most cherished possessions," I reply, smiling slightly.

Kai merely raises a brow but his attention is stolen by the hoards of fan girls that have gathered since the word had spread that two lone Bladebreakers had been spotted here. Above their shouts and cries I can actually hear the speakers playing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'. Thanks for the blessing, but a few flaws aside, I don't think that I'll need it. I'm doing pretty alright for myself. Especially when, after having ridded ourselves of the fans, we reach the limo and, as I had calculated earlier, there is only space left on the back seat for two people sitting very close to each other.

9 days left, and so far, things are running **pretty** smoothly.

Tbc…

* * *

Now, with an ending like that you just **know** that things are about to get very bumpy, no? This chapter isn't a funny as the first two (at least, that's my opinion) but this is also a romance so I have to get the ball rolling somehow.

Read & Review, please.


	4. Four Crappy Cups

Title: Our First Noel

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

* * *

Our latest guests' arrival have had a significant impact on life in the dojo. Things are almost normal now. But only just a bit. Much to my, and everyone else's, relief Hiro has managed to curve Tyson's decorating bonanza. Just in time too; Tyson had bought a Martha Steward Christmas book and kept going on and on about sprinkling the Christmas eve dinner table with pine needles. I swear that Woody had waved its branches with glee when the dragon made his plans known. Both maniacs were brought back down a notch by Hiro, who has confiscated the book and told Tyson that Christmas trees don't belong in the training hall. Unfortunately, Woody has already been adorned so moving it would be too much work. I would have offered that we just torched the overgrown weed, but that just didn't seem to fit in with the whole Christmas spirit.

Boy, Christmas is a great holiday, but I've never noticed how restricting it can be…

I like Hiro. I know, I know, it didn't seem that way yesterday, but when it comes to Kai I can get pretty ugly. Anyway, Hiro is a good guy. Make that a great guy. And also a great coach. Team BBA would have been up the creek without a paddle had it not been for him. Sure, he then jumped ships and went on to coach BEGA, but as you now know I don't hold such actions against people. I mean, I ditched the White Tigers, joined the Bladebreakers, left them to join the White Tigers again, and then ended up battling with Tyson, Kai, Max and Daichi on team BBA revolution.

Kai's resume is even more impressive: He was initially a member of the Demolition Boys, left the Abbey and moved to Japan and founded the Bladesharks, ditched them to battle Tyson in the regional championship, became team captain of the Bladebreakers, left the Bladebreakers to re-join the Demolition Boys during the world championship, left the Demolition Boys to come back to our group, stayed put for a year, chose to be Tyson's partner in the tag-team championship, left the Bladebreakers once again to join the Demolition Boys who had changed their name to the Blitzkrieg Boys and became Tala's partner, got up and left them after Tala had been comatose and joined team BEGA, left them a short while later, and rejoined the BBA Revolution to help us defeat BEGA.

Should I take that as a hint that Kai may have some commitment issues?...Nah.

"You really should drink coffee. It helps shake off morning lag."

"Huh?"

"My point exactly."

As I was saying, I do like Hiro. Right now we're the only ones in the kitchen. The rest of the dojo is still asleep, though Hiro has told me that Kai is also up. But he's not here, sadly; no doubt he went off for the first of his daily lone-wolf strolls. He usually manages to pack in about eight per day, twelve when Tyson is being too great a pain in the ass. This leaves me and Tyson's big brother. I suppose that, unlike Tyson, Hiro is an early riser. By the time I had managed to drag myself downstairs he had already eaten breakfast and is now drinking coffee and enjoying the silence. Another trait the two don't share: Hiro actually knows what being silent is all about.

"Isn't too much coffee bad for you?" I ask, wiping my eyes and yawning widely. I'm not the most graceful person in the morning.

"Too much of anything is bad for you."

Heh, not if it's Kai. My entire life evolves around what little interaction I can scrape together with our captain.

"Are you alright, Ray?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Just tired?" he doubts, giving me a yeah-right look.

Two theories: either Hiro has inherited all the good genes from the parents, leaving Tyson with the few gritty remains, or one of the two must have been adopted. Or maybe it's that whole recessive gene thing. Papa G is weird, Bruce is normal, Hiro is normal, Tyson is…Tyson. In any case, whereas Tyson has trouble understanding the basics, Hiro is a lot more complicated, meaning that a guy (such as myself) has to be careful not to let his guard down. Hiro wasn't our coach for nothing; he taught us, but he also learned a lot about us. Meaning that he isn't easily fooled.

Time to resort to one of my favorite strategies. Selective truth telling. It's genius, really. I've always been a bad liar, so I don't lie. Instead, I just vaguely admit the truth. Observe:

"I've got a lot on my mind."

Mainly Kai.

"Want to talk about it?"

Hahaha! **No**.

"Not really. It's kinda private."

He raises a brow, taking a thoughtful sip of his drink.

"Whatever it is, it's not making life easy for you. Do you know how you're going to deal with it?"

See what I mean? Tyson (and let's just pretend that he actually has the insights needed to see when a friend is screaming on the inside) would be hounding me to tell him what it is. Hiro, on the other hand, tries to help from the distance that I have placed him. I really, really like him.

"I've managed to make some progress," I say proudly, thinking back on the little interlude in the airport yesterday with a smile, blatantly ignoring the whole purring part. "It's just taking a bit of time."

"You shouldn't procrastinate too much," he warns, getting up to wash out the mug. "I agree, sometimes you should be patient, but there are times when you have to take the initiative and grab the chance before it slips you by."

I entertain the idea of grabbing Kai and 'taking the initiative'. And boy, it really is entertaining.

"Welcome back," Hiro greets someone as who has entered the kitchen.

Kai!

I repeat: mornings aren't my most intellectual times.

"Had a nice walk?" Hiro asks, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

Kai only acknowledges his existence with a brief nod of his head. Walking past the older teen, he picks a mug from out of the rack and filled it with some freshly made coffee. Without a word, he makes his way to the table and takes a seat. Though Hiro doesn't infuriate him like Tyson, Kai has always been reserved around him, more so than he usually is (if you can imagine such a thing). I think it's because, like me, Kai knows how perceptive Hiro really is. That and the fact that Hiro was constantly on his case during the last world championships, following him around and getting into his head.

Speaking of whom, those auburn eyes of the eldest Granger brother are doing something that is making me uncomfortable. Looking. Well…yes, that's what eyes are supposed to do. Let me elaborate: Those auburn eyes of the eldest Granger brother are looking from me, to Kai, and back. Really thoughtfully and perceptively. It feels like he's undressing me with those eyes. Pervert. Alright, so it's just my imagination. Though to be honest, Hiro is handsome…

What am I thinking? I'm not even with Kai and I'm already cheating on him with another man! Though we all know by now that Kai is the only person for me. So, does that mean that it's okay for me to say that other guys are good looking? Besides, Hiro isn't the eligible bachelor that the others think him to be…I won't get into that just yet, but oh yeah, I can be pretty observant at times myself.

"I'm going to wake up the others. You guys are going at nine, right?" he says, interrupting my mental boasting. "And Ray, good luck."

And he winks.

And I choke, even though I'm not eating anything.

And Kai, having chosen to listen to what others are saying in a badly timed display of sociability, merely takes a sip of coffee, watching us both with an unreadable expression.

And then, to add the final layer, Hiro smiles. It was a good natured smile, but it scares me all the same. Because if it means what I think he thinks this means…

Nah. He's just being friendly. He's doesn't suspect, much less know, anything. He's just letting me know that…that…**_sighs_**…that he has used those damn insights of his to see right through me as if I am nothing but glass. Very transparent, low-quality glass that shatters under the lightest pressure. You know, the kind found in those cheap cupboards your aunt spends hours searching the flea market for, only to discover that the glass broke while the delivery men were carrying it into her living room? **That** kind.

"Where are we going?"

"Huh?"

I'd kick myself, but I'm still a bit too sleepy to go through the entire process of commanding the right muscles needed for that complicated action. So I just blink, though even that took me a good ten seconds.

"Where are we going at nine?" Kai repeats himself.

If it weren't for the fact that I was the only other person in the room, and that Kai is one of a rather sane mind, I'd have thought that he's talking to himself since he isn't looking at me. It's a bit weird. He is talking to me, but he seems to be thinking about something entirely different. Man, I wish I could do that. I can only do one thing at a time, especially when I'm thinking of Kai. It's a miracle that I don't forget to breathe when in deep thoughts concerning my captain.

"Oh…uh…I…"

Think walking in the park with Kai. Think running back to the dojo wearing Kai's coat in the rain with Kai. Think sitting next to Kai while going to the airport. Think of Kai's hands on your back while in the airport. Think riding back home sitting even closer to Kai.

In other words: Get your mind in gear, Ray Kon, or those will be the only memories you'll ever have of you and Kai together!

"There's a…uh…a Christmas candy exposition today in town," I finally manage to choke out. Now that my communication center has kicked in the rest sounds a lot less bumbling. "Tyson's been talking about it for weeks."

Kai sighs, rolling those beautiful crimson eyes of his.

"It's an annual thing," I continue, trying to get him to respond. "Papa G says that it's pretty neat."

"At least I'll get some peace and quiet with everyone gone," Kai muses, not seeming to be listening to me.

Ouch. Very painful, Kai.

"You're not going?" I ask, unable to hide some of my regret.

"Why should I?" he responds, getting to his feet and walking over to the sink to wash out the mug he used. Kai's the only teen I know he doesn't need to be told to clean up after himself. If that isn't perfection then I don't know what is.

"Everyone else is going," I say, indulging in the view back here.

"Exactly. That's why I'm staying."

"But…why?"

When did I become such a nagger?

Kai must be thinking the same thing because he turns, studying me somewhat bemused.

"Give me one reason why I should go."

You will never guess my answer. Check this out:

"I want you to come."

That came out pretty smooth, didn't it? Unfortunately, that was not what I wanted to say. Not straight to his face, at least. I had thought of something along the line of: 'Because **we** want you to come.' We, as in the entire team. Alas, somewhere between my brain and my lips my treacherous heart managed to alter that little sentence drastically. I hate myself sometimes. And now I can't think up a fast enough excuse to cover my slip.

Kai is staring at me that is disturbingly similar to Hiro. And if Hiro managed to figure things out just by looking…

Ah, my mind has finally caught up with the times. Good morning to you too.

"I'm going to need a normal person around once we get there," I say, "Don't want to be on my own once Tyson, Max and Daichi get high on sugar. Kenny and Hillary will be around, but they also have a pretty bad sweet tooth. So basically, I don't want to risk getting caught in the middle without someone to back me up."

Whoa, for a last-minute cover-up, that was a pretty good one. Somewhat on the long and rambling side, but believable all the same. Both Kai and I know just how bad our team mates can get once they get intoxicated on gummi worms and taffies, so I'm hoping that he'll say…

"Whatever."

Yes!

I give him a big smile. The kind that gets the fan girls all shrieking and fainting like.

"Thanks, Kai. You're a real pal. The others are going to be stoked."

My smile obviously does not affect Kai the way it does my fans. Which is a bit of relief. The image of Kai shrieking and fainting here in the kitchen is actually creepy. Luckily, he only rolls his eyes and steps away from the sink, heading for the doorway.

"I'm only doing this for you, Ray."

Meaning that he isn't warming-up to this whole idea of quality together time with the rest of the team…

But who freaking cares? He's doing for me! **Only** for me! Kai hardly does anything against his wishes just because someone asked, but he is now. And only for me!

Time passes and I remain seated at the table, too comfortable in the warm fuzziness that is Kai's generosity. Soon enough, sound from above reminds me that I am still in a little dojo in Japan. Feeling refreshed, even though I woke up an hour or so ago, I get up to go get ready for our little outing. Heading for the stairs, however, I pause, looking up warily at the impending sound of disaster/amusement.

"Ack! Where is everyone? HEY, GUYS! We've gotta go or we'll be late!"

_Thump thump thu--_

_Stumble_

_CRASH_

"Ooooooooww!"

I am so tempted to ask; 'Had a nice trip?' but considering the fact that Tyson's moaning and rubbing his knee I can only assume that it hadn't been all that pleasant, but hey, better him than me. I bruise way too easily anyway.

"You okay there, Tyson?" I ask, daring to take a step closer to the world champion, who is laying in a heap at the foot of the stairs.

Don't take my casual inquiry the wrong way; it's not that I'm not concern with the wellbeing of my friends, it's just that Tyson eating floor happens at least once a week. Though taking a tumble from the top of the stairs has to be a new record. The highest he's ever fallen before was the day he fell off the top of the fridge while trying to reach the cookies Papa G had 'hidden'. Don't worry; the repair guy managed to get the dent out of the floor boards.

"We're--ouch--have to go now," Tyson groans, getting to his feet while rubbing his back, the sock he had been trying to put on while simultaneously coming down the stairs still in his hand. Come on now, he had been asking for that fall with** that** bright idea. "Candy…Lots of candy…DAAAAAAD!"

Did I always have this strange ringing sound in my ears?

"Hey, Ray! Guess what?"

"Wh--"

"Grandpa got us free tickets to get in!"

"Where did he get them?"

"He ate a bucket full of candy canes yesterday and he got them as prize. Neat, huh?"

50 fruitcakes…and we got Woody.

A bucket load of candy canes…

I'm too afraid to guess how this is going to end. Every time Papa G stuffs himself with something, I end up in either pain or humiliation.

"TYSON! CANDY!"

A hurtling ball of blonde crash lands on Tyson, who had just managed to get to his feet. Again, the hall is filled with pained groans. Max's greetings leave a lot to be desired. I don't think that that guy has ever given a proper handshake in his entire life. It's either tackling people or, even worse, head butting.

Ever been head butted when you least expected it? Can you imagine waking up at 5 a.m. to get ready for training (on your birthday no less) and the first thing you get from the first team mate you find is his forehead cracked against yours? I spent my entire birthday eating cake and pain killers and trying to guess how many Tysons were really standing in front of me. Remind me to stay as far away from Max as possible on New Year unless I want to go into 2006 with a head cast.

* * *

Here's something I don't think I mentioned earlier. My team mates are candy-holics. Scary candy-holics…and so am I. No, better put, I'm a choco-holic. But then again, who doesn't like chocolate? It has got to be the best thing to have ever graced mankind. Except for Kai, of course. And maybe beyblading…That's a tie there. But Kai's number one. For ever.

Yes, we are at the candy exhibition and I must admit that I am glad that I'm here. I was thinking more along the line of rows upon rows of racks with candy like you find in the local grocery stores. Upon entering the place, which is actually a department store totally redecorated for this purpose, I could do nothing but stare in total awe at the towering six foot tall Eiffel tower made entirely out of caramel and taffy. I'm not too ashamed of my gawking since Tyson down right passed out at the sight and it took us five minutes of fanning him plus a huge wad of cotton candy to bring him around.

I haven't seen him since. He, Max and Daichi declared an all-out war on the place and have disappeared amongst the different stands, grabbing stuff left and right, barely stopping to pay for the goods. Seeing as we got in for free they now have more money to spend. Hillary and Kenny know a lost cause when they see one so they decided to enjoy themselves. We left them back at a pretty amazing Jelly Bean village.

And when I say 'we' I mean Kai and me. I seriously don't know where to look; at all the cool candy art works, or at the teen silently walking beside me.

"How do they do it?" I ask, pretending to be engrossed in studying the massive chocolate Santa Claus waving at us with a mobile arm. I'm less impressed with the even bigger chocolate Christmas tree, though…

"Too much money and time on their hands."

"Yeah, but it looks great, right?" I turn to him, smiling expectantly.

"Hn."

That one is a little harder to interpret than 'whatever'. Sounded more like a 'I don't care' hn. Still, I should consider myself lucky for having Kai here. Hoping for him to genuinely be enjoying himself is something I'd probably have to earn from the gods by means of some heroic act or sacrificing a virgin. And no, I do not intend on sacrificing myself so keep your smart comments to yourself.

"Wow, look at these!" I stop, staring at a glass display case with boxes of very fancy looking chocolate hearts. "Real Swiss chocolates. I've always wanted to taste some of those. How much do they cost?"

Finding the price tag, I blanche. At first I assure myself that the sellers simply forgot to put the decimal point on this price tag, but finding the same price on every box, I give up.

"On second thought, never mind."

Looking over my shoulder, Kai frowns slightly.

"What's so great about these?"

"Swiss chocolate is the best," I inform. "They say you haven't tasted real chocolate until you've eaten this. Damn it, Hillary still owes me back my ten bucks!"

My much-warranted grumbling session is interrupted by a high voice coming from the stand opposite us.

"Crispy Christmas Chocolate Cups! A cup a day won't keep the dentist away! Care for a taste?"

We both turn to our left to face a girl is dressed in a horrifyingly frilly red and green dress and what looks like a mutant cross between a Santa hat and a chef's toque. Stretching out her gloves hands, she presents us with a tray of those Crunchy Christmas things.

"A sweet treat for two sweet guys?" she winks, giggling with a slight blush.

"No thank you," Kai turns down coldly, already moving on.

"I'll take one," I say when she looks disappointed. You'd think I'd know by now never to fall for the teary eyes. When will I learn?

"Alright!"

She hands me one and since she's waiting with such big, now shiny, eyes I decide to just eat it there. It looks okay. It's shaped after a tea cup but appears to be filled with something that is covered by a cute little white crust with Merry Christmas written on it in edible ink. It's small enough so I just pop the whole thing in my mouth.

Hiro really is wise beyond his years: too much of anything (excluding Kai) is bad for you.

Too…Much…Sugar! Holy Sh--

"What do you think?" she asks chirpily.

"It's…interesting," I croak, fighting the gag reflexes trying to force the thing back out of my throat. Discreetly thumping my chest, I manage to swallow it though I know I'll be hearing from my stomach later.

"We've currently entered it in the Sweetest Sweet contest! It's made out of sweetened chocolate and filled with super sweet sugar, extra sweet caramel, additional sweet syrup and artificial sweeteners. We're giving out complementary packs. Do you want to bring one home?"

I'm putting Papa G under house arrest the moment we get back to the dojo.

"Yeah, okay."

When **will** I learn?

"Great!"

As she starts to punch in something on her little cash machine I am left to wonder exactly how many of these things she has eaten herself. Then I wonder, and am simultaneously gripped with fear, if Tymachi have been by here and have also gotten a pack of these things…

…Are hotel rooms expensive here in Japan?

"Oh, you're in luck! Since you are the one hundred costumer you get, not one, but **four **packs!"

…Greeeaaat.

I'm handcuffing that old goat to Woody the minute we get back **and **I'm duct taping his mouth shut. We'll feed him with an IV or something.

Taking the bulging bag from her as if it were contaminated, I force a weak smile, thank her and move on, walking as quickly as possible without looking as if I'm desperately trying to escape, which I am, before she finds even more ways to dump more of this stuff on me.

Think happy thoughts, Ray. Christmas time…Time of giving…Time of sharing…Time to be grateful for what you get…

My tongue is still burning! Seriously, all that sugary sweetness is destroying my taste buds! I'm about ready to wipe my tongue on my shirt!

"What did you get?"

Blinking through the tears, I manage to make out Kai's form before me. My tongue feels like it's starting to swell so I just hold out the plastic bag, showing him the contents. I can hear him snort and can just imagine him rolling his eyes. I've been around this guy long enough to know the sequences in which he does things.

The tears are really blurring my sight so I stop to lean against the side of a stand, out of the busy walk way. Movement beside assures me that Kai is still there. Finally managing to wipe away the tears, I squint at him. Then at what is in his hand. A soda can. He must have bought it while I was nuking my mouth with these Crappy Cups, as they should rightfully be named. Did that stand have a suggestion box? 'Cause I have a few things to suggest, particularly concerning where they should put these things.

"Ray?"

"Sugar," I cough, covering my mouth. What type of sadistic person would ever think of making something as pleasurable as eating candy painful? "Cup Candy...Lot of sugar…Mouth…burning."

Kai raises a brow, but holds out the can.

"Drink. It'll wash away the taste."

Eager to get rid of the burning itching, I gladly accept the can and take several large gulps, letting the cool liquid flow over my tongue. Of course, due to the high concentration of sugar I have just ingested, it doesn't really taste like much, but it works. Though it will take a couple of hours until it's fully gone, for now I am very grateful. Sighing contently, I hold the can back out to Kai.

And then it hit me.

I have just drunk from **Kai's** can. Meaning that Kai has drunk from it already. Meaning that my lips have just touched the exact same spot as Kai's. Kai's lips, the ones that make drinking coffee look down right pornographic, have touched the very rim as mine.

A new burning sensation crossed the bridge of my nose and I know it isn't because of Crappy Cups. Hand now trembling, I hand the can back to Kai, not meeting his eyes.

"T-Thanks, Kai."

"Why did you buy them?" he asks offhandedly, and takes a sip.

Gripping the bag's handles tightly to hide the fact that my hands are shaking, I look down at my load, trying not to think of the fact that those lips are now touching the exact same spot my lips have just touched.

"I didn't buy them. I got them for free. Something about being to so many customer."

"She's a sale's person. That's what they're good at."

Taking a deep breath to clear my mind, I stand straighter. I've shown far too much weakness as it is before Kai. Time to get back on track. I open my mouth, a funny response on the tip of my tongue…

And then Irony returns. With reinforcement this time.

For as I straightened, my stomach, not having forgiven me for forcing Cup O'Crap down, returns the gesture…By forcing it up!

There, before several dozen spectators, and Kai, I lose my bearing, fall to my knees and proceed to throw up all over the floor.

And I am left wondering: Why oh why did I insist on Kai coming with us?

* * *

"I don't get how you could throw up. These Crispy cups are delicious!"

"Maybe you're allergic to chocolate."

"But Ray loves chocolate."

"Maybe he was poisoned! It's like a conspiracy."

"Honestly, Daichi, if you don't have anything useful to say then stay quiet."

"Shut up, Ugly."

_**SLAM**_

"OW!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Guys, maybe we should leave Ray alone to get some rest."

Don't you mean so that I can lick my wounded pride in peace? I appreciate the thoughtful gesture though, Kenny.

Laying on my bed on my side, my back turned to my friends, I don't know whether to be relieved that they are going or ashamed that they think me to be that traumatized by what happened. But let's be honest. I am. I threw up, for Christ's sakes! I emptied my guts all of the floor and, as I later realized to my great horror, on Kai's boots! How much humiliation can one person take in a day? I'm surprised I haven't died from mortification.

Even worse is the fact that I haven't seen Kai since we got back to the dojo. Hillary says that he went to clean his boots, but that was hours ago.

When I had finally expelled everything in my stomach on the exhibition floor, the others had found us, drawn by the large crowd. I had been helped to my feet and herded into the limo. I'm not sure what had gone through my head the entire time, but I soon found myself ushered into the washroom by Bruce and Papa G and told to take a bath since the front of my shirt had…splatters. It was like someone fast-forwarded everything and before I knew it I was on my bed with everyone crowded around me, peering and poking at me like lab students checking to make sure the frog they were about to dissect was indeed dead.

And though my team is here, and the three older Grangers had visited to make sure I was okay, the only person missing is Kai. What have I done? How could I have messed up so much?

"I think that's a good idea, Kenny," Hillary's voice says from somewhere to my left. "A good night's sleep will make you feel a lot better, Ray. And…And about what happened back there…It's nothing to be ashamed of! Those candies are horrible!"

"Are not!" Tyson, currently stuffing his face with them, denies. "They're great! And, since Max, Daichi and I were all the 100th customer to taste them, each of us got four extra boxes!"

"How can the **3 **of you be the **100th** customer?" Kenny asks, noticing that the figures didn't add up. "That's just an excuse to get you to take them!"

"Their loss," Tyson shrugs. "Hey, Ray! Mind if we eat yours? It's a good thing you didn't puke all over them. Man, how lucky is it that the bag fell away from you when you collapsed and began to throw up? I mean, you were spewing like **everywhere** and--"

"Okay, time to go!" Hillary mercifully interrupts before I can do my team mate bodily harm. "Tomorrow's a busy day. It will be a bit…um…surprising."

"Yay! It's dinner time! Last one down is bit beast poop!"

"Hope you feel better soon, Ray!" Max offers, patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, don't want to spend your Christmas in bed, do ya? It only comes once a year."

It does…and currently…I'm finding that a good thing.

The door closes and their voices fade. As I lay there in silence I can't stop myself from straining my ear, hoping to pick up the familiar thread of Kai's footsteps approaching my room. Even if he only pokes his head in to make sure I'm alright…

I lay there until the entire dojo falls still as everyone settles down for the night.

When I am certain that he won't be coming I can't help but bury my face in my pillow. Not even the image of Papa G tied up and caged can lift my spirits.

8 days left…and I am as big a loser as I've ever been. Maybe even more so.

Tbc…

* * *

Oooh, not very humorous at the end. It works with the plot, though.

Seriously, you **can** throw up because of too sweet chocolate. While traveling with my family once we stopped at this little restaurant in the mountains and I ordered a chocolate mouse. I took one spoonful and I gagged. The thing was too fucking sweet! I had to throw up! No one, not even my dad (and that is saying something) could eat it! The restaurant people were nice enough to refund my money after a spent fifteen minutes throwing up in the rest rooms.

Read & Review, please.


	5. Five Visiting Teams

Title: Our First Noel

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: I made a little counting error. Chapter one was supposed to be the 12th day; instead I made it out to basically be the 13th day till Christmas. I corrected the amount of days left in all the chapters. It doesn't impact the story but it had made room for one chapter too many.

* * *

_**SMACK**_

"Gaaaaah!"

"Look out!"

"Tyson, you're supposed to shout a warning **before **you throw the snowball!" Kenny whines, wiping off the remnants of ice off his glasses.

"I did. It's just that my snowballs are faster than the speed of sound!"

"Right on!" Max laughs, high-fiving Tyson with his mitten-protected hand.

_**SMACK**_

_**SMACK**_

"Hey!" they both yell, turning to Daichi who is badly pretending to be just as offended.

"Now who threw that?" he demands, looking around for the 'culprit'.

"Get him!"

"Aaaaaagh!"

Running for his short life, Tyson and Max hot on his heels, or as fast as they can go in knee-high snow, Daichi ducks and dodges the handful of snow they toss at him since they aren't taking the time to actually mold decent globes out of them. Meanwhile, Kenny still trying to get all the snow off of him. Why he doesn't just let it melt is his problem; he continues to wipe off the cold stuff, wondering out loud as to why Hillary lead us out here only to ditch us and run off, saying something about getting the 'surprise' she mentioned yesterday.

It is a rather heartwarming scene, friends frolicking about in the snow, residential geek sitting in the snow, residential cheerleader having disappeared up the snowy path of the park. So snowy. So happy and carefree…

Makes me want to puke.

Oh wait.

Been there, done that.

On Kai's boots!

Yes, I'm still brooding over that. Wouldn't you? Go hurl forth all over your idol's shoe wear and see how you feel afterwards. There's space here next to me on the picnic table's bench when you're done; we can form our very own private losers' club. I'm head chairman, though. Together we, and all those who have regurgitated on their crushes can sit and brood together. We'll have weekly crying sessions and I promise extended pigging-out sessions for all members. If one of us can no longer take it, the rest will ease his passing by shooting him once in the head.

Ain't I a spot of sunshine this afternoon?

Unable to hold it in, I sneeze. One of those really big ones where you practically dehydrate yourself with the amount of body fluid you expel. And, given yesterday's incident, I don't have that much left in me to begin with. But I don't want to think about that anymore (that group therapy has gotten me all depressed) so let me occupy myself with wondering how I'm going to wipe the bugger off me. Do I use my gloves? Ew. My scarf? Like Kenny…Hell no. This handkerchief that is being dangled before my face? Maybe…

Welcome back to Earth, Ray Kon.

It is a known fact that handkerchiefs don't just dangle on their own, meaning that someone is offering me this one. Hillary hasn't returned yet and I can still hear Tymachi's various battle cries, mixed with Kenny's girlish screams as they now chase him with snowballs. So, by simple logic of deduction, that leaves…

"Kai?" I ask, one hand still covering my lower face.

"You need it or not?"

Grabbing the white cloth, I quickly wipe my nose and look up. But he isn't there. Is this one of those weird dream-like moments where you think something has happened but it didn't but then you find proof that it had to have happened? No? Am I the only person these things happen to? I suppose I have now reached the stage of wanting Kai so badly that I'm starting to imagine him with me.

"Hillary isn't back yet?"

Whew, I'm not imagining things. Turns out Kai has simply taken a seat next to me on the bench. I now declare this bench off limits to all.

Of course, a very explicit image of my little sick fest yesterday reels before my eyes right now to remind me not to feel happy around Kai. But I haven't seen him since said incident, which hurt me pretty badly. Sure, having someone barf all over your boots, and I do believe they were a very pricey designer pair, wasn't very pleasant, but he could have at least come by to see if I was feeling better. What if I had gotten food poisoning and died during the night? Allow me to stop being all lovey-dovey for a moment and wish that Kai would have then lived the rest of his life in deep regret for not having put down the cleaning brush and look me up.

But I can't hold a grudge, especially against Kai. So I am very happy that he is here. Too bad I'm still too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. First my puke on his boots, now my snot on his handkerchief, though he did offer it. So far every encounter with Kai has led me to spout body fluids…Okay, that sounded **so** wrong. Heh-heh, naughty thoughts.

"How did you find us?" I ask, using the snow battle before us as a distraction to delay meeting his eyes.

"Bruce told me you'd be here."

"Oh."

We lapse into silence, watching as Daichi stuffs a fair amount of snow down the back of Tyson's pants while Max pelts poor Kenny, who is turning blue from the cold, with the watermelon sized snowball he'd been working on for the past five minutes. If it weren't for Kenny's tortured shrieks I'd say they were the very image of good-time playfulness.

Alright, my team mates are still alive. Great for them. Back to Kai.

Despite some severe downfalls, I have actually mastered the skill of talking when around Kai. Let's see if I have learned anything valuable.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

Ah, an I'm-listening-on-my-own-free-will 'hn'. I'm encouraged.

"About…About what happened yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it."

Surprised, I actually turn. He's looking right at me, and seems to have been doing so for some time. Blushing, and thankful that its so cold as I can blame the temperature if he should ask, I smile slightly though am still ashamed.

"Thatwasn't my most elegant moment," I say. "Sorry. If you want I can pay you for the boots."

He raises a brow.

"Do you have seven hundred dollars to spend on rare Russian-made hiking boots?"

Seven hundred…Seven hundred! They're just a pair of shoes, for sod's sakes! Who spends so much money on things you'll use to step in gum and dog poop? Ah, silly me. That never happens to Kai, who, in case you have forgotten, is immortal. I bet his shoes have never seen a trace of filth. Until Retching Ray came along. I tainted a god. Yup, I'm bound to hell. Wait, if the expression is 'hell bound', then can I separate the two words to fit in a sentence?

Ray, shut up and focus.

"Just forget it. I can get new ones."

"I'm still very sorry. I promise to try and warn you next time."

"I'd appreciate it," he replies…and smiles.

Landmark! People, we have a landmark moment here!

It isn't a broad smile. Nor is it an average sized one either. I wouldn't call it a small smile, now that I think of it. But what I do know is that it isn't a smirk, yet the corner of that frustratingly kissable mouth is slightly upturned. Combine that with the fact that, since his head is tilted slightly downwards, he is looking up through those wild bangs, and my stomach is beginning to flutter madly. Please don't tell me that I'm about to throw up!

Luckily, I'm not. Relieved, I return his smile (as I really believe that it is one) and, feeling a bit more at ease, look back to our friends who are trying to make snow angels on the ground. Unfortunately, Max chose a pretty deep section of snow to fall back into and is now partially buried in it while the other are digging him out, laughing and joking. As cute as the scene is, my attention is quickly returned to Kai when he calls my name softly.

"Sorry for not coming by to see if you were feeling better last night."

I can only stare, then I look around, hoping that I have at least one eyewitness who can tell me that Kai Hiwatari has indeed just apologized to me. How often does Kai apologize? To me, never, that's for sure. In fact, there's only one time any of us have ever heard him utter that word and that was when he had been a bit late for a meeting and had told Mr. Dickenson upon arrival that he was sorry for his tardiness. And I write that off as being more formal than actually regretting his actions.

I take back that little comment I mentioned earlier about hoping that Kai would have lived in eternal grief had I died. May no ill ever befall him!

"No big deal," I shrug casually.

What? Do you expect me to tell him that I cried myself to sleep last night? You've been listening to my inner ramblings for five days now and you still don't know me that well, do you?

"Here."

Again, he holds out something that had been sitting next to him on the bench. By the way, I have pocketed his handkerchief. It's not like he'll be wanting it back now that I've smeared snot all in it. I'm going to clean it when we get back. That will give me a good-enough excuse to hunt him down when the time comes to return it. For now, I accept the moderately sized flat box. I wanted to 'accidentally' brush his hand with my fingers, but I can't because the box is too big for our hands to meet. Damn.

"What's this?"

He shrugs, meaning that I'm going to have to find out myself. Carefully removing the plain but shiny wrapping, I turn it over and can't help myself from gasping really loudly.

"Are these…?"

"You wanted them," he answers my wide-eyed stare coolly.

"Yeah…but…"

"After those Christmas cup things I figured you'd appreciate real chocolate. I would have given them sooner, but I wasn't sure if your stomach could handle them yet."

My finger are trembling despite my warm gloves as I lift the top off to reveal a tray of Christmas-shaped Swiss chocolates. 24 pieces of pure cocoa goodness. No, wait…two trays! Make that 48 pieces of bliss. 49 if you include the sweetness of Kai's actions. Yeah, that was lame, but I'm too flattered to care. These look a lot fancier than the ones I showed him yesterday and yet here I'm sitting with four dozen. I'm…I'm too overwhelmed. Closing the box carefully, I hold it back out to Kai.

"I can't accept these…not after what happened yesterday…I ruined your boots and…and these are too expensive and…I really wanted them…but I didn't mean that you had to buy them for me…but…you really didn't have to buy them for me and…and…but it's very nice that your did…and I'm very surprised that you did…but I…I can't take them."

**_SPLAT _**

That's the sound of my progress hitting the floor.

"Forget about the boots," Kai insists, getting to his feet and smoothing out his coat. "And the price."

Pulling myself together, I stand as well, clutching the box close to me despite my former hesitation.

"I promise I'll pay you back. My family usually sends money from China so I can buy you something extra for Christmas. If I ask them for a bit more cash I think I'll even be able to pay for new boots, or anything else you may want. How about--"

"Ray."

I snap my mouth shut so quickly my teeth actually click. Ow.

"I don't want you to buy me anything. I bought them for you as a get-well present. Let's leave it at that, okay?"

I nod but am now unable to look away from those deep eyes.

Oh Lord, why do things have to be so complicated? I used to think that being in love with a guy who doesn't even notice me was bad. I was wrong. Being in love with someone who is standing before me, talking to me and buying me gifts, but not feeling the same way as I do, is a lot worse. These chocolates, to him, are just chocolates, given to a team mate who was recently ill. There are no hidden messages or meanings behind his action. But…I can't help wishing that it were so. I can't help hoping to see something, anything resembling fondness in those crimson eyes. All I can see is the same old barrier he built three years ago when he was named our team captain.

"Oh…If you insist," I say. "Thanks all the same."

Will he smile again? Will he say something that I can then foolishly interpret as something else, just for the heck of believing that he does care? If only my family, the same one that sends me money every Christmas, could hear my thoughts. I'll be getting nothing but coal if they ever find out where my preference really lies.

Kai, having had enough of socializing, and our team mates' constant rough housing, strolls off though I'm sure he'll stick around since he, like the rest of us, is somewhat curios as to what this great big secret is. Once I'm sure he's out of hearing range, I sink back down onto the cold bench with a loud sigh, looking dotingly at my box of Swiss chocolates. These will make my Kai-dreaming a lot more…interesting.

Bad thoughts. Bad, bad thoughts. I can practically hear my elders disowning me.

Life is so unfair! Everyone just assumes that me being a guy means that I have to like girls. Sure, it is the natural thing to like the member of the opposite sex. But how many people like unnatural stuff and get away with it? Flying is unnatural, right? If people were meant to fly then we'd have wings and tail feathers. So why aren't the inventors of planes and those who use them called heathens and blasphemous demons? People who have plastic surgery aren't condemned to Hell. They stretch and shrink every part of the body given to them by God in hopes of delaying aging, but you can't go anywhere without seeing a woman with one boob job too many or a guy whose chin looks too prominent to be real. All lies and fakes, and unnatural, and no one gives them a second thought. But let the media find out that I am crushing on my team captain and I'd make headline news that would get more coverage than the O.J. Simpson trial.

And even then, I'm still worse off than others who are like me. I should be proud that when people look at me they naturally assume that I am straight. I mean, that's what every heterosexual guy prefers, right? And yet, there are some that, even though they are also…queer, they manage to pull it off. Example? Oliver. You know, little cute-as-a-button Oliver, from the Majestics? It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on there, but that's exactly what 'excuses' him. Still don't understand? Let me be blunt: he just looks gay. The way he acts, the way he dresses, the way he walks, the way he talks; he just exudes 'merriness', so every one knows he's gay. His team mates don't seem to care. They're a pretty bright bunch (probably all home-schooled by some costly professor) so I know that they've figured it out, even if Oliver has never officially stated it, but they don't let it faze them. Well, Johnny is a bit more short-tempered when around Oliver, probably afraid that he's going to start hitting on him, and Enrique is too much of a ladies' man to be of much support, but both they and Robert, who is just too well-bred to make any offending comments, accept Oliver as a team mate and a friend. As for his parents, I'm guessing that when one has such a talented son as Oliver, who can cook, beyblade, paint, model and did the interior decorating for the French president's mansion all by himself, one tends to let the whole gay thing slide.

Me? Ha!

As I've mentioned before, my background isn't as lenient about the whole thing. My mother's been pairing me up with various girls from the village ever since I hit puberty. My father has demanded at least two grandsons out of me. My aunts have offered me all my cousin's old baby clothes. My uncles have offered to plan my bachelor party, or a neko-jin version of one. And my grandparents, the ones still living, have vowed to give me and my future wife everlasting blessing should I get married before they die. Oh, not that they are pressuring me, they assure. No pressure at all. Puh-lease!

Me coming out of the closet will kinda put a damper on everyone's plans. Call me a bit selfish, but what about what**I** want? Is it really that weird that I might want to decide how to live my life? If I marry some girl then my family will be all happy and proud, but they are all a lot older than me and when they die I'll be left with some old hag as my wife, who would have figured me out by then and so, since divorce is something unheard of amongst neko-jin, give me hell till the end of my suffering days.

Now, compare all that to the possible future I may have with Kai. Well, I myself haven't thought of anything except for the amazing sex we'd have together, but I'm sure that the rest would run smoothly as well.

Ah, but now the tricky part. Even if I am to ever gather up the courage to tell my family the truth, what are my chances that Kai would be all honky-dory with it?

Obviously, Kai isn't Oliver. Kai's the epitome of mankind. He's the perfect specimen of a teenaged male. He has the attitude, the built, the mentality. You'd have to be stoned before you can even imagine a single thing about him to be a bit effeminate.

Also not promising is the fact that he has never shown any romantic inclination to anyone, female or male. He's anti-social but, being the epitome of a teenager, the guy must have gone through the whole hormone thing during which he had 'urges'. God knows I went through mine. What am I saying? I'm still stuck in it!

Reason numero three as to why Kai is highly doubtfully gay. The guy was born and raised in an abbey. Boris may be an evil mastermind, but he's also something akin to a monk, which I've always found pretty dubious, but it seems to work in Russia. That old goat must have pounded the bible into Kai's skull from an early age. Though he hasn't shown any extraordinary devotion to his religion, when with us it is noticeable that he is a Christian, whereas the rest of us are more into Buddhist and Shinto ways of life.

And, let's not forget the fact Kai's grandfather, Mr. High-and-Mighty/Wanna-Rule-The-Earth Voltaire Hiwatari. Don't know him personally, but we did see him a fair few times during our first world championship and just looking at the guy tells you that he's got a 2-by-4 stuck up his ass with traditional values written all over it.

So, not only would I have to deal with society and my family, with their backwards way of thinking, but I also have to worry about Kai and his family and morals and the fact that being with Kai would mean that I'd have Voltaire breathing his old bad breath down my neck. Man, and people say that Romeo and Juliet had it bad.

Well, that was some nice inner turmoil-ing. It's good to sink into depression at least once a day; after thinking about that you're day simply cannot get any worse.

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

No, Hillary's timely entrance cue isn't going to make me change my mind.

Running down the path towards us, she veers in my direction since Tymachi are currently trying to topple a horribly disfigured snowman onto Kenny and Kai is just beyond our sight. Reaching me, she stops, panting heavily. She isn't carrying anything and I can't help but wonder where this great surprise is. I've been out here for over an hour and I'd hate if it was all for nothing. Okay, so maybe not _nothing_; I hold the chocolates closer. I can't do this to Kai so I'll just have to improvise, alright?

"What's up?" I ask her, a bit worried since she looks pretty flushed.

She straightens up, a big smile on her face, looking rather proud of herself.

"Guess what I brought?"

Again, I look her over but she isn't carrying anything and since Hillary has a knack for wearing rather short and tight clothes, even in the dead of winter, she certainly isn't hiding anything beneath her short jacket or in her jeans' pockets.

"I give up," I answer, wondering if she's been out in the cold for too long.

"Tyson, Max, Daichi, Kenny, Kai! Get over here!"

"Aw, but Hill--" Tyson starts to protest.

"**NOW!**" she roars, eyes starting to glow.

I'm really glad she doesn't beyblade; if she can get her eyes to glow like that when not caught in the heat of the battle can you imagine what she'd be like if let lose with a beyblade? Well, she did try to launch one once back on the bus we were taking with the other teams during the whole BEGA ordeal. Now I'm not so sure which one is scarier; Hillary going all demon-like or Hillary with a beyblade. Girls just confuse me so.

Hillary scares the others, in any case, and they run over, covered in snow and a bit damp. Tyson, Max and Daichi remain standing while poor Kenny, totally exhausted from being chased around the place, plops down on the bench. Kai, however, does not appear. Maybe he's farther away than I thought.

Kai bought me chocolates!

Sorry, I still had a bit of scatter-brained hyper-activeness in me. Back to what Hillary's saying.

"Now, I know you've all been _dying_ to find out what my surprise is."

We give each other blank stares. I think the others actually forgot why we are even out here to begin with.

"I decided that it would be super nice if we invited a few of our friends to stay here with us for Christmas."

"Uh, we've already done that, Hill," Max points out, gesturing to our little group.

"Yes, but Christmas is the time to be merry and you know what they say: the more, the merrier. So, I went through Kenny's files--"

"So you **did** take my laptop last week!"

"--and found a few phone numbers and addresses and…"

She waits, milking the anticipation, if ever there was any. Tyson's picking his nose and Max is trying to scrape the snow off him to form a snow ball while Daichi does the same with the snow at his feet. As for me? Oh, I'm drifting off, imagining me enjoying these chocolates as I eat them off of Kai's naked body. Don't you agree that that's a much better way to spend the time than to listen to Hillary's ramblings?

"I've invited some of the other teams to come stay with us!" she finally comes clean, very proudly too.

For the first time in her life, Hillary now has the complete attention of, not one, but five guys.

"You what?" Tyson asks, cleaning his ears with a finger.

Grinning madly, she turns to a bunch of trees and whistles. We all watch, stunned speechless, as bodies (living ones, mind you) begin to emerge from around the trunks. One particular, unmistakable figure breaks away from the nearing crowd and barrels towards us like Thomas the Tank Engine on Formula 1 racing fuel. Though we only see a streaking blur of pink the voice is one I have known for **way** too many years.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy!"

Terrified, I hold up my only defense, the box of Swiss chocolates, out before me in hopes of breaking the impact. To my great relief, Mariah actually stops, skidding to a halt and kicking some muddy snow onto my shoes. Nice.

"Oh, Ray! You shouldn't!" she gasps, eyes beginning to water as she clasps her hands together.

I did? I mean, I didn't? I mean…what on earth is she talking about? And _why_ is she here?

"Hillary said that it was a surprise, but you must have known deep in your heart that I was coming so you bought me chocolates! That's so sweet!"

My precious treats, the ones given to me by the love of my life, are snatched from my hands by what can best be described as the bane of my life. Huh? Wait. She's got **my** chocolates!

"Uh…Mariah…" I start, stepping forward, about ready to wrestle them from her.

"Oh, don't worry, Ray. Chocolates are nice, but you're the only thing I really want. Come here you!"

Passing **my** chocolates over to Lee, who has reached, she launches herself at me as I try to reach them. My vision goes fully pink as her arms begin to squeeze the living daylights out of me.

"I've missed you soooo much, Ray," she sighs, burying her face in my chest.

"Aaaaaaaaaw," sighs a chorus of female voices, along with a few gagging sounds from the guys.

Still staring longingly at the box that Lee is holding, I decide that getting Mariah off me is my first priority. As much as I hate it, I have to put on good ol' Nice Guy Ray's mask and pretend that everything is perfect now that my 'girlfriend' is here. Oh, did I forget to tell you? Not only does everyone assume that I'm straight, they also believe that Mariah and I are an item. I swear! You share one twinkly-glittery moment with an old friend during the Asian tournament and your branded for life. Hey, didn't Kai and Tyson share a twinkly-glittery moment during the last world championships…? I'm gonna start keeping an eye on them.

"Wow, this really is a surprise!" Max exclaims.

"It sure is," I wheeze, finally prying Mariah off me, without the aid of a crowbar though I'd better start carrying one around now that she's here. Guess I'm going to have to start locking my doors at night too. If it weren't for the fact that I've known her for so long I'd have reported her to the police as a rabid stalker years ago.

Of course, she wraps an arm around my waist and gets all snuggly with my side and since I can't get rid of her in a way that won't arouse suspicion I have to give in and pretend that I actually like it. You'd be surprised at how good an actor I am. The Oscars? Please, I could haul in one every year if I was in show business. Squishing the urge to cringe when she starts to rub my stomach, I look over our now bigger group, recognizing all the smiling faces.

Needless to say, Mariah's here (I hate Hillary right about now), along with Lee, which is cool since he's my best friend and all. Michael, Emily and Rick are standing with Max, exchanging greetings. Miguel and Mathilda are talking with Tyson and Daichi. A tanned skin teen with long grey hair, Garland, stands nearby. With him are all of his team mates; Brooklyn (who is off to the side a bit looking at some bug on a branch), Ming Ming (who is preening her hair), Mystel (who is following the bird that has just swooped down and eaten Brooklyn's bug; ha ha) and Crusher (who isn't doing much of anything), as well as a girl who I do not know though I'm guessing that she's Monica, Crusher's little sister, since she's sticking close to him though she's listening to Hillary who has taken it upon her to introduce the shy girl to everyone else.

All in all, this is one **big** group. It takes everyone about 15 minutes to get through all the greetings and introductions. I merely nod and offer a hand-shakes. My main objective is trying to get to **my** chocolates! They're right there…so close but so far…

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Hillary sums up, getting a unanimous accord from everyone.

"But where are you guys going to stay?" Tyson asks, scratching his head.

"Oh, me and your grandfather have worked it all out," Hillary beams.

"Huh? He knew about this?"

"Well, I couldn't invite everyone to stay at your place without his permission now, could I? He went with Bruce and Hiro to buy extra sleeping bags," she explains, placing her hands on her hips. "We did a few calculations and it turns out that there's room for everyone! Hiro has agreed to sleep in your dad's room. We, the girls, " she pointed to herself, Mariah, Emily, Mathilda, Ming Ming and Monica, "will be staying in the guest room. Tyson, Kenny and Miguel will sleep in Tyson's room. Lee and Ray will sleep in Ray's room. Max, Michael and Rick will get Max's room. And Garland, Brooklyn, Mystel and Crusher will be staying in Hiro's room because it's the biggest. Duh!"

All she gets for her mathematics are a lot of blank stares.

"Oh, when we get to the dojo I'll explain it again."

"What about Kai?"

That is a logical question, seeing as he's also staying at the dojo and she didn't mention him in that jumbled division, but everyone turns to me all the same as if I had broken down into tears or something because my captain had not been included. Crap! I've just realized that I now have 13 (unlucky number) more people to hide my affections from. This is going to get tough.

"Kai has his room," Hillary reminds me, not getting my drift.

"But how come he gets to keep his own room to himself?" Tyson whines, quickly amending himself at the few insulted looks that comment earned, "Not that I hate sharing my room with you guys, but it's just a bit unfair."

"Tyson," Hillary deadpans, "do you honestly think that Kai will want to share a room with anyone here?"

"…Good point."

Tyson is appeased, but I can't help feeling a bit suspicious. Hillary emphasized the 'here' part. She's got more up those tight sleeves of hers…

"Speaking of the bundle of joy, where is Kai?" Rick asks, looking around. "Didn't even know he was going to be here."

I growl, not liking the attitude the American is showing towards my absent crush. Mariah, who I've been ignoring for some time as she rubs my back, misinterprets my snarl.

"If you want I can give you an even better 'massage' once we're alone," she purrs, winking suggestively.

What is she talking ab-…Eeeeeeeeeeeeeew! Get it off me! GET. IT. OFF!

"Save it for some random bush, you two!" Michael groans, making the others laugh.

Me? I'm almost in tears. I just want my expensive Swiss chocolates shaped liked little reindeers and mistletoes! Maybe if I suddenly pretend to have a seizure everyone will panic and then, during the ensuing chaos, I can grab my chocolates and find Kai and we can both catch a plane and head to Mexico where we'll spend the rest of our lives on a beach. Kai would look good in a thong.

Why do I think of things like that in dire times like these?

Mariah has stepped away from me. Oh happy day! As long as she's content to hand out samples of the chocolate to everyone I'll have some time to breathe and think. There are a lot of us so she'll take some time handing out those chocolates.

……

_**WHAT!**_

"Wow, these look really fancy!" Mathilda gushes, choosing a chocolate and popping it into her mouth as she hands one to Miguel.

"Ray bought them just for me! They must have cost a fortune, but Ray's always been so generous to me."

Bu…But…Nooooooooooo!

"Mariah--" I step forward, again, before she cuts me off. Why don't I ever get any farther than one step?

"Don't worry, Ray. There's enough for everyone. Here," she takes one out, a mistletoe-shaped one, and holds it above her head. "but you have to kiss me if you want it!"

The girls giggle and Tyson elbows me in the ribs.

"Someone's going to get some this Christmas."

More giggles, plus the guys are now laughing. Honestly, is it **that** funny?

"Some surprise."

All laugher comes to an abrupt halt as we all turn to the owner of that sexy voice.

Kai, like an old fashion western hero, is standing on a small hill before us, outlined by the setting sun, his scarp blowing so heroically behind him as he prepared to swoop down and carry me off in his arms, bridal-style. Well, I might be romanticizing it a bit, but he does look good.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Lee says, still eating **my** chocolate.

Now, did Hillary really think this through? This is, or was, supposed to be a cozy get-together amongst us Bladebreakers. The reason Kai agreed to it is because, though he'd never admit it, he's used to us and doesn't mind being with us (for a certain amount of time). It is very fortunate that he has buried the hatchet with everyone here present: Lee no longer hates him for stealing all those bit beast back in Russia, Michael and his team have also let go of the past, the Barthez Battalion never had much dealing with him, and Brooklyn is no longer the active Lord of Darkness. So instead of hating everyone, Kai will just ignore them. But, since they will be staying with us, that means that Kai will be ignoring us too.

"Hi, Kai!"

Oh yeah, plus Emily hasn't gotten over the entire finding-Kai-a-very-interesting-specimen, which is her excuse for scoping him out since she's in love with him. If she and Kai ever get together I swear I'll overdose on Crappy Cups.

"Everyone is almost here!" Hillary announces as Kai walks over.

Almost? What, did she invite Boris too? Wouldn't put it past her.

I come to the horrible realization that Mariah is still dealing out the chocolates that Kai bought for me. In case you are wondering as to how I've managed to get my mind off of Kai's approaching figure to realize that, it's because Mariah, being the generous and evil person that she is, has just offered Kai some of the chocolate that** he** bought for **me**. I used to think that me having such a rough time is because the gods were punishing me for being 'unnatural'. You know, I've had my doubts about Mystel too. He's always so happy when he's around Garland… But is he being punished? Oh no. He's over there happily sucking the filling out of **my** Swiss chocolate! Come on! At least let a meteorite fall on him or something. Stop singling me out!

"Kai, Ray gave them to me. Wasn't that nice? Try them, they're really good!"

Kai, having never had any particular tolerance for Mariah and all her pinkness, looks her in the eyes before lowering his to the now almost empty upper tray of chocolates. He stares at them for a while…and fixes a glare on me so suddenly I almost stumble back.

"Kai, uh…" I mumble, too soft for the others to hear.

"Try one! Ray picked them especially for me so they must be excellent!" Mariah insisted, almost shoving the entire thing in his face.

"No thank you," he finally says in a cold tone of voice, which is directed more towards me than Mariah, yet she's the one who decides to get all offended.

"You don't have to be so grumpy, Kai. It's Christmas, in case you haven't noticed."

"Mariah…"

"Oh come on you guys!" Hillary cuts me off, draping an arm over both Mariah and Kai's shoulders. "There's no need to fight. We're all here to have fun!"

"Speak for yourself," Kai says, now totally ignoring me and turning to Hillary. His voice isn't as icy anymore; no matter what Hillary does Kai always speaks to her in a calm but distant tone of voice. The rest of us Bladebreakers believe that, in a strange way, Kai actually tolerates Hillary the best. After me, that is. Though I don't think that I'm very high on his 'Friends' list right about now.

Spying something behind all our backs, Hillary grins.

"I think I'll speak for the both of us when I say that you'll appreciate my plan too, because the final two guests have arrived. Hey, guys!" she yells, waving at whatever it is she has spotted.

Everyone turns. Tearing my pitiful eyes off of Kai long enough, though I have to strain my neck to see pass Rick's massive bulk (Steroids, anyone?), I…I can't express what I am feeling as I recognize the two teens walking towards us. I'm serious here. If a giant space ship doesn't appear any second now and blast Mystel with its laser beam I am going to get really pissed of. Do you hear me, gods? I'm on to you! Don't think I haven't noticed! I swear, if I die right now I'm going to come up there and make your lives a living Hell!

"Tala! Bryan!" Tyson shouts happily. He's always making friends with people, remember? Whether they want to or not. "No way! What are you doing here?"

"Hn," Bryan replies, carelessly dropping his duffel bag onto the park bench while Tala deposits his in a less damageable way. Nodding his head towards his shorter companion as well as team captain, he says, "Blame him."

Tala snorts, those creepy ice-blue eyes of his having no effect on his team mate though they chill me to the bone.

Yeah, so the Demolition Boys, or Blitzkrieg Boys, or Neoborgs (I can never keep track of their team's name) proved themselves to be on our side when they battled against Boris and his new team BEGA. And in the end everyone basically became friends with everyone so there was no real negative vibes and whatnot between teams. But damn this team has always given me the heebie-jeebies! Tala is just too extreme, Bryan…you know our past, Spencer is just this looming tower of muscles and Ian is just weird. And even though half the team is not currently present, these two are the worst. Major heebie-jeebies!

Note to self: **Never** use Kenny-slang again.

Not greeting anyone in particular, unless you count his half-interested 'hello' to the group as a greeting, Tala passes most until he spots Kai, who seems to have forgotten that I am still trying to explain as to why his thoughtful gift is being mauled by half the contestants of the last world championship. Both make eye-contact and Tala walks up to him and says something in Russian. And I obviously don't know Russian so your guess is as good as mine as to what he said but to our great astonishment, Kai actually…chuckles?

Fine, it's more like a snort/snicker, but it's a sign of being amused. How can Kai, who had just grilled me with an all-time-high glare, suddenly make a 180 and be amused? With Tala, no less! Sure, they grew up together. Yeah, they were on the same team. So what? It took me three years of intensive auto-therapy to get Kai to smile with me and all Tala has to do is say a few choice words in their native tongue and he gets Kai to chuckle? I don't care how close they are, Tala is just creepy! I've heard the fan girls go on and on about his eyes but their just so…bright…yet light at the same time. It's like looking into a frozen pond. No, it's like looking into the eyes of a rabid wolf that got trapped in a frozen pond. Can you imagine anything scarier than that?

Everyone seems to have gotten over their shock and have returned to talking and making plans for the upcoming days. Mariah is currently offering **my** chocolates to Tala and Bryan but both turn the offer down (Tala merely shakes his head while Bryan sneers). Tala and Kai seem to be talking about something, again in that damn Russian. I'm torn between trying to get whatever remains of **my **chocolate from Mariah, eavesdropping (though ultimately futile) on their conversation and noticing that someone is looking at me.

And it is not Kai.

Instead I am being scrutinized by the steel-grey eyes of one Bryan Kuznetsov. And I do not like the gleam in them. I shouldn't worry though; it's not like he's still mad at me for beating him that one time during the world championship or anything, right? Noticing that I've noticed him noticing me, Bryan smiles a really sinister smile and the bushes next to him wilt.

……

On second thought, aim that burning meteorite at me.

7 days till Christmas.

I'll be grateful if I make it through the weekends.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter one took place on a Monday, in case you were wondering. Making this chapter, number 5, Friday.

Note, I will be writing Tala as he is in the series. Meaning that he wouldn't be the far nicer Ata as in the Untold Truths-universe. Though right now, Bryan is Ray's main concern.

Uh-oh. Many, many bladers, one dojo, Mariah giving out Ray's chocolates and Bryan's being very scary. What will the next day bring?

Read & Review, please.


	6. Six Days Remaining

Title: Our First Noel

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

A/N: even though the series is Japanese, in my stories the characters always speak English, unless stated otherwise. Why don't they speak Japanese on a daily basis? Hey, if the dubbed versions of anime can get away with it, then so can I!

Oh, and sorry for the not so original chapter title. I didn't have time to integrate anything into the story so I just went with the obvious.

* * *

There are the people who spend their entire afternoons cutting out coupons for the grocery stores because they don't want to actually spend twelve dollars on food. Then there are people who audition for Idols but only end up humiliating themselves in front of the entire world. After them are the fan girls who write us and send us their address and phone number in the event that we 'happen to be in their neighborhood', and genuinely expect us to just swing by any day now. And then, fully at the bottom, are the people who are willing to stoop so low as to put a personal add in the papers in hopes of a date.

And then there's me. I'm so low on the social ladder that I'm subterranean. Picture a little, lonely neko-jin sitting on the curb with a 'Will wash windshield for Kai' cardboard sign and a beaten old metal cup that contains two pennies, three bottle caps and a brass button that clack pitifully as I shake it. When you can easily imagine such a scene then you know things are not going your way.

Christmas is depressing.

"I love Christmas!"

But that's just my opinion. One that is obviously not valued since no one here seems to care that I look like I'm a cat about to be led in to be humanely euthanized, with the prospect of spending eternity in Heaven with Mariah as my eternal keeper. One little hint that that's really my fate and I'm going to kill someone, therefore getting me a one-way trip straight down into Hell. Then again, will killing Hillary be considered bad? She's Satan's scary older sister who picks on him and makes him clean her room, after all.

"There's so much to choose from," says the she-Devil, then shouts as if she isn't already naturally loud. "Do any of you know what you're gonna order? We all have to know what we want to order when the waiter comes so that he can write it down and have the chefs prepare our meals."

No! Is _that_ what waiters are there for? I used to marvel at how they always brought me the food I wanted after disappearing through The Doors, but it's all so clear now. You know, it probably isn't just coincidence that these people are called waiters; they are paid to wait on us customers. Why let them slack off on the job by being so cooperative? Honestly, is she really the brightest in her class? I like Ms. Kincaid, but if this is her best student…

_**(A/N: To those who may be wondering, Ms. Kincaid was a character from V-force; she was Tyson, Hillary and Kenny's teacher in school. I don't know her Japanese name, but Kincaid was the name given to her in the English dub.)**_

"I'm taking a plain salad. I have a Christmas concert coming up and I don't dare ruin my figure, not that I ever can anyway since I don't really have to work out to keep in such awesome shape, but it would be bad publicity; I'd be horrified if anyone from the press caught me with a bar of chocolate or French fries. Do they have fat free dressing? And only water to drink; soda makes you break out. And I want the Yogurt 'n Fruit dessert, without the yogurt. Are the utensils here cleaned with mineral water? I can't possibly eat with anything that has been washed in just tap water. Do they have low-fat mineral water here that I can drink?"

That's Ming Ming, but feel free to use my terribly creative name for the pop princess: Nag Nag. I'm surprised she hasn't gone to the Japanese government and demand they filter the air over Japan because it's clogging up her pores, though I did see her talking rather whiningly on her glitter splattered cell phone while looking at the exhaust coming out of a bus that had passed us by earlier. If all busses are suddenly boycott I know who to point out to the angry bus drivers. And I will not be ashamed to do so. And can someone tell me where on earth she expects the restaurant to find low-fat mineral water? Coming to think of it…low-fat mineral water? **_Low-fat water?_** That's like ordering the world's most delicious hamburger without the beef patty.

Someone should ask the chief if that is even possible but he's too busy making notes for our favourite bratty female bluenette. Now he's promising to look up 99.5 watts light bulbs because 100 watts burns her delicate skin and 99 watts don't exist, according to Nag Nag, to which Kenny readily agrees. My opinion on him lessens by the minute. I'll be pretending that I don't know him by the time we are done here, you just wait and see.

"What about you guys?" Demona, a.k.a. Hillary, turns to the others though Nag Nag is still going on; why is she looking at the waiters? Are they damaging her precious retina with their bright yellow shirts? Laugh all you want but if you'd gone through an entire day in Nag Nag's company you'd know I am being totally serious here.

"Anything, as long as it isn't seafood," Garland says, ignoring his whiny team mate with seasoned ease and that family honour baloney he keeps going on about. He and Robert should get together; they can spend hours upon hours of fun talking all about the fascinating histories of their families. Sarcasm, in case you think me to be serious. "What about you, Brooklyn?"

"Vegetarian menu."

"Wha? Aw, man, you're a vegetarian, Brook? Bummer."

The teal-eyed prodigy smiles over the menu at Tyson who is sitting opposite him. Yes, people, you two were once bitter enemies but then one of you helped the other out of his apocalyptic depression and now you are good friends. Can we please move on to something other than Tyson's great people skills 'cause quite frankly I'm so 'choked up' about it that I want to puke. Again. Without the help of Crappy Cups even. Yeah, all this friendship air really is that nauseating. Bet you five bucks they're going to make some sort of special speech to one another about how much they valued each other's friendship before the night is over. And this is going to be a long night so I am feeling pretty confident.

"I beg to differ. Knowing that I am not inflicting any harm upon earth's creatures is very rewarding. It is not in my nature to accept something that cost a poor animal its life."

"Like your leather shoes and trench coat?" Rick slurs, resting his head sloppily on one palm. Like me, he has no doubt grown weary of this team. Unlike me, he can get away with saying things like that. That would be too un-polite and rude for goody two shoes Ray.

Almost all the guys at the table crack up at the American's slight while the girls shake their head and tell them off for making fun of someone as friendly and sweet as Brooklyn. Which is ubber-unfair since everyone had a laughed at me yesterday! I've been around for three years! Doesn't that give me **any** privileges? Being the perfectly friendly and sweet guy that he is, Brooklyn merely smiles at Rick's remark. Rick has actually made a good point and you'd think, what the way he preaches on and on about nature and the circle of life, he'd be panicking and ripping off his shoes and running to the coat rack to destroy his trench coat as well, but Brooklyn is like one of those jigsaw puzzles you buy in a garage sale: You get home, start working on it and find out that over half the pieces are missing and that there are some pieces there that don't even belong. In layman's term, he's just messed up.

A guy can only smile so much before people start to get suspicious. There are two classified types of 'happy' guys: the 'happy' ones like me and Mystel (if he moves his chair any closer he'll be sitting in Garland's lap) and the ones like Brooklyn who are literally happy. Always smiling and seeing the bright side of things and stopping to smell the roses or tulips or whatever flower he finds. There's probably a rare, hidden flower in the middle of Alaska that he's already found and sniffed. Unless he goes all King of Darkness on us. However, as I've been hinting for the past couple of days, there may be yet another side of Brooklyn that no one else seems to be aware of. Yes, yet **another** side. He's like one of those Rubik's cube (most likely from the same garage that sold you that faulty jigsaw). I've been dropping hints about that for a few days now…and I will continue to do so until the time is right. Hey, I'm currently going through a mid-life crisis at the age of sixteen; allow me this brief pleasure.

Leaving Brooklyn and Rick, who is such a carnivore that their debate will continue for many hours, I look over our rather large table. Nag Nag is still going at it while poor Kenny has developed writer's cramp in his right hand and is now sloppily dotting down complaint number 209 with his left. The Americans are busy discussing something concerning something I really don't give a fiddler's fart about. Same goes for Tyson, Daichi and Miguel. The other three members of team BEGA are just not interesting to listen to period; Garland's all regal, Mystel's all flaming and Crusher is all muscle and no vocabulary, unless he's talking to Monica, but she is seated with the rest of the girls starting to my immediate left. And on my right…

He really should wear that red sleeveless top more often. It brings out the colour of his eyes, not to mention it hugs his torso like a wet glove. On anyone else it would have looked desperate, even slutty, but on him it just says: "I'm perfection. Kneel before me!" And oh, am I willing to **kneel** before him…Wonder if I could bring him to an orgasm if I ran my tongue over his--

"You must be very hungry, Ray-ray. You're drooling on your menu!"

There goes my beautiful erotic fantasy! Come back! Don't go! Noooo! Grrrrrr. Perfect timing, Mariah. Can't you see that I was enjoying a highly private make-out session with Kai and certain parts of his anatomy? How would you like it if I…Hand! Move that hand!

But Mariah, sitting on my left, can't read minds so she keeps her hand right where it is, namely on my knee. And, just to make sure that I don't feel too lonely sitting here amongst twenty-one other teens, her right knee is touching my left knee too. What, are we playing Twister or something? Right hand, Ray's left knee. Right knee, Ray's left knee… Ray's mouth, Kai's…Hey, my fantasy has returned to me.

"Let's order already! I'm so hungry I can eat a rotting dead elephant!"

Thanks for stopping by again, fantasy. I hope to see you soon. Send me a postcard for New Years.

"You've decided already?" Hillary asks, at Tyson with a disbelieving look. "You usually take an hour just to pick something!"

"Not when I'm hungry."

Let me take this moment to bring you guys up to speed to this strange little setting you find yourself in. We, all 22 bladers (well, 20 bladers plus Hillary and Monica) currently residing in Granger Ghetto (a.k.a. the dojo), are seated at a long table that had been hurriedly pushed together to accommodate us by the restaurant's staff. It had taken them some time to get it ready. If they think that that had been exhausting just wait until they start taking our orders. Scratch that. Just wait until they start taking** Tyson's **orders. Oh, here comes the sucker, I mean waiter, now.

"And what will you be having?" smiles a friendly looking bloke who won't be so friendly for long. Another bet? Sure. Five bucks says that he'll be in tears by desert. Who knows; if I win these bets I can use the money to get myself a life.

Though to our guests it may seem strange, we, the Bladebreakers, all turn to Tyson. It is usually a good idea to let him go first. If he doesn't scare off the waiters, nothing will. If he does, which has happened before, there is a lovely Chinese restaurant just down the road I've been dying to visit.

"Hmm," Tyson ponders, scanning through his entire menu. Nodding seriously, he hands it back to the guy. "Alright."

Aha, an uncertain look. This one's going down.

"And…what will you be having?"

"Just give me one serving of everything on the menu."

A twitch of an eyebrow. He isn't the only one in shock. We Bladebreakers don't even blink at the order but the rest are gaping. Even Tala, the Ice Prince, raises both brows from where he is elegantly (more on that later) sitting next to Kai, who is still wearing that mouth watering shirt. My initial fantasy is gone, but it has made room for more and they are beginning to spawn even as our condemned waiter speaks.

"Everything on the menu?" he gulps, realizing that he has stepped into it big time and will be dragging his co-workers down with him. Someone isn't going to be voted Employee of the Month for quite some time…

"Yeah, I'll order seconds later."

Man, that guy is really sweating. Yuck. I hope he isn't going to be serving my food. I'm kinda partial to having someone's perspiration dripping into my noodles. Trembling, he moves on to Max, who sympathetically orders the chicken kebabs with some rise and mayonnaise. What's with the mayonnaise? I'd ask, if I cared. I don't. Get over it.

Waiting for the waiter to reach me, which will take some time since he has to take down the girls, who are all sitting next to each other, I drift off, trying not to whimper when I feel Mariah's hand 'inconspicuously' slide a bit further up my leg. Dear lord, I'm being sexually molested in public! And it isn't even by Kai! I swear, he can slam me down on this very table and do me in Nag Nag's salad and I'd be too ecstatic to even pretend to be ashamed. Sadly, he doesn't seem to be considering it, or even paying me any attention. So what's a guy to do while he waits for the victim, I mean waiter, to reach him? I suppose I can just tell you how lovely my day has been so far.

Nothing of great interest happened today, unless you count Kenny and Emily almost coming to blows (well, Emily at least) during a heated argument about which is the most interesting word. Yes, the most interesting **word**. Kenny swears its 'socks'. Great minds really do work in mysterious ways. Emily believes its 'floccinaucinihilipilification'. Now, how on earth can I remember that tongue twister when I can't even recall where I hid all those secret photos I took of Kai? If you think great minds work in mysterious ways chew on this; my half-baked cranium works in such a mysterious way that** I** don't understand what it is I think about. My mind is like a black hole within a black hole. Unless it's fantasizing about Kai; I rule in that universe. By the way, the photos thing stays between me and you, okay? It cost me many scrapes and about half a litre of blood to scale that wall covered in roses, but boy was it worth it! Kai in swimming trunks, **wet **swimming trunks, is a beautiful thing.

The two nerds seriously debating on the greatness of their candidate words hadn't really broken in the day. After our reunion yesterday everyone had headed back to the dojo and our guests had been ushered to bed to sleep off some serious jetlag while we, the host, helped fix up the place for our sudden onslaught of fellow Christmas-goers. Sadly, China isn't that far from Japan as far as time-zones are concerned. I had been mid-way in helping Hiro move a heavy table into the dining room to replace the smaller one when I was grabbed by the arm and dragged off by the girl who I know regret saving from the neighbourhood bullies when we were kids. Guess what was on her mind? Without Lee to keep her (a bit) in line, since he had gone to bed too, for which I now hate him, she had thought it a perfect chance to…re-familiarize ourselves with each other. What I wouldn't give for a brain-swab. I feel so violated.

"You alright, Ray?" Lee, sitting on my other side, asks me.

No. I'm gay, your little sister touched me in bad places while you were sleeping and is currently defiling my thigh. Not to mention that she finished off the last of **my** chocolates just before we left the dojo. Pick up on the signals, Lee! You're supposed to be my best friend.

"I just can't believe your here."

Way to throw it out there, Ray.

Lee grins, taking a sip of his soda.

"We almost didn't come, but Hillary pleaded and begged until we agreed."

I try to use my newly discovered telekinetic powers to unscrew the bolts keeping that very heavy chandelier hanging right above Hillary but it kinda doesn't work, as you may have guessed. And Mariah's hand has shifted another inch. And is slowly moving inwards…That's it. She's going to rape me. I'm going to lose my virginity to my best friend's baby sister just a few feet from the only person who's hand I want massaging my thigh. I've felt his hands on my skin before and if that had only been an innocent back rub I'd injure other body parts so that he'd hopefully use those magical hands to rub the pain away.

I know you're all dying to know what's the deal between Kai and me. Let me tell you, if I thought I'd ticked him off by regurgitating on his boots then I think he's pretty much pissed off now. He gave me those nice chocolates despite my unsanitary expulsion to show that no harm had been done, only to see those same chocolates being dealt out by my 'girlfriend' to everyone else. While his guests from Russia slept (turns out that they will be staying in his room, to which he did not object when told by Hillary) Kai had wandered off yesterday and no one saw him till this morning when he, Tala and Bryan had come down from his room.

I mentioned Tala earlier and I think it's about time I share with you. And by share I mean tell you spiteful things about a cold-hearted, arrogant, unfriendly jerk. Forget that little glitch in his system that had made his face tweak into a smile when Tyson beat him in our first world championship. Forget the fact that he acknowledged the existence of the rest of mankind during the last world championship. Tala is, beyond reasonable doubt (as well as mine), the most…not nice person I've ever met! I really have to spend a few more neurons on thinking up meaner things to call him.

But don't take it from me; just look at him now. He is definitely not the strong-silent type like Kai and between the three of them he does the most talking. And I **mean** between the three of them. He hasn't said a single word to anyone else, with the exception of Papa G and Bruce, to whom he says "good morning", "good night", "no" and "not interested". Tyson claims to have heard him say "what the hell is that?" in the living room this morning; I don't have the heart to tell him that Tala had been looking at a baby photo of his on the wall. Next to these few choice phrases, which he somehow manages to use to answer every question thrown his way, no matter the context, when he does speak in our presence he does so in Russian. Who is he trying to kid? We all know he can speak English; he usually spends two-thirds of his matches bragging about how strong and great he is in perfect English. If there is one thing worse than a silent, evil guy it's a talk-active evil guy because he'll tell you exactly what he thinks, which are usually things you don't want to hear, especially from him. Tala takes this to yet another level since he doesn't even tell us what he thinks of us. Instead he shares it with his fellow Russians. I know he does because he'd look at one of us, say something in Russian to the other two and then all three of them smirk or even chuckle. I caught him doing that to me this afternoon. Not that he cared; he had the nerve to glare at me and get all offended that I had been 'eavesdropping', never mind the fact that we had all been in the backyard which is, the last time I checked, public property to all those staying at the dojo.

Even worse than Tala (yes, there is such a thing) is the psycho he decided to drag along from the wilderness of Russia's most savage forests. Though I haven't mentioned it for a while, remember Woody, our possessed Christmas tree that I fear and loath from the bottom of my little kitty heart? **It** is afraid of Bryan. The guy took one step towards it and now Woody is short several handfuls of pine needles; apparently, trees don't wet themselves, they shed themselves. If Woody is to sprout legs and make a run for it it would be the first streaking flora. I'd laugh and point, but chances are I'd be running along side it. Probably even pass it because if Bryan, who hadn't even stop to admire our tree decorating skills, could do that to a plant I am rather unsettled at what he could do to me. Since that shrub-killing grin yesterday the guy has been stalking me! Well, maybe not stalking as in following me everywhere, as he's content with hanging around Kai and Tala, but he makes sure to remind me that he's watching me by giving me a certain look every time our paths cross. And I have absolutely no idea why! I battled this guy one time; being shredded to pieces by air left little room to discuss hobbies and favourite movies with him. I don't even want to know his favourite movies. Something tells me they are all of the gory horror films that have the viewers stumbling up the aisles to rush to the bathroom to chuck up their popcorn. Bryan's probably the guy who sits there, happily stuffing his face and laughing as a sobbing woman and her baby are disembowelled.

What's that? Our waiter has suffered a nervous breakdown? Ha, you owe me five bucks! Tyson decided to order seconds anyway, but with a little twist, adding several platters together at such a speed that the poor guy just couldn't keep up. If you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen! That didn't sound so impressive since waiters aren't actually in the kitchen. As you can see I am not in the right mood for--Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh!

Mariah's hand reaching No Girl land! Shit, I was so absorbed in psycho analyzing our amiable Russian guests that I had not noticed that hand slowly make its way up to, well, I'm a guy, take a guess just where it is now. Since when did Mariah become so frisky? Didn't her parents tell her it is not considered polite to grope your former team mate at the dinner table? That has got to be unhygienic. Not that I don't bathe, I'm the reason why we usually have high water bills at the dojo, but a hand job during dinner, with all your friends, during the holiest of all Christian holidays just doesn't rank very high on my Morally Correct list, which is actually befitting since Mariah has always ranked dead last on that same list.

"What's wrong, Ray?" Max, having seen me jump in my seat and my wide-eyed horrified expression, asks. Is there anyone present who can interpret the obvious signs of distress of a violated neko-jin? "Ants in your pants?"

That's one way of putting it; I am being attacked by a pest.

"Bit my tongue," I lie one of my lamest lies. This one is specifically horrible because of the tiny fact that I am not even eating anything. So it only makes sense that everyone accepts it and goes back to their conversations. What, had you expected a normal reaction from this bunch?

Beside me I hear Mariah giggle softly and am extremely relieved, or as relieved I can be when around her, that this table has five layers of table cloths which graciously hide what Mariah's idle hand is doing in my lap. Trying to be all cool and collected about it, whereas I am near hysterical on the inside, I take a hold of her wrist and try to pull her hand away like a boyfriend who just isn't in the mood. Why do I keep up the whole boyfriend-girlfriend sham? Some mysteries are not meant to be solved. Mariah, on the other hand (no pun intended), merely winks and refuses to be budge. Look, it's not that Mariah is ugly or anything, but she could be a Pamela Anderson look-a-like with a fetish for nudism on a trampoline and it wouldn't do diddly squat to me. That, and the fact that she is utterly annoying.

Physical force is not working. If anything she seems even more determined to get me off right here, right now. In cases like these I have a secret back-up emergency solution. It is normally hidden way in the deepest recess of my brain, allowing me to dream about you-know-who, but when the situation arises where I am cornered by a horny female neko-jin it just inflates like an airbag.

"I have to go to the restroom."

I said I had a back-up plan. I never said it was out-of-this-world amazing.

"That was quick," she smiles slyly, blushing ever so slightly. "I knew you liked it."

Don't kid yourself.

"I'll save your seat, Ray."

"…Thanks." Bless her soul, cause who knows what type of random stranger would have ran over the moment I was gone and grabbed my chair and sat down amongst a group of (im)perfect strangers just to annoy me.

"Where are you going?" Hillary asks as I stand. "The food will be here any minute!"

And unless my food has means of transportation I expect it to still be here when I get back. Hillary is starting to get weird. Weirder than she was before, that is. Must be all the gas from her empty stomach going to her head.

"I'll be right back," I promise, which seems to put her at ease. I should have laughed evilly and jumped out the window instead, but I'm the designated nice guy. And I am so getting sick of that.

Passing behind Lee, I head to where I remembered seeing the restroom when we had entered. As I do so I can feel three distinct pair of eyes on me, though one, namely Mariah's, is on my butt. She makes me feel like a piece of meat. The second pair of eyes make me feel like I'm dead meat. Hi there, Bryan. Like I said, he leaves me alone when we are all together but the moment one of us passes the other he pins this steely look on me. The final, and most welcomed, pair are those shimmering pools of molten lava, that also go by the common word 'red', belonging to the centre point of impeccable desire, who goes by the name of Sex God, a.k.a. Kai, to anyone whose IQ number consists of two digits. My heart swells since this is the first time he's met my eyes since the chocolate disaster. I almost suffer a heart attack when the warm molten orbs suddenly blaze and Kai abruptly looks away, tuning back in to Tala's latest snide remark concerning Daichi. I'm just guessing there since he's spouting Russian but I've figured out that when Tala looks at someone and his eyes take on that malicious glint it is never a good thing.

Hurt because Kai shunned me so coldly, I shuffle the rest of the way to the restroom, closing the door behind me and blocking out the majority of activities beyond. Wait. Why was I here? I don't have to go. Oh, yes I did. I had to go away from Mariah before she permanently damaged the only proof of my manliness with her botched ministration. Not only is she a girl, but an inept lover too. Most of my squirming and wincing had been out of actual physical discomfort. I'm surprised, and elated, that I still have my little friend. Well, not little, more like…Sorry, I don't discus my package with strangers.

Seeing as I have to convince the rest that I have indeed gone to use the rest room, I lean back against the sink with the intention of waiting for a few minutes before leaving. Nothing really interesting to report on in this restroom except for that tacky mini plastic Christmas tree in the corner near the urinals. Trees aren't know to be all that entertaining but I'm too lazy and down to find something else to look at. I'll just stare for a while…Problem is I grow very bored very quickly. This is usually solved with some good home-grown hentai Kai thoughts but I'm not going to risk getting caught by someone, knowing my luck it would most likely be one of the others, in a restaurant restroom with my pants down and my hand doing a rather intimate limbo with myself. An even more petrifying thought is that Mariah would be under the impression that she had actually turned me on. That would only motivate her even more and to be honest I don't think I can endure any more of her.

Hm, strange. The tree's branches seem to have sagged a bit…

"Caught yourself in your zipper, pussycat?"

It's one thing to intimidate a living organism like a tree, but when one can cause a bogus replica to shrivel up just by entering the room it's high time for a certain neko-jin to make like a tree and leave. Bad pun, I know. Never was really good with those.

"Bryan!"

Why do people do that in a situation like this? No duh the person knows who he or she is; why state the obvious? I shouted his name loud enough that someone passing by the restroom could have heard me. Which, coming to think of it, can be a good thing because they'd be able to give his name to the police later as my body is carried out on a stretcher covered with white sheet and Mariah, who would put on a whole show as she cried her heart out at having her beloved Ray taken away from her. So let's get the events rolling, shall we? Starting with:

"Bryan!"

Whoops. Did that already.

"What…Why…When…"

Bryan's eyes are sharp. Not in the sense of having perfect vision (well, he probably does, being all genetically enhanced and stuff) but they just have this razor-like gleam in them that I happen to find disquieting. Do notice that since the Russian bladers are generally a quiet bunch (meaning when even Tala shuts up) their eyes have been trained to convey their emotions (usually distaste, distinterest or malice). Kai's eyes burn like a flaming inferno when riled up (in a non-sexual sense, though I'd kill to see those same eyes blazing in the heat of passion). Tala's blue orbs can freeze anything from water to the air in my lungs. And Bryan's eyes cut into you like a very painful dagger. A rusted dagger that will leave a nasty slash that will become infected, making you suffer hours of high fever before dying a slow and painful death, to be more precise.

I really should stop drifting off when I'm about to be seriously hurt.

SLAM

That's me high-fiving the tiled wall with my back.

"Ow!"

That's me taking it like a man.

The back of my head hurts from where it struck the unsurprisingly hard wall, since walls are supposed to be hard, keeping up a building and all that. Blinking away the spots, and wishing I could blink away the guy standing right before me, I wince when his fingers dig into my shoulder.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, pussycat?"

I have just caught on that he is putting a bit too much emphasis on the first part of that winning pet name.

"What's wrong with you?" I snap. Don't look so surprise, sheesh! Just because I get all nervous and weak-kneed around Kai doesn't mean that I'm a wimp. And I don't really take kindly to being thrown against walls in restrooms. Lord know what has been splattered on these tiles… "We're here to celebrate, not fight."

"Fight?" he chuckled before jerking me close, getting in my face. "If I had planned on fighting you you'd be laying prone on the floor right about now with your spine protruding through your skull."

…Okay.

"So what do you want?" I ask. Since when had he become so tall? Why do people like him go through multiple growth spurts; they're mean as it is, no need to give them added height advantages.

"I wasn't able to get some alone time with you…"

For which I am eternally grateful.

"…but there's a little matter of payback I want to discuss."

"Payback? For what?"

Did I borrow money from him…? No, plus I'm still paying off the hospital bills from the time this jerk put me there during the championship in Russia. He's got some nerve tossing me around and talking about payback.

"I don't like being beaten in my homeland," Bryan sneers, now using his height and hidden strength to lift me off the floor by the collar of my shirt. "Not without getting retribution."

You can insult my love for cats. You can make fun of the fact that I am terrified of spiders. I won't hold it against you for thinking me pathetic for being so head-over-heels in love with Kai. But you do not, I repeat, **do not** question my blading skills!

"I beat you fair and square!" I snarl, prying myself free, though it would take me less effort trying to stop the world from turning. "Stop being such a sore loser!"

And you, Ray Kon, do not direct the word 'loser', or anything remotely resembling it, at a teen who just so happens to not give a damn if he will be put on Santa's naughty list for his reply.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Stomach ache? Oh you poor thing!" coos Mariah.

"That's what happens when you're late for dinner," mumbles Hillary.

"Maybe you still have to throw up," blurts Tyson.

"Throw up?" asks Michael.

"We didn't tell you guys? You should have seen it! Ray ate some candy two days ago and started to vomit all over the floor right in the middle of everyone! It must have been so embarrassing! There were even pieces of waffles floating in--"

"Tyson! We are trying to eat!"

"Hey, it kinda looked like your soup, didn't it, Hillary?"

"Ew! Gross! Stop it!"

...And can we get back to me now?

I truly doubt I'll be vomiting up Crappy Cups but if I don't have some internal bleeding then I'm an even tougher son of a gun than I give myself credit for. All those hours in the gym and hundreds of sit-ups have really paid off. Yeah, I hang around the gym a lot, mainly because Kai hangs around the gym a lot. So my abs are pretty hard, but that doesn't mean that they could repel a fist as it was driven into them. Who would have ever thought that your bellybutton can reach your spine under just the right pressure? I don't really feel so honoured for having been the first one that has happened to, though.

"Here, Ray. Eat some of your food," Mariah says. Shovelling a heap of rice onto my spoon, she holds it out to me. "Smells good, doesn't it? Mmmm. Eat up now and you'll feel all better."

"Not hungry," I manage to groan, clutching my bruised guts and pride.

Mariah pouts.

"Aw, Ray-Ray. Please eat. For me?" she smiles widely, her eyes getting all big and lovey-dovey. "I promise you some 'special desert' when we get back to the dojo if you do…"

Now I've really lost my appetite. I think that this is the perfect time to start fasting.

"If he doesn't want to eat then you shouldn't force him," Lee says, pushing the spoon that she's jabbing my face with away. Thanks a heap, pal. Where have you been for the last, oh, twelve years when I needed you to protect me from Mariah?

"But he wants me to help him, right, Ray-Ray?"

"I'm not actually hungry--"

"See! If I don't feed him he'll starve to death! I can't let my boyfriend die, Lee!" she now shouts, effectively getting the attention of almost the entire restaurant.

"Stop making such a scene," Lee hisses, shooting our neighbouring fellow diners an apologetic look. "Let's just have a quiet meal."

"How can you eat when your best friend is in such pain? Look at him! He's wincing!"

That's because you're screaming right in my ear, 'darling'.

"Uh, heh-heh, maybe you should calm down, Mariah," Mathilda, sitting next to Mariah, says nervously, trying to break up the siblings who were now glaring at each other with long-suffering me in the middle.

Puffing her cheeks angrily, Mariah dramatically turns her head away from Lee, almost whip lashing me with her ponytail and proceeds to skewer her tenderloins with her fork. The rest are silent for many uncomfortable moments while Lee mutters beneath his breath. The only sound at the table is the soft but mocking whispers in Russian coming from the other end. I sink lower into my chair, wishing for a stray sink hole to open up right beneath me. Wait, why should I suffer? Let it take Mariah and we'll all get our Christmas wish earlier than expected.

"Is that **Thousand Island dressing** on my salad?"

I'm actually relieved to hear Nag Nag whine of a voice since it brings back some life to our group as everyone now turns to her as she prods the plain salad with no small amount of disgust. Kenny is fuming and trying to hail a waiter to report this despicable deed. Putting dressing on Nag Nag's salad. Those sickos! With everyone's attention focused on the Nag Nag's bowl I allow myself a piteous sigh. This evening has turned out to be just freakin wonderful.

In reality, is has, for our…I really don't like calling them guests but I have no choice, guests from Russia. Bryan, having punched me in the guts for back-talking him, vowed that this was not over and that he'd humiliate me as I had humiliated him two years ago before leaving me curled up on the floor. Seeing as no one came to me, I had to force myself up and stagger back to the table, which led to the entire fiasco of Mariah trying to shovel food down my throat. I lied, of course. Yeah, because I'm such a generous guy I'm willing to hide the fact that one of our…guests sucker punched me with the promise for more torture in the near future, just so my friends can enjoy Christmas. Bryan had been calmly sitting when I finally returned. He gave me his usual sharp look, though this time he smirked and I could practically hear him calling me 'pussycat' in his mind. The way he was looking, I think he left out the 'cat' part.

Tala's eyes haven't stopped gleaming wickedly since he first spotted me limping over. Leaning back in his chair, he had looked between me and Bryan, who had returned the stare evenly, and somehow managed to figure out what happened. He most likely knows Bryan well enough to pick up on these things. I had to fist my hands to prevent myself from going over there and giving him a ringing slap when he looked at me with a rather smug expression. For someone who generally ignores me, he sure can grate on my nerves!

Nag Nag is now shouting at the waiter and waving her bowl around while Garland tries to contain her with as much success as Lee had with Mariah, who is still brooding. Hillary is still mad at Tyson for commenting about the similarity between her stew and my stomach contents. Kenny has run off to find Nag Nag another salad. Brooklyn and Rick are still going at it concerning the pros and cons of man-made meat. And I must have missed this while in the bathroom but Michael is glaring at Max as he shields his mayonnaise splattered spare ribs from the blond, who is still trying to pour on more.

So what does Kai have to say about this? Braving Bryan and Tala's smirking stares, I glance over to find that Kai is quietly eating his food, resting on one elbow on the table as he ignores all, including me. The only time he reacts is when Tala says something, to which he either nods or shrugs though Tala, apparently a secretly gifted comedian, has just commented on something (or someone, more likely) and Kai smirks and meets the redhead's eyes. What makes my stomach clench, even more than it already is, is that Tala had looked at me when he had made Kai smirk. Had he said something about me (which was almost certainly not flattering)…and Kai found it amusing?

Well, this evening can not get any worse.

Murphy's Law is in the house! Tyson and Brooklyn have somehow, despite the chaos at the table, managed to begin their good-friends speech. Those sneaky bastards have totally caught me off guard with that stunt. How do they do it? I am seriously puzzled.

Day one of our Special Christmas Get Together is nearing an end (mercifully). Only six days to go...and Kai isn't speaking to me.

This calls for some drastic measures.

Tbc…

* * *

Kai and Tala will get more prominent roles in the next chapter, so don't worry. As you all (should) know, I love Tala, but it's always fun to write characters as diverse as possible. Sadly, Mariah will still be there. I honestly never knew how much fun it was to write her as such a clingy brat, though! I should do this more often!

The gang turns their attention now to more Christmassy matters as the most wonderful day of the year draws near. We all know what that means: All Hell will break lose! And just how far will Ray go to redeem himself? Or rather, how far will he** get**?

Read & Review, please.


	7. Seven Pesky Problems

Title: Our First Noel

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

* * *

I've finally figured it out.

At least, I've come up with a plan that should help me finally figure it out. 'It' being this runny pile of dismally pathetic moments that is my life. I've just got to get my facts straight, then deal with them one by one, instead of getting all confused and helpless. Alright then, got my pen, got my paper. Actually, they belong to Kenny but I don't think he's used anything as primitive as pen and paper since he was three, so he won't notice that I have taken the liberties borrowing them for an extended period of time. I'll most likely lose them during the course of the day anyways. So, what am I up against?

1. Myself.

I've got to pull myself together. I, Ray Kon, China's strongest blader and part of the world champion Bladebreakers, am not living up to my name and title. There was a time when I was bold and self-confident. I was even called egoistical by some, but that sounds so self-centered. Since joining the team, however, I have been bumbling my way through my personal life for the past three years and I'm running out of bumble-power. The Ray Kon I used to be did not let others walk all over him. That Ray Kon did not worry and cry over everything. _That_ Ray Kon would have slammed Kai up against a wall and ripped his clothes off faster than Tyson serving himself at the buffet table. I timed it once, by the way: 2 minutes and 35 seconds. I kid you not. I bet the Ray Kon I used to be would have been done with Kai in less than half the time though, so I_ really_ want to reacquaint myself with that Ray Kon.

2. Kai

Kai knows me. Well, he's knows I'm alive, which is something since Kai doesn't actually acknowledge the rest of earth's 6 billion inhabitants, and gets pretty pissed when they make themselves known by crossing in front of him or asking him if he has the time. So the knowledge that he knows I'm around is a good thing. And we have spoken. And we have spend not one, not two, but three separate occasions alone together. The last encounter came to a…messy ending, and things just degenerated from there. Problem with Kai is that I don't really know what his attitude towards me is. He hasn't spoken to me for two days now, but Kai is known to go mute for weeks. He's barely around when I am because he's with Tala and Bryan and amongst the three of them they cannot accumulate the patience that is needed to appreciate the rest of us and our bad habits, namely being merry during this merry season. With those two here Kai is even more remote than usual. I'm going to have to find a way to get him alone for a few minutes. Oh, I wish I could use those few minutes to fall to my knees and beg him to love me, but I promised myself to start thinking rationally so I'm going to apologize and explain about the chocolates the moment I have him all to myself.

3. Mariah

Poison...Shoot...Hang...Shove off a cliff...Push into the path of a truck...Tell her I'm gay: So many ways to get rid of her, so little guts to carry them out. Even the Ray Kon from three years ago had a hard time dealing with her. She's been plaguing me for so long…So, so long. But unless I get her off my back, and other parts of me that she just can't seem to go an hour without touching or stroking, the chances of me and Kai being together will remain a nice, rounded nil. She's clever, that girl. As Lee's little sister, the White Tigers' second strongest blader (when I'm not a member) and a social butterfly back in the village she is pretty confident that having chosen me as a mate will get her nothing but praise and blessings from our people, making it harder for me to break it to her that all her revealing outfits and make-up make me about as turned on as a microwave that isn't even plugged in. I've got to nip this one in the bud before she starts picking out wedding gowns. If she does, I'm doomed.

4. Bryan

Now what does he have to do with my life? Nothing, if I had something to say about it. Never wanted him here in the first place. He just invited himself in and is now stomping around with his muddy boots, leaving a mess everywhere he goes. He punched me in the restaurant yesterday and just this morning he tripped me. Can you imagine? I was walking to put my breakfast plate in the sink when suddenly my foot jerked and down I went, shrill yelp and all. And he had been sitting on the _other_ side of the table! Even more infuriating was that no one saw him do it and just assumed that I had tripped over a crack in the floor. The guy's sneaky and damn good at it, and he knows it. While Mariah, who had barely given me time to get up before throwing herself on me, thus sending the both of us back down, had checked me for bruises I glared over at Bryan. That bastard had put on a pretty innocent…Wrong word, _nonchalant_ face but he was giving me The Look, meaning that he was feeling pretty sure of himself, meaning that he had done it.

5. Tala

Another one. These Russians travel in groups, ya know. I've already told you how friendly and Christmas spirited this guy is and that he lives in a world where he handles most everyone the same way one turns off a light switch. It's like: Switch on, find fault in individual and mock them relentlessly in Russian; switch off, forget that they even exist. I'd say he has a very short attention span, but he can pick out one unfortunate person and rat on him or her for hours on end. I like to think of him as a combination of both Kai and Bryan; he lives in his own world and may Buddha help those who enter without permission, but is also terribly evil so no one really minds that he denies their very existence most of the time. Not evil like Bryan, who is more like sadistically cruel, but just...mean! Heartless! Thoughtless even! The way he looks at us, the way he talks to us, the way he acts around us; keep in mind that when doing all these he's actually being 'nice' as in polite. As in not walking pass us and totally blowing us off when we try to talk to him. With 'mean' I'm referring to his whispering. It's not really whispering since it is loud enough for us to hear him, plus no one knows a word Russian, though Kenny has tried to translate. Emphasis on 'tried'. Tala had almost willed him to death with those eyes of his when he caught the Chief straining to understand him.

6. The rest

Not to brag, but I am well liked and respected by the other bladers, and the feeling is mutual, barring a few individuals. I am an all-around balanced competitor who can be wicked fast while battling as well as strategic. I'm friendly and can get along with most people with no problem. I'm the stable one in the group. Tyson's too pigheaded. Daichi's too impulsive. Max is too hyper. Kai is too Kai-ish. Kenny is too geeky. Hillary is too bossy. Next to Lee I am a possible candidate for village leader once Lee's grandfather passes away. What will they all think of me if they found out my deepest secret? I'm willing to do anything to be with Kai, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't be put down if my orientation turns them against me. Not counting me torturing myself over Kai, and me griping and moping a lot, I have to be honest and say that I do love my life and the people in it. What worries me is how I'm going to face them once the truth is out. I'm especially worried about Lee, who has shown traits of being somewhat homophobic. Didn't know that? Must have slipped my mind. One memory that stands out vividly in my mind is the time he grumbled something about being sick when we saw two guys walking hand-in-hand down the street. I personally thought that it was rather mild, and cute, but Lee had scrunched up his face and looked away as if they were both banging on the pavement. I had been seriously considering telling him that I am gay up until that moment. Since then I have been living in constant fear that he'll catch me staring at other guys (specifically Kai)or notice my lack of interest in girls. If it wasn't for Mariah catapulting herself at me every five minutes Lee may have been suspicious. Who would have thought that she's actually good for something?

7. Woody

Not that this thing is out to ruin my chances with Kai. It's just out to get me. I've got proof. Yesterday, before going to the restaurant, we had all been sitting in the training room, exchanging horror stories concerning travelling. By ill luck I had gotten a space on the ground in Woody's shadows. At the time I wasn't all that unnerved by that, mainly since I had Mariah to deal with as she had insisted on sitting in my lap. Between me and you, she should lay off the rice balls for a few months. However, two hours had passed before I noticed that, even though the sun had moved further west in the sky, I was _still_ in Woody's shadow! All our shadows had evolved around our bodies but Woody's darkness was fixed on one spot. Mine. And all the ornaments on the branches were looking at me. Those innocent looking reindeer, Santa Clauses, snow men and turtle doves were giving me stink eyes. I know you're laughing at my phobia-like behaviour but I am not making this up.

Seven problems. Seven things to deal with before I can be happy again. Woody has been on my hit list since Day 1, but I'm going to have to wait until after Christmas to put it in its place. No one has come to close to suspecting anything so I still have some time before I'll have to deal with my friends. I'm most definitely going to have to rid myself of Mariah. Tala will probably ignore all attempts of mine to…uh…Actually, I'm not sure why I want him gone. He just makes me uncomfortable. Bryan too, only a lot more physical (I'm sporting a temporary fist-patterned tattoo on my stomach). If I want to be presentable when I confront Kai I have to either avoid Bryan or find something to distract him. Only, he shows about as much interest in things as Tyson does in diet commercials. The only objects worthy of the falcon's attention are Kai, Tala, beyblading and hurting people, and, lately, me. I'm so not honoured. And lastly, there's Kai. If I don't get back on track I'll be permanently derailed and get all rusty and a whole bunch of homeless bums will try to sleep in me...Egad! Did I just say that? I kinda got carried away with the whole train thing.

But in order to deal with these four, I have to take the first step. A baby-step, but at least it's something. I have to improve myself. Re-find the old Ray Kon.

"Beautiful evening, isn't it?"

Well, slap my butt and call me Spanky, it's Brooklyn. Haven't seen him all day. Shouldn't have counted my blessings so soon. That is, if I had any to begin with. Judging by how things have been going…let's just say that I don't need a calculator to do the math there. So here I am, sitting at the table with Kenny's stolen stationary, trying to figure out a way to lose my virginity before boxing day by offing a few of my 'friends' and a carrot top's gazing out the kitchen window. Just as I've always imagined my ideal Christmas.

"Sunsets are so entrancing. It's like the whole world has come to a halt. All movements stop. The sky glows orange. The birds sing their sweet lullabies as the day creatures settle down for the night…"

...I wonder if I should buy Kai chocolates.

"…And the trees whisper to one another in the setting sun as the winds lull…"

White chocolate? Nah, maybe dark. Matches his usually sombre personality.

"…Darkness seeps so steadily and threateningly, but once it is here all is peaceful and one feel so secure. Listening only to the music of the night…"

Or maybe a new scarf. Hmm, it has to be Christmassy. Red or green...?

"…if we were to just welcome the natural flow of the wilderness and all the harmonious creatures that live alongside one another in such a balanced lifestyle. None care for wealth and fame, but where the best nuts are and how to build suitable homes to raise their young to carry on the utopian circle. It is so…mesmerizing!"

Yeah, definitely red.

"Do you not agree, Ray?"

You're still here?

"Absolutely."

I don't really give a damn, but sure, I'll agree.

"Are you writing a poem?"

Five random names and a stick figure with cat ears, a ponytail and a bulldozer raging towards her. Not really William Blake, but I do see potential in it. You never know with art and literature. Wuthering Heights bored me to tears but apparently it's considered a masterpiece.

The chair scrapes as he takes a seat.

"You're strange."

Hypocrite.

"Is something bothering you?"

Yeah, you, at the moment. Can't you see that I am scheming against three of our guests? Go help a squirrel find its nuts or attend a PETA meeting.

A soft laugh.

"You should stop and enjoy what Fate has given you. It truly is the only way to find your inner peace."

"Fate is what has been disrupting my inner peace," I mutter, shielding the paper with a hand as I draw a heavy boulder (though it looks more like a blob of lumpy mashed potatoes) above Mariah's head.

"Oh?" he asks politely, leaning on his elbows and watching me with those teal eyes of his. "Then maybe you should prove to Fate that you can stand on your own two feet."

That is the first rational thing I have ever heard him say; no nature or birds or flow of river's music, but some good advice.

"You think?"

"I know. Life is like the wind; you can't stop it from blowing, but you can shield yourself from it."

Wind…Oh, sneaky bastard. I knew it was too good to be true.

"There you are, Brooklyn," a voice enters itself into the conversation as Hiro steps into the kitchen. " Garland is asking for you."

"Oh dear, I lost track of the time. I'd best be going."

Getting to his feet, he looks down at me.

"Find your shield, Ray. Nice picture."

…C-R-E-E-P-Y.

Politely (I'm getting sick of all his politeness), he bows to me in farewell and turns, heading for the doorway where Hiro is standing casually, hands in his pockets. Though I can't see Brooklyn's eyes I can see Hiro's as they watch him as he passes his former coach.

And now it's time for my drastic measure!

It is really all coincidence that Hiro happened by while Brooklyn was around, but their(presumed) shared looks have boosted my confidence in my plan. Because now I'm going to let you in on all those hints I've been dropping for the past few days. To refresh your memories: when I mentioned that Hillary will never have a chance with Hiro (other than because she's so damn ugh!), and when I was busy comparing Brooklyn to common garage-sale items. Seeing both their names twice, can you get the hint...?

Good morning to you too! Attraction, people. I'm talking serious attraction about as strong as Tyson and television.

It shouldn't be so surprising that I'm not the only queer guy in the sport of beyblading. With so many gag-inducing girls and gorgeous guys around during so many tournament it isn't all that strange that one will start turning his eyes to members of the same sex...At least...that's how I think. I mean, just make a few comparisons: Dorky, know-it-all Emily or spontaneous, fun-loving Michael? Prissy, self-absorbed Ming Ming or dedicated, honour-bound Garland? Mathilda or Miguel? Salima or Kane? Hillary or Tyson? (Based off of who is less likely to throw things at you). And don't forget Mariah, next to whom any guy looks good. If She, Boris Balcov and I were the last three people on earth and I _had_ to choose one of them to be my lover…I'd rather not think about it, but let's just say that humanity would be doomed. With such dismal pickings I am surprised that there are so few of 'our kind' in the sport. So far it's me, Oliver, Mystel, Brooklyn and Hiro. And, hopefully, Kai.

And to get Kai, I need to get Hiro. Observe:

Hiro and Brooklyn have the hots for each other, but I'm the only outsider who has noticed that. Brooklyn is too vague for me to even want to attempt to have a serious talk with, so Hiro is the man for the job. If I can get him to admit it, then I can admit my own feelings for Kai. I will have a confidant and an ally, who will give me more courage and who can offer me much needed advice. How will this guarantee that this will give me the opportunity to tell Kai how I feel about him? It won't, I've just realized, but I need someone to back me up and right now the only sane and mature enough person in this place is...

"Hiro?"

He's still watching Brooklyn's retreating form but quickly turns to me in a rare moment of being caught off guard. Ah, have I gotten the great Hitoshi Granger to blush? Alright, so Brooklyn did, but I saw him do it. Clearing his throat, he walks over and takes a seat, resuming his cool exterior.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like him?"

A lot of people would have gaped or begin sputtering but Hiro manages to keep his composure, looking at me steadily.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I couldn't help noticing that the two of you spend a lot of time looking at each other when you think that no one is watching you and that you gave him a lot of private lessons during the BEGA tournament even though everyone knows that Brooklyn doesn't need to train at all."

And because I heard you jerking off while calling his name in the bathroom your first night here. Ha! Can I keep a secret or what? I had been only assuming for the past few months but that one little discovery at 3 a.m. proved that I wasn't a complete pervert imagining other guys together. For once I was glad that I have to get up at ungodly hours for my glass of milk. I'm also grateful for my keen hearing, though anyone could have heard him with their ear pressed against the bathroom door. Not that I did… In any case, I'll keep that to myself for now. Can't go scaring him off by making him think I'm some peeping, or eavesdropping, Tom. But yeah, he doesn't like Brooklyn. He _loves _ Brooklyn. He needs Brooklyn. He's going to rip his head off and slam it repeatedly against the wall and then feed it to a pack of ravenous dogs if he can't be with Brooklyn.

I can relate to that.

"So do you?" I insist.

Hiro folds his arms across his chest, leans back in his seat and sighs. Hiro doesn't sigh often so this is big. Poor guy. He's really got it bad.

"Yes, I do."

"Thought as much."

"You and Kai?"

"If only," I mutter, resting my head in my hands, staring blankly at my artwork. "At least you know he returns the feelings. Kai's…He's Kai. You don't have a lot of those walking around One never knows what to expect from him."

We are silent, glad to have finally spilled the beans to someone other than our reflections in the bathroom mirrors. I half-heartedly draw a space ship shooting lasers at Mariah. The thrill is gone, though.

"Have you…" I blush, not believing that I am having a private conversation with a guy I just barely know. Not even Lee knows that I am gay and he's my childhood best friend. Then again, he's also homophobic. Sorry, Lee. Your loss. "Have you and Brooklyn…you know…"

"No," Hiro says. "We want to…but I can't…"

Now it's getting to personal. Not that that's ever stopped me.

"Can't get it up?" I ask.

"No!" he fiercely denies. "Nothing like that. There's nothing wrong in _that_ department. It's just…It's not legal."

I scoff.

"It's not really accepted, but we aren't criminals because we prefer guys."

"I'm talking about the fact that Brooklyn's 16 and I'm 25. If anyone was to find out about us I could go to jail and then I can't be with him anymore. I don't want to risk getting either of us in trouble just for the sake of sleeping together."

Now that's one obstacle I am very glad to be well cleared of. It didn't occur to me that their age could influence their relationship.

"That sucks," I offer my sentiments. "So you have to hide it?"

"Until he's 18," Hiro sighs again, running a hand through his spiky hair. "We've even considered running away, but I can't abandon my family like that and people would notice him missing and could put two and two together."

Again silence for a while. I add some man-eating plants with legs to the paper, which is getting pretty crowded right now.

"What's holding _you_ back?" Hiro asks, hinting openly that it is my turn to pour my heart out.

Writing DIE above stick figure Mariah's head, I drop the pencil and slide the paper over to him. Why talk when a picture is worth a thousand words? My little sketch pretty much sums up my problems. Despite the subtle use of symbolisms, Hiro figures it out quickly and chuckles as he studies the drawing. He then squints as he reads the short list.

"Woody?"

"Christmas tree."

"What's that thing got to do with anything?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me on this one. And if you want to live I suggest you stay clear of it too."

"Now that's very messed up."

"Not encouraging," I grumble.

Casually dropping the paper back onto the table, he leans forward on his forearms, staring me dead in the eyes.

"All that's standing in my way are two years. Any idea how you are going to solve your problem?"

"Not unless you know where I can hire an assassin-for-rent."

"I don't."

Making a pitiful sound, I let my forehead fall onto the table. Painful, I assure you. Wood has this really bad habit of being hard and unrelenting.

"But until you find a way to deal with these last five, why don't you focus on the first two?"

"Because the fourth and the fifth are always with the second and the third is always buzzing around the first."

"But if the third is out grocery shopping with the sixth and the fifth went with out the fourth, who has gone out for a jog, that means that the second is alone and the first can use this opportunity to talk with the second before the third, fourth, fifth and sixth return. And the seventh can't get to the first as long as the first stays clear of the training room."

One moment, I've got to process all that…

Ooh.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask nonetheless.

"Positive. I also saw the second sitting on the back porch. Alone..."

Bruce's voice calls him from somewhere in the dojo. Hiro stands, giving me a wink.

"Secret?" he holds out a hand.

"Secret," I nod, taking it and giving it a firm shake.

"I can't do much about the fourth and the fifth, but if you want I can distract the third and sixth when they come back for a while."

Have I mentioned how much I like this guy?

* * *

Heart of the tiger. Will of the tiger. Balls of the tiger.

I'm not very good with mantra's, but you've got to admit, this one is pretty catchy. I've been saying it myself for about a minute now, which is the time it takes to reach the back patio, and it's stuck in my brain like one of those TV jingles that grates on everyone's nerves, including the people who made it.

Heart of the tiger. Will of the tiger. Balls of the tiger.

Baby steps, Ray. One foot ahead of the other. Don't leap into anything. Just keep a level head and do not get distracted. Go in, say what you have to say, leave. I'm only going to tell him the truth about the chocolates and that I am sorry for the misunderstanding.

Heart of the Tiger. Eye of the tiger, Balls of the-- Eye of the tiger? Wait, isn't that a song?

No time to correct myself now. I have stepped outside. Seeing as the remaining teens are out in the front yard, beyblading amongst each other just for kicks, the back is completely empty. Perfect. Now to find…Hellooo.

There are only three things that are infinite: time, a circle and Kai's sex appeal, and like the universe, his sex appeal is forever growing and expanding. I swore this morning that he had never looked so good in the three years I have known him. He proved me wrong during lunch when he showed up even sexier, and now he's gotten even better. How does he do it? Apparently, he doesn't give much thought on how erotically enticing he is, which makes him even _more_ desirable than ten seconds ago. He's laying on the wooden floorboards, his hands behind his head and one leg crossed over the other as he stares up at the ceiling, chewing on a toothpick. Despite it being pretty nippy out here he's wearing a sweater with the sleeves rolled up till his elbows and baggy cargo pants that just barely reveal his feet, which have on only socks. Does this guy honestly plans to spend the rest of his life with no one else to enjoy his body? Talk about selfish.

"Kai?"

"Hn."

I haven't taken him off guard. He's way too alert for that.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?" he asks.

Now that he has actually spoken I can conclude that he still hasn't forgiven me for 'giving away' those chocolates.

"About what happened two days ago...It's now what it looked like."

He doesn't respond. Instead he closes his eyes. Again, three years of acquaintance finally pay off as I can interpret this as him giving me the green light to say what it is I have to say, then to get the hell away from him. Well, that's what it meant the last time when Tyson had gotten the same reaction from him. Then again, Kai is always telling Tyson to get the hell away from him. Risking a limb, I sit down next to him. He doesn't growl or chase me off, so I assume it's okay.

"I was really happy with those chocolates. I still can't get over how nice it was of you to buy them for me. Especially after what I did to your boots, for which I am still very sorry."

He doesn't flinch, so I trod on.

"It was all a big mistake--" like Mariah "--I didn't know that Hillary had invited everyone and when she came back and had us all lined up and waiting I was caught off guard when Mariah and the other showed up and Mariah thought that I had bought the chocolates for her and started to hand them out to everyone and…and then you came and--"

"And you couldn't take them from her because…?" Kai says, eyes still close, body relaxed.

"I…I don't know," I admit. "I tried but…things aren't that easy with Mariah. She kinda…how do I say it…Sucks the living breath out of you."

"Hn."

And now I don't know what to do. I said what I had to say, now what? What is supposed to happen now? Is Kai supposed to tell me that it's okay and that he forgives me? Am I supposed to offer a way to make up for 'losing' his gift? Should one of us say something right about now? I'll go first since Kai isn't a loyal supporter of instigating chats.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

So much for that plan. All I've managed to do is make an even bigger loser of myself. Why does Kai have to be so difficult all the time? Sure, I could have tried a little harder to get those chocolates back, and yeah, I could have just told Mariah that they weren't meant for her, but he knows how Mariah is. He's seen the way she acts around me, much to my great embarrassment. Trying to get through to Mariah is like trying to get Tala to go five minutes without being an ass. Impossible, my dear Watson, impossible.

It's high time I retreat and rethink my tactics. I'll have to recruit Hiro and see if he can offer me some better ideas. In return for his help I know this one club where there are rentable rooms that are surveillance-camera free. He and Brooklyn do make a cute couple, now that I think of it. Both are so quiet (at least, Brooklyn is when he isn't going on and on and on about all things boringly natural) and they are very gentle and patient. It's almost sad that they can't openly be together.

"I guess I just wanted to tell you the truth. Sorry if it didn't help," I say with a sigh, getting to my feet.

"I appreciate knowing what really happened," Kai says. He hasn't moved an inch but those dark red eyes open, staring up at me through his bangs. Again, he has upped the level of studliness a few notches, "but that doesn't change the fact that you allowed it to happen."

That's…kinda reassuring. No it isn't. I'm still hurt. So much even that I manage to put an end to my admiration of his body, laid out before me so temptingly, to just shrug off his words and say what sounded conspicuously a lot like what the old Ray Kon would have said,

"Whatever."

A first, ladies and gentlemen. I have just pretty much snubbed my captain and crush. Maybe it is the helpless feeling that has been boiling within me for the past 48 hours. Maybe it is the frustration of the old 'one step forward, two steps back' routine that I have landed myself in. Maybe it is that even my renown patience is beginning to run dry. I love Kai. I love Kai so much it hurts, and I have not given up on him, but I can't take this shit anymore! Turning my back to him without another word, I leave, not looking back once.

Not looking forward either, apparently, because entering the house I turn the corner and walk smack dab into someone else. Neither of us lose our balance but the person before me doesn't lose his composure either, whereas I am badly startled. A familiar chill goes down my spine and for one brief second I fear that it's Bryan. Nope, it's Tala, who is adjusting his clothes as I must have rumpled them in our collision. I panic for a second time as Tala is hardly ever seen without Bryan nearby but the tall blader is strangely absent, though I can honestly say that I don't miss him. Stuck with Tala, however, isn't that much better an alternative.

"Sorry," I say, though it's not all that clear if he has realized that I am another human being as he could be in one of his I-can't-see-you-so-I-won't-talk-to-you moments. By the way he suddenly looks up at the sound of my voice I could be right.

Oh great, those eyes have just narrowed.

"Aren't we a bit clumsy today?"

I have just dismissed the love of my life; I am_ so _ready to let out the rest of my frustration.

"We would have had a 50 percent less chance of colliding if you had done your half and watch where you were going."

Naturally, it is only _after _I say it that my brain warns me that Tala could share Bryan's habit of letting his fists do the talking for him. Bryan's taller and though he looks thin he has the muscles capable of bringing someone like Gary down to his knees, but Tala is still much of a mystery to me. I'm not stupid enough to think him to be the weakest member of the Russian team just because of his soft features (excluding his eyes); there has to be a reason why he's their captain and why the others listened to him obediently during the tournaments. I have seen this guy go from delicate to demonic in a blink of an eye. And I have even seen him, in the two days he has been here, put Bryan down with a simple look. I think that that's what scares me the most about him. There's more to him that meets the eye, something that gives him total control over others, even Bryan, but no one knows what. Not that I'm eager to find out, but since my back is now against the wall and a hand is planted firmly in the middle of my chest, holding me there, I am hoping that whatever he is planning, it doesn't involve skinning neko-jin and making key fobs out of our eyes.

"You're rather vocal today, Ray-Ray," he comments, using Mariah's horrible nickname for me. "Did it take you the entire meal last night to think that one up all by yourself? I don't remember you contributing anything of much value to the conversation."

"If you'd stop talking bull about others in Russian you'd might have heard enough of our conversation to remember a word or two."

He tilts his head to one side in a chilling moment of silence, leering at me with those cold eyes.

"...I don't think I like your tongue, Ray-Ray," he concludes.

"Too bad. It's the only one I have."

A hand clenches my lower jaw in a grip so sudden and strong that it forces my mouth open. That is painful, but not as freakish as what happens next. Two fingers plunge into my open mouth and effortlessly capture my tongue between the knuckles and roughly pulls it out. Tears spring to my eyes and I try to cry but I can't as my tongue has been immobilized.

"You're right, Ray-Ray. It's too bad..._for you_," he corrects calmly as if he isn't twisting my tender flesh in his clutch. "Because if this the only tongue you have then you won't be able to make any more foolish comebacks once I've torn it out."

His fingers tighten.

Holy crap! This _really_ hurts! Even more so than the time Mariah tried to sneak up on me while I had been napping high up in a tree and I fell out and broke an arm and dislocated my shoulder. He won't really tear it out…will he? And where has this hand of his been? Maybe if I gross myself out enough thinking up places this hand could have been I might throw up on him. Revenge would be sweet, no matter how bitter bile tastes. The icy eyes gleam and I know that he's going to make good of his threat. More tears fall as I realize that the last word I said to my crush was 'Whatever' and that I will never be able to apologize for that again.

Suddenly, a voice speaks up. From the incomprehensible yet sharp dialect I can conclude that it is Russian. From the sexy voice and clear command I know it is Kai. The hand holding my tongue hostage relaxes though doesn't let go as the blue eyes turn to where Kai is standing. My head still caught in the wolf's hold, I cannot turn and thus he remains just out of my line of sight but my stomach is fluttering. Kai-sensors. My jaw line is throbbing. Tala-torture. I'm going to have a hard time explaining the bruises that will no doubt appear within a couple of hours. More Russian is spoken. From Kai's tone I'm guessing that he is telling Tala to let me go. I am _hoping_ he is. Tala's detached replies hint that he doesn't see why he should. That jerk. Has he ever tried this on himself? Why don't I go get some pliers and let him feel what it's really like? They keep on talking but I am not feeling any more secure since Tala's grip is slowly tightening again. Kai, a little physical help here would be much appreciated.

Finally, when I can no longer feel the tip of my tongue, Kai's hand comes into view and with a rather rough twist he breaks the contact. I would be grateful, but that hadn't been the most delicate way of making Tala let go and I curse beneath my breath, spitting and gagging as I step away, wiping my mouth. My jaw feels slightly swollen. Even my gums hurt! My tongue has got to be doing a good impersonation of a slug, not to mention that I am just outraged, and disgusted, at the redhead's nerves. On the other hand, I have to admit that that is one wicked move. Still, I think I prefer Bryan's punch to this Claw of Death.

I'm no closer to figuring out what is going on when Tala, now bored and/or irate, snaps something to Kai, who answers in English, most likely a slip of the tongue;

"Yes, he is!" he hisses in a defensive but commanding voice.

At the risk of sounding vain, I believe that he's referring to me about something Tala said. I'm torn between being surprised to hear Kai say something to defend me against the other teen and the very fact that they are arguing. I don't think that they've ever done it before. Both usually agree with one another. Both usually think along the same line. Kai doesn't tolerate Tyson's pigheadedness or Max's endless bouts of energy, but he has somehow managed to put up with Tala and his mood swings for years. If that isn't a sign of friendship then I don't know what is. If Lee ever acted like Tala I would have shoved him off a mountain back home years ago.

Suddenly, Tala turns and walks away. I don't know if they have come to some kind of agreement or if he's just walked out on their argument, but all that matters to me is that fact that he is leaving. Kai looks like he's about to follow the redhead. Don't worry about me, Kai. I'm alright. No need to ask. I'd give him a piece of my mind (not that I have much to spare, but you get the gist) if I was capable of speech. However, Kai appears to have changed his mind and is looking at me.

"He won't do that again."

Maybe not, but who knows how creative Tala is. I'm sure he'll find other ways of inflicting harm upon me. Resourceful little bugger. In any case, I can only nod, testing the flexibility of my tongue. I can make it twitch upwards…and that's about it. Not very useful. First I get the wind knocked out of me by Bryan, then I am at a loss for words courtesy of Tala. Why can't my secret crush have normal, none-destructive pals? Hundreds of other boys in that abbey and _these_ are the two Kai chooses to befriend? I liked that Alexander kid. Hmm, wonder what happened to him after Boris had him dragged off through those ominously tall and heavy doors. He looked so terrified…Maybe he was forced into sharing rooms with Tala or blading with Bryan. That's a fate worse than death.

It may seem like I've zoned out for a while mulling over all that, but it has only taken a few seconds really. And though my mind was elsewhere, my eyes never left Kai's, with any luck conveying how much I appreciated his best friend's bad habit of sticking his fingers down my throat. I also use the chance to decide that Kai is now seventy-five percent hotter than when I left him back on the patio. He's going to explode one day with all that sexiness.

He reaches out with a hand and I stiffen (and by that I mean my _entire _body, so take your heads out of the gutter before you drown) as his fingers brush my chin. With a lot less pain and force than his Russian bud, he pulls my mouth open. Please don't make me have anything stuck between my teeth.

"It will fade away within the hour," he says, studying my almost dead appendage.

I dearly hope that he is referring to the pain and not my tongue. Wouldn't it be divine if he massaged my tongue the way he did my back? Preferably with his own tongue. Now _that_ I wouldn't mind having in my mouth, instead of Tala's nasty claws.

"Ray-Ray!"

Kai calmly takes a step back and it takes all my will power not to follow him as his hand removes itself from my jaw. Footsteps thunder towards us as a bouncing sphere of pink and noise spots me. She pauses, frowns to find Kai here with me but shrugs it off and throws her arms around me, nuzzling my shoulder.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?"

Does a toe miss a hangnail?

"I bought you those crème-filled cookies you like and your favourite soda. I would have been here sooner but Hiro had to talk to us about baking for some reason and held me up for five minutes."

Hiro, you're a saint. I am going to get him something very nice for Christmas. He seems to be fond of sunglasses and jackets.

"So what have you been doing without me?" she asks, shooting Kai meaningful looks that request him to get lost.

Kai returns them with an I-don't-care-if-you-are-a-girl-I-will-hurt-you-if-you-think-you-can-order-me-around glare. That's a fifty percent increase in sex appeal in my books. Throw in an extra ten percent for blatantly dismissing Mariah like she's five-day-old sushi.

My tongue is still throbbing so I don't even try answering her. And we all know how much women _love_ that.

"Ray-Ray? Are you listening to me?"

If only I had a choice…

"You're so quiet. Are you angry that I was gone for so long? Did I make you worry? I didn't mean to make you think that I had forgotten you or anything!"

Yippee. Hold me down before I jump with joy. The very idea of life without Mariah reduces me to sitting in a corner in a foetal position crying red hot tears. How could I ever go on without her shrill voice deafening me, her roving hands sexually molesting me and her breasts being practically shoved in my face as she shows me her newest revealing top? I'd just have to settle for Kai then, I guess. Too bad.

I better ease up on the sarcasm before I say something I will regret later.

"Did you hurt yourself? Do you want me to examine you and make you feel better?"

Shy our little Mariah isn't. Her hands are beginning to get a mind of their own. The fact that Kai is still here seems to have slipped her own mind. I freeze. I never am in the mood to be fondled by her, but right now, with my tongue squashed and my pride already dented, I really would prefer to go on a date with Boris. He probably was better looking in his younger years. Too bad photography hadn't been invented yet at the time. Mariah is beginning to purr and I turn desperate eyes to Kai, praying that he is in a generous enough mood to save me twice in one day.

At first I'm afraid that he's just going to walk off and find Tala, who has probably tongue-lashed five other bladers by now, but when Mariah starts to sink to her knees before me and I urgently beg him with the most intense puppy-dog eyes I can manage he steps forward.

"We have to train."

Mariah frowns fiercely, looking up over her shoulder at him.

"During the holidays? Stop being such a slave driver, Kai. If you ask me I think that you're just trying to ruin our special moment."

"If I ask you _what_?"

"If you ask me if I…um…why we…uh…"

Leaving her to sort that one out, he tilts of his head in silent command for me to follow him. I try but Mariah, still kneeling, grabs me by the sash tied around my waist.

"Ray-raaaaaaay," she whines, nuzzling my thigh. "Tell that grouch that you want to stay here with me."

"I…"

Too hard to speak. And Painful. If Tala has permanently impaired my speech I'll shave his eyebrows off in his sleep. I can't tell her no…

"He has other things to do," Kai speaks up for me.

"Butt out! Raaaay-Raaaaaaay, tell him!"

"He can decide for himself."

"And he's decided to stay with me! Haven't you, Ray-Ray?" she looks up at me confidently, offering me the sight of her licking her lips seductively.

If I had any indecisions, which I didn't really, that definitely made up my mind. Since I can't voice my opinion, I look over at Kai and nod. Mariah's mouth falls open and she squeaks out a few random words. Detangling her fingers from the wrinkled cloth, I give her a polite smile, taking a page out of Brooklyn's book. Kai begins walking and I follow, leaving Mariah kneeling with a flustered pout on her face. I can feel her glare as it passes my right ear to pin itself on the back of Kai's head. He doesn't flinch, even when a sudden cry of insulted anger, followed by the sound of fists slamming down on the floor, erupted from behind us.

Neither of us look back or even meet the other's eyes until we are at the foot of the stairs. I'm going to go hide out in my room for a while and nurse my tongue back to health and Kai still has a pissy redhead to find so this is where we'll part ways. I want to thank him for saving me, twice, but Tala Tongue-Twister has really done a number on me. This is getting really frustrating!

Luckily for me, Kai is a gifted mind reader. He looks on as I barely contain my aggravation, composedly leaning against the banister post. He watches my different expressions as I try to figure out how to go about thanking him for moment. Then he shakes his head…with a small smile! Still smiling, though now it is more like an good-natured smirk, he meets my amazed stare.

"You really are too amusing to stay mad at."

And then everyone jumped out from their various hiding places as an entire camera crew hurries in from the living room wearing the official Candid Camera logo and a field host with unnaturally white teeth tells me that I have just been suckered on national television!

...But nothing of the sort happens. So this is a genuine remark coming from Kai? He…He is no longer going to look mean at me and ignore me? I have been forgiven? You bet your pumpkin pie I have! I have officially been pardoned! I could kiss someone right about now!

Luckily, I'm not that big an airhead to obey my every thought but…but…I can't resist. When I get my vocabulary back I'll explain to Kai why I did it, but for now I'm going to take advantage of his amnesty. Grinning my best grin, I take a small step and after a second hesitation, I hug him tightly. Dear Buddha, his chest feels so good! And does his back, the muscles taunt at the unexpected move. Mariah couldn't get this reaction out of me even if she were to spend the rest of her life kneeling before me.

Since I don't want to bowl the poor guy over with my emotions I pull away and pat him in a friendly, guy-to-guy buddy way on his shoulder, giving him the impression that I have just thanked him for helping me out of two tight situations, though I wish he could help me out of this new tight situation he has brought upon me. Hadn't I told myself to not wear pants that weren't very baggy? I have to go deal with this while I can still feel his body against mine. Good thing Lee is such a heavy sleeper; I'm going to be having some dreams tonight.

Kai returns the pat after a moment's scrutiny, assuring me that he won't be ripping my arms off now for touching him without his permission. As if he ever gives it. This Kai is somewhat different from the blader I met three years ago. That one had never allowed anyone within five meters of his three foot radius personal space. Over the course of the matches and years he has mellowed out ever so slightly and now will stand for a brief contact with others. He has never hugged anyone, though. Tyson claims that he was hugged by the phoenix during the BEGA challenge, but I still argue that Kai simply tripped after that exhausting battle with Brooklyn and Tyson had been the first to reach and catch him. I actually have one over on the dragon! But I won't go bragging it around.

As Kai leaves, heading for the main entrance in search of the wayward jerk we all know as Tala I catch sight of someone standing just beyond an open doorway down the hall that leads to the basement. Hiro. Our eyes meet and he smiles, flashing me a double thumbs up. Since we've disclosed so much to each other already I no longer hide my elation and grinning giddily, I return the gesture gratefully, mouthing 'Thank you'. Winking, he retreats back down to where I can hear Bruce and Papa G talking as the three are busy with something down there. Buddha bless that guy's soul and may he have many steamy nights with his underage lover. I for one am rooting for them, even if Brooklyn is a bit too mind-boggling.

There is an extra bounce in my step as I climb the stairs, humming a Christmas song Tyson has not yet massacred: 'It's the most wonderful time of the year'. Given my past I shouldn't be getting ahead of myself. I still have to deal with my listed seven concerns. But I now had a confidant (Hiro), a new attitude, and the assurance that Kai is once again talking to me. Who knows, maybe he'll even keep Tala and Bryan away from me, though it would be easier to ask him to nail Jell-O to a solid concrete wall. I'll just have to fend for myself for now.

5 days till the big day. I hope my good fortune can last till then.

Tbc…

* * *

Next time: Hillary has yet another brilliant plan and Mariah is doing some scheming of her own. Reappearance of Bryan with some interesting results and revelations…

Read & Review, please.


	8. Eight Heavens Higher

Title: Our First Noel

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: Didn't really expect such a fast update, ne? Now let's see me keep this up until Christmas. As mentioned on my bio-page, Sinners will be updated on Christmas day as well. That storyline is getting more and more complicated so it takes me longer to get a new chapter out. That and the fact that I'm one lazy bugger.

* * *

"Wake up! Hey, everybody, get up! WAKE UP!"

Not exactly my idea of starting the day, but I'm up now so I don't really have many options left. Blowing my hair out of my face, I roll over, trying to locate the commotion, my subconscious mind recognizing the voice as Max's. At least, I think it is. Along with Tyson and Daichi he's the most likely to run around the place screaming at the top of his lungs. And since neither Tyson or Daichi are aware that there is such a thing as morning I can safely deduct that it is Max.

Even Lee, a blessed heavy sleeper, jolts awake, pulling his blanket up till his chest as the door to my room slams open. Max's face is flushed red with excitement. He isn't known as the most fashionable, or colour coordinated, teen and right now he doesn't seem all that interested in changing his ways. His clothes look like he threw them on in complete darkness while running around his room in circles after having gone blind. A thick blue sweater under a thick neon green vest, a thick yellow scarf draped over his shoulders and he's holding thick multi-colour gloves in his hands. Thick red pants cover purple snow boots while on his head he's managed to find thick earmuffs of a colour I can not even identify. Blinding colours aside, noticed a pattern in his choice of wardrobe? That's right: thick. Throw in the fact that he is bubbling with excitement and it's winter time it must be…

"Fresh snow!"

"Huh?" Lee blinks, unable to look at him directly. It looks like a factory of marshmallow peeps exploded. Wonder if Max has shown Nag Nag his outfit. She'd have a stroke! What a gift that would be.

"It snowed hard last night and now there's like five meters of snow outside!" Max explains. Hopping over Lee, he jumps onto my bed on his knees and draws back the curtains, letting the bright goodness of sunlight pour in. Max's bright clothes and sunlight should never, ever be present at the same time, as Lee and I have just discovered.

"Max," I groan for the both of us, shooing him away and closing the curtains, throwing the room back into a dim gloom. Ah, bliss. And yes, I have regained my speech. Tala can keep his eyebrows, for now. "Isn't it a bit too early to have a snowball fight?"

"Nah," he grins, plopping him down on my mattress next to my legs. "And I thought you neko-jins always wake up before sunrise."

"Before what?" Lee asks.

Nice one. My thoughts exactly.

"Wake us up in three hours," I mutter and roll onto my stomach, burying my head under my pillow while Lee lays back down and pulls his blankets over his head.

A body suddenly slumps over my entire length and I jump, blushing furiously though Max doesn't notice. He can be so innocent sometimes it makes me feel like a pervert to react the way I sometimes do to his usual physical affections. Tackling, hugging, tickling, piggy-back riding, wrestling: the works. You name it, he's dealt it. To all of us. Yes, _all _of us. You really should have seen the look on Kai's face the day Max, in a rare moment of extreme-ecstatic mania because the latest Pokemon movie was out, head-butted our captain. We heard him coming from a mile off and weren't surprised when he burst onto the relatively quiet scene where the rest of us had been lounging about the living room. Tyson and I got a bear-hug, Kenny was swung around in circles (which made him sick, if I recall correctly), Daichi got a noogie and Hillary got a kiss on the mouth. The kiss aside, that hadn't been all that new, until he bounced over to Kai, who had been ignoring him the entire time, grabbed our high and mighty leader by his face and smashed their foreheads together. Kai had walked around with a blue spot on his otherwise unblemished brow for a week. Tyson had helpfully commented that it matched the stripes on his cheeks. Tyson had then walked around with a black eye for two weeks. The rest of us had wisely kept our mouths shut on the matter.

Max, now sitting on my thighs, bounces.

"Come on, you two! Don't be such sourpusses!"

Now would be a good time to mention that though I am more than willing to take the role of the submissive partner for Kai, I am a sexually frustrated teenager and Max's actions, as good-naturedly innocent as they may be, are tempting me. I'm exceptionally weak in the early morning, which is why I prefer to sleep in most of the time. I once woke up early to find myself way too close to Lee with an arm around his waist. The only reason I still have a best friend is because Lee can sleep through a raging thunder storm. Oh snap! I haven't told you guys about the story behind my fear for lightning, have I? I'll make a note. Wonder if I still have Kenny's notebook and pencil. Doubt it.

"We're coming," I groan in a strained voice, rolling onto my side, getting Max away from my groin.

Beaming brighter than the sun, and even his clothes, Max hops off. How can anyone be so alive at such an ungodly hour? It's only…8 a.m.! Considering that the most of us had a late night last night you'd think he'd consider that we'd like to sleep in a bit. Like until eleven or so. Okay, so maybe my internal clock needs to be wound up. I'd rather not so I'm going to put that alarm clock back by a few hours, along with the other clocks and watches in the dojo, then I'll move on to the rest of Japan. Then I'm going to make a giant lasso that will snare the sun as it rises above the horizon and trap it there for eternity, casting the world in darkness where Brooklyn rules and I can sleep undisturbed, dreaming about Kai!

...See why I don't like being awoken early?

"Cool! I'm going to get the others!"

And whoosh, he's gone. So quickly, in fact, that I am not sure if he really was here. Maybe it was all just a dream…

A door slams open somewhere down the hall.

"Hey, Kai! Tala! Bryan! Wake up!"

And I think _my_ brain doesn't function properly in the morning. Sure enough, a few seconds later I hear a body hit the floor in the hall, a few Russian snarls and a door slams back shut. Silence, but then Max regains his cheeriness and bounces off, now shouting Emily and Hillary's names as he nears the girls' room.

"Is he ever quiet?" Lee asks, now too awake to go back to sleep.

"Sure...He sleeps sometimes."

Sharing a good laugh over that, we regretfully get out of bed and begin to dress. No use trying to go back to sleep since Max is determined to gather us into the backyard and declare all-out war. I am not going to play hostage this time, though. Once, Tyson and Max (who else?) thought it would be fun and suckered me into being tied up and left in the woods where Daichi and Hillary were supposed to find me. They did too good a job at hiding me and it had been well past dinner time before I was found. By Kai, no less, who had been away all day and had been thus pretty bemused to find me after hearing my muffled cries for help while passing the woods on his way back. Tyson and Max had to do twenty laps around the dojo for a month after that. Kai's such a sweetheart.

"So what are the plans for today? Other than freezing our bums off in the snow?" Lee yawns, stretching his arms high above his head, working out the kinks.

"Hillary," I say, barely containing a growl there, "said that she's going to give us a layout of the activities she's come up with."

"I hope it includes Christmas shopping. I haven't bought a single present yet."

Oopsie. Neither have I. Great, that means I'm going to have to brave the shops as I battle my way through to the cash register and excuse the people who step on my toe. Shopping is a pretty painful affair. I once saw two women get into a vicious cat fight over the last Betsy Wetsy doll. You know, the ones that piss all over the place when you squeeze their tummies? A third had used the distraction to snatch the doll off the shelf, only to be run over by a fourth's trolley. I didn't stick around to see the outcome. Blood really turns me off.

"So Ray, how's it going?"

I know your mind is a bit slow in the mornings, Lee, but you're three days late with that one. But you're my bud so I'll go along with it this time.

"Pretty good."

Damn good, actually. Kai's talking to me again so now I'm encouraged to make a move on him soon and then we'll hopefully spend the rest our lives making out. Not that I'll tell you since you're a gay-hater who's best friends with a closet gay, who is crushing on a guy, who, though you've come to tolerate, you haven't particularly formed a close bond with. This is the same guy you got complains about from none other than your little sister since he totally dissed her yesterday. So did I, but I can do no wrong in Mariah's eyes so she blames everything on Kai. Isn't that what you really want to talk to me about?

"I need to talk to you about Mariah."

I know this guy so well. I even know that he has special underwear for every day of the week and for special occasions. His mom makes them for him and though he tells her to stop treating him like a child he doesn't leave home without them. I find his birthday collection particularly amusing. If only his opponents knew that he walks around with a knitted birthday cake on his butt once a year...

"What about her?"

"She was pretty upset yesterday."

'I know.'

Smug thought there.

"I didn't notice," I lie, searching my closet for my warmest clothes, standing with one foot on the other since the floor is cold.

"She said that Kai badmouthed her when you were together."

"No, he didn't," I try to sound neutral, pulling on a black pull-over. "Mariah interrupted us while we were talking about something and Kai just doesn't like that."

"Yeah, but he didn't have to be so harsh to her about it. She's just a bit emotional, you know."

_Just a bit emotional?_ Sure, and Bryan is just a bit pitiless. And Tala is just a bit caustic. And I'm just a bit infatuated with Kai, who is just a bit my hero for snubbing Mariah. Someone is downplaying the situation here, but just a bit.

"It's not like I can ask Kai to be nice to her. He's just barely nice to_ us_ and we've been a team for three years."

Finding his boots, Lee pulls them on while standing, balancing easily on one leg.

"All I know is that Mariah's my sister and if someone upsets her I am not going to let them get away with it. If someone makes Mariah cry and I will return the favour."

...Sooo, I'm guessing that now would be a bad time to say that I'm planning on breaking her heart for another guy? It's high time I search out Hiro for another talk.

We finish dressing, sharing small talk about other things, mainly what to buy for our friends. Suited for the onslaught of one of Max's organized snowball fights, we head out, leaving the peaceful sanctuary of my room and stepping into the now awake and buzzing world within the dojo. Voices, some eager, others less pleased, come from all sides as people gather together suitable clothing before venturing outside. Though it is time for breakfast I doubt that Max is going to allow anyone to eat until we've roughhoused for at least one hour in the snow.

We find a majority of the group already outside, some still wiping their eyes and yawning. All the girls are present with the exception of Nag Nag, who is probably back in the room applying water-proof make-up. BEGA, though I shouldn't be calling them that since they have distance themselves from the organization, but I will because it's just easier this way, are here too. Crusher is helping his sister roll some snow to make snowman while Garland watches them calmly, glaring up at Mystel every now and then as the Egyptian is climbing in the tree he is standing under, accidentally knocking down snow onto the silver-haired youth. Mystel grins sheepishly with a blush on his tanned skin, apologizing for ever clump of snow. Naturally, Garland could just move, but if he can't think that up by himself then I'm not going to help him. Brooklyn, in his usual white outfit, would be invisible on the snow if it isn't for his bright orange hair. He's looking at a bird sitting on the dojo wall. Terribly exciting, I'm sure. I still think that he and Hiro make a cute couple, though. A snowball just misses Brooklyn but he doesn't blink. Retracing the snowball's projectile, I find Michael and Rick, who have decided not to wait and are already pelting each other with snow. Since Michael's a skilled pitcher the wayward snowball must have been Rick's, though since it landed in Brooklyn's vicinity I'm not sure if it had been accidental or not.

"Morning."

Miguel comes to stand next to me, zipping his jacket shut as he yawns widely and returns Mathilda's wave.

"Why did Max wake you guys up last?" Lee asks, keeping an eye on the Americans, who have moved their battle a bit closer to where we are safely standing on the patio.

"Because it'll take him some time trying to get Tyson up," I answer. "I'm surprised you can even sleep with him snoring. It took me a year to get used to that."

"Me and Claude usually share rooms and believe me he can give Tyson a run for his money," Miguel chuckles, trying to untangle a few knots in his blond mane. "Besides, Kenny bought some of those nasal strips for him. We keep the box next to the bed."

"Do they work?"

"If your aim is right," he grins, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Ray!"

No! Where? Oh, that's right: I'm Ray. Regretfully.

"Isn't this amazing?" Mariah shouts as she ploughs her way through the high snow. "It's just like back home. Let's make snow kittens!"

"I'm not fully awake yet," I say, faking a yawn. Miguel yawns again. Guess yawning really is contagious. If I keep on yawning, will that make him yawn every time too? Now _that's _what I'd call a fun activity, not making disfigured felines in the snow.

She has landed, er, reached. Wrapping her arms around me with a happy purr, she rests her head on my shoulder and looks over at the girls as if to say; "Look who I've got, you pitiful, boy-friendless people." Girls can be so cruel. Guys don't do things like that to one another. Add another tally mark for the male of the species. This poll, by the way, does not include the demonic duo of Tala and Bryan. Humans can only posses so much malice; those two can orchestrate a coup d'etat in hell and overthrow the devil himself.

"Mystel!" Garland thunders when a huge clump of snow suddenly descends down upon him, forcing him to finally leave his beloved spot.

"What?" Mystel calls back, sitting too far away in the tree to have knocked that snow down. "That branch must have collapsed because of all the snow." He points to where a branch is indeed drooping, along with the rest.

Flora wilting…Guess a certain Russian has left the den.

Sure enough, Bryan's tall form appears like the Grim Reaper who's lost his scythe. Hail fellow hater of mornings! Having recently come from Russia he, and Tala, are the best equipped in the wardrobe department for this type of weather. The fact that he's wearing his fur lined parka open with no scarf could be because he's used to the Russian winters, which are a lot harsher. This picturesque scene probably affects him a lot less than it does the rest of us. As always, he seeks me out first, gives me The Look, but luckily he turns as Tala emerges. 'Luckily' and 'Tala' in the same sentence is most likely illegal, but at least when those two are together they tend to keep their comments (and hands) to themselves.

And now I have to be honest, as much as I hate it, concerning Tala's appearance this morning. He's still a jerk in my mind, but, and I'll wash my mouth with bleach if I ever admit this out loud, he looks…gosh, this is even hard to think…angelic.

_What?_ You're kidding!

I'm not. I wish I were, but I'm not. Like Brooklyn, he's wearing white. Even more than Brooklyn, really. All white, down to his snow boots which have a steel brace over the instep. He's also wearing a white ushanka, the traditional Russian fur headgear. Chief wore one during our first world championship but he didn't carry the look over very well. He looked pretty dorky, now that I think about it. Tala pulls it off much better. It's not only his pure white outfit but also the look on his face. I have seen Tala look bored. I have seen him look aloof. I have seen him look pissed. I have never seen him this…peaceful. He's not glaring or sneering or jeering at anyone. He's not looking at anyone at all, but that's beside the point. I'm thinking it's all this snow. It isn't five meters tall like Max claimed, but there is a lot of the stuff laying about. A lot more than what the redhead's seen so far while here in Japan. He's from Russia, is the master of a snow bit beast and specializes in snowy terrains, not to mention that he's an icy prick himself, He must take to snow like Brooklyn takes to all things flying, crawling and hopping.

There's I've said it, or thought it. Honest Ray can't deny it. If Tala was a reasonable person, who didn't stick his fingers down peoples' throats, I wouldn't have any problem confessing that he is beautiful. Not a word often used to describe guys, especially by other guys, but it is true, much to my solemn acceptance. Physically, he's perfect. His mind's working leaves a lot to be desired, but at first glance he is desirable. He just has this natural elegance in everything he does. I sometimes find myself comparing him to Kai, which is logical since they have shared the same lifestyle growing up. I've even noticed similar traits between the two of them and Bryan. All three have a certain aura around them. Confident, yet rightfully so. I have never seen them hesitate or doubt themselves. If they have something to say, they'll say it and don't give a damn what others think. If they want something, they get it and don't tolerate those who get in the way. Tala and Bryan tend to take it to an extreme level, though I've known Kai to do even worse. Just ask Brooklyn.

If I was asked to describe Bryan as a person, and not my tormentor, and I had to be totally honest, I'd say that he is a powerfully skilful blader, and he seems to have laid off using that special wind technique of his. His attitude seriously needs some therapy but I can't get over how normal he acts when with the other two. ' Normal' in a broad use of the word, mind you. Good looking? Buddha forbid I ever have to say this out loud, but yes, he is. Not Kai's suave sexiness or Tala's delicate sensuality; Bryan's features are strong and masculine and he's what I imagine the quintessential Russian teenager should look like. Elegant in his own rough manner, I can easily picture him in a bar drinking pitchers of beer and vodka with the men and laughing over crude jokes. That is, if he weren't so antisocial and cynical all the time.

Tala isn't effeminate. Not by a long shot. If he can put Bryan in his place with only a look then he must have proven himself capable of backing his glare up in the past. While in bar he'd snap off any hands that try to cup a feel. He is the shortest blader on the team next Ian and most slender as far as muscle mass is concerned, but he's no push over. He can do as much damage with his words than I can probably do with my fists and has proven himself well capable of getting physical. The bright blue eyes, long lashes and angelic face are all very misleading. 'The more beautiful they are, the deadlier they are': truer words have never been spoken. I'll round up my honesty session by saying that of the three I think Tala to be the most dangerous.

But now, getting back to the subject, and the present, he looks so harmonious I can almost hear the angels singing on high.

"Frosty the blow man, really needed some quick dough, so he sold himself to pimping ho who loved to do it in the snow!"

And the angels now weep, consoling one another and running to God for moral support. Tyson's awake and has struck again. Didn't Papa G ever teach him the actual words to these songs?

"Awake, I see," Miguel says, visibly stunned by Tyson's lyrics.

Tyson saunters over, mighty bright-eyed for someone who has been forced to cut his usual sleeping time in half.

"Yup. Dad's making his famous chocolate chip pancakes with caramel syrup! Gotta work up an appetite."

I beg to differ. The guy once ate an entire five course breakfast, went up to his room to get his lucky cap, then came back downstairs to replenish himself with even more food after that 'long trek'. Besides, Tyson doesn't put much effort into anything other than blading, eating and sleeping. But I think I'll stay well away from this one.

"Hey guys!" he shouts, waving at those in the yard, getting various returned greetings as well a snowball to the chest from Michael. Must be an American thing. He looks like he's going to return the courtesy when he catches sight of the Russians, who are leaning back against the wall. Bryan is talking about something while Tala is still in his bubble of self-content, eyes close as he listens. So, naturally, Tyson just has to intrude and ruin the peace for all of us.

"Good morning!"

This should prove to be entertaining. Tyson is the type of guy who makes friends easily. Before battles, during battles, after battles, on the streets, at events, in the parks; drop him in the middle of a random crowd and watch him turn on the I'm-your-best-pal charm. It worked on the rest of us Bladebreakers, even Kai (to a very limited extent). It worked on the teams we met during the first championship as well as those that followed. His friendliness saved the world from Brooklyn slumming void of shadows. If he wasn't such a lazy ass he'd scale the highest mountain to find the wise man just to befriend him. Friendly, friendly, friendly. Everyone wants to be friend with Tyson. _Except _Tala and Bryan. Kai used to leave Tyson hanging but eventually he gave in and accepted Tyson as someone more than a pestilence. The way Tala and Bryan treat him you'd think he is the Ebola virus. Tyson, however, doesn't let that stop him. Oh no he won't. He's the ultimate friend finder. He can make a friend out of anyone! Ever since converting Kai he's been pretty confident in his abilities.

I now watch him hone in on the two Russians with wariness. Miguel and Lee are also tense, fearing Tyson's well being but not about willing to spend their Christmas comatose. Mariah is still haughtily hugging me, talking to Nag Nag, who has decided to grace us with her presence. I tune out their giggling as I watch as my team mate reaches the duo. I'm about as eager as Miguel and Lee to intervene should Tyson need a rescue squad, but as a closer friend I am obligated to try to step in if his life is endangered or I'd never hear the end of it: "I risked falling into a frozen lake for Kai and you couldn't even lift a finger to save me from those savages?" Yes, well, Kai didn't go on that lake with the intention of falling in it, now did he? You, on the other hand, have decided to approach two volatile Russians despite their dubious history.

"What's up?" Tyson asks, slapping Tala on his shoulder in friendly greeting.

Miguel makes a funny strangling sound and Lee covers his eyes with his hand. In the yard the rest have picked up on Tyson's escapade and are now as frozen as the icicles hanging from the roof. The silence that follows makes Tala's slowly opening eyes even eerier. I can see Tyson tremble as the eyes slowly come to stop upon him. 'Boy who prods angel shall hurt', as Confucius would have said if he was here to witness this. 'Boy who _slaps_ angel shall hurt _badly_'.

"Slept well?" Tyson still insists, with less certainty in his voice, to his credit.

Now Bryan has joined in the staring/glaring.

"Too bad. I really liked Tyson," Lee whispers to me, earning a nod from both me and Miguel. Even Mariah and Nag Nag are quiet. Mariah using this as an excuse to hold me even tighter.

Someone steps onto the patio and it turns out to be Garland. Don't know what he's planning on doing. He himself doesn't seem to know, but at least he looks prepared to dive in should fists and organs start to fly. I am so glad I was not raised by some stupid honour code.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Hillary demands, making her first appearance of the day with Kenny at her side. She picks up the tension and since everyone is staring at the space to her right she figures things out and turns. "...Uh oh."

That's one way of summing up Tyson's predicament. 'Ouch' will cover the consequences quite accurately.

Probably hoping that being a girl will save her from dissection, Hillary takes a deep breath and walks over. Garland follows. Yeah, _really_ brave, pal. Our hero. Let the girl go first as a shield. Honour? Ha! Honour, my little kitty ass.

"Is something wrong?" Hillary asks, stepping up next to Tyson.

Neither Russians bat an eye. This is _really_ bad. This calls for some desperate measures.

"Bruce! Hiro! Papa G! Tyson's going to get slaughtered!" Kenny shouts, running back into the house.

Brilliant. Couldn't have done better myself.

Our fearless genius's voice works as a timer for Tala, who makes a sudden move similar to when he pinned me to the wall yesterday. Is Tyson also going to get the tongue twister? I've always said that I wish he'd be less talkative but I've suffered through one of those and I wouldn't wish it on my greatest enemy. Well, maybe Mariah. Hillary squeaks and hides behind Garland, who actually looks like he's going to try to dislodge the hand now gripping Tyson's shirt but someone beats him to it.

A collective sigh echoes through the yard, which scares of that damn bird for some reason and Brooklyn blinks and looks around, finally realizing that we've just spent many petrifying moments fearing Tyson's life. Hiro is really going to have to work on that. Can you imagine them going at it (once Brooklyn's old enough) and Brooklyn loses all interest to study a stray butterfly in the window? Your lover swooning over a bug instead of your sexual prowess can kill any libido. I should talk to Hiro about this later.

"Kai, good to see you up!" Tyson almost cries, happier than me on my most extreme Kai-obsessing days.

Kai, wearing the jacket he loaned me back on that faithful rainy day, merely shakes his head at the dragon before looking over at Tala, who hasn't looked away from Tyson once. Kai is the mediator between them and the rest of us but I know many of us, me included, believe that Tala is really going to let Tyson have it. Leaning in slightly, he narrows his blue eyes.

"You think I can get his Xbox?" Miguel whispers.

"I have first dibs," I reply.

What? It's not like he'll be using it in his coffin.

"Never. Hit. Me. Again."

And then Tyson is released, shoved back into Garland, who steps back at the force, almost falling over Hillary. Again, we all sigh. Miguel's sounds a bit regretful; he really wanted that Xbox. Oh, and he was worried about Tyson too.

"Yo homies, what's this I've tapped about a dude getting pounded?"

Papa G steps out onto the porch, effectively getting everyone's attention. And how we wish that he didn't. I'm not sure what to make of his ensemble of...clothes, but despite my better judgment I will try to describe it. Make you guys suffer along with us. Merry Christmas to you too. I'd say it is a tunic, but that's one _short_ tunic for an old man in such weather. It also has a frilly collar, like the ones I saw in the paintings of Robert's ancestors back in his castle, and puffy sleeves. And he's wearing tight leotards. Make that über tight leotards. Bright yellow, über tight leotards. And they don't leave much to the imagination. S-C-A-R-Y.

"Grandpa!" Tyson hisses, mortified. Poor guy never gets a break with this old goat around.

I'm more interested in the Russians' reactions. Not much surprises them but Papa G is one of a kind. Thank Buddha for that. Kai is use to the slang-slinging old man since he's known him for as long as he's known Tyson, so he merely rolls his eyes and looks away. Bryan looks like he's caught between backing away and shooting this strange creature standing before him. Tala, in a humorous moment of lack of control, looks stunned, disgusted and petrified, gripping Bryan's jacket for support. Can't blame him. Those leotards are too tight and that bathrobe is too short. Papa G may have been fit and buff during his younger years with all that kendo training but time hasn't been easy on him. I used to find it weird that he always wears his training kimono and hakama. Mystery solved. Regretfully.

"I don't want any bones about a bruiser cruising my turf," Papa G says, unashamedly standing with his legs apart. Gaah! There's one thing I wouldn't have regret never seeing. "Y'all gonna bust down and dig the big C-day, ya got me?"

Hillary, who had been standing rather close to door when he stepped out, is now hiding once again behind Garland, covering her eyes and saying a prayer. Garland isn't fairing any better, but again, that honour crap forces him to put on a brave face. Tyson is redder than a tomato. Kai is still indifferent. Tala is still fighting to keep yesterday's dinner down. Bryan looks like he's decided on shooting after all. Miguel has a hand over his brow, looking away as discreetly as possible. Lee is just stupefied. The girls are covering either their eyes or their mouths to prevent themselves from giggling and sounding like they actually like what they see. Mystel slipped off the branch some time ago, landing on Crusher and Monica's almost finished snowman. His eyes, as well as Monica's, are now being covered by Crusher's large hand. Daichi, who had been loading up on snowballs in the corner of the yard, is gagging. Michael and Rick are looking in opposite directions at random objects. Brooklyn is once more absorbed in nature, now studying a lone leaf clinging to a shrub, once again unaware of the horror that is facing us. And Brooklyn's bird, which had been flying by, has just crashed into a wooden support beam. Lucky bastard.

"Is everything alright out here?" Bruce asks but stops when he catches sight of his father's get up. I can only imagine the view from the back, though I _really _rather not. From his exasperated sigh it's possible to conclude that he's seen this atrocity before. So has Hiro, who has joined us at last, shaking his head.

"Don't you think it's time you bought a new costume for the Christmas festival, grandpa?"

"What's wrong with this?" he sniffs indignantly. "I've jiggled in this dope get-up for the last thirty years!"

'Jiggled' is the right word. Oil of Olay should consider making anti-droopy body lotions.

"Grandpa! Put a coat on or something!" Tyson begs.

"I don't dig your words, little dude. You should be popping with hype that this player is leading the C-day play. You shorties are all coming, right?"

Bruce saves us from answering by taking the older man by the shoulders and dragging him back into the house, talking about indecent exposure and how he shouldn't be scaring the kids when it isn't Halloween. Papa G does not take that very well, but he's gone so we'll just thank Bruce for that later.

"Why me?" Tyson bemoans, sinking to the ground and burying his head in his palms. "Why, why me?"

"Why you? Why _us_? What have we done to deserve that?" Hillary argues, peeping around Garland to make sure the coast was clear.

"Then make sure you're not around for summer when he puts on his Speedos to go swimming," Hiro warns, smiling at the collection of coughs and gags that one brings on. "I'm surprised to see everyone already up. What's going on?"

"Snow ball fight!" Max bounces onto the patio. "Why is Papa G covered in a big towel back in there?"

"Don't make us recount it," Tyson says, backed up by us nodding vigorously. Even Tala's head tilts in accord as the dragon's words, releasing Bryan and regaining his collected composure.

"Well, is everyone ready for snowball mania?" Max waves the fading shock off. "We can divide into two main teams and--"

"Wait!" Hillary finally leaves the sanctuary of Garland's back and holds up her hand. "Before you do I need everyone to gather."

"We're already here."

"I mean gather _around_ me, Tyson," she sighs and I notice for the first time that she's holding a small bag in her hands.

We shuffle in, the teens out in the snow knocking their feet on the ledge of the patio first, cursing when they stub their toes in the process. Mornings really aren't the most graceful time of the day, or the most cheerful. At least, not if your judging from our friendly resident home wreckers, who do not budge though Kai has taken a step forward on their behalf. Since it is still not enough, Hillary, reluctantly, inches closer to the two Russians. Why she's so intent on including them in something they aren't bubbling to join in is just a Hillary-like thing to do. She has planned this entire thing with the expectation that we'll have a lot of fun, and we'd better have fun or she'll make us. The group shuffles after her, trying to keep as much distance between them and the two now leering Russians. Garland returns, having gone back out for Brooklyn, who had been wandering off after yet another bug. Aren't insects supposed to be like dead during winter? Where does he keep finding them?

Once they are both back and everyone is present and accounted for, Hillary smiles brightly.

"Christmas is four days away."

Thanks for the update. Can we go play in the snow now?

"It's time we start getting into the whole Christmas spirit. I have made a little list of activities for us for the next few days." She takes said list out of the bag. It unfurls into a two foot long scroll with itty-bitty writing stretching from one end to the next. There's more words than paper to be seen. I am very afraid. "But before that, I want each of you to take one piece of paper out of this bag. You are not allowed to look at it until everyone has one, okay? I'll pass it around."

She holds the bag out to Kenny, who blushes but sticks his hand in and pulls out a neatly folded scrap of paper. Next come Tyson and Max, who look the most eager to take part in this bizarre experiment. The rest follow accordingly, some trying to take a peek but Hillary has eyes everywhere and snaps at them to behave. It's neat watching big guys like Rick and Crusher actually getting some airtime when they jump back at Hillary's growls. To our surprise, and his, Hiro is offered the bag as well. When she passes me it is almost empty as I dip my hand in, feeling around and extracting my own highly secretive piece. Mariah and Lee take theirs. And then there were three. Kai, more out of necessity than interest, wordlessly picks his lot.

And then there were two.

"It's the Christmas spirit," she smiles at the duo. When neither react her smile fades. Hillary is getting a wee bit frustrated. "If you came all this way to be a pain in the ass then go find a hotel and we'll invite you over for Christmas dinner!"

Make that very frustrated.

Tala, who is just barely taller than her, looks at the bag, then at the paper Kai is holding, then back at the bag. Yes, pal, you have to put your hand in there in order to get one. Paper isn't renown for jumping into your hand. At least, not here in Japan. Russia's always been such an alien country to me. I, and a few others, almost applaud when Tala finally reaches out a hand and dips it in, searches, extracts one and purposefully looks at it even though Hillary is standing right in front of him. She bristles, but remains silent since he is going along, though not with glowing exuberance. It takes her a few more threats before Bryan has the last piece, also reading it and frowning.

"Okay, now open the paper and don't show it to anyone else!"

Having made a new game out of disobeying her, Bryan and Tala exchange theirs. Kai smirks as he reads his. While confused mumbles flit through the group I look at mine, reading the one word. A name, actually: Brooklyn. Is this one of those charade games where we have to pretend to be someone else? I really suck at those. Hope no one makes an idiot out of me.

"What's with the names?" Rick asks, stealing glances at Nag Nag.

Yeah, I laugh at the possibility too. Rick singing with his hair in two buns should prove to be as stomach churning as Papa G in Speedos.

"Secret Santa!" Hillary declares.

The Americans, Max included, groan. The rest of us aren't any the wiser, but if Max groans then it can't be as innocent as it sounds. Hillary gives them a mild glare but goes on to explain.

"I was on the Internet and I found out about it. It's really simple. You've all got the name of another blader. The point is that you now have to buy a special Christmas present for that person! And no one is allowed to know whose name you have. The identity is supposed to remain a _secret_ until Christmas."

Tala and Bryan, ignoring her pointedly displeased glare, swap papers once more. Tala doesn't seem all that affected by the revelation but Bryan is now frowning. I really hope he doesn't have my name.

"And there is a price limit. No one is allowed to spend more than fifty dollars in total on the present. That way it's fair."

"How can you buy anything with only fifty dollars?" Nag Nag complains and Rick's eye twitches. Shopping for Nag Nag means that he's going to have to go into those girly shops with the pink lights and shiny beads. Mariah dragged me into a couple of those in the past. I could feel the cooties eating away at my flesh and eyes.

"We're all going to go to town tomorrow to do the shopping. Of course, you can buy presents for others, but no one is allowed to see the present you're buying as a secret Santa. However, to make sure you keep within the fifty dollar limit, you will go with a shopping buddy. So now I need everyone to pair up and I'll write each pair down. You can pair up with the person whose name you have but you're not allowed to tell!"

Doesn't this girl have a life? I'm not exactly leading a life of drugs, sex and Rock 'n Roll, but who else but Hillary spends her free time looking up these ridiculous games to torture us with? Can't we all just spend the holiday sitting inside with hot cocoa and watching television? Is that too much to ask after three years of intensive training? Around me everyone is already picking a partner and I resign myself to the fact that I'll most likely get stuck with Mariah.

A few minutes later Hillary announces the outcome.

Some pairs go without saying. Tyson and Daichi are both notorious for being lousy shoppers, so they have agreed to do a crappy job of it together. The rest includes: Michael and Rick, Crusher and Monica, Garland and Mystel (who is beside himself though hiding it well), Nag Nag and Kenny (not sure how he managed to get her to be his partner, but he isn't hiding his excitement). Emily and Mathilda have decided to go together, leaving Max and Miguel to pair up but both get along very well. Lee has chosen…Mariah? I didn't even noticed it when she let me go.

"I don't want you to see the presents I'm gonna buy," she tells me when she sees my surprised stare.

Is she my secret Santa? Good grief!

"I made a list weeks ago so I have a lot of things to buy."

Whew. She's just going to buy another mountain of stuff for me, most of which I'll never use. It's an annual tradition between the two of us.

Now there's a cute scene. Brooklyn and Hiro have paired up. This will be a good opportunity for them to spend time together without people getting suspicious. I suppose Hillary's half-baked idea isn't such a downer. I pity the fools who have Tala and Bryan as their secret Santa because those two have joined forces. I'm expecting gifts that are either ticking or wrapped in poison-tipped barbed wire from the duo. Please, _please_, don't let my name be on either of those two scraps of paper!

"Hey, how come you didn't take a name?" Tyson asks, looking at Hillary.

"Because I organized this entire thing so I've already giving you all the best present of all!" she answers smugly.

Sure you have. If only I could put her back in the box and return her for a refund…

Or maybe not. Everyone has a partner except me and…

I love you, Hillary!

"So that leaves Ray and Kai," she says, finishing the list. "You're the last two so you're going to have to pair up."

I look over at Kai, hoping he doesn't have any objections. He meets my eyes and nods casually. My entire body trembles with want to dance around the dojo in the snow, singing and laughing and doing summersaults but I miraculously manage to keep myself contained. Still…YES! Oh my god, this will be kinda like a date! My first date with Kai, though he doesn't consider it as such. Kai and me are going to spend the entire day together tomorrow! And best of all, Mariah, Tala and Bryan won't be around to mess it up! Sweeeeeeet! Somehow this entire Secret Santa business has caught on and everyone is excitedly talking.

A hand on my shoulder gets my attention. Hiro is standing behind me, motioning with his head that I should follow him. Using the buzzing distraction, I slip away from Mariah and Lee and follow him into the house.

"I was expecting you to break dance any moment," he grins when we are far enough from the others.

"Like you and Brooklyn aren't happy about the arrangements," I raise a brow.

Should I tell him…? Why not. I need ideas.

"I'm Brooklyn's secret Santa."

"Monica," he says, waving his paper in the air. "Luckily I know from my time spent with Crusher that she loves to collect stuffed animals so it shouldn't be too much of a challenge. Brooklyn, however, has Kenny and doesn't know what to buy--"

"A laptop carrier, pyjamas or a computer cleaning kit. All cost under fifty bucks," I offer. "And if he has enough left over Brooklyn should buy him a bag of liquorice."

"It's within the price range but a bit more challenging, but Brooklyn keeps telling me how much he would like a pet…"

"Does it matter what kind?"

"As long as it's an animal he'll be glad. And I won't tell him that you're his secret Santa. He likes the whole idea of not knowing who's going to buy him something."

"Hiro! Can you give me a hand here?" Bruce calls from upstairs, sounding a bit strained.

"What's wrong?" Hiro shouts back, sharing a confused look with me.

"Dad doesn't want to take off the costume and I need back-up!"

"This will be interesting," Hiro chuckles. "I don't know why dad doesn't just burn that suit. It fits grandpa terribly."

"Stop before you bring back the images," I beg, covering my ears. "I'll be haunted by that for many nights."

"I've gone through this with him for 24 years and I came out alright."

"Yeah, but look what it's done to Tyson."

"True."

A loud crash is followed by an attack cry that could only have come from Papa G.

"Hiro!"

"Coming!"

Hiro jogs up the stairs, soon joining his father in his plight for fashion decency. Between the two of them they should be able to wrestle Papa G out of that atrocity and I'm going to make sure they burn it. Along with Woody. Stupid tree.

My stomach is growling a bit so I think I'm going to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat that will keep me until Max allows us all to have breakfast. I haven't even thrown a single snow ball so far and I can hear the growing chaos of snowball battle in session, but I can't pelt people with balls of ice on an empty stomach. Stepping into the kitchen, I hear voices coming down the hall I have just vacated. I wouldn't normally care since there's always someone somewhere as of late, but what I now hear is the familiarly unintelligible language that is Russian. And there are only three people in this place who can speak it. And just by the tone of one of the speakers something isn't all dandy. Sneaking back to the doorway, I peep with one eye around the corner and am surprised at what I see. Not dandy is putting it mildly.

Tala is vivid. His voice isn't loud enough to alert the two separate parties (the teens outside and the adults upstairs) but in the empty hall it carries very well and he is not happy about something. He's striding ahead of Bryan and Kai but the former grabs him by the shoulder and forcibly yanks him around to face them, equally pissed and cursing. I can only assume cursing. It doesn't sound like he's asking him about the weather, in any case. The way Tala is reacting should prove me correct. It is pandemonium down there. Tala and Bryan are shouting at each other. Several times the redhead turns to leave but Bryan won't let him, roughly pulling him back every time as his temper rises. Kai stands watching, not intervening even though his two friends look like they may come to blow at any moment, which happens to be now. Bryan, pushed over the ledge by something Tala says, sneers and deals the redhead a blow across the face with such force that I am afraid that Tala's pretty head will go air born. Instead, he reels back, slumping against the wall and cursing louder than ever. Kai steps in, shoving Bryan away from his captain but it's already been done. Tala is glowering at Bryan, a hand over his bruised cheek.

"Fuck you, Kuznetsov," he growls in English, spits Bryan in the face and spins on his heel.

I flatten myself against the wall and I can feel the chill seep through from the other side as Tala passed my hiding place. Bryan curses in several languages, which is amazing since he doesn't even talk that much, and I hear him stalk by as well though he makes a sharp right turn down the hall towards the front door whereas Tala has disappeared in the direction of the bedrooms.

My earlier glee gone, I timidly step out into the hall, fearing that either or both might return and then I'd be in it big time. But no stomping feet are to be heard and I look back to the patio door. Kai is still there, rubbing his brow with an angry look. I want to sneak away before he sees me but he picks up on my presence without even looking up.

"Ray," he acknowledges, lowering his hand. His crimson eyes are dim, which is not a sight I am used to and do not like at all. "How much have you heard?"

"A lot, but I have absolutely no idea what you guys were saying," I answer, walking over and stopping some feet away. "Is everything alright?"

I mean, sure your two best friends are caught up in a blazing dispute and one of them has just driven his fist into the other's jaw and now both are even more pissed off than usual and seem to be ignoring your attempt to bring peace, but it's not the end of the world, right? Ditsy, Ray. Very ditsy.

Kai doesn't even answer me, staring clueless, a word I have never used to describe him, and one that I hope to never use again, at where his ex-team mates had been but a minute ago, frustrated that he does not know how to solve this.

"Maybe they're just suffering from some left over jet lag," I say, trying to help out with my helpful self. "Or maybe they're just uneasy about being around so many people in one place. Hey, remember the time Tyson ate some old cheesecake and he got really crabby afterwards? The food here is a lot different from what they're used to back in Russia. Or maybe it can be--"

"Ray."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Now I'm hurt. Kai has ignored me before. He has avoided me before. He has been angry at me before. But he has never, in the three long years we've known each other, told me to shut up. I almost grip my chest, the pain is that bad. For Pete's sake (whoever that is), make up your mind, Kai! Either I annoy you or I don't, but don't snap at me for trying to help and make me feel like that unidentified thing Gary once scraped off the bottom of his shoe after walking through the mountains. The more time I spend around the guy the more I begin to doubt whether or not I am sane to have fallen so deeply in love with him. Not that it will ever drive me away, but it would be nice to have a stable relationship where I don't have to get a second opinion before approaching him with my ideas.

"…I'm sorry, Ray."

That's better. Great, now I feel like a jerk for whining.

"Yeah, well I should learn to keep my nose out of other people's business. Curiosity kills the cat, ne?" I offer him a grin and even dare to put my hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Damn, his shoulders are so strong! Must be the pull ups and beyblading; he pulls the ripcord with a lot more force than the most of us. "I'm sure whatever it is you guys will work it out. You've been together for so long; you must have had fights in the past."

"A lot," he concedes, straightening his posture. "What time tomorrow?"

End of that topic. Nobody can close a conversation like my sweetheart.

"Say around 10?" I suggest. Still a bit early for me, but the earlier I'm up the more time I can spend with him.

"I'll meet you at the front."

He starts to turn but he can't because I am still holding on to his shoulder. I blush and pull my hand away, stuffing it into my pockets. Our friendship is still a bit wobbly, but if I want to get anything more out of this guy I'm going to have to start dropping hints about wanting a more personal relationship. I could just go ahead and shove my tongue down his throat, but a little voice in my head, which I usually pay no heed to, with dire outcomes, tells me that that may be taking it too far too soon. Hugging him worked yesterday but I don't have a valid excuse to repeat that. Basically, bodily contact has to be put off for now. Meaning I have to stick with words. Luckily I am such a gifted speaker. Laugh along with me on that one. Still, might as well give it a shot and if I screw up I'll go seek out Bryan and have him vent the rest of his ire on me.

"Kai, thanks for being okay with being my shopping buddy."

He raises a brow. I almost faint. How can one little twitch of a facial muscle change him from sex immortal to all-powerful, supreme-being of erotica?

"What's the big deal?" he asks, suddenly searching his own pockets for some reason.

"I just…never mind. I'm just really glad that we are. I like being with you."

Now, that last piece was one step too far. Thinking and speaking your thoughts should never be mixed, but I have never learned the fine art of keeping my mouth shut when I have to. I do have to begin moving in if I want to have a shot by Christmas Eve, but things like this have to be eased into a conversation, not whacked dead centre in a sentence. Do I leave it as it is and pray that Kai doesn't see through the words too quickly, or do I try to correct myself and risk making it even worse?

He has found what he's looking for, his cell phone, but pauses in answering, scarlet eyes on me. What's he thinking? Why wasn't I born a mind reader? What can neko-jins do other than slit our pupils and sleep twenty hours at one go? Nothing. What a crummy hand Fate has dealt me. No wonder I always lose at strip poker!…You did not just hear that. That was just a dreeeaaamm.

Kai shrugs off my little slip, or so I think.

"I like being around you too."

Wait for it…

He finally answers the phone, which has been blinking for the past minute. Speaking in Russian, he keeps it short and closes the phone soon after.

Just a bit longer…

"Later," he says and heads off towards his bedroom. It must have been Tala on the phone.

Hold it in…

I wait until I hear him open and close his bedroom door behind him, finding one thing to be grateful about for being a neko-jin: good hearing. Once certain that he isn't coming back, I look around.

No one. Perfect...

"THANK YOU!" I shout to the heavens, falling to my knees and holding up my hands.

I can almost feel the tears of joy. Almost, though. I can take it like a guy. A guy who has just been told by his heart's desire that said heart's desire likes him. Fine, so he said that he likes being around me, but screw that, you've just misinterpreted his words! Kai said he liked me. Enough that he likes being around me. That's what he meant! He didn't ask me if I have been sniffing something, or if I am feeling alright. He didn't step away with a wary look or tell me to stop talking trash. He told me he liked me too!

I am really looking forward to tomorrow. If I do things right I may get more out of him. One last chance, Kon. Find the tiger within you. Remember your mantra…What was my mantra? For some reason I have the theme from Rocky in my head. Oh well. My mantra probably sucked monkey gonads. Speaking of which, I think I hear the return of Papa G and he sounds rather triumphant. So he has somehow managed to get away from both Bruce and Hiro. Mistake not the wit of an old kendo master. I think I'll go back outside and warn the others. We teens can only take so much per day. I've seen enough to last me a life time.

"So, cool cat! Watcha think of this new look?"

I think I'll start running right about now and drag as many innocent bladers with me as I head towards the hills.

As Hillary said, there are only 4 days left and as long as I can avoid Papa G they should be the four most interesting days in my life.

Tbc…

* * *

Next time: Christmas shopping with the boys! Will Tala and Bryan be talking to one another? What will Ray get Brooklyn?

Read & Review, please.


	9. Nine Personal Presents

Title: Our First Noel

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

A/N: Ever noticed that my disclaimer isn't exactly (grammatically) correct? A friend of mine asked me this yesterday while reading my notes. I'm well aware of the fact but still keep it the way it is because it reminds me of the good old days (I first used it for Untold Truths, my first fan fic ever posted). Nostalgia is a wonderful thing, ne?

* * *

Owie!

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

…

Damn it!

"Forgive me, dear."

"No problem."

…

Ack! High heels!

"Sorry, coming through."

I've noticed.

_Squeak…shuffle, shuffle…Squeak…shuffle, shuffle… _

Uh oh. Little old lady at nine o'clock with one of those push cart thingies old people hobble around with, usually loaded with antiques younger than them. Those wheels are huge and she's moving in fast. If I don't—

Gaaaah!

"Shit!"

"Did someone call my name?" she asks, looking up through thick glasses that make her eyes look like an owl's.

A few women are giving me stinky eyes because I've just cursed in front of a senior citizen, but my foot is sore as it is from being stepped on and now she's got that cart push thingy parked on my big toe. It wouldn't be that bad if she didn't have that ten ton oxygen tank strapped on it, adding even more weight.

"No, ma'am," I say extra politely around a wince, just to appease the women. Honestly, I don't see why people always get all pissy when you say bad words when in the presence of old people. Are you telling me that they have never cursed once in all those many years they've lived? Pfft.

She moves on, muttering about what a lovely lad I am and how she wished others teenagers could be just like me. Gay, perverted and continuously wishing for the death of my pink childhood friend; oh yeah, I'm such a good role model.

Sighing, and making a note to start wearing reinforced steel shoes, or walk around on stilts, I tighten my fingers around the handgrip above me though with my balance I could go without using it. However, since the carriage is so full and people are constantly brushing by, and mistaking my foot for an empty soda can, I need ground myself otherwise I'll be swept away with at the next get-offs.

Speaking of 'getting off', Kai's here too.

Yup, it's a new day and we are both on the subway that is taking us to the heart of Tokyo for a fun filled day of shopping just three days before Christmas. I have never been in a big city during the holidays so this is my first time and already I've learned a valuable lesson: Make sure you are **not** in a big city during the holidays. Next year I'm buying my presents in July. It took us half an hour just to get on the metro and so far I've been stepped on, bustled about and mistaken for someone's long lost girlfriend by a man named Melvin. A guy finally pays attention to me and his name is _Melvin_? Sigh. The train is so full that there isn't even a place to stand, much less sit. We're near the back against the side panel. I'm gripping the overhead support rack for dear life while Kai is leaning against the glass pane window, arms crossed as he looks out at the flickering lights in the tunnel as they pass.

Kai. How does he do it? And for once I'm not referring to him being genetically lascivious. We're in a packed compartment with smelly armpits a plenty but he still has his three foot radius of personal space! People are holding on to each other in order to not stumble into the sacred circle around his feet. It's like some sort of force field; a few people tried to come close to him but were repelled, mainly by his glare. I envy him so.

Goddammit!

"Sorry, buddy," the man says without much conviction, carrying a huge box (a television, unless someone stuck the word 'television' on it just for kicks), which isn't giving him much of a view. So naturally mine is the foot he steps on.

"It's nothing." Which is basically what my foot is feeling right now. I may have to have it amputated by the time we get off.

Hey, there's Kai! My mind just automatically links him to anything remotely sex-related. Because I'm such a horny kitty. Naughty, naughty, Ray. Santa's probably got me on his naughty list and if I don't start behaving soon he might spank me. Okay, ease up, tiger. I'm starting to make myself uncomfortable with these thoughts. Elves in spandex just don't fit in with the whole holiness of the Christmas season. Then again, I got a front-row view of Papa G in leotards; you just can't get any worse than that.

"Uh oh."

That's a sound I don't like hearing. Turning I see the ominous shape of that guy's television towering unstably above me. This guy isn't what I'd call buff, or even fit. Probably doesn't even know what a gym looks like on the inside, except for what he's seen on television. Mariah could beat him in an arm-wrestling match in her sleep, really. So what is this joker trying to do? Funny you should ask; he's trying to maneuver through the crowd while carrying said box above his head. And I just so happen to be in his way. I'd move if I could, but there is no way to go. Unless…

Some people look at me with great admiration as I step over the holy line and cross into Kai's personal space. Don't think they know that we're together, though that means that they haven't recognized or even know us, for which I am surprisingly grateful; making a run for it to escape fan girls would be hard in this crowd. Hulk over there is wobbling even more than ever so I slide right over to stand next to Kai, our shoulders almost touching.

"Mind if I join you?"

"If you must," he answers flatly though takes his eyes off the dull view and pins them on me instead.

"Whoa!"

_**CRASH**_

"I did," I flinch, looking behind to find the spot I have just vacated now filled with a crumpled box, a few shards of glass having managed to tear their way through the cardboard.

"Aw, I don't believe it! Goddamn, motherfucking piece of shit! I'm fucking sick and tired of this fucking piss! Fuck it!" For a scrawny guy with a bald spot on his head he sure can cuss like the rest of them. Angrily kicking the box, his face is bright red as he continues to shout, making quite a scene. "Piece of crap! No good cock-sucking…!"

**Everyone** is giving him stinky eyes, but he doesn't care. Honestly, what has that poor television ever done to him? They've only just met since it looked (emphasis on 'looked') to be brand new. That relationship was doomed anyway. Good thing it ended before things got out of hand.

"Calm down, man," another passenger says crossly, his hands covering his young daughter's ears. "There are other people on this train."

So now we have two grown men arguing. Bloody merry Christmas spirit. Can you feel the love? The train turns a corner and though I am stable my shoulder does brush against Kai's. I could pull away…but Christmas is only three days away. So I push my luck and don't move, waiting to see if Kai will shift and break the contact or ask (read: demand) me to step back. He doesn't, red eyes instead on the two who are still arguing nearby. I wonder if they remind him of Bryan and Tala. They weren't in the dojo by the time I woke up but I don't know if they left together; Kai didn't look too happy when we met so I'm guessing that things are still a bit rocky between those two. Rocky…? Why can't I get that stupid theme song out of my head?

An arm suddenly throws itself across my chest! Kai's arm. What on earth? Is he making the first move? I know Kai is naturally dominant but jumping me in a very crowded public transport medium is just too good to be true. And it is. He isn't hugging me or even cupping a feel, he's bracing me. For what? For that now busted television in a box that had been sliding towards my already abused feet. Its disgruntled owner had kicked it away blindly, still shouting with the other passenger, and had it not been for Kai it would have collided with my shins. Smashed or not, television sets traveling at any speed are bad for one's health. It is now immobile, though. Kai had put out a booted foot, stopping it in its slide towards me. My knight in shining armor! Or, at least, steel toed boots. I'm gonna be extra careful not to vomit on those.

But Kai isn't done yet. Glaring at the man, he kicks the heavy box back at it owner. It shoots across the small space and nails the guy in the back of his knees, bowling him over and he falls back onto the box, landing awkwardly on the shambled remains of his only friend in life. The stunned silence doesn't last long and a loud round of applause goes off along with hoots and whistles of appreciation from the other metro-goers. Goodwill to all men, apart from those domestic (appliance) abusers.

"Watch it," Kai answers the man's incensed stare. "You could have hurt my friend."

There is a chance that I could have dodged the box at the very last minute (must be some faulty wiring in my senses this morning), but I'm content with the idea that Kai just protected me and is now letting everyone know that he did. My hero. Garland can stuff his honor code. The man manages to get to his feet and shuffles off with the now severely deformed box, now drastically reduced in size, under his arm. I hope he loses his grip and drops it on his toe. Naughty thoughts, but not perverted. Santa can't blame me for that.

"Thanks. I wouldn't have been able to get any shopping done with a broken foot." Again, I could have walked away from that unharmed, but then I wouldn't have an excuse to lean in close and whisper that to him, pretending that the noise in the carriage would make it hard for him to understand me if I didn't. "You do know that this is the third time you've saved me?"

He rolls his eyes, leaning back against the glass and our arms are touching once more. I bite my lip, quickly looking down to calm myself. Frustrating. That's what this is. I've got him to myself (as in, away from our friends), he's being friendly (for Kai, anyway), our bodies are making contact, but I can't do anything about it! My mating instincts are commanding me to snuggle up against him and purr but outside of the village instincts have done me bad than good. I still haven't come up with a valid excuse to explain to Bruce why I had been playing so intently with a ball of yarn a few days back. It didn't help that I had been laying on my back and juggling it in the air above me. I'm part cat; I couldn't just leave a darn good ball of yarn laying on the floor alone. That to a neko-jin is like leaving a starving child on the streets.

We reach the station without any more incidents. Since I traveled the rest of the journey in Kai's inner ring (…_giggle_. Sorry, couldn't stop myself) I have not suffered any more crushed toes. I could be a man and push my way through the throng of people between us and the now open doors, or I can be lazy and just follow in Kai's wake. People are practically climbing onto each other's shoulders to give him room to walk. I choose the second option unsurprisingly. No force needed and a view from behind; why would I do otherwise?

The streets are a feast for the eyes. Lights are strung between buildings and wrapped in garland around lamp posts. Lit statues stand on every block and blinking frames pepper the windows in ever direction. We've got a dozen or so Santa's walking about with bells while mothers try to explain to their confused children that Santa has brothers, or that he can magically duplicate himself, or that he moves so fast there appears to be more than one. Many stores have shoved some of their staff members outside to advertise while wearing elf or reindeer costumes. And one in ever five shopper is wearing a Santa hat. Nothing like Christmas in Tokyo. I've come to appreciate this city and its customs so different from the dullness back home in the mountains where the only big occasion is the annual pairing ritual. If all goes wrong Mariah and I will be the guests of honor in a couple of years. Save me, Kai. I don't want to lose my virginity to Mariah; I want to actually feel my first shared orgasm and live to enjoy it.

We decided early on not to walk in the open streets, even though they have the shops with the most bargains. Instead we are heading for the large indoor shopping center a block away from the station. Walking through the crowd, our boots stepping in muddy snow, we stick close. I stick closer to Kai than he does to me, but I have a bunch of excuses should he ask: I don't want to lose track of him; I don't want to slip; I don't want** him **to slip; I thought I saw a fan girl; There's something on his jacket and I was going to pick it off; Large crowds make me nervous; it's bloody chilly. Pick an excuse, any excuse. That last one it true, though. The sky is clear and bright blue but the air is freezing my pores shut. I hope we'll stop for something warm to drink and/or eat for lunch. How long is it going to take, anyway?

Let's see now. My folks sent money down with Lee and Mariah (don't know why they didn't just send the cash and Lee down) so I am no longer broke. I have quite a lot of money on me right now, enough to get something for everyone. I have to get Brooklyn something that's living, so I'd better leave his gift for last. While I'm getting actual presents for the rest of the Bladebreakers, Hillary and Kenny included, Lee and Mariah, I want to buy some of those little Christmas gift baggies for the rest, if it is possible. Lee's the easiest; he's been talking about getting a new vest for weeks. Mariah (I'm obliged to get her something) loves anything I buy her so she's also no problem (strange, never thought that possible). Something fluffy and pink should suffice.

Along that line, Hillary comes to mind. She's more of a studious type (when not coming up with stupid ideas) so I figured she'd like a cute schoolbag or something. Kenny, oh boy. If its technological it will do. That or Nag Nag's latest CD. I have to consider that one very carefully. Tyson has gotten a fetish for lame gag merchandise. Max could do with some decent colored clothes. Hey, I'm not the only one who hates his wardrobe; I once looked into his closet; all the moths inside had committed suicide. Daichi, ever the video addict, would be happy with a new cartridge for his Game Boy Advance. Oh yeah, I also want to get something for my partner in crime, a.k.a. Hiro (most likely sunglasses) and Bruce (who really likes books), since he's just a cool grown-up. I was going to get Papa G something, but his inconsiderate appearance yesterday will not go unpunished.

And that leaves Kai. What do you get the guy of your dreams that will show that you consider him as someone very special, but isn't too obviously mushy? Nothing lame like scarves (even though he is very attached to his) or gift certificates. He doesn't listen to music. He isn't interested in any sport other than beyblading. He only wears designer clothes, which I can never afford. And he doesn't have any quirky hobbies to which I could attribute some equipment. What to do? What to do?

"What are we going to do?" I ask instead as the front of the mall comes into view. "Do we stick together or would you prefer we split up and do our separate shopping?"

"The point is that we have to stay together," he recites Hillary's parting words/threats from this morning.

"We'll just walk by the stores and if we see something we can buy we go in," I brilliantly solve our dilemma. No thanks necessary, all in a day's work.

Kai shrugs in accord. He's usually (or rather, has been as of late) more talkative to me, as in speaking more than one sentence, but not today. I'm positive its because of the demonic duo. Man, I know that they're going through a rough…something, but even when they aren't around they **still** come between me and Kai. This mysterious ongoing argument of theirs is really driving me insane; I wanna know what's happening too! If it got Tala and Bryan punching each other than it has to be something good, I mean, bad, I mean, you get what I mean. I hope. Not really sure myself if I know what I mean anymore. Everything's so confusing. But it's Tala and Bryan, what did you expect?

It's a lot warmer inside. Not warm as in hot, warm as in temperature that won't give me frostbite. I unwrap my scarf and unzip my jacket. I could really go for some hot chocolate, or even luke warm tea, but we should get some shopping done first. Kai at my side (_dopey_ _sigh_) I grab one of those outlet maps. Based off of my own list I'm going to have to find a supply shop (Hillary), clothing store (Lee and Max), gift shop (Tyson), technology specialists (Kenny and Daichi), bargain sale store (Mariah, hee hee), bookshop (Bruce), a sports shop (Hiro, he only wears sports sunglasses), a pawn shop (wonder how much I'd get for Papa G's outfit) and a pet shop (Brooklyn). I could just find a stray and starving cat in a dark alley, he'd love it anyway, even it was covered in fleas and missing an eye with an abnormal growth on the side of its head, but I want to show Hiro my gratitude by giving his boyfriend something nice. I'm still stumped about Kai's gift.

Hot breath brushes past my ear and I start, almost butting heads with Kai, who is looking over my shoulder at the map, also planning his course of action. Our mouths came **this** close. Grrr! Wonder if I can trick him into getting that close again and then make sure we 'accidentally' swap ChapStick flavor. His smells like mint. I love mint. Even more than chocolate right now.

"So?" he asks, unbuttoning his jacket. Should I play some strip tease music for myself? Da Da Da-Da--Cut it out.

"I think we'll find a lot of things in the big department stores," I say, killing the night club lights in my mind. "It's better than going from shop to shop in this crowd."

The nearest outlet is JC Penny. Agreeing silently, we move onwards, Kai leading (as always) while I follow closely (as always), paying close attention to the movements of his butt (as always). Maybe we should stick to the stores; lots of walking there, with Kai in front of me. I really should think my plans through.

Since Hillary (giving her the benefit of the doubt and considering her reasonable) can't possibly expect us to shop for others and not reveal what we buy with our shopping buddy right next to us all the time, we split up with the agreement that we'll stay on the ground floor of the store and that we'll meet back at the entrance in half an hour. Kai heads off towards the…make-up section? I've just realized that I don't know who he's being secret Santa to, which is the whole point actually.

"Care to try our fragrance of the day?"

Oh no. Scary sales girls armed with perfume.

"No thanks." I've learned my lesson about accepting anything offered to me by these subspecies.

"Try it, it smells lovely," she insists.

"Isn't that a woman's perfume?" It's all pink and flowery.

"You can try it on for your girlfriend."

"I don't have one," I say, beginning to back away.

"Just one little spray?"

"I said no."

Ookay, not so friendly anymore. What the fu--!

"Try it!"

_PPPSSH_

* * *

"What happened to you?" Kai blinks as I walk up to where he is timely awaiting me at the entrance. I glare at the perfume sales girl who is still smiling smugly. Cow. Mean cow. And that blue eye shadow is doing nothing for you either, honey. He steps back when the full stench reaches him, almost making his eyes water. "Is that cologne?"

"Manly cologne," I emphasize, switching the shopping bags to one hand. "Manly cologne that does not smell like bubble gum."

"You smell like a brewery."

"Perfect." Anything but the putrid stench of strawberries and cotton candy that smells disturbingly like Nag Nag's brand of hand lotion. "I had to buy and use two whole bottles of Old Spice."

You know, I'm not so sure I like it that Kai finds amusement at my expense. Even if that smile he is trying to hide looks so gosh darn cute.

"Got anything else?" he asks, coughing softly. Yeah, like I don't know that your dying of laugher inside.

"I got something for Lee, Kenny, Hillary, Max and Hiro."

"Hiro?"

"Hiro."

Ha! Now it's my turn to be all mysterious and secretive. Doesn't really have the desired effect since Kai merely shrugs and picks up his own stuff, amongst which is indeed a bag with logo of some make-up brand on it. Why can't I ever have one over on him? Why, I ask? And what possessed me to really buy Nag Nag's latest world tour on DVD? Do I really like Kenny that much, or do I just hate myself?

"What about you?" I ask, motioning to his own collection of bags.

"Tyson, Bryan, also Max, Daichi and you."

Aaaawww! He got me something already! I never knew that Kai was such an effective shopper. Wonder what it is. Is it something practical or something a bit more personal? I should have started dropping hints weeks ago but…Wait. Tyson…Bryan (_shudder_)…Max…Daichi…Me…Five guys? **What** the hell did he buy in the **cosmetics** department and **who** did he buy it for? Now I really hope that he's playing Secret Santa for one of the girls. If not then there's someone amongst us (and it sure as heck isn't me) who has some explaining to do. Bryan and lipstick…Maybe he and Tala are currently fighting over who stole who's mascara. In that case I'm betting on Tala; I knew those lashes of his were too long to be genuine.

"Where?" Kai asks, slinging the bags over his shoulder. Way cool and hot at the same time.

"There's bookstore over there." Whew! I lift my arm and I can still smell cotton candy on my sleeves. I knew I should have bought three bottles. "Tyson's dad is always reading books about archeology and traveling."

Kai doesn't walk as close to me as before since I am almost setting off fire alarms with the amount of cologne I'm wearing. I think I smell rather masculine, but I could just be fooling myself? I do that a lot. At least now I have a force field of my own. I am clearing the path right, left and center. I wonder if this works against clingy pink fur balls…

I end up buying two pretty heavy but fascinating books that I'm sure that Bruce will love. Kai, who is pretty loaded (with cash, though I'm sure he's well equipped in other departments as well) pays a near-fortune for a massive twenty-four volume encyclopedia set that will be delivered to the dojo by tomorrow, since walking with those slabs of leather cover and paper would be simply exhausting, even for him. That makes me both awestruck and nervous; no doubt they're for Kenny, so if he is getting such an expensive gift then what did Kai buy me? I'm not being self-confident, but I'm a lot closer to Kai (though not as close as I like) then Kenny is. Crap, how can I possibly compete with that and buy him an equally worthy gift? I've never really given much thought on his wealth; Kai isn't exactly cruising around in a Lamborghini with a lot of bling-bling, but his family is stinking rich. Though his clothes don't look all fancy, they are all brand names. That's the only give away. What's he saving all that cash for? He probably doesn't know what to do with all.

Next stop is a small but well-stocked sport store where I find the perfect pair of sunglasses for Hiro plus leather fingerless gloves. He's got a motorcycle so I'm sure he can always do with gloves. Again, Kai buys something too. This time it's a sled. Who could it be for? The only people I'd consider buying a sled for are either Tyson, Max or Daichi, but he said he already got them presents back in JC Penny. I can't imagine Hillary really getting kicks out of it. I really can't imagine either Tala or Bryan (Kai could buy two presents for him; being rich and his friend and all) sliding down small hills on that thing. Unless they use it to run over people. That will give them **hours **of fun. Or maybe he's one of the guys Secret Santa. But then that brings up the troubling question of who's gift he bought in the cosmetics section.

It's almost one p.m. so we stop for something to eat in the food court. Since the place is so packed and we'd like to get this over and done with we just buy something in a little café, which isn't so packed because of the prices. How can something as big as a Crappy Cup cost seven dollars? That's Starbucks for you. Kai orders something that I cannot pronounce, let alone repeat, it's caffeinated and let's settle for that. Going over the menu board while thinking that one cup of tea costs twice as much as I am willing to spend on Mariah's gift, I suddenly find a large mug of hot chocolate milk with whipped cream studded with red and green mini marshmallows placed before me on the counter. That is the **cutest** beverage I have ever seen. And it comes with a complementary cookie! Aaaw.

"I didn't order this."

I said it was cute, I never said that I am willing to pay twenty bucks on something I'm going to flush down the toilet by tomorrow.

"I did," Kai says, putting away his wallet and picking up his mocha-choca-loca-whatta; I need a spell checker. "It's on me."

"Really?"

Yeah, as if Kai would ever make a mistake like that; "Oops, sorry Ray, I meant to order you some hot water with an old tea bag. Let me change that for you." So this is mine. How about that? Kai has just bought me my first Starbucks. I've heard that drinking Starbucks is something like a coming of age ritual in some places. Not where I come from, naturally. We don't get neat stuff like marshmallows slightly submerged in creamy goodness. Instead, we have to resign ourselves to one long night with oversexed girls like Mariah. God bless modernization. They can keep Mariah, I'm going to enjoy this cute, hot drink with my equally, no, even cutter and hotter shopping buddy.

"Thanks," I say, taking a sip. But damn, this tastes awesome! Well worth five of Mariah's gifts, not that I'd ever buy her that many. "Do you come here often?"

"Best place for coffee when not at home."

He's barely home. I'll take that as a yes. A Starbucks waitress stops at our little chest-high table and places two plates with gooey sticky buns before us. That's one name that has always made me snicker, even before I met Kai. She leaves us alone, but only after asking us for out autographs for 'her little sister'. Like I've never heard that one before. We sign the napkin nonetheless and she is pretty giddy for someone who only asked for it as a favor. But back to the dubiously titled pastries. Oh wait, Kai's put down his patty-pat-latté (good grief, I'm only getting worse) and is reaching for his sticky buns. Ha ha, I kill me. That name must have been thought up back when people's minds were still proper because…Holy moly-mocha! Is this what I think it is? It is! It's Kai eating a sticky bun! Well, it's not you can do anything else with them (out here in public, hint-hint), but sticky buns are covered in sticky cinnamon and icing, and sticky things tend to stick (Yeah, I was the best in my physics class) and sticking things must be removed with force. In this case, the sticky thing is the sticky icing, the thing it's sticking to is Kai's lips and the thing that is being used to remove it is his tongue.

…...

Sorry, that was me zoning out as my brain had a total melt down. I neglect my adorable cup of hot cocoa as I watch the terribly erotic act that is Kai eating that pastry, unaware of my staring because he's lost in thoughts as he watches the shoppers go about, giving me a perfect profile of his face and those lips as he licks them clean of sweet white icing. People eating isn't normally a very exciting event, take Tyson for example, but I'm expecting the security guards to tackle Kai to the floor at any moment and arrest him for having sex with an inanimate object in a public building.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" he asks, finishing the bun and licking the remnants of icing and gooey cinnamon off his fingers. If I say no, will you eat it? Please say you will.

"Ray! Kai!"

Actually glad for distraction, I don't even want to think of what I would have done or said otherwise, I search the crowd to see two blond heads coming towards us. Considering that everyone is in town doing shopping I'm surprised it has taken us so long to come across another pair. Max breaks through, lugging shopping bags in both hands but drops them once he reaches us where we stand. I'm hoping that that isn't my present I've just hear crack in one of those bags. Miguel comes into view, carrying a big box. What is it with people and big boxes? Why don't they just have those things delivered like Kai does? Simpletons.

"How's the shopping going? Bought me anything yet?" Max smiles but his eyes soon fall upon my sticky bun (I swear, that joke will never get old). "Hey, I'm starved! Mind if I have it?"

Making sure that Kai won't mind (I don't want another Swiss-chocolate-epic on my mind), he merely stares back. Yes, then. Might as well. I'm craving Kai so badly I've lost my appetite for ordinary food and I don't think I can actually control myself through another bun-eating scene. Max happily accepts the saucer I slide over though he uses the small plastic knife that had come with it to cut it in half, giving one piece to Miguel. That was nice. I would have stuffed it in my mouth without even considering the fact that my buddy might also be hungry; I've got to spend some time away from Tyson.

"What's that smell?" Miguel asks after swallowing a mouthful, nose wrinkling.

Max sniffs, tracing the air back to me.

"Whoa!" he coughs, fanning the air as he pulls away. "Go easy on the drinks, pal."

"It's cologne," I roll my eyes. I see you, Kai! Don't think you can hide your smirk behind that cup. "I got blasted back in the department store by a perfume-wielding asylum escapee."

"We also ran into someone like that," Max discloses.

Miguel shivers at the memory, wiping his mouth clean with a napkin.

"A lady tried to get us to take a free pedicure. She pulled my shoe off!"

"But your toe nails do look really great," Max laughs.

"You promised not to tell!"

"It's only Ray and Kai," he assured, patting me on the shoulder. "Ray can keep a secret and Kai doesn't talk to anyone anyway."

"Hn." You tell him, Kai. Don't hold back. Let him have it.

"I'm still hungry." Max has been around Tyson for too long as well. "Come on, Miguel. There's a Burger King around here somewhere. I can smell it! We'll see you guys back at the dojo, 'kay?"

And there he goes. Makes me wonder what he was like as a kid. Judy must have gotten some work-out chasing him around the place. I don't know why she didn't enlist him in her team; he could have been the sprinter.

"Thanks for the schnecken," Miguel says, groaning as he lifted the box and shuffles after Max.

"Gesundheid," I call after him.

"He meant to cinnamon roll," Kai says.

"What about it?"

That probably wasn't my most intellectual moment, but Kai drops the subject so I am still clueless as to what sticky buns have to do with sneezing. Finishing his drink (like I'm even going to attempt getting the name right), he reaches into his pocket. His cell phone must be on vibrate (don't you even dare it, Ray…) mode and he answers it in Russian. Tala or Bryan. Somehow I can't picture Bryan with a cell and actually use it; he'd probably re-wire the thing to suddenly cut off all telephone connections leading out of Japan and make electronic things like toasters and waffle-makers attack us and overthrow the government. I don't think I want to be around when his gift is opened. Not without a gas mask and nuclear-tested body suit. Drinking the rest of my hot chocolate, well, now barely warm since it cooled while I had been drooling over Kai and his sticky bun (funny!). Just as I am scooping out the marshmallows with my spoon, Kai hangs up.

"Everything okay?" I ask politely, licking the spoon clean. Damn good hot cocoa.

"For now."

So does that mean that Tala and Bryan are no longer trying to make the other prematurely lose their teeth? Maybe they've sorted it out. Three cheers for civilized discussion.

"Ready?" he asks this time, checking his watch.

"Yup," I smile. See, Kai? I'm a nice person. Why hang around with Tantrum Tala and Bully Bryan when you can be with Relaxed Ray? Lame, I know. I'll stop now before we both hurt me. "We're expected back at the dojo at six for dinner, so we'd better get the rest of the presents and get the hell out of this place before things get really hectic."

"Too late."

Following his stare, I freeze. There, hiding behind a rack of Christmas cards and the fat lady admiring them, is a mass of eyes, pens, cameras and giggles. Fan girls. Christmas-hyped, boyfriend-desperate fan girls. The kind that can rip a guy to shred if he didn't seek higher ground or have at least a dozen overly muscled body guards around him.

"Don't move," Kai orders me when I begin to take a step back. "They sense fear."

"That's not funny."

"I'm serious." What a revelation. "Slowly pick up your bags. Don't make any sudden movements."

We both gather our things carefully. One of the girls twitches but they remain where they are, all those eyes following our every move. It was like watching a massive water balloon with a tiny leak; sooner or later the tension will break and we'll regret being caught in the down pour. Kai usually doesn't care about them, but this is one big group; he knows the danger of such large numbers.

"Get ready."

"Ready for what?" I ask, sweating bullets.

"When I say go, we leave the court."

He has never lead any of us wrong, so I trust him enough to not question him again. His plan soon comes into view. One of those indoor golf carts, you know, the ones with the twirling lights that make that annoying beeping sound, carrying two plump janitors slowly maneuvers through the crowd, stopping to collect the trash in the bins. Their next target is the bin located before the card stand and the fan girls. See now, I myself wouldn't have been able to make that connection, but Kai has always been miles ahead in the planning arena. We both wait and as if coordinated, the janitors stop their golf-cart right in front of the fan girls, blocking our view of them.

"Go," Kai orders, giving me a light push in the back to get me moving. We abandon Starbucks' little court and make an escape while we hear the cries and whines of the fan girls as they try to follow but we are too quick. Andnow I realize that I didn't even get a chance to eat my complementary cookie that had come with my hot chocolate. I hate fan girls.

* * *

I'm bushed! My feet are sore, my back is killing me and I think I'm getting a rash from all the cologne I splashed on me hours ago. And women find it fun to spend all day walking in the mall? In high heels, no less. Then again, they usually sucker (or blackmail) their husbands or lovers to come with them to carry the shopping. I don't have that luxury. But I do have Kai! And he is holding my bags for me! But back to reality, he's only doing it temporarily at the front of our last store for the day; the pet store. I'm walking around, trying to decide what to get Brooklyn. Let's face it, if I were to save a cockroach from a roach trap and put a bow on its antennae and hand it to Brooklyn on Christmas morning he'd be beside himself with joy. But I'm terrified of cockroaches (and all things creepy crawly that cling to your skin; like Mariah) so I'm not about to go crawling around on all fours just to save myself fifty bucks. I wouldn't touch a cockroach for all the money in the world. Maybe for Kai, but what would he do with a cockroach? Probably give to Bryan who would then amuse himself by pulling off its wings and legs.

I can't buy Brooklyn a dog, because they cost more than fifty bucks, plus it will be pretty hard to hide it in the dojo till Christmas. I wouldn't mind picking a kitten. Wonder why. But then I'd have to buy it a litter pan and litter and right now I'm in no mood to carry that all the way back home. So now I'm leaning more towards the birds. Nah, too common. Why would Brooklyn spend time with one canary when he can mosey down to the park and get an entire flock of pigeons eating out of his hand? It's got to be something a little less familiar in Japan's natural habitats. That's it! An alligator! What **am **I thinking? I don't think it's a good idea for me to be making choices on my own right now. Should I go call Kai? We're not supposed to let our shopping buddies know what we're buying, but it's not like I can purchase anything in a pet shop and expect to keep it a secret from Kai. So then, a gold fish? Not very cuddly. Then again, you never know with Brooklyn. It should be something that Hiro can get along with too. Nothing too small because small animals are always either mistaken for mice when they escape and stomped flat, or they are sucked up into the vacuum cleaner.

"Are you looking for anything specific, young man?" asks a clerk.

"Something for a…friend of mine," Why not? "I can't spend more than fifty dollars on it but it has to be special. Something you can hold and pet and feed, and that lives longer than two years." Brooklyn can then bring it with him when he moves in with Hiro. I think of everything, don't I?

"I have the perfect thing," he says, motioning me to follow him to the back. "We just got the shipment in this afternoon so you're in luck. Here we go."

I look at the large glass tank that is covered with shaggy carpet but otherwise empty. Is this guy for real? Aren't I a little too big for wanting imaginary pets?…Hey, did the carpet just move? Egad! What the hell is that! Eeew! Don't touch it!

"Angora rabbits," he smiled, holding it out to me. It's brown, round and hairy. Reminds me of an uncle of mine. My least favorite one, at that.

"What is it?"

"One of the oldest breed of rabbits."

Rabbit? I've seen hairballs with more definition than that.

"They are perfectly adaptable, must be kept indoors and are rather hardy creatures. All they need is daily grooming to keep their fur from matting and attention."

No quails there. Brooklyn spends more time talking with animals than he does with people. But…Is **that** a bunny? I'm sorry, I don't see any relations. Where's the trademark tail? Or the head, for that matter. Wait, I think I see an eye. Oops, my mistake. It's just a pellet of poop stuck in its fur. What a dilapidated creature.

"Just hold it. I'm sure you'll love it."

That roach-idea is sounding **pretty** good right about now. At least I can tell head from tail on a roach. Think this thing will even scare Bryan. Heh, that actually be worth buying it then. Still…Hey, if this a rabbit then where are the ears? Ha! Got you there.

"As you can see, their ears are soft so they don't stand upright but instead hang on either side of the head. And when kept well brushed the fur is extremely soft, just like a duckling."

I could take a jab at this thing being like the ugly duckling, but that would be insulting to the duckling. Besides, I now have to resist the urge to whimper as he walks over, carrying that with him. Think of it this way, Ray, if you can handle Mariah, you can handle a mutant bunny. Problem is, I can't handle Mariah, I just pretend to. Well then, I'll pretend now. Nothing would be more embarrassing that Kai running over at the sound of my terrified shrieks to find me holding a man-eating bunny, though I'm still doubting if this thing really is a rabbit. Here goes. I hold out my hands. He places it in them.

Well, it is soft. And I can actually feel a body through all that fur. And there's an actual eye, so the other must be nearby. Unless it really is a mutant bunny… Up close it does resemble something akin to a rabbit. The clerk uses his hands to brush away the fur facing me to reveal both eyes and a little nose that is twitching. Aw, this thing is kinda cute. Scary to look at from a distance, but cute up close. Hey, a paw! This is like one of those discovery kits. Hopefully I'll be able to find another by the time we reach home. Yes, I am considering taking it. However, since I was considering an alligator earlier I'd better get that second opinion. Holding bunny against my chest, I walk to the front of the store towards Kai. He's busy sending a message on his cell (does Tala have separation anxiety or something?) and glances up briefly at me before going back to what he's doing.

"What's with the pompom?

"I'm thinking of buying it for Brooklyn." Kai has most likely figured out that I am his former rival's secret Santa; who else would want to get something that will require work as a present?

"You're paying for that?"

"It's a bunny."

Kai doesn't seem to believe me so I come closer, lifting it till he's eye-to-eye (at least, I hope he is; I could have mixed up the two ends already) with it.

"Not much to look at, but it's really cuddly. Brooklyn will have a great time taking care of it."

"Is it a male or a female?"

Wouldn't be surprised if this thing is of the 'third kind'. Ha! There's another paw. I might have it all figured out in time for Christmas morning.

"So, what do you say?" the clerk asks, standing behind the counter.

I look down at it, then at Kai, then at the clerk, then back down at it. Heck, why not? If anything it will be a good laugh when I come out with this thing when everyone is gathered around in the living room come December the 25th.

"I'll take it."

Kai is still trying to find any identifiable body part, but I'm confident that I've made the right choice. It sure doesn't look like a native of Japan (or even planet earth) but that should make it even more appealing to Brooklyn. He's strange, it's strange; a perfect match. They can go off and be strange together. Wonder what he'll call it. Probably some nature-themed name like Rocky (there's that theme again) or Autumn or Glacial. Or, and now I'm only doing this for amusement's sake, he can call it Sea-spray or Flutter-leaf or Sunset.

Paying the guy and getting change, I get a small carton box to bring it home in plus I sign a sheet that will provide me with a cage, food and bedding, which will all be delivered tomorrow. I tell him to let them drop it off at the gas station around the block so that no one figures it out. I'm going to have to keep him in my room, which means I'm going to have to tell Lee since I don't want him discovering this thing on his own; don't want to put my best friend through something like that. He'd throw the entire box out the window and that would be a waste of money, as well as a present.

"Done," I say proudly, carrying bunny back to Kai.

"Good because we have to catch the next subway or we'll be late."

What a day this has been. I'm glad it's over because it has been exhausting, but sad because this means that my time with Kai is over. We'll go back to the dojo where he'll return to refereeing Tala and Bryan's fights while I have to go back to pretending that I don't want to stab out my throat as Mariah uses me as an armchair. Well, at least it happened. It will be a nice memory. And I have a funky momentum to remember it by; bunny. Nothing sums up this day like the ball of fur I am toting around in this box; more than a bit strange at first glance, but nice and cuddly if you dare to look closer.

3 days left and the shopping is done. Hillary has already planned something for tomorrow but I wasn't listening so I guess it will stay a surprise till then. I do love surprises.

…Oh crap! I haven't found anything for Kai yet!

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: 'Schnecken' is the original name for 'sticky buns'. Mariah was supposed to show up in this chapter, but I changed my mind.

Read & Review, please.


	10. Ten Breaking Bonds

Title: Our First Noel

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

* * *

"Isn't this fun, Ray-Ray?"

Define fun.

"Just the two of us."

Oh yeah, my fun-meter is a crackin' under the strain.

"I'm so happy that you decided to join me. No one wanted to."

I'm shocked! Not really.

"You're awfully quiet, Ray-Ray."

Like you've given me a chance to say a word

"So, what are you looking for?"

An escape route. Oh wait, I have been granted permission to speak.

"I still have to buy one more present."

Good, keep it as formal and direct as possible. The sooner I get what I need the sooner I can fake a migraine and tell her that I have to go home to lie down.

"For who?" she asks, eyes brimming.

"Kai."

"…Oh."

She had expected me to say for her, I'm sure. After all, _she_'s only going to buy me my fourteenth present. I kid you not, she showed me them all yesterday when we got back. Wrapped with so many ribbons and bows that I'm going to need a hacksaw to open them come Christmas morn. Everyone will be enjoying the Christmas turkey by the time I've manage to crack number five open. Nevertheless, she insisted on buying me one more because thirteen is an unlucky number. _Sigh_.

"Kai, huh? That's… nice." Don't give yourself a hernia. "Anything else?"

She just doesn't know when to quit. That's what bugs me the most. Always begging for attention, following me everywhere I go, so hopeful that I will give her my undivided love. What I hate even more is the fact that that sounds a lot like what I'm doing to Kai. I hope he isn't reacting the same way to me as I am to Mariah. I'll be honest, I wouldn't mind having her as just a friend. If only she'd see our relationship the same way, but she acts so 'ack' when around me. How ever did I make it so far without telling her to shove her future honeymoon plans?

"No, that's about it."

"That's okay," she smiles widely, hugging my arm as we walk. "As long as I have you I don't need anything."

Joy.

We're in the local shopping center. I had my reservations about buying Kai's gift in a mediocre mall, but beggars can't be choosers. I still can't believe that I forgot. I would kick myself if my feet weren't so swollen from being trampled on in the subway and all that walking we did in the city. I simply refuse to return to that madhouse so I figured I might as well get something in the local area. And despite Mariah's claims, I did not volunteer to accompany her. In fact, I didn't even know she was going. If I had I would have braved the subway all on my own without Kai's force field. I should have known better, considering how long I've known her. I had gotten dressed right after breakfast and told everyone that I had to run down to the local mall for something. Mariah, who had been sticking even **more** ribbons on my presents, had suddenly run from the living room. Needless to say, I did not care. I should have because just as I had rounded the corner of the street I heard this unworldly shout that had sent an entire flock of pigeons flying. Mariah, now wearing her jacket, shawl and mittens, was running up and for a moment I felt the natural instinct to bolt but that girl can outrun me any day. Especially when chasing me.

I repeat; joy.

"It's strange that you're buying something for Kai, though. I don't think he'll even care if you do. It's a shame that you're going to waste your money on him. Remember what he did last time? He totally dissed me and forced you to come with him."

You're right…I have to buy him a** really** good gift.

"Besides, I don't think he's bought anything for anyone else. I saw his face when he read the name on his Secret Santa paper; he looked so bored. I feel sorry for whoever he's got. Bet they're not going to get anything for Christmas since he's such a jerk. You're a really good guy, Ray-ray, to be able to put up with him all the time."

Guess I must be a saint for putting up with you then. Buddha himself would have belly-flopped this girl a long time ago.

As she talks I force myself not to snap at her but she isn't making it easy as she continues to talk about how mean and asocial Kai is. So maybe he is, I still love him. And he isn't as bad as she is making him out to be. He's an awesome captain and has come to accept us as friends (some more than others). And though he spends most of his time with the demonic duo when around the other visitors he does his best to be civilized. He gets along with Garland and Miguel, mainly since they are level-headed guys. And, as much as I'd rather eat Hillary's cooking than admit it, when around Tala and Bryan he is pretty relaxed. That is, when they aren't going at it like cat and dog.

Mariah is talking about something I'm sure I'd ignore if I was to actually pay attention, so let me elaborate on the situation between the arctic bladers. When we had reached home I had gone directly upstairs to hide Brooklyn's gift (more on that later) while Kai had continued down the hall and entered his room, closing the door behind him. No one saw him or Tala for hours. Bryan had drifted in at around nine o'clock, crabbier than ever. Woody will be naked within days if he keeps it up. We had all expected (and hoped) that he would lock himself up in Kai's room, but instead he had gone and sat on the patio in the back until Kai and Tala had emerged. The redhead and his travel companion had exchanged a few reasonable sentences, but it wasn't laid-back and taunting like the way they had been getting belong before the whole thing blew up.

"Okay, let's split up." You have **no** idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. Just add 'forever' on the end and I'll buy you thirty presents (all from the bargain-sale store, but it's the quantity that counts here). "I'll go find you that present, which I know you'll love, and you can go do that thing you have to do."

Sheesh, she can't even say it out loud. Someone's jealous, I can tell. Oh no, not a hug!

"See you soon," she coos, nuzzling me in the chest. A few passing shoppers smile and 'Aaaww'. What do they know? "Meet me back here in an hour?"

Is that a trick question?

"Sure," I mutter.

"Great! Bye-bye, Ray-Ray!"

Hey, echo.

Returning her crazed waving as I watch her run off, I allow myself a relieved breath. I don't think I can take much more of this. The closer I get to Kai the more irritating she gets to me. Maybe it's just me, but she seems to be cuddling/hugging/fondling/kissing/licking me a lot more these days. She even tried to get me to sleep with her on the couch, which isn't that spacious so she had had the nerve to suggest that she sleeps **on top** of me. I'm not being mean when I say that she could do without the daily batch of muffins. I'm still not sure how I managed to get myself out of that one. I only vaguely remember lying along the line of being allergic to the cushion covers.

Now then, about Kai's present. Still have no idea what to get him, but if I walk around I'm bound to see something. I look around, trying to decide where to begin. Man, they really should water the plants in this place. They're looking pretty crappy. Unless…

Uh oh.

There, coming in my direction, melting mistletoes and holies with his glare, is our friendly neighborhood psycho. People are diving left and right and dogs begin to howl as Bryan stalks forward. I panic, looking for a place to hide. Wonder if I can dislocate my shoulders and hips and squeeze my way into that mail box; at least then I'd have disconnected joints on my own accord without Bryan's assistance. All three Russians were missing this morning for breakfast though Kai was reported to have been spotted in the neighborhood. The other two had vanished without a trace. I'm wishing that they had remained vanished but right now more leaves are falling as he nears. Why am I still here? Maybe he won't see me if I stand completely still. Maybe he only detects sudden movements. Think stone, Ray. Motionless like a statue…Blend…Just blend in…Not working, probably because I am wearing the god-awful red and green scarf that I can't believe I bought while in a sober state.

Too late now. He's only a few feet away and is closing in…And now he's a few feet behind me, having passed me as if I were yesterday's soggy newspaper.

Well, isn't that just rude! Actually, I'm not offended in the least, but…why? Here I am, his favorite victim, all by myself with no Kai to protect me, and he didn't even try to strangle me with my own hair? Not even a twist on my sensitive ears? Not even an endearing round of calling me a pussycat while heavily accenting the first part? I take that back; now I **am **offended. I hate being ignored! He doesn't even look back as he slams the entry doors open, leaving in his wake a trail of dead plants, mothers soothing their crying children and a dog that has just pooped all over the tiles.

I, on the other hand, am right steamed. I need to cool down. Some cold water on my face should do the trick since I am now penniless and can't afford a drink from the vending machine. It doesn't take long before I find a sign pointing me in the right direction to the restrooms. Still trying to understand why I am still capable of walking, I end up in a brightly lit hall where the men's room is located on my right. I push the door open and walk around the small privacy wall. Or, I begin to but I hear a sound that makes me freeze. A sniffle. Why does that make me stop? No idea. So I take another step.

"_Zhopa_!"

…Okay. That was nice and loud and unintelligible. And very familiar. I freeze. I know that voice, as well as the language it has just spoken in, but what about that sniffling I heard first? It can't possibly be…I inch closer until I can peek around the tiled walls.

Tala is standing before the stretch of mirror, his hands bracing himself on the marble counter top. His head is hanging and his shoulders are trembling. Everything about Tala in my memory has always been so calm and steady; I have honestly no idea what to make of this. Even more surprising than his vulnerable stance is the fact that he is indeed crying. Not bawl-your-heart-out, snotty-nosed screams, but he is obviously upset enough to allow himself the tears that are streaking down his face. He's trying to stop, using a rumpled piece of tissue to dab at his eyes as he stubbornly clenches his lips together, but it is taking all his will-power to do so and he isn't exactly succeeding.

Despite my…reservations towards this guy, I can't help but feel sorry. For someone like Tala to be crying whatever the cause was it must have been massive. This is the guy who took a solid punch to the face from Bryan without…Oh man. Is it Bryan? He had stormed pass me coming from this direction and a major blow-out with Tala could have been enough to occupy his mind so much that he didn't even notice me. Experience has taught me that physical blows didn't affect Tala this way. Had Bryan said something to him? What could they have possibly been arguing about for the past few days? This is a whole lot more serious than the mascara-theory I came up with yesterday.

"You bastard…"

Tala's fluctuating between languages; he's really messed up. Flattening myself against the wall, I listen, hoping to find some clue as to what is bothering him so. He mutters for a few more moments in Russian but then switches back to English, his breath hitching every now and then.

"…How could you…I didn't want…"

More Russian for a while. Then;

"Kai's right…He's right…"

It is silent and I dare to peep once more. Tala has taken out his cell phone and is dialing, eyes teary and his chest convulsing sporadically as he continues to deny himself to cry openly. Leaning back against the wall, he wraps his other arm around himself. I'm really beginning to worry now. He just looks so…vulnerable.

"Kai?" he says in a small voice when someone answers. "He did it again…"

I almost smash my head against the wall when he switches to Russian but I keep watching, hoping to pick up on any understandable words but he has fallen silent, listening to Kai on the other end of the phone I assume. A trembling hand raises to wipe his eyes as he cradles his phone to his ear. I must be losing it, but I feel like running over there and crushing him in a hug and crying along with him. Curse his heartbreakingly cute appearance. But his words are somewhat disturbing. It had to have been Bryan, but what did he do that Tala didn't want to? Apart from being an emotional wreck, physically Tala doesn't look any worse for the wear. I can't find any bruises or cuts on his face or visible skin and his clothes aren't shredded. I'm stumped.

"…I can't…He said that…that...that he will--"

"Ray-Ray! Are you in there!"

I almost drop my bags when Mariah's screams my name from the opposite side of the door. Has an hour past yet? I don't think so! Dammit! Beyond the wall I hear Tala's boots scuff on the floor. His voice lowers and is sounding a bit more like what I know and fear. I hear the click of his cell closing and then footsteps begin to close in. I'm trapped! If I run out Mariah will give me away but if I stay Tala will know that I was eavesdropping on a very expressive and private moment. I can't go back, I can't stay and there's no where to hide. Only one option left…

Tala rounds the corner into the short and narrow corridor. His eyes are still slightly red but he has gotten his emotionless mask on and is as imposingly unpredictable as ever. I hold my breath, waiting for him to notice me. He looks around…and heads for the door, slamming it open. I hear Mariah gasp and secretly wonder if he had hit her with the door. No such luck.

"Hey! Huh? Tala…uh…I'm looking for Ray. Is he in there?"

"No."

"Oh…Are you sure?"

Tala never answers and I hear him march off. I can see Mariah's shadow through the little space beneath the door and she whispers,

"Ray-Ray? It's me, Mariah. Are you sure you're not in there?"

What? Oh, silly me! I've been here all along, haven't I? It must have slipped my mind! Cue eye roll. She truly amazes me sometimes. Still, I don't move a muscle until her shadows moves and I hear her walk off, shouting my name as she continues her quest to look for me in places I'm not. Hey, if it keeps her busy…

My arms are beginning to hurt so I carefully lower myself from where I have been bracing myself with my arms and legs high up the walls against the ceiling. Guess being a neko-jin, plus having gone through years of martial arts, did have its pros. Spiderman would have been proud. Thank the stars that Tala hadn't looked up or I would have been a sitting, or hanging, duck. Landing softly in a crouch I wait for several minutes to make sure that Mariah is far enough before I leave the restroom. As I wait I chew over what I have just experience. First off, it was freaky. Secondly, it has only made things even more confusing. And third, now I am even more curious. Bryan being pissed off isn't all that new a discovery, but Tala in tears? I didn't even know he had tear ducts. Had I walked in on him cursing in very colorful Russian while ripping the soap dispensers off the wall and smashing the mirrors to pieces I wouldn't have even blinked. That's the kind of reaction I have come to expect from him. But wiping his eyes and calling Kai in such a state…That has to be included somewhere in the Apocalypse.

I can still hear Mariah shouting my name somewhere upstairs so I don't hang around once I'm out in the open and make a bee-line for the exit. I still haven't bought Kai's present but won't be able to get anything done with her around anyways and right now I am still too shaken by the sight of a weeping Russian. I shouldn't be sticking my nose into other peoples' business, especially since those people would smash it in if they found out, but I'm doing this for our own wellbeing. Two stoic Russians are bad enough; two emotionally charged Russians can't bring anything remotely good.

I have to tell someone and I know the perfect person.

* * *

"You're guess is as good as mine."

_Sigh_. Not so perfect after all.

"Are you sure that that is what he said?" Hiro asks, sitting on the floor with his back against my bed frame, a poofy ball of fur with one eye in his lap. "Maybe you misinterpreted his words."

"That's not the point," I insist, pacing before him. "Tala doesn't cry, Hiro. It's physically impossible. It's this fight he's been having with Bryan ever since two days ago."

"They seemed perfectly fine when they first arrived. Maybe it's just some friction between friends."

"But Tala was **crying**." I don't think that Hiro understands the severity here. "Tala doesn't cry, Hiro. I would have expected to sooner see Brooklyn eat a Big Mac than see Tala being the least bit emotional."

**Now** Hiro looks concerned.

"That is serious. But I don't think that you should involve yourself in this. Everyone has fights. And I know that Tala crying is not a daily, or even annually, occurrence, but seeing as neither of them have done any critical damage to each other it is best that you stay clear. And by that I mean no eavesdropping or spying."

"But Hiroooo…" Way to make an argument. That will prove how maturely I'm handling this.

"If it is bothering you so much then why don't you ask Kai?" he suggest, lifting bunny up and studying its underside, though on this thing it's pretty tricky to guess which side is up.

"Kai? He would tell me the same thing you have."

"Great minds think alike."

I glower at him but he only raises a brow. So much for my supporter. I plop down next to him, watching sulkily as he continues to pet bunny. Hiro didn't return until late last night, though Brooklyn had been home when Kai and I had returned, and he had still been asleep this morning when I had gone out so this is the first time I've seen him since buying bunny. Figuring that I should get his opinion on the thing, as well as try and get him to join forces with me on the whole Russian drama, I invited him to my room and we've been in here for about an hour. He didn't cling to the light fixture or search out something big and heavy to drop on it when I took the thing out to show him, which is saying a great deal more than Lee's reaction towards our temporary roommate.

He took it better than I had thought; it only took me like two hours to coax him back in the room after I pulled it out of the box. He had been convinced that it was a wolverine. I had been forced to lock it up in my closet last night and even then Lee had slept with a heavy stick he had found in the yard within arm's reach. I'm not sure I can sympathize with him. I'm actually starting to find the little pompom adorable. And I've figured out a way to not get the head and butt mixed up at first glance. I've put a little red bow between its ears, or…I think I have. I also found the final paw, making this rabbit officially complete. All I have to do now is make sure that Lee doesn't kill it before the big day. He has warned me while holding that stick; One wrong move and the bunny is going to get it. I'm not too worried, though. I've been the proud owner of this thing for almost a day now and it has yet to budge on its own. Not that I can blame it; probably forgotten that is has legs under all that fur.

"So you think he'll like it?" I ask after a while when Hiro is done with inspecting it. He's probably trying to see if it's a male or female. I don't think that these things can tell _each other_ apart.

"Definitely. I was thinking more along the line of a bird, but this is a lot more manageable. So how did it go yesterday with Kai?"

"Great," I smile, resting my head back against my mattress. "He's a lot of fun to be around once you get to know his way of thinking. He even bought me something at Starbucks as a treat."

"No kidding," Hiro says, sounding very impressed. "And what about the _both_ of you?"

"Not great. We're friends again, but I just don't know what to do. You can't just tell someone that you're gay."

"I did."

"Seriously?" I turn to him. "Is that how you and Brooklyn got together?"

He nods, putting bunny down between the two of us and resting his arms on his bent knees, a nostalgic smile on his handsome face.

"He came to me actually. We used to have long chats while I was their coach so we grew pretty close. One time he admitted to me that he was gay and he didn't know how to tell the others. I'd known that I was gay for years so I told him that there was nothing wrong with that. He smiled and told me that it was good to know that since he had been crushing on me ever since our first meeting."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. We shared our first kiss a week later and things just unfolded on their own."

Where was I when the gods were handing out good fortune? Hiro and Brooklyn have to hide their true selves and their relationship but they were together whereas I'm slumming in the closet. A cramp, moth-ball smelling closet. Or even worse, Max's closet. I'll take this step farther; Papa G's closet. I'm getting suicidal just thinking about it.

"The first thing you should do is find out whether he is straight or not," Hiro says, that masterminding he's famous for coming into play. "No use pouring your heart out to him if there's no chance of him returning your feelings."

"And how should I do that? 'Hey Kai, love that jacket. Are you queer, by any chance?'."

"You have to be sure," Hiro shrugs, not affected by my sarcasm.

"Even if I grew the balls to do that, when will I get the chance? He's been with Tala all afternoon and every time I step out of this room I am besieged by Mariah. Unless you are expecting me to shower with him there isn't the slightest opportunity."

I've just said something that has set that mastermind brainstorming. I hope he isn't going to actually insist that I do shower with Kai. That would be the best shower in my life, of course, but how much will Kai like it if I hop in while he's bathing? Gay or not, he'd slam me straight through the bathroom door. How do I know? Tyson once took the liberties of walking in on our captain in the locker room during the American tournament while Kai had been in the shower. He had only been looking for his launcher but he caught Kai off guard; Mr. Dickenson had to have new lockers installed after Tyson's body dented at least six of them. Kai is less violent towards us nowadays, but I'm not going to take any chances.

Hiro is done brainstorming and is smiling rather deviously. I'm not sure if I like it.

"I think it's time for another group outing," he says.

I was right. I don't like it.

* * *

"The hot springs?"

"It would be a lot of fun and grandpa can get us in for free."

Yeah. All he has to do is show up in that suit of his and we'll have the entire place to ourselves. That is, until the police arrive.

Hillary looks thoughtful though she's also blushing like mad because Hiro is actually talking to her. Poor girl. Hiro's not stupid. He knows that she has the hots for him. He should be ashamed, stringing her along like that!…Says the guy who has Mariah already picking wedding gowns. I can relate to Hiro's tactics. It's less painful, for all of us, if we wait until the right moment. Blessed bastard that he is, Hiro still has two years before he can officially break the news to Hillary, by which time she might have moved on. I only have two days, my self-imposed deadline, and I'm not sure that Mariah will have lost interest in me by then.

Hiro's plan is as simple as it is brilliant. We'll all go to one of the hot springs for some rest and relaxation. For starters, it will give me a respite from Mariah since men and women use separate springs. It will be a calming environment which should help ease my nerves. Hiro has promised to find a way to keep the rest of the guys busy while I talk to Kai. And finally, and this is the really ingenious part, Tala and Bryan won't be there. Why? Because they refuse to go on group outings so they're sure to turn this offer down flat. Neither are in a good mood to begin with so they'll just stay behind and simper. I still feel kinda bad for Tala, but nothing comes between me and Kai. Tala's a big boy; he can deal with his problems. I have to deal with mine. The only thing now is to get Hillary to make some changes in her meticulously made planner. I am not liking the idea that I see a Samba competition set for tomorrow.

"And, uh, when would you want to go?" Hillary blushes, nervously playing with the pen.

Laying it on thick, Hiro leans forward, pretending to be thinking but I can see him eyeing the schedule discreetly. The samba contest! **Please** pick the samba contest! I can't dance to save my life. I can't do a lot of things to save my life; it's amazing I'm still here, but dancing is the worst. The only thing above that is Mariah and that is saying something. Hiro, hear my thoughts. Samba contest. Saaaaammmbaaaaa contest.

"Tomorrow will be a good day. With all the work we've been doing it will be nice to take a break. It should be after lunch when everyone's content. How about around three?"

You beautiful, beautiful man.

"Three? Oh, but I had planned…"

"Unless you don't agree," he shrugs though adopts a pretty darn good I'm-disappointed-that-you-don't-value-my-opinion face. I'm in the presence of a master here.

"No! I do agree! And I hadn't planned anything for three so it comes out perfect!"

Liar liar pants on fire. And her pants must have caught fire; those short shorts of hers can't possibly be good for her…'kitty'. It's a miracle she can even move in them. Clearly an attempt to get someone's (as in the young adult beside me) attention. It's the middle of winter, Hill. Go for the obvious why don't you?

"Great, then we'll go share the good news with the others." Damn, he's good. He even throws in a parting wink which has Hillary fawning over the table. I once tried to wink at Kai and he asked me if something had flown into my eye.

"I can't believe you actually did that," I laugh once we are out of hearing range, making our way to the back yard where yet another snow ball battle is taking place. "It's a great idea, nonetheless."

"Think of it as a thank you gift for getting Brooklyn that rabbit."

"Huh?"

Smiling slyly, he puts on his sunglasses but pulls them down to look over their rims at me.

"Here's your chance to see your lover boy butt naked."

He chuckles and leaves me with my mouth gaping since that idea had not crossed my mind once. Now it's repeating itself over and over again like a broken record player. Kai butt naked…Kai butt naked…Kai's butt…Kai butt naked…Kai butt naked…Kai butt naked…Kai's butt…Kai butt naked…Kai butt naked…The possibilities are endless! I can't wait!

"For what?"

Note to self: do not speak your thoughts out loud unless you have a valid excuse, like a release form from a mental institute.

I spin around to find none other than Kai. Oh my, my mind can't stop and now I am looking him over, imagining just how certain parts of him will look without those pesky things called clothes. Am I getting a nosebleed?

"For…Christmas," I quickly cover. Can't tell him that I'm getting so stoked over a trip to the hot springs; that is bound to make him think me a lecher. Which I am, but there's no need for him to know. "By the way, Hiro's managed to get Hillary to let us go to the hot springs tomorrow."

He doesn't react since that wasn't a question, though normal people would have made some comment about what they thought of the idea. Gods must be wired differently.

"…You coming?" I am forced to ask.

"Don't think so."

This…is an unexpected turn of events. I don't think that Hiro considered Kai not wanting to come. I am to blame though. I should have reminded myself that Kai doesn't usually do the whole social scene. Unless I beg him. If I could get him to the candy convention than I should be able to talk him into coming now. Maybe I should throw in the promise to not eat any Crappy Cups, though that shouldn't be too hard.

"Why not? It's just a little outing with everyone."

"I have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Just things."

"If they are 'just things' then they can't be that important."

Try and wriggle your way out of that!

"If this is 'just a little outing' then it can't be any more important."

The guy's like an eel! So word games don't work. Alright then, let's try reverse psychology.

"Fine then, don't come."

"Fine with me. Enjoy the trip."

"I will."

Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen. This is getting dire. New strategy.

"Please come?"

Honest entreaty. Kai's got to admire this direct approach.

"I thought you said I could stay," he reminds me, folding his arms before his chest.

"Kai…" I hesitate. Here we go, again. "I want you to come with us."

"There isn't any candy in the hot springs so you should be able to handle the three stooges by yourself."

"It's not that. I…I just want you to come, okay? It would mean a lot to me if you do."

Sighing, he thinks it over. I know I am asking a lot from him, especially since he is caught up between his two friends, but that's all the more reason for him to take some time off and just relax. All that antagonism and arguing must be tiring. Bryan won't miss him and Tala will just have to settle with filling up Kai's inbox for a few hours. I'm also his friend and as a friend I want to see him actually enjoy the holidays. Oh yeah, and I have to ask him if he's queer. Gotta keep that in mind or I'll waste the entire visit drooling over his naked body. Not that that would be a waste, really, but if I stick to the plan and all goes well then I'll have the rest of my life to watch him in the buff.

"What time?"

Yes! He's cracking!

"Around three. It was either that or a samba contest."

Kai looks so cute when he rolls his eyes.

"Alright."

"You mean it?"

"I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't."

"This means so much to me. Thanks, Kai."

"Ray."

"Yes?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

…Um…Oh boy. Has he seen through me? He wouldn't have had to look far, but he hasn't shown any sign of noticing how totally wonky I've been being this past week or so. What gave me away? Did he see me staring? Did he overhear me and Hiro in my room? What do I tell him? Should I just skip the entire trip and ask him right here, right now? I think that I can make up a good enough excuse to breach the subject; I've been doing nothing but lying to Mariah since she showed up. Problem is Kai prefers to use a decent portion of his brain, unlike Mariah, so he isn't that easy to fool. But I don't want to fool him anyways. I just want to tell him the truth…About who I am and about what I feel for him…

"There is something…Promise me you'll hear me through?"

Am I really going to do this? Kai has nodded, face serious as he waits. This could ruin everything between us. If he is straight and not interested then my confession could totally blow up in my face. It could change our relationship forever and in the long run disrupt the entire team. But…I have to know.

"I…I have been wondering for the past few days and…for the past three years actually…and…and I was wondering…Are you--"

"Ray-Ray!"

A body slams me from behind and I stumble forward from the force, right into Kai. He catches me though I fall onto his chest, my hands gripping his forearms as I bite my lip in order to contain the frustrated scream I am mentally directing towards the cow who has yet again chosen the worst time to search me out. As much as I enjoy this position against him, I regain my footing, using Kai's strong arms as leverage, and glare behind me at the widely grinning face.

"Hiro just told us! Was it your idea too, Ray-Ray? I'm sure it was. You always think up the most clever things! Do you know that they have special couples springs? I'm going to reserve one for us. And if you're a good boy I might give you an early taste of my Christmas cooking…"

Weren't you the one who almost poisoned Lee's grandfather with that exotic fish dish you made for his birthday? Wait, didn't I hear her say earlier, when I had been ignoring her, that she was going to help out with the Christmas dinner? I think I'll order take-out.

"Oh Ray, did you get Kai's present? You know, the one you forgot to buy yesterday? You see, Kai, he was so busy finding me the perfect gift that it totally slipped his mind. Now how about that?"

New mantra: Must not kill best friend's sister…Must not kill best friend's sister…Must not kill best friend's sister…Unless I kill Lee and then I can kill Mariah and not have to worry about him being upset, though I don't think he'll not mind the part where I kill him.

Noticing me flexing my hands/nails/claws, Kai raises a brow at the pink leech clinging on me.

"Funny, if I recall correctly I was with him the entire day yesterday and he did get me a gift. Didn't know he wanted to buy me two. Thanks," Kai shrugs, throwing Mariah's own words back in her face. I know he's doing this just to spite her.

I can kiss you right about now. I can seriously fling Mariah off me, tackle you to the ground and ravage you right now. I don't know if he's just pretending to not care that I haven't bought him anything yet or if he really doesn't mind, but the fact that he hasn't reacted the way he did with the Swiss chocolate incident is doing wonders for my confidence.

Mariah, her hair almost standing on end, puffs her cheeks and pouts her lips in the hopes of looking imposing; she looks like a pink puffer fish.

"You know, Kai, if it weren't for the fact that you're friends with Tyson Ray and I would have put you in your place a long time ago. I'm on to you. I know you're still a traitor at heart! You couldn't beat us with Black Dranzer, you can't beat us now. Not when we are together!"

For the first time since gracing us with her mouth Kai bristles. That is still a very touchy subject for him. We, the Bladebreakers, all know that he is still angry with the idea that he had allowed his grandfather and Boris to control him like that and even more so that that thing (Black Dranzer, not the one-eyed bunny upstairs) had made him turn on us. If we hadn't helped him he might not even be here right now (a heart-breaking notion for me). Ever since then we've done our best to stay clear of that topic for his sake. The thoughtful-stunted cow doesn't seem to have considered that Kai might be a different person. Hasn't he proven himself enough already when he took on Brooklyn not once, but twice? Not to mention that he has protected us from Tala and Bryan during their stay so far. What did _she_ do other than shout Lee and my names while standing nice and safe on the sidelines during the tournament, and gloat and eat ever since coming here?

"Don't go there, Mariah," I turn on her, glaring. Yes, **glaring**. I've just about had it. If she wants to bug me all the time then fine, but I'm not going to stand by and watch her accuse Kai of being unfaithful. "You're my friend, but so is Kai and you have no right to judge him after all he's done for all of us so just drop it!"

She flinches and steps back. Wow, I should have done this years ago. Not that she's done yet. I can see that gleam beginning to sharpen as she looks from me to Kai and back. What now? Has she yet another theory that needs to be shot down? I'm here all night, woman.

"Ah, Mariah-chan. I've been asked to find you."

Well slap my butt (again) and call me a five cent whore, it's Brooklyn (again). He's just always around, isn't he? He floats over (a reminder: Brooklyn doesn't walk, he floats), his smiley and peaceful countenance standing out like a sore thumb amongst the glares and sneers the three of us are sending to each other, Kai and myself on one side while Mariah is holding her own against Kai fairly well. This doesn't dissuade him.

"Monica-chan and Hillary-san are looking for you to begin planning the Christmas dinner," he says, smiling down at Mariah. He refers to all the girls with 'chan' except Hillary and none of us can figure out why. Incomplete jigsaw puzzle, remember? "They're waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Really?" she blinks. Us guys hate Brooklyn sometimes; he can get any girl to ease up with his holy-ethereal being. Heck, he even got Rick to apologize to Mystel not too long ago. I will personally build a shrine to him if he can influence Bryan, but that might be asking too much of one guy. "I didn't know that that was tonight. I'd better go."

Just to remind Kai that this isn't over she glares back at him, smiles at me and Brooklyn and lumbers, I mean skips, off.

"That planning is set for tomorrow evening," Kai says, watching Brooklyn suspiciously.

"I know."

Whoa! Does that mean that Brooklyn…lied? I feel unholy just considering the thought! Not pure, honest Brooklyn. What have they done to him?

"You…lied?" I semi-echo my thoughts out loud. "Why?"

"You looked like you could use some help."

Kai scoffs.

"I don't need your help to deal with the likes of her."

"I didn't mean to offend you." Ah, there's the saint once more. I was beginning to worry. "Do forgive me if I have, Kai. I am just returning a favor to Ray."

No problem. Though I don't have the foggiest idea what you are on about, as always.

"But I am now intruding on your conversation so I shall be off. Until dinner time."

And off he floats. Nice seeing you, Brook. Be sure to flutter by again real soon.

"Is there anything about him that's not retarded?"

Oh don't be so mean, Kai. He's a good guy once you see past that creepy smiley face, the nauseatingly polite demeanor, the serene link with nature and the disturbing amount of time he spends talking to one ladybug. What did he mean with returning a favor? Aside from that one interlude in the kitchen we've hadn't paid each other much attention. He's always off getting in touch with his inner screwball and I'm usually either obsessing over Kai or talking to Hiro…Aaaaah. I see. I don't mind Hiro telling Brooklyn about our little alliance though. Lovers shouldn't keep secrets from one another. Yet another reason why Mariah and I are not meant to be; I've disclosed more secrets to the guy who sells hot dogs down at the pier.

"He's just unique," I defend, turning back to him. "You should give him a chance and talk to him. At least he isn't as hyper or annoying like Tyson, Max and Daichi, and you get along with them rather well." He tends to simply avoid being within a five mile radius of them if possible, but when forced to remain in the same room with those three for more than fifteen minutes he smothers the urge to smother _them_.

"Hn."

Which brings us to the end of that topic as Kai has officially declared it inconclusive.

"How's the thing?"

Unable to control myself, I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Mariah? She was just here a while ago."

Kai blinks. He has noticed my slightly (_cough_) hesitant attitude towards my 'girl friend' but since it is a universally accepted fact that she and me are a couple he probably wrote my rare bouts of impatience towards her off as, well…rare bouts of impatience. It had been unintentional, but hopefully my slip of the tongue will dispute what he's always thought. The corners of his mouth curl in an actual smile. A condescending smile directed towards Mariah, but it still looks so hot on him.

"I was referring to Brooklyn's gift."

Oh, _that_ thing. Pretending to not think much of my first response, I nod.

"Good, though Lee is ready to splat it if it even looks at him the wrong way. I--"

"Kai...?"

What. Was. _That_? Is Kai baby-sitting the neighbor's six-year-old? Strangled, soft and tired; not what I'm used to from the captain of the once-world championship Russian team. But coming up behind Kai, his steps soft and almost shuffling, arms crossed over his chest and bright blue eyes no longer so bright, is Tala. Since Kai was standing in front of me he had been blocking me from view but now that he's turned Tala stops when he sees me. A few days ago I would have gotten a bitchy glare. That glare has now been reduced to a weak look of 'Oh…you.'. He quickly tries to scrape together his defense but I can tell that he has been crying again. And his lips are slightly blue. Had he been outside in this cold since I last saw him? Oh my…! Tears! He's crying again, right here before me! No good. No, no good. Way bad even.

"Tala!" Kai gasps, surprising me as he shows raw emotion at the state of the redhead. Walking over he takes the other by his shoulders and asks him something in Russian. Tala doesn't reply, merely shaking his head softly and trying to dry his tears but they just keep coming. I distinctly hear him say 'Bryan' at one point to which Kai reacts by turning him around and leading him towards the bedroom.

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask, taking a step forward. I'm even ready to forgive the wolf for scraping my uvula with his nails a few days ago; this is just too weird. And depressing. Tala's a wreck, for Pete's sakes! **Tala**! I'm still a good guy within and I hate seeing others like this, especially when everyone's supposed to be merry and gay (in it's original context here).

"I can handle it," Kai replies. "See you at dinner time."

"Okay…"

An arm around Tala's shoulder as they walk, Kai talks softly to him, the wolf's soft sniffs and whispers almost inaudible to me.

Tala…I don't know what to do. I want to keep hating him for being so cruel and malicious and narcissistic. I want to feel some contempt at the fact that the big bad wolf has finally cracked. I want to give him a taste of his own medicine and taunt him endlessly about whimpering. I want to, but I can't, and it's not because I'm upholding some honor code like certain people (_coughcough_Garland_cough_). I just…feel sorry for him. Not sorry as in 'Aww, what a pathetic wittle puppy'; sorry as in I don't want to see him like this. I actually want him to go back to saying mean things about us while we watch on. I want him to pretend that we aren't there and then turn around and sneer at us for not asking him his opinion when he wouldn't have given it in the first place. It's just not the same without the infuriating bastard. Even more so since Bryan isn't around either to compensate the torture. Speaking of that cheerful fellow, what the Hell has he done to upset his captain so? I have half a mind to search him out and demand an explanation, as random and suicidal as that may seem. Better not do that.

I am no closer to figuring things out when Lee finds me still standing here a few minutes later and talks me into joining everyone in the living room for some horror movie Christmas special. I just know that Mariah put him up to that; lots of cuddle time for her when we watch those movies together. I nod absently, following him to where the entire gang is lounging around the television, talking and laughing as they wait for the film to start. As I purposefully take a spot away from Mariah, pretending that I don't see her patting the open space next to her meaningfully, I listen with half an ear as Tyson is explaining the plot line to me, since he has seen it a million times before.

No one is any wiser that on the other end of the dojo a formerly icy Russian is probably being cradled and comforted by Kai. And I am not even jealous at him for that; if it weren't for Kai being here I might have damn well done it myself. I am **that** bothered. The movie has started and everyone falls silent, except for Mariah who is loudly whispering my name but I block her out. She finally shuts up after Michael tosses a popcorn kernel at her and since the opening credits are still rolling it is utterly silent in the room. And I can almost hear Tala's sobs in my ears once more.

2 days till Christmas…And here I am wishing for Tala to be throwing candy canes at me in hopes of stabbing me in the eye. This season works in mysterious ways.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: 'Zhopa' is Russian for 'asshole' (or something like that)

Next time: the group trip to the hot springs! Will Ray ask Kai 'The Question' or will both be too preoccupied with the only worsening situation between Tala and Bryan?

Read & Review, please.


	11. Eleven Idle Hands

Title: Our First Noel

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

A/N: Grrrr. I had to repost every chapter because this site somehow manaed to swap a couple of them around. Thanks to the reviewer who pointed it out. Also, I have removed the errors in the first few chapters: I am so used to writing in the past tense that I kept switching from past to present, especially in chapters 2 and 3.

Sorry for the delay. I have the last two chapters planned as far as comedy goes but I couldn't find the right mood for this one. It's supposed to be a bit more serious but this is a humor fic so…

* * *

"Mh-hm. Looking goooood. Check the pecks! Made in God's own image, yessiree!"

God has a twisted sense of humor.

"Got a game plan?"

The voice, blissfully, draws my attention away from where Tyson is blowing kisses to himself in the full-length mirror, wearing only his briefs, almost blowing a blood vessel in his brain as he tries to flex.

"I don't even got game, much less a plan."

Hiro laughs, folding his jacket and hanging it on the hook in his designated locker. Around us the others are talking and fooling around as we all change out of our clothes and into the complimentary towels. Us being the guys since, to my utter exuberance, this spa only has separate hot springs for men and women and the girls are now on the other side of the building. And, as if I wasn't spoiled rotten enough, Mariah was unable to book that private couple spring because we have to be 18 an older. Something about not wanting to encourage underage sex. They would have had a manslaughter case had Mariah gotten her way. Screw the details. I'm _all_ the way over _here_, she's _all_ the way over _there_. That's all that matters.

"Just strike up a conversation. You're one of the few people who can get Kai to actually loosen up a bit. The trick is not to throw the question out into the open too suddenly."

How did I ever manage without my fountain of knowledge and support, a.k.a. Hiro? What a ham. This guy just knows how to keep one's moral up.

Tyson, now buck naked, streaks pass us as Daichi, semi-buck naked, chases him, his underwear lodged rather painfully up his butt. Yes, locker rooms are infamous for wedgies. Note that I am standing with my back to the wall. Tyson, who can't see another guy in briefs without yanking the waistband up into No Man's land, once gave me one of his signature works during the American tournament. I usually wear boxers but on this one occasion I had made the mistake of sporting one of the briefs that Lee's mother made for me. I couldn't sit comfortable for two days; that idiot had almost drawn blood! Ironically, Kai was the one to save Tyson when Max and Kenny were unable to get me off him. Revenge on Tyson and Kai wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me off while we had both been in semi-undressed states; one of the best days in my life.

Well damn! Hiro has a good built. Brooklyn is one lucky son of a gun. If I were in his shoes I would have damned the law and moral code and do my former coach in a shady establishment down town. Wrapped in only a white towel and wearing indoor slippers, Hiro has loosened his hair from its usual ponytail. He truly does make a glorious sight.

But even he ain't got nothing on that piece of heaven over there who is talking on his cell as he unzips his pants. Garland better get out of the way of my viewing pleasure before I throw a shoe at him. Ah, little Mystel has tugged on his captain's arm, making the silver-haired blader step back to glare at him. Leaving me with a perfect view of Kai as he…

…………

"Ray? Wake up! Are you okay?"

The voice sounds foggy and far away. Following it back to consciousness, I blearily stir, feeling awareness return to me.

"Wha?"

Obviously, my vocabulary still has to catch up.

"Dude, are you feeling alright?"

I recognize Tyson's voice but when I open my eyes I find over a dozen faces peering down at me with worried looks. Since they are all different I am assured that I am not seeing doubles, or dozens, or you…get the point. The speaker is kneeling right next to me, still as naked as the day he was born. Who would have ever thought that Tyson shaves down there. Not a sight one wants to see after coming to. Raising myself onto my elbows quickly, I blink, trying to erase that image from my optical nerve.

"What happened?" I mutter, rubbing the back of my head, which feels like someone took a sledge hammer to it and then made me listen to Tyson sing the 'Twelve Days of Christmas' while giving me a lap dance. Over and over and over again. I'm getting a concussion just thinking about it.

"You fainted," Michael informed. "One moment you were standing, the next thing we knew there was a THUMP and Hiro shouted your name."

Now that must have looked very elegant. I'm glad I don't remember any of it. But why on Earth did I faint? Am I coming down with something? Maybe it were those cookies I ate yesterday. Mariah _had_ been loitering around the kitchen helping Mathilda, who is a pretty good baker, make them. Nah, no one else is showing any food poisoning symptoms and I know that my stomach isn't that sensitive; and those Crappy Cups are just a hazard to mankind so they don't count. I am one of the few but proud outsiders who can eat Papa G's chili without chucking down an entire bottle of antacids afterwards. Not even Kai can pull that off.

Kai…?

Naked Kai!

My brain is still a bit logged so forgive the primitive thoughts. In any case, that's the last thing I remember seeing before taking a one-way trip to La-la land: Kai dropping his underpants. If Tyson ever dares wedgie that masterpiece of a posterior I will strangle him with his own tighty whities. Kai shouldn't even be allowed to sit on it! Now, though, I'd better stop drooling over my favorite Russian's derriere before I land myself in an even more embarrassing predicament before everyone, especially since I am clad in nothing but my boxers, which, by the way, I have taken to permanently wearing ever since that aforementioned wedgie experience.

"He's not talking. Someone call a medic!"

"I'm alright," I manage, now sitting up. "Guess I didn't sleep enough last night."

"Or maybe Hiro was just boring you with all his lectures," Tyson quips, earning himself a sock in the face from his big brother.

"Just make sure you don't doze off in the hot springs too," Lee cautions, helping me to my feet.

Sound advise. If just looking at Kai in the buff made me pass out, what will happen when I'm sitting right next to him? Many things, some of which I will not share with even the likes of you, but I'll just have to keep my eyes elsewhere. The object of my profound affection is standing to my right, having had wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over when I had made myself acquainted with the floor, but he is still on his phone, talking softly every now and then though he gives me a 'Be careful' look before returning to put away his stuff. He had come all the way over here (a grand distance of around 12 feet) just to make sure I was alright. Makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside. Either that or I _do_ have food poisoning. Honestly, who taught that girl to cook? No one, most likely, but I don't think that she's realized that crucial factor. After all, you don't have to know how to cook to be able to cook; as long as you can pin the washing up on someone else afterwards you can call yourself a master chef.

"Everyone ready?" Hiro asks us all as we slowly gather once more, decked in nothing but towels, though Kenny is wearing a bath robe. No need to be shy, Chief. It's not like _any _of us are going to be checking _you_ out. Ouch, I can be so mean to that poor kid sometimes.

A chorused 'Yeah', or words that basically mean the same thing, sounds. Following the navy-haired guy, since he is the eldest and everyone has basically accepted him thus as our leader, we file out of the locker room and into the heavily scented candle lit hall with a really shiny wooden floor. This place is pretty posh. As Hiro promised, Papa G has gotten us all in for free since he is good friends with the uncle of the co-worker of the ex-wife of the friend of the son of the cleaner of the neighbor of the owner of this place. No joke. Hey, I'm not going to ask. It just worked out fine. Papa G and Bruce are currently getting a mud massage a few rooms down. The less time any of us see Papa G in the buff, the better. Tyson tried to bribe the masseuse into giving Papa G an extra long treatment, coincidentally two hours, which is how long we've reserved the hot spring. We're all holding our breaths and waiting to see if it works.

We do make a rather dashing group, I must say. Admit it, most of the guys here are handsome or cute. Even Crusher, Rick and Kenny (in his wussy bath robe) have some appeal to them. Not that I can find any, but I was honest enough to admit that Tala and Bryan are attractive; the other three are a hell of a lot friendlier so I should at least give them some compliment. Daichi's been said to be cute, but that splotch in the middle of his forehead always makes me imagine a rather large 'L' there instead. My mind does things like that for no good reason. Garland also has that little red dot on his brow (which has always made me wonder on whether or not he is of Hindu background), but I don't go around thinking that it looks like a pimple, but that's just because he's good looking. Shallow, that's me. Mystel is bubbly and good natured; Brooklyn is polite and enamored with nature; Hiro is mature and good tempered; Miguel is thoughtful and considerate; Michael is fun loving and athletic; Lee is old-fashioned and dependable; Max is hyper and loyal; Tyson is friendly and stubborn; I am neutral with some mental inconsistencies; and Kai is a sex god and a gift to mankind. Damn fine group indeed.

Currently walking next to Lee, I sneak a glance over my shoulder to where Kai is bringing up the rear, that cell once again glued to his ear as he talks. Now would be a good time to return to the heartbreaking drama that is 'Russians in Japan'. That sounds sarcastic, but to be honest I am still going through my 'wanna-hug-Tala-and-promise-to-be-his-best-friend' phase. Allow me to bring you up to par:

Bryan has gone missing. And while everyone is secretly more than a bit relieved we are also a bit, well, concerned? Nah. Curios? Neither. Hmm, let's just settle with perplexed. If someone like Kenny or Brooklyn had gone missing we would have gone out searching for them at once; Kenny's punch can't kill a mosquito and Brooklyn is most likely to be too caught up in nature to even notice that he should be home. Bryan, on the other hand, is the last person who's safety we're worry about. It's our concern for the well being of **other people** that made us notify the police station now that the falcon is roaming about. Anyone tries to mug or pick a fight with him and they'll be opening this years Christmas presents in 2025 after they wake up from their trauma induced coma. So yeah, he didn't return last night. This morning saw the appearance of his two friends. So far Kai has shown no signs of worry. Maybe this is just a habit of Bryan or maybe Kai doesn't like wasting his time worrying about a teen who can cripple an armed serial murderer with a straw.

Which brings us to the second half of our remaining Russians: Tala. He put on a unbreakable mask this morning at the breakfast table but some of the others noticed that he hadn't called anyone anything unflattering in his native tongue during the entire meal. Bruce, who knows better than to pressure the redhead, casually asked if he was feeling ill to which Tala answered his customary 'No' and gave no further explanation for his zestless attitude. I had watched him the entire time as he poked at the food on his plate with his fork, taking a bite only when Kai gave him a stern look for not eating. His tea was left untouched. After breakfast, Mariah glomped me. After _that_, I was on my way to my room to feed It (formerly known as the bunny; Lee and I spend so much time calling it 'it' that that has become it's temporary name), and gear up since Hillary decided to squeeze in a local figure-skating competition before our spa trip. While walking towards my room I came across a 'Oh-my-god-I-just-wanna-hold-him-close-and-declare-him-mine' sight of Tala standing in Kai's room, the door of which had been left partially open. I watched as he continuously dialed a number on his cell, waited, cursed, turned the phone off, paced a bit and then tried it all over again with unsatisfying results. Seeing as Kai had still been in the kitchen, and I could only conclude that Tala isn't that paranoid and so wasn't calling him, he must have been trying to contact Bryan. Obvious hints were that he had occasionally muttered said teen's name, plus repeat the 'zhopa' word many a times; a word which I have come to associate with the falcon when coming from the wolf. I have to ask Kai what it all means. I'm actually beginning to second-doubt if it was a good idea to leave him back at the dojo alone.

As heartless as this will sound; this comes out perfect. Bryan wasn't even around to ask and Tala had slammed the door in Hillary's face when she had hunted him down to invite him. Seeing as Hiro is the one who came up with the idea Hill had been stead-fast on making sure that everyone came, just to please the eldest Granger brother. Her tactics of ordering everyone to come had worked, up until Tala. She's not a happy camper because of this, which is yet one more of the many reasons why I'm glad that the girls won't be with us in the hot springs. That and that Mariah had gone out this morning and bought over thirty flavored lip glosses. That girl is just over-sexed.

So that's the scoop, which was exactly what I needed to fill the time it has taken us to make it from the locker room to the springs. We're pretty lucky to have gotten in for free. Even more since we didn't have to witness Papa G in Tights again. Robin Hood and his merry men would have surrendered themselves to the sheriff if he had decided to join their group.

"This is it," Hiro announces, a hand on the door. "And remember the rules. We've got the entire springs to ourselves but there will be no running or jumping in. We don't want to risk injuring ourselves or others now, do we?" He's specifically looking at Tyson, who blushes.

"That lady in the other hot spring resort tripped me last time!"

"And you just happened to fall right into her lap while you were both in your birthday suits?"

Being the mature bunch of blokes that we are, we beginning taunting him endlessly as we file into the empty enclosure. Well, empty as in there are no other people. I take time off to look around. This place really is something. I was expecting just a simple pool of hot water but it looks like a jungle in here. The idea is obviously to re-create a natural hot spring indoors. We've got a main steaming pool as well as several smaller ones, some elevated amongst the real-looking rock formations, others bubbling with extra air pressure. After having spent more than a month in the cold the warmth in here is bloody lovely. I'd be happy just to stand here for an hour and soak up the heat.

"Hold it," Hiro's voice orders Mystel, who, eager to dive in, had began to make his way towards the springs. "We have to shower first before getting in." He points to the row of shower heads to our right. "Shower first, leave your towels on the rack and then you can go in."

As everyone bustles about, trying to shower first, I notice that Kai is hanging back, patiently waiting. His cell phone has been placed in a wooden box along with the rest of our collectibles that we didn't want to leave behind in the locker room.

Dare I…? Indeedy do.

"Is he alright?" I ask, walking over and trying woefully to not look anywhere but his face, though it's so easy to just glimpse at the smooth curve of his neck and shoulders…and his chest…and his stomach…and lower…

"Who?"

"Huh? What who? Oh…oh! Um…Tala, I mean." Smooth save. Not suspicious at all.

"I told you, it's none of your concern," he insists, ruby eyes eyeing me indiscernibly. I hope he's checking me out. And that he likes what he sees. It's only fair seeing as I am doing the same and am down right loving it.

"He looked pretty upset yesterday. I was kinda worried…"

"Really now?" his indifferent stare turns amused.

"Yeah, well, he's a cocky asshole most of the time, no offence, but he…Seeing him like that rattled me, I guess."

"He'll pull through," Kai assures, looking back to the showers that are slowly becoming available as the others finish, already heading for the water as naked as the day they were born, though looking a whole lot less pudgy and wrinkly on a whole. If only the fan girls could see us now. But they can't. Ha, take that, bitches! "It has happened before."

Giving that that was said in a far-away, soft sort of voice I have to beat down my doubt and assume that Kai has just spoken his thoughts out loud. My god can do something so…humanly? Maybe I should stop hanging around him so much for his sake; my bad habits are beginning to rub off on him. It would be best to back away for a while…

"It has?"

But for now I'll keep hounding him. The guy's in a towel and is about to get naked; would you give up **that**? My thoughts exactly.

Kai gives me The Look. Not Bryan's The Look; The Look that is one of the three Looks of his own that he has taught us to interpret and heed from the very first day. The Raised Brow Look means that whatever you've just said has been acknowledged but he thinks its stupid anyway. The Narrowed Eyes Look, which he has just given me, means that whatever you are doing, stop it. The Glaring Look means that you'd better start running. Tyson learned that one the painful way. I don't want to get that one so I'll stop and store away the little learned information for later.

"Are you two coming in or what?" Max calls from where he's floating about in the water.

"Or are you shy?" Michael asks.

"We promise not to look!" Rick shouts, laughing and high-fiving Michael.

Jeez, they're, what, seventeen? Eighteen? Aren't we a bit beyond nudie jokes? Besides, if they are so confident about themselves then why did they get in so quickly, hmm? You know what they say: the bigger the muscles, the smaller the package.

Behind me a shower head goes on, spraying me a bit and I turn. Kai's towel is on the rack…meaning that Kai's…

Good night.

………

The next time I see Kai naked it'd better be in a bedroom with a bed nearby. A nice soft bed. Tiles don't break your fall well. They just break your bones. As I slowly come around I am relieved to not feel any pain, not even the expected ache at the back of my skull. I am surprised, however, to find myself in the pool. Had I fallen into the pool, hit my head and am now dead? Is my ghost doomed to haunt this hot spring for eternity like that weird ghost girl in Harry Potter; forever moping in the steam as overweight and balding business men sit about talking? Yeah, I read Harry Potter. Got a problem with that? Anyways, someone touches my arm so unless there's another ghost about I must still be alive.

"I still think you should go to a doctor, Ray," Lee says, staring me in the face, checking for any signs of a concussion. "That's the second time you fainted in one day. You're lucky Kai was there or you might have hit the ledge of the showers and then you would have been in serious trouble."

"Kai?" That's all I bothered understanding in all that.

"He caught you before you hit the ledge."

"Is he awake?"

A new face comes into view. Hiro.

"How are you feeling?"

I'm thinking angry thoughts now. My sex god held me while we were both naked and I had been unconscious. I've had two opportunities to finally see him in all his glory and I passed out both times! This is just not normal, I tell you. It's a conspiracy! Damn government is trying to round up us gays and tag us and set us free in the wild! I will not stand for this! I will get them for this!...Hey, I never knew that Hiro had a tattoo on his stomach.

"Are you feeling ill?" he presses.

"Must just be tired," I shake my head, sitting up straighter on the submerged bank me and Lee are sitting on. "I really didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

I had been too psyched at the thought of seeing Kai Uncensored to sleep. When I had finally managed to drift off my dreams took over. I actually woke Lee up with my moaning but fortunately he mistook it for something else. Mainly…

"It," he states.

"What's It?" Hiro asks.

"The…" I look around, making sure that Brooklyn isn't nearby. He's standing over there next to Garland, studying the mural depicting butterflies in the rain forest. This obsession of his with nature just can't be healthy. "The bunny. We call it It."

"Brilliant," Hiro coughs/chuckles. "So what does It have to do with Ray fainting?"

"That thing must have given him nightmares. He kept tossing and turning and this morning he woke me up with his cries. That thing is haunting him. I knew we should have kept it outside."

Hiro looks doubtful at Lee's assessment and turns to me. Making sure to not let Lee see me, I make some very vague hand signals. Nonetheless, Hiro nods, smiling slyly as he caught on to what I am trying to relay: Kai. No further explanation is needed. Lee, missing my rather impressively creative sign language, is still listing the evils that is our one-eyed It living in my closet. Oh, it has two eyes, I assure you. We've just haven't found it yet. Also missing is one of It's legs. Hiro believes to have found an ear, but by the time he found me to report his discovery he had lost sight of it again. But back to Lee, as I was saying.

"I swear, Ray, that things looks at me every time you take it out. It just sits there, not moving. That's not normal. Rabbits are supposed to hop around and stand upright but It doesn't move! Have you seen It move on it's own yet?"

"It did slump to one side when I took it out of its box this morning," I defend It.

"I think that that's because you had put it down on its side and it merely righted itself," Hiro says, scratching beneath his chin though I can see him trying not to smile.

You have no idea of funny this really is for Hiro and myself, especially since Lee is being so serious about it. It wouldn't do if we started laughing out loud when he is honestly disturbed by a pompom, but the more we keep it in the harder it gets. Our faces are beginning to contort as Lee continues.

"Haven't you noticed that he doesn't eat the carrots? Only the celery? Why is that? Normal rabbits love carrots…"

Is this what we have degenerated to? Sitting in hot springs and discussing It's diet? As amusing as this may be, and trust me it really **is**, I remind myself that there's something else I ought to be doing. Something I should be discussing that's a heck of a lot more interesting than Lee's Celery Mind Controlling theory…Um…what? Now I **really** think it's time to get going. Hiro's wiping his eyes, yawning a lot to hide his tears of silent laugher from Lee, so it takes him a while to see that I have resumed my mad, but secret, signaling. Let's see how good I am. I need to get him to distract the others while I search out Kai, who is not to be seen though there are so many hidden alcoves here I'd bet my empty wallet that he's haunting one of them. Good, Hiro has recovered enough and is looking. It takes a lot longer than the first time since I'm trying to signal an entire sentence. By the time I'm done I had accidentally waved to Crusher, who had waved back (such a nice guy), almost slapped Lee upside his head (he didn't notice anything though) and am now down right exhausted. How do the people who use sign language every day keep it up? My arms are killing me!

Hiro winks, still a bit teary eyed, and turns to the others.

"Who wants to hear embarrassing little Tyson stories?" he says loudly, getting everyone's attention.

Talk about sheer genius. Who doesn't want to hear one of those?** I** want to hear them! Man, do I really have to go? Naturally, since he's only doing this to get me some alone time with Kai.

"What? NO!" Tyson shouts, splashing towards his brother. "No way!"

His pleas are drowned out by everyone else shouting their approval. Trying to cover his brother's mouth, he only succeeds in getting caught by the shoulders as Hiro is taller and faster, and smarter.

"Since it fits the moment, let's start with the time you refused to take a bath and grandpa had to chase you around the block while you were naked."

Big brothers. Bonus or banes; depends on who you ask. Personally, I think he's the best big brother a guy can have. Tyson's muttered curses tells me otherwise, but who wouldn't feel a bit embarrassed to have his childhood antics told to the guys? Especially this bunch who, as I said before, are just too mature for their own good. I think Michael and Rick are trying to see who can produce the most bubbles around them. S-a-d.

They have now gathered around Hiro, making sure not to get too close to one another, though Garland is giving Mystel some pretty stern looks, which the Egyptian pretends to not notice as he settles himself right next to his captain. Hiro, still talking, casually moves along, distancing himself away from me so that no one will see me slip off. Even Lee has dropped the Bunny Earth Invasion theory (Again…what?) and is chuckling as he wades over to be able to hear Hiro over the laughs and teases. Tyson is not going to be a happy blader after this. To think that Hiro's doing this to his own brother for me. Blood may be thicker than water, but do not underestimate the mass that is the repressed lovers. We've probably got an entire underground cell system somewhere in the world. Lee would no doubt have some theory for that as well. If he starts watching me while I eat I'll sick It on him. Or throw it, since It isn't all that peripatetic. Which is actually a good thing; Brooklyn can talk to it all day and it won't wander away like a rude little It. Gods, I love that name.

The coast is clear. An entire group of naked guys to my left, the unexplored regions of the springs to me right. I barely make a ripple as I slowly ease away. Am I good or what? I'm like Tom Cruise in those Mission Impossible movies, but in the buff. Not even he can pull that off. Ouch! Stubbed my toe on the edge of something. Not graceful and certainly not painless. So much for stealth. The rest are so engrossed in Hiro's story telling that they don't notice me flail my arms and stumble into the water. That's some story he must be telling.

Now, having regained my bearings, how does one go about finding a reclusive bluenette in a hot spring? I'm not going to need the coast guard or Navy for assistance, but I don't want to look like I'm trying to find him. That's my objective, but to Kai it's supposed to look like I was just minding my business and happened across him. Why is he sitting apart from the others anyway? Though it was brief, I have seen enough of him to know that he has** nothing** to be shy of. That guy is gifted in many, many ways and he's got the package to prove it.

I find him a lot easier then expected. Well, it never was a difficult task to begin with, but I've only just rounded an imitation waterfall and I catch sight of his hair just barely peeking out from behind a rock-built wall. Operation Queer can now begin. Pretending to be studying the plant-rich environment, I move in, limping slightly, not bothering to be silent. Sure enough, the hair shifts. I pretend to be surprise.

"Hey, there you are. I thought you'd run out on us."

Don't you just love the crystal clearness of these waters? Though a bit blurry, his body is on display for all. And since I can be such a selfish little kitten I intend to enjoy it all for myself. I'm glad Kai isn't the shy type like Kenny. I'm glad that Kai doesn't share **any** traits with Kenny. That was the last Kenny-diss, I swear. Kai had been lounging with his head back against the rocks, eyes closed. They are now open, staring up at me through wet bangs. Forgive me, my family, I have failed you. And, quite frankly, I don't give a fig about doing so either. Should have gotten a second child after all, mom. That's what you get for being more concerned about your figure than your family's future generations.

"You're up," Kai comments, referring to the fact that the last time he saw me I had been out like a light. Oh well, I've always been a bit dim.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me," I cough nervously. Those bare arms had held me against that bare body…I'm no longer liking these crystal clear waters; I have absolutely no cover now, so I'd better stop my mind's wandering. "I don't know what's gotten into me today. Must be some kind of stress."

"Relax," he advises, leaning his own head back and closing his eyes, clearly planning on doing so himself. "The next two days are going to be the worst."

"You don't mind if I join you? It's a bit noisy back there," I tilt my head and right on cue a roar of laugher sweeps through the place, Tyson's loud threats almost inaudible.

He shrugs, the water rippling around the movement his shoulder makes. Keeping as straight a face as possible, I take a seat next to him but keep what I believe to be a reasonable distance between us. One entire foot. Feels like mile. Beggars can't be choosers, though. Having been subjected to Lee's controversial accusations so far, I wasn't able to actually enjoy the springs. Sitting next to Kai, the warm water encompassing my body, I sigh contently. The angels can keep heaven; this is a way better alternative, plus one isn't obliged to think pure thoughts. However, something's not right. My hair. I always loosen it when bathing and right now I know it's only going to tangle in its wrapping if I leave it bound. Not giving it much thought, I reach back and pulling the entire braid out until I find the end, I begin to unwrap it. It's only when I'm half-way done that I notice that those eyes are on me again. Kai, really taking this relaxing thing seriously, hasn't lifted his head and his eyes are half-lidded, more curious as to what I am doing than anything. He doesn't ask anything, though. For some strange reason I feel a bit insecure now and look away as I finish removing the wrap, leaving my hair to fall loose around me.

"You hardly do that."

"What? My hair?" I ask, pretending to be busy finding a place to put the wrappings.

Kai nods, tracing the length down into the water. A floating lock is slowly drifting towards him and I blush even brighter when he calmly takes hold of it, lifting it out of the water and studying it.

"Why do you keep it this long?" he asks, rolling it between his fingers experimentally.

"Tradition," I answer, watching his hand. "All men in my family wear their hair long. They're pretty strict when it comes to tradition and old laws back in my village. They can be a real pain sometimes. I once considered cutting it all off just to disobey my family."

"It suits you better when long," Kai says, lowering his hand back into the water and releasing the tresses he had been holding. "And family's aren't meant to be disobeyed."

"Your grandfather's also such an honor whore?" Not a very nice way of putting it, but Kai has called the man a lot less becoming names. My own description brings a smirk to his lips and he folds his arms.

"Makes sure I'll never forget."

"What did he do?"

He calmly touches his cheeks, which have been washed clean of their usual markings. He says something in Russian.

"One more act of disobedience and you shall have to face the consequences every day," he then says, apparently translating. "His own words. The face paint is just a caution. If ever I dishonor the family name he will have them tattooed on permanently as punishment."

Here he is, telling me, the only other person's he's probably ever told, other than maybe his Russian friends, about a very personal thing in his very personal life and he makes it sound so unimportant. Is this an indication of how much he has opened up to me? Or maybe he just doesn't think much of it anyways. I must say I am surprised to finally know the origins of the paint. Kai always has it on and spends up to thirty minutes applying it every day so precisely; I'd thought that he just liked them. In reality, though, they're just mocking reminders of who is in charge. Every time Kai looks in a mirror, he sees his grandfather's control over him.

"My folks aren't as bad, but sometimes I wish I could just disown myself and leave home for good," I sigh, gathering my wet hair over one shoulder. "It's just never good enough. They spend so much time interfering with my life I can't help wondering what happened to theirs. They won't be satisfied until I am married, raise a family and get a respectable place in the village council. It's just so…"

"Suffocating," Kai fills in.

"Does Voltaire want the same from you?"

"Continuing the family business and producing an heir to continue our bloodline. He doesn't care whether I marry or even am interested in the mother; as long as he can die knowing that the Hiwatari name will live on. That's how things run in our family."

Taking this one step farther. I have always had a million questions I wanted to ask him (including The Question) but this one has always been near the top.

"Did you ever know your parents?"

His eyes open once again, staring at the mossy rocks on the other side.

"Yes."

"Are they alive?"

"Yes."

"But then…why didn't they raise you themselves?"

He stares out over the steaming water, scarlet eyes mirroring the calmness of the surface though my question must have affected him somehow. When he doesn't answer I worry that I have gone too far.

"Sorry. It's none of my business," I apologize.

"My grandfather took me away from them when I was a few weeks old and brought me to the abbey. By the time he brought me back they didn't want me anymore."

No sadness. No anger. No regret. It's as if having been shunned by his parents doesn't bother him at all. He sounds as if he has accepted their decision and moved on. Even my parents, as frustratingly bothersome as they may be, have at least given me a good childhood when they weren't beating me down with expectations. What type of parent could ever not want their own child? Who wouldn't want a kid as perfect as Kai?

"Have you ever contacted them afterwards?"

"I saw my father four months ago in my grandfather's office. He and my mother divorced six years ago. I don't know where she is."

"And…that doesn't bother you?"

He doesn't answer at once.

"…A bit, but I don't give it much thought. I have more important things to deal with."

We fall silent for a while until he looks down for some reason. Looking down as well, I see that my traitorous hair has managed to free itself from where it had been swept over my shoulder and a long lock is trying to curl itself around his thigh. I'm actually envying my own hair right now. However, since my gaze is now down there I give myself the pleasure of giving him another look over. I'm positive now; there's no one else for me. After having had such a heart-to-heart, this sounds very shallow, but I'm ready for a mouth-to-mouth. Oh right, I still have to ask Kai The Question. No one has come looking for us yet; just how many embarrassing stories does Hiro have to tell? Tyson, what an interesting childhood you must have had.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"About what I wanted to tell you yesterday before Mariah dive-bombed me…"

He sits up for a moment, stretching his back. Watching the slender but well defined muscles flex derails my thought for a moment. Can't I just have one_ little_ touch? It's not that weird for two (seemingly) straight guys to touch each other right? You always see those jocks on television slapping each other on the ass in the locker rooms. Problem is that if my hand was to make contact with Kai's derriere I would not be able to let go. Focus, Ray. Remember, clear water and Kai is right next to me, having settled back after his generous display of sensuality. I just love it how he's so oblivious to his own studliness.

"And?" he asks when I don't continue.

"Uh…Oh. About that…What I wanted to tell you was…or rather ask you is…" Gosh, this is a lot harder than I expected. How does one incorporate such a question into every day conversation? Ramble. "A few of the guys were teasing me about Mariah and talking about whether or not they would want a girlfriend and, for some totally bizarre, unrelated reason I wondered if you've ever been with someone."

My hair, the reincarnation of Medusa's mane, is slowly drifting north wards, drawn to Kai's body and I quickly snatch it back, also removing the strands on his thigh without actually touching his skin.

"What's it to you?"

Oh, I don't know. Maybe because if you say that you've had a girlfriend in the past you'll ruin my very reason for living and sentence me to a life of depressing solitude. But I'm really just curios. Time to switch gears. Since he won't answer easily, I have to take matters into my own hands and start dropping hints.

"Come on, Kai. You're good-looking," you stud muffin, "and you have the most fan girls. Haven't you ever met someone who meant a bit more?"

He scoffs. Not good.

"I am not interested in having a relationship with anyone."

You don't mean that…do you?

"Maybe not now; we're all still a bit too young for anything serious. But in the future…?"

"I told you. My grandfather will chose a wealthy girl to give me an heir. I'm only doing so for the family name. Other than that I am not interested in marrying some woman."

"…What about a guy?"

Hiro will give me a good pinch for that one. So much for subtleness.

"…A guy?" Kai repeats, staring at me with The Raised Brow Look.

"You never know," I say, trying to sound casual though am a bit put off by that specific Look.

The brow lowers and Kai stares at me for a moment, then shakes his head bemusedly and sighs, resting his head back.

"Maybe."

Now he's just humoring me. All these years…nothing but unrequited love from the start. There goes my Christmas wish. I'll just have to settle with Mariah's 14 presents.

A sudden yell of horror shatters the silence and we both jump to our feet, the water just barely covering us from the waist down. I'm a slow healer and I curse out loud when my foot rebels against the unexpected movement. The pain's so bad I lose my balance and land on my knees on the warm water, making a scene as I go down. These hot springs are supposed to be good for you but I'm going to be limping myself out of here, you just watch.

"You okay?" Kai asks, his voice just barely audible above the panicking chaos that is going on back in the main pool.

"Damn foot," I grumble, now nursing two sore knees as well. "If we were in America I'd sue this place. What's going on?"

"Don't know," he answers. "Someone just called for a retreat back to the locker rooms though."

Climbing to my feet, I sway for a moment and grab the nearest thing for support. Said thing turns out to be Kai's shoulder. Our wet sides touch and I blush, pulling away but my foot is still being damn uncooperative. A hand grabs my shoulder, pulling me back to lean against him for stability.

"Don't put pressure on your foot; it'll only make it worse," he warns. "There's a medic you can go to."

I'm not listening, Kai. I'm trying to not rub up against you and purr in your ears. He's naked and holding me against him. His skin feels so soft and smooth against mine. His body is just like how I imagined it to feel, only a million times better. And his mouth…His lips…I'm too weak…I can't…take…it…Can't…resist…

"Kai?" I pant.

"What?"

"Forgive me."

I give in to carnal hormones and grabbing a handful of wet hair, I pull his head down and practically engulf his lips, pulling our bodies close until we have full frontal contact. My other arm snakes around his waist and seeing as I am not thinking straight anymore I cup a feel, making him jump, our groins rubbing. What am I doing? I've got to stop now before he…he…kisses me back…? Those lips are moving against mine with a lot of skills for someone who has never been with another, but I am not complaining. He tugs at my loose hair and I groan, squeezing his butt cheek in my hand when his tongue parts my lips. His free hand also slips around my waist, tracing my spine down till I feel a finger tease the sensitive skin. I buck, now purring like an engine. I no longer care what I'm doing as my hand dares to trace itself back over his hip and down to between his legs. Michael…Rick; eat your hearts out.

"Kai…" I moan as the kisses intensify. "I…I…I love you…"

That will haunt me for the rest of my life. The hand and mouth pull away, red eyes, as deliriously ravaging as I had dreamt, staring at me from a suddenly neutral face. He sighs, looking away and removing my hand from between his legs. What's happened? Had I hurt him? Lord knows I've only had Mariah as a 'teacher' in the hands-on pleasuring method. I can do better, honestly.

"I don't, Ray."

The world seems to close in on me as I stare numbly into his eyes. He…He didn't mean that…

"I can't give you what you want," he says, releasing me and stepping back. "If it's just the sex then fine, but I told you; I'm not interested in starting a relationship."

Stupid. I feel like such an idiot. A naïve, hopeless dreamer. I'm no more than another fan girl now, in his eyes. I'm no longer a friend. He now knows who I am and how I view him; it isn't any comfort that he hasn't rejected me just because I'm a guy. He's just not interested. I've never had my heart broken; I always used to roll my eyes when listening to Mariah's girlfriends tell us about their bad experiences with lovers, how they felt like their hearts had been torn in two. It sounded impossible. I know now that it isn't. Mine is tearing. It hurts so badly that my chests tightens as if trying to embrace and comfort it. I never thought I'd experience this…Somewhere in my naïve little mind, I had always assured myself that we would be together. Kai always liked me. He talked with me, even when I used to only garble some answers and walk into lampposts when with him. We have shared rooms, sometimes even beds and he never minded. And these last few days we've gotten so much closer to the point where he talked to me about his family. All of this had given me so much hope…

"That's cool," I choke out, pretending to be taking it in stride. "I…I respect your honesty."

I know he can see that I am screaming on the inside. He doesn't offer any word of comfort though.

"Ray! Kai!"

As the rest of the world catches up with us our friends' horrified screams flow over us once more. Someone is loudly splashing towards us, calling our names loudly but I can't summon the urge to feel concerned. The water sloshes as Miguel rounds the boulder and finds us. His hair is plastered to his face as he sees us, his eyes wide and fearfully looking about as he waves us over.

"Where have you been! Didn't you hear Max's warnings! We've got a code red! Papa G is coming and he isn't even wearing a towel! We've got to get out of here!"

I'm still favoring one leg and Kai reaches for my arm to guide me to solid ground but I pull back. I can't even stand his touch anymore…

"I'm staying. Alone," I say purposefully, taking a seat right on the very spot.

"You're what?" Miguel gapes. "But…But…It's **Papa G**!"

"I don't care…" My voice lowers so that only Kai can hear me. "…There are worse things in life."

Kai stares at me. Got that, love? Is that clear enough for you, or will you mistake that for something else too? He doesn't. Looking away for a moment, he then nods to Miguel and follows the blond who is still hesitant to leave me behind and defenseless. I watch as the two of them disappear around the corner. Kai doesn't look back once. It's over. Resting my brow in my palm, I stare blankly at my reflection that ripples as the first tears land in it. I hear the last of the guys scramble out of the place and all is silent for now until the dreaded nude senior shows up. Silent, except for the light swishing of water as something moves towards me. Once again, my name is called though in a soft voice.

"Ray?"

Hiro wades towards me, his long hair hanging wetly down his back. Someone steps out from behind him. Brooklyn. The teal blue eyes look down at me in understanding, much like Hiro's.

"He said no?" the prodigy blader asks tenderly.

I nod, swallowing the painful lump in my throat though it kept coming back.

"I'm such a loser…"

Brooklyn lowers himself next to me and takes my hand in his, squeezing it gently. Something about this guy always manages to calm the rest of us no matter how rowdy or riled up we are. His whole aura is just so peaceful and welcoming. I feel bad for all the times I've mocked his strange habits behind his back when to be honest he has never directed a single hint of malice towards me. I really hope he likes It. It's the very least I can do for him now.

"Give him time. He might still come around," he says, resting his head against mine.

"I don't think so," I gasp, finally feeling the sobs bubbling up. "I really don't think so, Brooklyn."

We don't say anything else. Brooklyn lets me cry on his shoulder while Hiro stands over us like a watchful guardian. Even when we hear Papa G make his grand entrance in the otherwise abandoned room we don't move. This is not how I had imagined things to have gone. Not at all.

One day until Christmas…but I no longer care for it. For me, Christmas is ruined.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Christmas is long past, but it's still sad.

Next chapter: Christmas Eve brings even less cheer: the Return of the Mariah. And we return to the Russian Drama. Will Bryan return? And, most importantly, how will things change between Ray and Kai now?

Read & Review, please.


	12. Twelve Dire Deeds

Title: Our First Noel

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

A/N: Horrible delay, I know. While my writing was going great my grades were kinda slipping because of that and since I had two weeks of exams coming up I took my laptop off the internet and stowed it on top of the shelf in my dad's office so that I could focus on my studies. Exams are finally over so now it's time to make up for abandoning you guys.

* * *

I owe you guys a childhood horror story, don't I? Now's as good a time as any, I guess. I could do with the distraction.

I used to like thunderstorms. Seriously. I would spend hours looking out our windows back home, staring with awe at the pretty streaks of ribbons dancing across the dark skies. I never minded the sound even if it did hurt my sensitive kitty hearing. Yup, as long as I was inside and not being drenched by the rain, I loved those storms. My mother would tell me that all those bright flashes would make me go blind but I know she was just trying to get me to go to bed. Ever wonder where Lee got the name for his Dark Thunder, Black Lightning attack? From his best pal, me. I thought it sounded cool, and he agreed, so that's what we called it. We're very simple when it comes to stuff like that. In the modern world you have to get a name copy-written and patented and go to court before you can call it yours. Nonetheless, thunderstorms were so cool in my opinion. Until It happened. No, not bunny It. More like Mariah It. From here on in she will be known as That. So here's the story:

I used to have a little kitten. Ironic, I know. I found it wandering about in an alley and brought it home. The only reason why my parents allowed me to keep it is because they were convinced that taking care of it would instil some sense of responsibility in me. I'm aware that losing my two year old cousin in the mountains wasn't the most responsible thing I've ever done, but come on! I grew out of it…eventually. Between you and me, that kid is a brat. In any case, a pet seemed to be the answer so they gave me permission to keep it. I named it Tiger. It didn't have any stripes and was a solid grey, but with the whole tiger-theme we have going in the village I figured that it would be appropriate. So Tiger became my closest friend. He used to sleep on my back at night and followed me everywhere I went during the day, much to my friends amusement. Life with Tiger was a lot less lonely since I couldn't always be with my friends.

Tiger had pretty long fur and That used to love tying ribbons in it or brushing it. One day, an afternoon in fact, we had all been sitting under a tree when Lee and Mariah's parents called us in because a thunderstorm was approaching. We don't have weather reporters (or even television) in our primitive village. Instead the wise men throw some leaves into the air to predict the weather. A running joke amongst the younger generation is to run around screaming about the end of the world during autumn when the trees shed all their leaves. Still, the air had been heavy and we could see some dark clouds in the distance so we listened and gathered our stuff. Mariah was determined to get a ribbon on Tiger's tail before we went inside, since their parents opposed to having loose cat fur in the house (And they dare call themselves neko-jins). I told her to forget about it and tried to take Tiger but she insisted, saying that she wanted to make him pretty just for me. In her hurry she yanked Tiger's tail too hard. He yowled, scratched her and ran up the tree in panic. I was about to follow him up when the first lighting bolt flashed. Their parents physically dragged us into the house, despite my struggles, pleading with them to let me climb the tree and get my pet. You're starting to get the idea of how things unfolded…

That stupid cat, who I loved dearly, had climbed all the way up to the very tip of the tree. And this particular tree happened to be the tallest tree in the village, not to mention the highest point in the village. As Fate would have it, lighting struck it, along with Tiger. Dried him up real good. And all I could do was watch helplessly as my first pet and dear friend fell and practically disintegrate upon impact with the ground. There's nothing as traumatizing for a seven year old as that. Correction, as That. What really poured salt on the wound in my heart was that That refused to accept it that it was her fault. According to her, Tiger had gone up the tree on his own accord.

Other than my childhood friends, no one knows about Tiger other than my current team. Well, vaguely. During some inane discussion, most likely instigated by Tyson, we were talking about pets and I was forced to reveal mine. They don't know about his literally shocking and untimely demise and I plan to keep it that way. Till this day, every time I hear lightning I can just see a smoking clump of fur tumbling out of the tree. I have never felt the same way I did that day for years, crushed. Until yesterday…

"Looka me! I'm Michelle Kwan!"

Tyson skates by me, trying to do a fancy one-legged manoeuvre that wouldn't look as graceless as it does if it weren't for the fact that Tyson doesn't possess anything remotely graceful by nature. The fluffy pillow he has tied with a piece of rope on his butt for padding isn't doing much to enhance his self-proclaimed title of King of the Ice. He had notified Tala before setting out that he was taking said title for the next hour, but had assured Tala that the honour of being second best was still his. The redhead responded by wrapping the rope around his neck and if it hadn't been for the intervention of our jocks, Michael and Rick, Tyson would be as cold as the ice we just happen to be on.

Hillary. That's all you need to know as to what possessed us to be outside on Christmas Eve. After breakfast she had rounded us all, the guys, up, shoved rented skates into our arms and demanded we leave the dojo and stay away for the rest of the morning until lunch. She and the girls, excluding Nag Nag, who refuses to do labour and instead hired a cleaner on her behalf, are currently undertaking a major cleaning operation back at Tyson's place and since she knew that the guys would only get in the way, she ordered us to leave the premise under pain of…pain. Severe pain. And so we're now on a frozen lake after having walked almost twenty minutes to the park. With the exception of a handful of the other people, we're the only ones here. Who would have ever thought that people actually stayed home on Christmas Eve? At least those skating about are of the older generation. No fan girls. A good thing since I wouldn't be able to make a fast getaway on these skates.

I'm barely standing as it is and have so far covered a record-breaking distance of twenty meters. By the way, we've been here almost two hours. Of course, I am keeping close to the iron fence that runs along the lake, using it as support. Support? More like a lifeline. Felines don't like water, fluid or solid. I hate skating. I hate it with a passion. There's only one reason why I didn't offer to help at the dojo, since I don't mind cleaning and would have happily stayed behind where it was nice and warm. 'Was nice and warm' is the key part here. The dojo had been like a second home to me, until Hillary invited the entire Woodstock over, including That. Since That is one of the girls who is helping with cleaning I made good of Hillary's offer and came with the others. I have never skated in my life. I'm not even skating now, unless you consider keeping a death grip on icy bars and slowly pulling yourself forward while your knees are close to buckling as skating. Whatever it is called, that's what I'm doing.

"You okay there, pal?"

I jump, a stupid choice of action since my feet slide out from under me and I almost do the split. Not that I can't, but falling on a hard surface uncontrollably with your legs apart is very painful, especially for a guy. Digging the blades into the ice, I stop midway and steadying myself I glare up at Lee who raises his hands in a peaceful gesture. He can skate just as well as I can, but he sprained his ankle during yesterday's stampede to escape the springs before Papa G showed up and is now walking around with a crutch. Yesterday…

"I was before you fell out of the sky and startled me," I grumble, pulling myself up. "And you know I can't skate."

"Not that the visual aid isn't amusing," he chuckles but contains himself quickly when I scowl. "See? That's what I'm talking about. You've been very tense and snappish since yesterday. What's wrong?"

Everything in this goddamn infestation of my existence. Not that you would understand what I am going through since I will never be able to talk to you about it, pal.

"It's none of your business," I say and begin to drag myself away but Lee follows, safely walking on the snowy edge on the other side of the railing though it isn't an easy task with his one injured leg.

"So there **is **something."

"So what's it to you?"

"What's it to me? I'm your best friend, Ray! If something wrong I worry. It's not like you to be so down, especially around Christmas. You used to write home about how great Christmas is and how we should come celebrate it sometime here in Japan but ever since we came you've been…different."

I hold back a bark of ironic laugher. Different, huh? You couldn't have chosen a more fitting word.

"I have a lot on my mind," I say, having the feeling that I've told him this before. "Stuff I just need to think about a lot."

"Like what?"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllpppp!"

We both pause as Tyson passes us by once again, arms flailing about as he seems to have lost control. He never had any control to begin with, but now he seems to have just realized that and is panicking. Max, a far more decent skater, comes to the rescue just before the dragon collides with the fence several meter ahead of us. Laughing, the blonde grabs him by the arm and drags him back to the centre of the frozen body of water.

"Just stuff."

"Is it Kai?" Lee suddenly says out of the blue.

I don't know whether to react to his words or to the sudden pain in my chest. I pretend to slip a bit and pause, gripping the railings so tightly that I can feel the cold through my thick gloves. Was Lee just guessing or did he know? Is that what the 'different' remark mean a while ago? How did he find out?

"I mean, ever since he separated you and Mariah I've been a bit ticked at him for meddling with your love life. Is he giving you a hard time? He used to be pretty hard on you during the tournaments, like that time when Drigger left you during the Asian championships, and I don't think that he's changed much. Especially since those two friends of his are here too. Man, why did Hillary invite them? No one likes them and they don't like anyone. They don't even like each other! Buddha knows where Bryan is and Tala's been even more silent and aloof than usual. Have they been ganging up on you?"

I stare at him with mixed feelings. The subject is way too soon for me to approach, but I am relieved that he has misinterpreted my feelings. Little comfort, though, that my best friend doesn't even know me that well to understand my behaviour and that he has drawn such a farfetched suspicion.

"It's nothing like that," I mutter, shaking my head.

"Fine, but Kai does have something to do with it, right?"

"Lee, I'm really not in the mood for this. I just want some time to think."

"You've been doing that the entire time. Can't you just leave those thoughts alone for one moment and just relax? Mariah's worried about you; she's afraid that she's doing something wrong and that your losing interest in her."

About time.

Lee tenses, eyes narrowing.

"What?"

Yes, I have still to master the divine art of separating my thoughts from my speech. Wonder if I can make a get away after kicking his crutch from under him. Highly unlikely since I can only go about a quarter mile per hour on these skates.

"What did you say?" he insists, leaning over the railing to give me a rather hard look.

Cornering me is not the best thing to do right now. Don't make me do this, Lee. Back off.

"I want to be alone."

"That's not what you said."

"That's what I'm saying now. Just…go away."

"Ray, what did you say about my little sister?"

I don't answer, continuing my clumsy trek along the fencing. A hand grabs mine. My eyes narrow. Lee, as your best friend, leave me the hell alone. I am not in the mood for your stubbornness. I don't want to say or do something that may ruin our friendship, but you are pushing my patience.

"Answer me, Ray! What are you hiding from me?" he hisses. "I know Mariah can be a little overbearing at times but she loves you deeply, and quite frankly, since our arrival I've had the impression that you aren't as pleased as she. What are you playing at?"

"Playing?" I ask, my hackles rising. "Playing? Do you think that I am playing anything, Lee? Do you think that I see life as one big game? I am currently up to my neck in problems and am going through a hard time and need some support but all you care about is Mariah's silly crush on me!"

"Silly crush! How dare you call my sister's devotion to you a silly crush! Are you leading her on, Ray? Is that what all this is about! Have you been spending all this time mocking her love!"

"Don't flatter yourselves."

One simple sentence. This time I'm aware that I meant to say it out loud, but I can't understand why. Why am I willing to say anything to get away from the guy who is practically my brother? How is it that I am currently fighting the urge to let him have it, both verbally and physically, for pressuring me like this? That's not me. Ray Kon doesn't think things like that. I haven't felt this way for…three years. The temptation to lash out at those who irritate or corner me is something the old Ray Kon, the pre-Bladebreakers Ray Kon, would do. The person I have been for the past three years, the one who was born and thrived on unrequited love, has been waning since yesterday, but I didn't notice that I was reverting back to my old self. What does it mean? Have I truly given up all hope? Is my love dying? Wilting away…?

He gnashes his teeth, pupils slitting. We're both limited to physical contact, him with his wonky ankle and me on skates, but he looks like he's seriously considering using that crutch to wipe me off my feet, and not in the romantic sort of way.

"I don't know what has gotten in to you, Ray, but if you break Mariah's heart then I'll--"

"What's going on here?" Hiro asks, skating over from where he had escorted Tyson off the ice to ensure everyone's safety, drawn by our raising voices. Stopping before us, he eyes the both of us critically.

"Ask him," Lee scowls, roughly jerking his head towards me. "I guess he's too advance for a simpleton like his best friend."

Giving me a betrayed and disgusted look, he hobbles off.

I look away angrily but I feel terribly guilty for having acted that way. Lee…I want to tell him everything. I want to be able to sit down and pour out my heart and fears and anguish to him. I want him to comfort and give me one of his dreadfully dull speeches to boost my confidence, then laugh with him after waking up from the speech-induced sleep. I don't want to lose another companion.

"Come on," Hiro says softly, taking me by the arm and before I can protest he leads me onto the wide, open ice. I latch on, my frustration taken over by fright as my faithful fence grows farther and farther away. He's comfortable on the ice, even with me as a practical dead-weight on his arm, and steers us away from the rest, who are having some racing competition, with very little chances of success since only a few of us actually know how to skate without the use of pillow padding or waving our arms about as if trying to fly. Six of us, actually: Hiro, Brooklyn, Max, Michael, Tala and…and…

"I've never seen you and Lee argue before. What's wrong?" Hiro enquires, slowly skating with no particular route in mind, mainly avoiding the others.

"He's just worried about me. Or…he was. I lost my temper and said some things that would have been best left unsaid. About Mariah."

He winces, understanding the gravity of my words. Everyone knew how protective Lee is of her. Lord knows why. That can fend for herself well enough. She used to beat up Lee when we were younger. Now she just whines and pinches him. Not someone I'd be willing to give up my best friend for.

"I know you are hurting, Ray, but you should never take it out on others, especially your friends."

Of course, that very advice ticks me off a bit.

"What do you know about hurting? You've never been turned down! You've never been told to your face by the love of your life that he'd screw you but can never love you!"

Snappish as they are, we both know my words are true. Hiro opens his mouth, another sound advice no doubt on his lips, but he closes it without saying a word. Despite it all, I still like this guy. He knows when to talk and when to let me drown myself in my puddles of despair. We skate around for a bit. Alright, so he skates and tugs me along for a bit. It isn't until a few minutes later that he speaks again.

"You don't have to answer this, but…how's Kai going about this?"

"…About what?"

"Is he avoiding you? Or is he angry or uncertain around you? Or…what?"

I shove my hands in my pockets, since I don't need them. Hiro has enough on-ice balancing skills to keep us both upright.

"He doesn't seem to be the worse for wear," I mumble.

And that hurts, because I feel that he doesn't grasp just how much this is hurting me. I get the impression from his behaviour that he thought me…I don't know what he thinks of me. We past each other a number of times today in the dojo and he treated me no different than before. He gave me his usual good morning nod as well as handed me some gift labels that Hillary had given out. Every time we meet he's the same Kai he's always been, though he has noticed my far less than amiable attitude. This guy has broken my heart, and he doesn't even have the decency to look upon me with sympathy or even regret. It's like it never happened to him. I made a pass at him, he turned me down, life goes on. That's how he sees it, I know.

"Then perhaps you should get over it too, as hard as it may seem."

"But I still love him," I determine, despite my reversal to my former self. "I still want to be with him. I still want…I hope that…"

Hiro suddenly stops, almost making me tumble over forward. Gripping his shoulder, I frown at him at his less than pleasant technique but he's staring straight ahead with an emotionless expression. I follow his gaze and my hand tightens on his shoulder.

Fate, whom I have now come to accept as a constant threat, much like That, is up to her old tricks for who's coming from the opposite direction but Kai himself, accompanied by his friend in mourning. Again, the absence of the third Russian is terribly noticeable. Despite that the police are searching as we skate, and have been doing so for more than a day, Bryan remains missing. And aside from having nearly hung and quartered Tyson earlier, Tala is barely recognizable. Physically he hasn't changed, but I have not heard him utter a single insult all day. He just follows Kai around now like a lost puppy. Hailing from the country of bitter snow and ice, they are undoubtedly the best skaters on the ice. They move with the same fluency as when they walk. Neither are doing any spectacular tricks but just watching them glide closer, almost synchronized, with no conscious effort tells all. Tala's arms are folded across his chest, something he has been doing a lot lately. Kai's hands are buried in the pockets of his jacket. The former has his eyes downcast, listening to Kai who's talking, red eyes fixed on his former captain. Neither notice us until they are but a few feet away.

Actually, only Kai looks up. Like before, he doesn't show any sign of yesterday's disastrous make-out session. He passes right alongside me and merely nods in greeting like he always does. Hiro glares slightly at that and Kai returns it evenly but since he's on the move it lasts but a couple of seconds. Tala never looked away from the ice once and I'm not sure if he's simply ignoring us, as always, or just too preoccupied to care. I look over my shoulder just as they smoothly turn around the small island of sand, rocks and now bare trees, one of the many cluttering the lake's otherwise smooth surface.

I release a heavy breath and return my gaze to the front, indecision and pain evident in my features.

"It's almost lunch time," Hiro says, checking his watch after a few moments of silence. "We'd better round up the troops and head back before grandpa begins raving about us missing his home cooked speciality."

I have no choice but to let him tow me along.

* * *

Tiger was a great pet. I only had him for little over a year, but having him around me 24/7 made me really attached to him. I could do and say anything and not have to worry about him blabbing it to others. Plus he gave Mariah a lot of scratches. He really hated her, I now realize. Animals have keener senses so he must have detected the evilness within her. Tiger had taught me one thing though: responsibility. If I had been a more responsible pet owner I would have taken him from Mariah despite her protest and carry him to safety.

Speaking of responsibility, it's time to feed It so I might as well get off my moping butt and do it; the last thing I need right now is the guilty conscious of having starved a friend's Christmas present.

I've been laying on my bed ever since lunch, which was an hour ago. Lee is not talking to me, Mariah glomped me twice so far and it's chaos downstairs as decorating and cleaning is still going on. Hiro got me off the hook by telling the others that I have a headache. He then came up with a very creative excuse to prevent Mariah from nursing me back to health. The guy should become a lawyer: he can sweet talk, lie and divert from the issue like the best of them. Not even Johnnie Cochran could beat him in a court case. Away from the all, in the sanctuary of my room, which looks different for some reason, I had collapsed on my bed, emotionally exhausted. My ankles and knees aren't too happy with my escapades on the ice, either. My only saving grace is that I wasn't the only one looking like a total fool on the ice, though I don't like that smug look that six year old gave me when she effortlessly skated past me as Hiro tugged me along. If I had been more balanced I would have tripped her.

I sigh and get to my feet. Honestly, my room is a bit off... Oh well, I'm probably slipping. That's exactly the type of thing I've come to expect now. At least I still have It, or until I have to hand it over to Brooklyn tomorrow. It's no Tiger, but I might as well talk to something. And if a one-eyed, legless clump of fur called It doesn't qualify as something then I'll just have to create a second being in my mind and admit myself to a nuthouse where the two of us can spend the rest of my life talking. Right, now I really need to talk to It.

Pulling the closet door open, I blink at the sight of all my clothes. Well, 'all' sounds like a lot and I don't really own a lot, but they are, in any case, neatly hanging. All my socks have been sorted and stowed away as well as my underwear. Am I really beginning to lose it so soon? Doesn't depression-induced paranoia usually take a couple of days to fully sink in? I don't remember cleaning my room and given the state of Lee's room back home I highly doubt that he's suddenly developed a heated knack for housekeeping. Besides, he's been downstairs the entire time.

I have been rejected by the love of my life; why do I give a freakin' toot if I actually have matching pairs of socks now? All I want to do is feed It, make small talk and then return to my fetal position on my bed. I can manage that.

Kneeling, I pull out the cardboard box, wondering if I should hand It to Brooklyn in the box or if I should just take it out and carry it downstairs when it's my turn. It would make for a bigger surprise if he pulls It out; I'm hoping for a big scare for the rest. Maybe I should wrap the box and make it look a bit more presentable. But I don't want to risk suffocating It and poking holes into the paper would make it all too obvious. Maybe if I put a big red bow on it's head…If only I knew where that is. I'll just put a bow right in the middle and Brooklyn will get the idea that this is indeed a present to him, not the old feather duster Papa G has been looking for all morning. I can't help noticing that the box is considerably lighter as I carry it back to my bed. Is It ill? I put the box down on my bed. Taking a seat, I open the flaps and look in.

Hmm, It is looking a bit green. I think it **is** ill. After all, having a green shade is usually a sign of bad health and…Hold on. _Green?_ I am no vet, but fur doesn't turn green. Especially not bright neon green with stripes. What the hell is this new thing and what did it do with It? After a few more seconds of staring down at it, waiting for it to move, which it doesn't, I almost believe that it really is It. Aside from being green, it's fuzzy, it's not moving and it has no recognizable features; very It-like qualities. Except for the ears…Now I know something is wrong. Brooklyn's It doesn't have visible ears. Finally, my brain kicks in and tells me to take it out for a closer examination. The fur feels coarse against my fingers as I gripped it, nothing like the original It's downy soft pelt. This feels like that disgusting imitation stuff they line those bargain jackets with. If I didn't know any better I'd say that this is actually…

A pair of fuzzy green tiger house slippers?

Unless our It has the secret ability to change shapes (Lee would never step foot inside this room if this is true), I am really sitting here, on Christmas Eve, with tacky foot wear and no present. Has It escaped? That stupid fur ball has never shown any particular interest in relocating itself so the idea of It climbing out of the box and making a run for it is rather dubious. And unless It purposefully planted these slippers in its place to distract me I am thinking that some outer force is to blame. There's no time to think of that now; I have to find It!

But, how does one go about finding a rabbit? Dogs, you whistle or call. Cats, you beckon with making 'here kitty-kitty-kitty' noises. Rabbits, however, aren't known for their obedience. They don't even have a sound of their own! Starting from my bed, I begin crawling around on all fours, looking under my bed and dresser. I find Kenny's notepad, one of Lee's shoes and some receipt from some place called Ding-Dong. How did that get there? Rummaging for fifteen minutes, I have checked ever single spot in my room but It is not here.

Oh crap! What if It has escaped my room and is currently somewhere in the house? If It crosses anyone's path then I'll have to give Brooklyn a furry rug for Christmas. Of all the days It had to learn to walk, why today? It must have known that I am in an unfocused mood. It probably stayed awake at night in its box in the closet while Lee and I slept, planning and mapping out its escape as it chewed on the celery…Right, Ray. Now let's slowly come back to reality, and a helpful thing called common sense, and maybe we'll actually get somewhere. It isn't in the box or my room. I had checked up on it this morning and it had been in there, as furry and brown as every other day. So It hasn't been gone for more than three hours. Bunnies aren't that fast, are they? No they're not, and Tyson isn't really a food whore. I'd better get moving.

Still gripping the slippers, I dash out of my room. What if It some how got into one of the other's room? Known fact: people tend to act far more aggressive to strange things if those strange things are in their bedrooms. Even worse, what if It has gone into hiding and emerges tonight and wakes someone sleeping on the floor? Finding a rolling ball of wild fur right by your face is bound to bring out your natural instinct to kill it before it kills you. In that case, I hope that Kenny's the one to find It tonight; his scream can wake the dead and he's too much of a coward to actually try to defend himself. If I stay up tonight and wait I may be able to then run into the room, snatch It and escape before Tyson or Miguel even now what hit them, other than Kenny's girly shrieks. For now I walk down the hall, peeking into rooms, hoping against hope that It will be sitting in plain sight in the middle of the room and still breathing. I can't fight down the urge to call out softly.

"It!" I whisper, pushing the door to Max's room further open. "It? Where are you?"

I'm not expecting it to answer, and I don't get one, but at least I feel like I'm doing something! Where could It have gone off to? It could have sprouted wings from under all that fur and took off into outer space; you never can tell with these exotic species. After peeking in all the rooms in the hall, I feel my stomach knot as I look hesitantly at the only door that I have not yet opened. _His _room. Up until yesterday I would have been ecstatic to have an excuse to venture in, but now I'm trying to convince myself that even if It is in there it's better to write it off as lost and give Brooklyn one of Mariah's gifts in secret. But still…I can torture myself so much sometimes. At least positive that the room is empty, I take a deep breath and turn the handle. All is dark inside, as I expected. Tala has been having so many angsty moments in there I don't think that this room has seen the light of day for some time now. But he's currently outside, angsting off somewhere in the snow. Bryan is being tracked via satellite. Kai is…He's just not here.

"It!" I call, trying to adjust to the dark. "It, if you're in here you are in big trouble, do you hear me?"

I can make out the usual furniture as well as a couple of travel bags I identify as belonging to the quarreling Russians laying on the floor next to two rolled up sleeping bags. I actually blink when I notice some wrapped parcels next to Kai's bed. Presents. Wow, they've actually bought something? Well, they are participating in the Secret Santa bonanza, but it's still strange to see all those brightly colored packages with ribbons, yes_ ribbons_, in here. A couple of boxes aren't wrapped but it's too dark to make out what is written on them. But there's no sign of It.

Defeated on this floor, I close the door and quickly make my way downstairs, back into the chaos. People are walking all over the place, some asking me how I'm feeling as I look about. All these sounds might have scared It off. The others are carrying boxes, gifts, trays, decorations; no one is paying attention to what they might step on as they go about. It wouldn't have survived very long down here.

"Hey, Ray," Monica says, passing by while carrying a bundle of folded table cloths. "Feeling better? Mariah wants to see you."

Newsflash.

"Tell her I'm kinda busy," I say, still scanning the hall as discreetly as possible. "Say, Monica..."

"Yes?"

By the way, I have now determined that Monica and Mathilda are the only two sanely normal girls in the place. Mariah's all over me like a bad case of rash; Hillary is now even bossier than ever (I can hear her screaming at someone somewhere in the house); Emily can be too much of a know-it-all show off; and Nag Nag is seeking to use her global fame to take over the world and throw anyone who commits indecent wardrobe exposure in prison, beginning with Papa G. Not that I'm against that one, though. Monica and Mathilda are the only girls with whom one can have a conversation with for more than ten minutes without considering shipping them off to Timbuktu.

"Have you seen anything…out of the ordinary lately?"

"In this place? A lot," she laughs. Her eyes lower to my hand. "Oh! You've found Mariah's present! Do you like them?"

"I'm really pressed for time here, Monica. I need…Mariah's present?"

"She cleaned your room for you," she beams brightly. "You looked so down today that she decided to do something nice for you so when you went out she cleaned your room."…Monica, I am praying you're not about to say what I think you will. "She even went into your closet and did all your laundry and sorted everything out. That was so sweet of her. She really likes you. Didn't you…Ray?"

I'm already marching to the kitchen, bright fluffy slippers swinging from my trembling fists, my pupils nothing but mere slits, something I rarely do since holding them like that for too long is terribly painful, contrary to popular belief that it's all natural. You'd be surprised by the diversity of pain killers we have back at the village. Messing around with our ability to narrow our pupils can bring on some nasty migraines. But I am (just barely) still alive with a broken heart; a headache is nothing compared to the ripped flesh within my chest. Disturbing image, I must admit. Nonetheless, Rick backs off when I step into the hectic kitchen, abandoning the dough he had been trying to kneed, his hands held up as if to ward me off. I, however, am focused on the pink twat (word used here in a none-offensive manner, though feel free to interpret it either way) who is currently scolding Mystel for having eaten all the chocolate chips. Along with all the girls, Rick and Mystel Brooklyn, Hiro, and Lee are also present. Hiro is mainly keeping an eye on the rest, drinking his fourth or fifth cup of coffee, as they attempt to bake cookies, but he frowns at my close-to rabid expression and at the green slippers in my hand.

"Ray-Ray!" Mariah squeals when she sees me, shoving the a full bowl into Mystel's chest, spilling half of the contents on him, and bounces over. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better? I was--"

I silence her by holding up the god-awful slippers. Everyone is now watching us. Her smile widens even more.

"Aren't they cute? I went out and bought them today with the rest of my money," she says proudly. "I figured you needed a new pair. Those old ones were just horrible!"

"What old ones?"

"I found these really old brown ones in that box you keep in the closet. I didn't even dare touch it! Gosh, it just looked like one solid mass! Ha ha. You should have told me you needed new house slippers."

Hiro and, despite our earlier spat, even Lee are beginning to adopt my wary expression.

"And what did you do with the old ones?" I ask slowly, barely keeping myself under control.

"Oh, I threw them away."

Hiro spits coffee all over the counter and Lee drops the tray of eggs he had been holding with one hand. The tiger slippers fall from my limp hand. She didn't…! She couldn't…! She…She…You have got to be freakin' kidding me! What is it with this woman and little animals?

"You WHAT?"

She jumps back at my unexpected outburst.

"I-I threw them a-away. I took the box outside and just emptied it in the dumpster."

I'm going to faint. No, I'm going to throw up. No, I'm going to…**kill her!**

"Are you sure, Mariah?" Hiro intervenes, having composed himself and now wisely grabs me by the shoulders since he's picked up the murderous light in my eyes.

"Yeah." She looks affronted. "You don't have to overact like this, Ray-Ray. Those slipper were really ugly. I never saw them before. Did you get them as a present. It was so furry and blah…Probably Russian. I bet it was one of Kai's old presents, wasn't it?"

Brooklyn grabs me by my other arm and together he and Hiro manage to drag me out of the kitchen, though I put up quite a bit of resistance, leaving Mariah with a confused expression as Lee, having limped over, lectures her about going into peoples' rooms and throwing away their personal belongings. He probably won't admit it, but I do believe that he has come to like It. I am hauled all the way into the living room, which is empty, and finally released. I spin around, pacing and cursing beneath my breath as I try to control the urge to break something, like Mariah's neck. That stupid, obsessed, obnoxious, inconsiderate, heartless bitch! I'm sorry, I've never been this harsh against her but she just keeps pushing the wrong buttons. I can't take it anymore! First she throws It out with the rest of the trash and then she just had to bring up Kai at the worst possible moment. And let's not forget that she's been plaguing me for the majority of my life. Hiro and Brooklyn are watching me, standing in the doorway to prevent me from running back into the kitchen and attacking Mariah with an egg beater. I can now hear her screaming at Lee for trying to smother our burning fire. Give me a can of gasoline and some matches and I'll show you burning, you little…

"I'm sure she did it with good intent, Ray," Brooklyn says, picking up the very heavy candleholder that I'm eyeing and hiding it behind his back before it becomes a murder weapon. "Were those slippers valuable to you?"

I could just come clean and tell him that Mariah has sentenced a totally harmless, peaceful creature of the forest to its death in the dump where it will be crushed and burned to ashes, and then step back and let him freak out a la King of Darkness on her for harming one of nature's gentles creature, but having a swirling vortex of shadows and doom looming above Japan end destroying the city will kinda ruin the holiday for everyone, wouldn't it? I'd be known as The Guy Who Sucked Up Christmas.

"I think you should go back and try help calm down Mariah," Hiro opts, his voice barely audible above the banshee's screeching, which is now attracting everyone to the kitchen. "They sound like they need your help in there."

Brooklyn nods, but takes the iron fire poker with him as well since I have been inching towards it. Damn. How inconspicuous would it look if I tried to sneak up on Mariah with that axe Papa G keeps in the shed? I had hoped to use it first on Woody, but right now That has outdone our evil tree and the honor should go to her first.

My ears perk as my fine-tuned hearing picks up a sound coming from outside and my mind immediately returns to a more important matter. Is that what I think it is? It sounds like a…an engine of a large vehicle…Holy--!

Hiro, probably thinking that I'm trying to outmaneuver him to get to Mariah, runs after me after I break out into an all out sprint, speeding down the hall but instead of branching into the kitchen I keep going towards the front yard, aiming for the street. Now that we are away from the ruckus Hiro hears it as well and cursing he picks up speed. We burst through the dojo's gateway at the same time and are just in time to see the front loader garbage truck tip the large dumpster, the one Mariah had referred to, into its back, the sound of glass and heavy items crunching as they land. The garbage man waves to us and wishes us a merry Christmas. The heaver lowers in the back and scrapes the trash together, the different discarded elements grinding and cracking together grossly. I feel sick to my stomach.

Moaning and covering my mouth, I sink into the snow, trying to keep down lunch. I'm not so upset that this means that Brooklyn now has no present for Christmas from his Secret Santa, but the idea of It in all that trash, its little body squashed and sliced to bits…It's fluffy lump of a body that would passively sit in our laps as we pet it…It's funny way of scaring Lee when it wasn't even trying to…Just…

"Wait!" I shout, making a dash for after the truck without giving my options much thought.

It's not easy running on snow and ice and I have quite a number of near falls. Luckily, I notice that another dumpster about a block away. I have a chance on catching up with it, but…What can I do? There's no way that It can still be uninjured, let alone alive. Still, I feel in incentive to do something, anything to help It. I don't want to feel the same way I did after Tiger got fried. Almost there. All I have to do is cross the street and I'll…

"Ray! Wait!"

I stop midway crossing, glad that there's no traffic, and turn to find Hiro, who is still a bit back, waving at me and pointing to the ground.

"What?" I shout back, afraid that the truck, which has indeed stopped to pick up the dumpster, may soon begin driving again. I don't know how much running I can do on such slippery and dangerous surface. At least the road is ice and snow free.

"Tracks!" he shouts, still pointing. "Animal tracks in the snow around the dumpster!"

"What?" I call back, unable to hear him fully due to the sound of the motors. Motor**s**…?

"It is not in the dumpster!" he hollers. "I see rabbit tracks in the snow and…"

I can't hear the rest, but I can hear the sudden blare of a horn. I look over my shoulder and to my least bit of delight I find myself staring at the ever approaching front grille of a semi-trailer as it nears me, the driver just as surprised to see me as I am him. Where the hell did that thing come from? Most likely a side street. And now it's barreling towards me at a speed that would have gotten this guy several tickets if the police ever caught him. It's but a couple of meters away and…I can't move! Crap! It's like I'm glued on the spot! Come on, legs! Move! Run! Jump! Do something! Another deafening blare sounds and I can hear the driver slam on the brakes but his momentum is too great and his reaction time too short.

So is this it? Has Fate finally grown bored with me? Has she decided that it's my time to go? She toyed with me and proved to me that there really isn't anything worth living when one has a broken heart. I suppose this is for the best, right? What do I have to win? Nothing. What do I have to lose? Still nothing. The days will go by and I will return to China to be married off to Mariah and spend the rest of my life with the painful memory and dream of how nice it would have been if Kai had just said yes. For once, I agree with Fate. It's not worth it…

Hiro, having spotted the truck, is running towards me as fast as he can but he still seems so far away. He shouts my name in horror but I can't hear him as I am assaulted once more with the force of the horn bellowing but a meter away from me. I can see the debris in the grille and can smell the stench of the wheels burning on the road. Why isn't my life flashing before my eyes? Is it not even worth a final glance?

My body is suddenly propelled forward as something slams into me from the back, knocking me off my feet. My breath leaves me in a sharp cry and I almost feel my neck snap at the force. Everything happens so fast that before I am even aware that I am airborne I feel myself land on the cold, snowy pavement of the sidewalk. I hear the truck roar past, the heavy tires now smoking. The sound is so deafening that I cover my ears and close my eyes. Not having hit me, and not eager to get into trouble with the law, the trucker hits the gas pedal and speeds off. The shock of what has just happened, that I had basically been as good as dead, catches up to me and I feel like I'm blacking out.

"Ray!"

Hiro falls to his knees before me, forcing me to sit up by taking me by the shoulders.

"How could you be so careless? Have you lost your mind? If you can't cross the street on your own then wait until there's an adult around! You almost died!"

His words are harsh, but I can tell that he's more shaken than angry at what has just transpired. He pulls me into a hug, contradicting his outburst. I can feel the fine trembling of his body. Wait…Nope, that's my body shivering. I think I really am in shock. I almost freakin' died! One second longer and I would have been no better off than It!

Running a shaking hand through my hair to get it out of my face, I do a few calculations, despite my scrambled thoughts. Hiro was running towards me while I was facing him, and he's here now, but something had pushed me from the back. Meaning that my savior wasn't Hiro. And I had heard something hit the pavement with me.

"You okay, Kai?"

Hiro's question stuns me and I whip around so fast that I would have fallen down, had I not already been seated on the ground. Fate, Fate, Fate. I think this is the cruelest thing that that old hag has ever done to me. Of course, the person I now owe my life to is Kai, who is sitting but a foot away from me. He has taken his long scarf off for some reason and has wrapped it around his arm. It's smeared red and a large stain of the stuff is growing where he's holding it tightly against his skin.

"Kai!" I gasp, forgetting everything momentarily. I can now see the bloodied gash, which he must have somehow acquired when he struck the pavement.

"Nothing's broken," he says calmly as if he isn't losing one fourth of his blood. Undeterred, he looks at me. "You?"

"Me? Me!" I shout. I know that I will have a fair number of bruises before nightfall, but considering the alternative, and the price Kai paid for it, I'm just dandy. "You saved me! I…I…You're hurt! You need to see a doctor."

A shadow falls on the snow between us and we all turn to find Tala, whom must have been in Kai's company before he made the daring lunge to shove me out of death's way. He has crossed the street, with no trouble, and is now eyeing his friend's injury with the first sign of emotion that any of us have seen in days. I, however, am eyeing the thing he's holding in his hands that starkly contrasts with his all-white coat.

"It!" I gasp. I hear Hiro release a loud sigh of relief.

Safe and sound, if not a bit dusty, It is safely cradled in Tala's arms. With it's fur now matted and tangled It is even more indiscernible than ever and I can't believe that the redhead is willingly holding it. Though he isn't dangling it away from him, I think that Tala's wondering the same thing. The only plausible answer is that It must have been in Kai's possession before being thrust into Tala's arms when he jumped to my rescue.

"Found it a couple of blocks down," Kai says, getting to his feet and brushing the snow off of him with his good hand, his other arm kept close to his body. He gives us both a questioning look.

"Mariah accidentally threw it out," Hiro explains, helping me up. "We though that it got carried off in the dump truck."

Kai rolls his eyes but I notice the wince as he moves his arm. It's really messed up.

"Ray," Hiro says, taking authority. "Take It and go back to the dojo. I'll take Kai to the hospital with the car."

"I can take a cab," Kai argues, looking at Hiro suspiciously.

"I insist. No cab is going to pick you up and risk you bleeding all over their interior. Come on. I can get you there faster. Unless you want to go back to the dojo and have everyone see you in this state. Grandpa has a knack for trying to heal things 'the old fashion way'."

None of us like the sound of that, especially Kai. We, the Bladebreakers, all know how well his healing skills are. He once claimed to have the perfect cure for Kenny's hiccups. Our residential genius, who didn't appear so bright by accepting the bubbling cup of unknown gunk from the senior, had spent the next two days with his head in the toilet bowl.

Tala, still holding It, says something in Russian but Kai shakes his head and answers. The redhead frowns softly, but nods.

"You sure you're okay?" Kai asks me.

A tone that sounds detached but with recognition. Just like always. Like nothing had ever happened between the two of us.

"I just need a hot bath and some dry clothes," I answer softly, averting my eyes.

Now I am really hurting. Not physically, mind you. I can be pretty though. My past match with Bryan proves that. I love him (Kai, not Bryan), but he turned me flat down, but he still sees me as a friend. I should be happy. I should be grateful that I didn't scare him off. I can't help it. His caring only makes me hurt more. How can he act like this after yesterday?

A brief silence follows. Kai shakes his head dismissively.

"Are we going or not?" he asks Hiro who pulls the keys from his jacket's pocket.

"Let's. Get inside before you catch a cold. The both of you."

It isn't until I am watching them walk away that I realized that I am not alone. Tala, still holding It, is watching his friend with an unreadable expression next to me. I look back and we remain like that until the car, which had been parked on the street opposite the dojo, pulls away and rolls down the road. When it turns a corner and disappears from sight we both blink as if coming out of a trance. I warily turn to Tala. Alone again with him. Would he attack a guy who is recovering from near-death?

"I can take It," I offer, holding out my hands.

He obliges and simply places It in my waiting hands. The absence of pain when our hands briefly touch surprises me. Other than dirty, It's in good shape, if not a bit cold. I don't feel any broken bones, despite it having fallen quite some distance after climbing out of the dumpster. It's a lot smarter than the average rabbit. Opening my jacket, I gently stuff It inside and zip it back up. There's more than enough room in there and this way I have a better chance of sneaking it back in without anyone seeing it.

"Thanks," I say without much thought, more as a habit. I'm not expecting an answer so I am taken aback when I get one.

"That thing is disgusting."

Okay, a baleful answer, but Tala has acknowledge me. That's got to count for something.

"It's just dirty," I defend It. "It's a lot nicer to hold when clean."

"Perhaps."

Hey, a neutral answer. Of course, I have to keep in account that Tala isn't being himself. But what better time than to take advantage of that and try to get to the bottom of things? As we begin to make our way back, I make sure to keep a half a foot behind him, giving him the impression that he's leading me. Psychological manipulation at it's finest.

"Must have been a surprise to see something like this coming towards you, huh?"

He shrugs.

"It's a good thing you guys were at the right place at the right time. Were you shopping for last minute gifts or looking for something?"

Someone, perhaps?

"None of your business."

Alright, so I can't get through his shield. I can't gather the courage to ask him anything else. He's pretty passive now, but I don't think that I can evade death a second time, especially since Kai isn't here, so I better not push him. Cradling It under my jacket, I allow him to 'lead' me all the way back to the dojo. Wow, I must have been flying; I didn't know that we have strayed so far. It's still strange that no one heard the whole commotion of screams and horns and tires screeching. Mariah's probably still screaming at Lee, which is enough to make anyone within a five mile radius temporarily deaf.

We arrive at the gate but Tala, however, doesn't enter. Instead he continues to walk. Looks like he's not ready to come in yet. Not on his own, anyway.

"Tala?" I call after him.

He looks over his shoulder. Surprises never cease.

"It'll be alright," I say, caught up in the spur of the moment. I didn't even know that we were having a moment, but this is one of those few times when I know that my words are needed. "Just give it time."

He stares at me and I see his shield crack just a bit; his eyes lower slightly. Standing some feet ahead in ankle-deep snow, dressed in his usual all white get-up against a mainly white backdrop he looks so serene that it's hard to believe that he is currently caught up in a feud with his team mate. Without a word, he continues walking but I know he's thinking. I hope that I have offered him some comfort and support. He soon fades into the distance. He is so mysterious. This whole Russian Drama in Japan is. Things just aren't right without living in constant fear. Would you believe that I am actually missing Bryan? My neither, so I'm going to go into denial.

It shifts in my jacket and I decide that it's high time I get inside. Hopefully Mariah has gathered the entire population in the dojo around her so I will be able to sneak up into my room and put It back in it's rightful place. Phew, It really does need a bath, though. Kudos to Tala for having held him for so long. I hope I can get the smell out. I'm sure Nag Nag won't mind me using some of her hundreds of bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Then I'm going to feed it since it must be starving. And then…And…

Kai…

What had gone through Kai's head when he saw me standing in the middle of the street with a semi skidding towards me? Had he acted in panic? Had he simply done it because he was the only one around to do so? Has he saved his team mate or his friend or just an acquaintance? What am I to him? He doesn't treat me any better or worse than usual. Has he blocked yesterday's memory the same way he blocked his past up until a couple of years ago? He isn't interested, that much is clear. But does he see me differently now? Having someone unashamedly throw themselves at you has to alter your opinion on them. Kai is just so good at hiding his thoughts from us that I cannot tell.

And what about me? Do I accept it and remain his friend, if he still views me as one, despite the ache that I know will plague me every time I look at him? I don't know. I don't know what I want. Despite my earlier reflections, I know that I still love him. I'm pathetically devoted. I've loved him secretly for three years and nothing has changed. He doesn't love me, but that doesn't change how I feel for him. He had been honest with me. There can't be a relationship when the love is only one-sided, as Mariah seems hard pressed to ignore.

So that's it then. I will forever love him. Dying isn't that great an option, now that I consider it. At least alive I can still see him. Maybe that's my Fate. It will hurt, but I can still be around him. Maybe, with time, I will heal and I will be able to talk to him. He's still my captain and we're still on the team. We'll travel together, the two of us sitting side-by-side in planes and trains and sharing hotel rooms, sometimes beds. He'll still smirk and quirk a brow at my innate actions and words and will keep me sane when in the company of our friends. And then, when our beyblading years are over and we have to go our separate ways and build a life for ourselves, I will return to China and marry Mariah, as is expected by our elders and Lee. It's inevitable I guess, but at least then I will not live the rest of my life with regret. Kai has put it all behind him, so I should too. From now on, yesterday never happened. I am still in love with him, but I will be satisfied from watching from afar. Only then will I be able to make our few remaining years together on the team an enjoyable one. Yes, I must make pull myself together and make the most of things.

Starting tomorrow, on Christmas day, I will be strong. It's time I took responsibility maturely. Tiger would be proud.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: Had to play down the humor in this chapter since this is supposed to be the emotional part of the story. And damn, this chapter is also over the 10 000 word mark!

Johnnie Cochran (for those who don't know) was the leading defense lawyer in the infamous O.J. Simpson case, who turned the tables on the prosecutors and won the trial in the end. He passed away last year and I mean no disrespect by mentioning of his name in this chapter.

Nearing the end and still no sign of Bryan (Can I drag out the suspense or what?). Lee isn't too pleased. Mariah's making more of a pest of herself than usual. Kai's in need of medical care. What a Christmas this will be!

A solemn vow: The final chapter will be posted on Tuesday the latest. I swear.

Read & Review, please.


	13. All I Want For Christmas

Title: Our First Noel

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

A/N: Well, I vowed to update on Tuesday…It's a good thing I'm not all the religious. No use crying over spilled milk, I say.

In any case: Woot! Final chapter!

* * *

"Ten stitches, huh?"

"Hn."

"When do you have to go back for check-ups?"

"Mid January."

"Oh…More coffee?"

Kai raises one brow and gives me The Look. Yeah, _The Look_, number 2.

"I'm not crippled, Ray."

"Just want to help. I owe you my life, after all."

"Your life, not your servitude."

I shrug and take a sip of my tea. Bleh, still not enough sugar. Pulling the jar over, I scoop out two more spoons of the crystal sweetness. This is the eight time I've done so. I'm getting dangerously close to developing spontaneous diabetes but this damn drink just won't sweeten. What type of tea is this anyway? Natural lemon flavor. Talk about false advertising. This thing isn't flavored, let alone naturally so. I've drunk water with more taste variety than this.

"It's so quiet," I muse, lazily mixing.

"Enjoy it while you can," Hiro speaks up, sitting on the countertop with a mug of coffee of his own, still wearing his sleeping clothes, as is the rule on this special time of this special day. "I give it fifteen more minutes before all hell breaks lose."

An introspective way to describe Christmas morning, but today really is December 25th. Right now, at 7.25 a.m., the place is silent and beyond the kitchen the halls and rooms are dark since everyone is still asleep. We are the only four already up. Kai and Hiro are habitually early risers, I had a bad night sleep and Tala is not letting Kai out of his sight. Oh, did I forget to mention him? He's currently seated next to Kai, holding his cup of morning goodness but not drinking it. I was surprised to find him here when I walked in ten minutes ago. Like us, he is also garbed in his sleeping shirt and pants and his hair is slightly tousled; a far cry from the usually prim and pristine redhead, but I'm not holding it against him. Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas around a yawn, I had simply taken a cup of hot water and grabbed the first tea bag I could find, which I now regret. I was more eager to find out if Kai is okay.

He and Hiro hadn't returned until almost midnight. I had spent the remainder of the day re-telling our forgetful friends what had happened. I decided to just tell them the truth since I suck at lying for an extended period of time. Mariah, the opportunist that she is, offered to give me a hot sponge bath and a massage but her confident grin fell flat when I glared at the suggestion, reminding her that I was still more than a bit displeased with her for throwing out the 'slippers'. I still am, coming to think of it. She proceeded to sulk and whine to Lee all afternoon and evening. Lee, in turn, had been caught between still hating me for 'double-crossing' him and worrying that I may have had internal bleeding. The guy can give himself such a hard time. Remember the whole Ray-is-a-traitor case? It was just a matter of deprived paranoia.

By the time the real walking wounded (Kai) had returned a couple of teens had spun the story out of proportion and had been convinced that he had been rushed to the hospital in an ambulance in a state of catatonic stupor and missing both his legs. They had been a bit disappointed when it became clear that he had 'only' suffered a deep cut as well as a fracture to his lower left arm, but when Kai had removed his coat and revealed the cast on his healing limb there was a rush to sign it. Casts are meant to be signed, according to Max. Unsigned casts will never be able to mend broken and cracked bones. Before you take that seriously, keep in mind that Max is a hardcore Pokemon fan so his sense of reality is a bit pika-cuckoo. Kai had glared up a storm but in the end relented and endured half an hour of people writing everything from their names to best wishes on his arm. Tyson had started to write something but when Kai caught sight of it he had almost snapped the dragon's fingers at the knuckles. I don't know what the original message was supposed to say, but right now it simply, though sloppily, reads: "Best wishes, our fearless _(scratched out) _captain." Even Mariah signed, though claiming that she was signing for both herself and me since I was still too shaken from my experience to do so. Brooklyn, ever so insightful, had taken the pen from her when she had finished since I had been eyeing it temptingly. It had been one of those fancy, **sharp** pens…Will I ever be able to see objects the same way again? I couldn't help noticing last night that my curtains are long enough to make a decent noose.

Well, that was a time-wasting trip back in time. It is now 7.35 and, true to Hiro's words, we can hear the beginning of the stampede that will soon crush its way to the training hall. I can distinctively hear Max making his routine morning calls though a second voice not unlike Mystel's is also shouting that it is time to get up.

"This is going to be a blast," Hiro sighs, putting down his empty mug. "As long as no one injures themselves on the way down I'll be content. No insult meant, by the way," he directs off-handedly to Kai, who doesn't react verbally though the look he's giving Hiro isn't exactly filled with the Christmas spirit.

Coming to think of it, he's been a bit more antagonistic towards Hiro than usual. Neither will tell me what went on between them yesterday but I'm guessing that Kai is just ticked that he had to rely on Hiro, his tormenter/aggravator/former coach, during a moment in which he could not help himself. Kai's pride can be considered overbearing, but he has all rights to posses such a strong sense of self-dependence and confidence. This is a teen who came from a less than pleasant household, brutally trained throughout his childhood in some dank dungeon that called itself an abbey, originally used as a weapon of mass destruction by his grandfather and had to endure a sociopath freak demon. No, not Black Dranzer; Bryan. Speaking of whom, he is still missing and there are a couple hundred not so pleased search and rescue people combing the woods of Russia on Christmas day. If I had such a past and overcame as much as Kai has I'd be as big-headed as Tyson after his first world title victory. I actually think that Kai takes his accomplishments in strides really. But he is known for his lone wolf attitude and hates needing to accept help from others.

Since we're on the lone wolf topic, let's see what Tala's up to. Still nothing. This has to be a record; he has never been this silent for such a long period of time. You'd think that watching me empty over 800 grams of sugar in my tea cup would have goaded him to make at least two derogatory remarks. Instead, he passed me the artificial sweetener he had used for his coffee without a word when asked, merely sliding it over. I'm tempted to kick him under the table just to get some type of reaction out of him. And yes, I give in, I do miss Bryan. Only just a bit, but the more down Tala gets the more I want to see him smile/smirk again, something he did in abundance when Bryan was around. Not that Kai is a bad friend, but I'm thinking that it's this argument between the wolf and the falcon that has those once pretty blue eyes all clouded and dull. Maybe if I spill my still steaming tea on my lap and get third degree burns it will bring a smile to Tala's face. Oh, come on! It's Christmas and I am willing to suffer major discomfort if it means that everyone, including Tala, would be happy.

"I'm going to wake up dad and grandpa and get my presents," Hiro informs, stretching with a groan. "I'd suggest that you guys go for your gifts as well."

I nod, pushing back my chair and getting to my feet to dump my cup in the sink. I have decided to combine yesterday's ideas concerning presenting Brooklyn with It. I have placed a bow on It, though I'm not sure on which part I've put it, but I'm bringing It in the box downstairs and take it out when…Hm, how are we going to do this? Hillary said that no one is supposed to know who their Secret Santa is, but a lot of us have agreed that it will be fun to know who bought what for whom. I really want to know who got my name. Pouring the sugar (and tea) down the drain, I turn and almost collide with Kai who has walked over to deposit his mug. For a moment I freeze, not expecting to find him this close. I made a vow yesterday to make a fresh start, but I can not stop myself from remembering the last time we had stood this close face-to-face. Okay, so I remember it, but I won't let it plague me…or so I say.

"Time to see if the shopping trip was worth it," he says, stretching past me to place his mug in the sink.

"I'm sure it will be," I respond.

Hiro has long since left but I must have missed Tala's exit since his chair is now empty. Doing a double-take I realize that Kai had in fact been in possession of two mugs, not one.

"Kai, I'm worried."

"You? On Christmas?"

Obviously, my team mates know by now the extent to which I adore this holiday.

"Where is Bryan?"

"He'll show up."

"But where did he go? And why? Tala's very upset."

He gives me a deadpanned look.

"No really? Haven't noticed. It's not like I'm his best friend or anything."

Nice sarcasm, if it hadn't been directed at me. Now it sounds just mean. This is an exhausted subject and Kai has made it clear before that he is not going to talk about his friends' private lives to anyone, including me. Where's his sense of gossip? Probably on a permanent vacation to Honolulu along with his sense of pleasantry and his socializing skills, celebrating an early retirement. But how hot does Kai look right now wearing a sleeveless nightshirt and loose pants and a brightly marked cast on his left arm? Let's put it this way: physical contact with him at this moment might result in first degree burns. Sizzling. Hey! That was my first Kai-fawning moment since our ill-fated spa make-out session. Is that a sign of mental healing, or am I just getting overly sex-hungry now that I know that I will never get it on with him? Oops, that second one shouldn't be an option; I'm supposed to be living alongside him peacefully.

"We're just wondering," I answer, running my fingers through my loose ponytail, since I had been too lazy to go through my usual hair-taming ceremony last night. "Papa G, as the owner of the dojo, is in fact responsible for the well-being of those in it so he's pretty 'bummed out', as he'd say, about Bryan being gone for three days."

"He'll show up," Kai simply repeats, staring out the window as if Bryan's going to swing by the glass on a vine any minute now. Admit it, the thought is pretty funny. "This has happened before."

That is actually some relief. That doesn't change the fact that we're going to have to put up with a grim redhead during the joyous opening of our gifts, though. Well, at least I know that not even Tala's abandoned-and-starving mood will ruin the look on Brooklyn's face when he sees It. Several voices, accompanied by their owners, pass the kitchen, on their way to the training hall, loaded with gifts. Many stick their heads into the kitchen to wish the two of us a Merry Christmas, a few asking Kai how his arm is doing. He merely makes a noncommittal sound, which they accept that he is still the same old Kai and is thus doing fine.

"I'll see you with the rest," I say once the crowd has moved on. "This really has been the most interesting Christmas I've ever had so far. Don't think it can get any weirder."

Kai suddenly looks away from the window, although nothing has happened outside, and walks out ahead of me. I'm puzzledby his actions and even more so at his words, which sound something like: "It will."

* * *

"Alright, settle down everyone! Listen--Hey! I'm talking! Will you two just--Grrr…SHUT UP!"

And with that Hillary has officially welcomed Christmas to the dojo and its charming, but currently disorderly, inhabitants. Wearing a bright red sleeping gown with what looks like mold growing on it (she insists it's mistletoe and that it's the latest fashion. Uh-huh…) and standing before Woody, under which we have stuffed all the gifts, she glares us into submission and the last few well-wishers sink to the floor obediently. We have forgotten that she is still in charge and have been so rude as to waste time wishing each other Merry Christmas and swapping blessings. What ever were we thinking? Even Papa G and Bruce are sitting upright and alert in the chairs that Papa G has dragged in here; since the delivery men (and Woody) have already scuffed the floor boards the senior has decided that he might as well get a whole new floor installed, so right now he doesn't care what happens to this one. Along with Hiro, the three of them are comfortably seated behind our large group. Us teens are sprawled out on the floor, each with one present at our side.

"Now, as I was saying, it's Christmas!"

What a revelation. Give her a hand, people.

"And we all know what Christmas means…"

Sure do. It's the best time of the year when families get together and everyone wishes the best for not only relative and loved ones, but also for peace on earth. Christmas is the time to be grateful for what you have and to share it with others. To come together and remember the sacrifice of the son of God, if you're a Christian, but also a time to just give on to others what you would like to be given to you. It's a season of love and laugher, but also reflection and sympathy. Christmas is when we remember what true compassion really is…

"Christmas, naturally, means…presents!"

Yes, well, that too.

"Now, everyone has their Secret Santa presents? After much consideration, I have decided upon the following: we will first hand out the Secret Santa gifts. I'll call out the names and you have to say who you bought a gift for and personally give it to that person."

Whispers and giggles erupt but Medusa, sorry, Hillary pans us with a glare and we fall silent.

"We will start from the right side of the room and move leftwards. Meaning that you're first, Miguel."

Turning from where I am sitting right in the middle of the group along with my fellow neko-jins, I watch along with the rest as the blond shyly rises, next to him a large box wrapped in shiny purple paper. I do believe that that's the same box he was lugging around the mall's food court a couple of days ago when he and Max met up with Kai and myself. Everyone falls silent as he clears his throat. Let the ceremony begin.

"Yeah, uh, I was Daichi's Secret Santa."

"Alright!" the short redhead shouts, eagerly holding out his hands, his eyes wide as he takes in the size of the present. When Miguel hands it over to him, after some maneuvering through the throng of bladers, the box almost squashes the kid as he accepts it. It's more or less bigger than him. Is it a cage? That would be very practical.

"Open it!" Tyson urges.

Ripping away at the paper, Daichi catches a glimpse of the box and makes an unnaturally loud screech of delight. Pulling the rest off, he proudly turns it so that we can all see his brand new Cross Country kick scooter.

"Dude! Is that thing fifty bucks?" Tyson doubts.

"My uncle owns the factory that manufactures them so I got it at reduced price," Miguel answers with a shrug.

"Let's hold Miguel hostage and demand scooters in return for his safe release," Michael opts, getting many cheers of approval.

"Hey!" he laughs, holding his hands up in defense. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"This is awesome! Thanks, Miguel!" Daichi's face is out glowing Woody right now. I never knew that he wanted one of those. It makes sense, though. Now he can race down Tyson whenever the dragon makes fun of him, and actually have a chance of catching him.

"Mathilda, you're next," Hillary informs as the excitement dies down.

"Max," she says cheerfully, holding up a flat gift. "Since you told me once how much you like Pokemon…"

Oh no…Not the Pokemon card game. Anything but the Pokemon game. Tell me it's not…

"The Pokemon Trading Cards game!" he yells, jumping to his feet. "You're the best, Mathilda!"

I beg to differ. Not that she's to blame, but once she and the others are far and away and safe Max is going to lock us, the Bladebreakers, in his room and make us play that thing, I just know he will. I can't tell the difference between a Pikapoo and a Diddlysplat, or whatever they are called. I predict many long afternoons from here on in. Mathilda has no idea what she has condemned our team to. And she seemed like such a nice girl…

Once Tyson and Kenny manage to wrestled Max back down from cloud 9 we continue, now having reached Monica and Crusher. She's first. Despite her dark skin her blush is evident as she rises to her feet. She may be Crusher's little sister and an accepted member in the elite _(coughcough)_ club of beybladers, she is soft-spoken and timid when all our attention is on her. Her past battle with cancer and her status as a non-blader makes her feel that people tend to look down on her, even though this is definitely not the case here. Still, she shifts on her feet as she holds the neatly wrapped gift.

"Kai."

Wow, this is what the detonation of an atomic bomb must feel like because that totally blew me away. I have wondered who drew Kai's name and even though the selection had been completely random she is one of the last people I suspected. Poor girl. It must have been very hard trying to buy something for one of the most reclusive guys. Kai had been a member on her brother's team but she had been in the hospital at the time and I cannot think of a single moment in which they have spoken to one another. Hillary should have made sure that one of us Bladebreakers got Kai's name since we at least have a shred of insight on what he's interested in. Not that I would have known what to buy him. I've just reminded myself that I haven't gotten him anything. And I dare call myself devoted to him…In the past, Ray. All in the past.

The bluenette, seated on the far left side of the room, raises a brow at her but smoothly rises and meets her halfway so that she doesn't have to hop over everyone, taking the gift with an appreciative nod and a soft thank you. Hey, Kai's antisocial but he can be polite when he wants to. Despite the lack of previous interaction between them he knows enough of Monica to find her a lot more tolerable than certain people in this place (for example, Tyson and Mariah). She retakes her seat next to her brother, worrying her lip as we all watch with a great amount of curiosity as Kai, having also returned to his spot (and Tala) efficiently opens the parcel, a far cry from Daichi and Max's frantic paper shredding. Even the adults are craning their necks to see it. It is a lot smaller than the first two presents but I envy her uncanny gift-selection when the crimson eyes widen in interest. A book. Not a terribly exciting gift to receive (unless you're Kenny) but by the look on Kai's face I can tell that it isn't your average cookbook or some travel guide. The cover doesn't offer any clues since it's in Russian. Damn, I hate that language. It's like it's taunting me.

"It's a collection of Dmitry Likhachev's best works," Monica informs us when we turn to her with blank looks. "I heard that he was considered the world's foremost expert in Old Russian language and literature."

Kai nods at this as he leafs through it, verifying her words. Even Tala looks impressed, given his mood.

"What made you choose it?" Garland asks.

"I had some help," she admits. "I called Mr. Dickenson for some leads and he told me that boys in the abbey are taught a lot about Russia's history and that Kai is acquainted with Mr. Likhachev's writing."

…Russian…literature. I would have never thought Kai to be a scholar. Not that I'm calling him stupid, the guy's a genius on many fields, but old scripts written in the Russian equivalent of 'thou' and 'ye' just doesn't seem to fit my image of Kai's ideal pastimes. Then again, I have seen him read books in his native language before. Quite a lot really. I used to think that he only read to have a valid excuse for telling us to shut up.

"Thank you," Kai says again, this time louder as he meets her eyes.

Perfection only deserves more perfection. But really, he must be a more avid reader than I thought. People who are honestly grateful for getting books for gifts cannot be faking it. I'm going to be raiding the bookstores in the future. Kai will be needing a library within the next year. He continues to go through the book, stopping every now and then to read a paragraph, holding it up so that Tala can read it as well…Can't resist it: Geeks! Ha ha!...sorry.

And so we continue. Crusher is Mathilda's Secret Santa, giving her a very nice jacket, no doubt bought at the approval of Monica since he is a self-confessed fashion dud. Kenny bought Michael a DVD collection of the greatest moments in sports and the American has declared the entertainment system in the living room off limit unless you are a sports fan. Daichi got Mystel this totally bizarre looking artifact that supposed to help one find water in the desert, since Mystel is from Egypt. I'm pretty sure that they have water pipes there, but he's thrilled none the less.

Now comes our second shock of the day. As if Monica buying Kai's gift wasn't enough, guess who Max got?

"This is for Tala," he says proudly, holding up a present with so many ribbons and bows that it looks like a drunken tie-dye spider spun it to preserve and eat later. He has no reservations as he bounces over, coming to stand before both Russians and holds out the madly wrapped parcel, eyes beaming. "You're gonna love it."

Unless he's managed to stuff Bryan in there I fail to see how it could be so great that he's positive that the redhead will love it. Gift unwrapping has never been this exciting, believe me. Either Tala will merely give it a briefing glance and go back to staring at Kai's book or he'll strike out at Max since the blonde is currently invading his personal space. But, for some odd reason other than it being Christmas, Tala takes the offered present from the American, even nodding faintly. The whole world seems to stand still as the pale fingers composedly tear away the tape at a speed that does not exude enthusiasm, just resigned curiosity. He unfolds the paper and freezes.

"You gave him Wolborg? Wow, how original," Rick rolls his eyes, watching as the redhead holds up his blade, turning it over and studying it at different angles.

"I gave him a total make-over," Max explains. "Kai said that it needed some modifications and new parts so he got it for me and I fixed it up with the newest and best components that dad had specially imported. Wolborg now has twice the spinning power and his defense is up by more than 75 percent. Plus I inserted a special attack ring that will withstand your Novae Rog attack a lot better. And Wolborg now has its very own Hard Metal core. Neat, huh?"

Well, damn, talk about smart thinking. I really have to start giving that kid a lot more credit. Sure, he's popping with want to play that stupid Pokemon game, but his gift has thus far been the most personal. He must have been working like a demon to get that all done in less than three days. What had also worked to his advantage is that Tala has been too distracted with other issues to notice that his blade had gone missing. Kai must have known that a major blade update would be much appreciated. And he isn't wrong. Running his fingers over the now gleaming surface of his blade, Tala is silent for a moment before he looks up, his ice blue eyes meeting Max's expectant stare. We all know that a landmark moment is about to happen, probably for the first and last time, and we all hold our breaths, not wanting to miss it.

"Thank you for your generous consideration."

The Big Bang couldn't have been more powerful than that. Tala, who spent the first four days of his visit spitting spiteful insults and the past few days in a depressed vow of silence, has just spoken his first completely positive sentence to someone other than his friends, not to mention the longest. And in English, to that!

"You really like it?" Max's aura is blinding us right now. "You're not just saying that?"

"I am truly impressed," Tala insists softly, still going over the new features on his blade. "Especially since…"

…since you once called Max a 'nuclear waste of flesh, space and oxygen'? Don't think he's holding that against ya, Tal. Aw, I like that nickname. I'm going to have to make sure that I don't call him that to his face or, dispirited or not, he'll smash _my_ face in.

"Awesome! I knew you'd like it!"

It takes Tyson a lot longer to drag Max back to reality, and his spot on the floor, but once he has succeeded the gift giving continues. Tyson is up and he's Secret Santa to…

"Yo, bro! Got something for ya!" he shouts at Hiro, waving the gift madly above his head. "You're lucky I bought it before you blabbed out all those stories about me in the spa!"

Hiro rolls his eyes but catches the package when it goes airborne and speeds towards him. Hopefully it isn't anything valuable that can easily break. What am I saying? Tyson bought it. Either it is related to food or it will make farting sounds when you squeeze it. Have I ever told you that Tyson over there is a whoopee cushion collector? He's especially proud of one which he says was made in France just for him. He hasn't even taken it out of its box and intends to keep it in there as a rare collector's item, but he claims that when squeezed it goes like this: "Le Prrrrrffffttt!", with a genuine French accent. Luckily, this present is a whole lot more decent. It's a MP3 player, since Hiro likes to go jogging and works out a lot. His little brother has even been considerate enough to buy it in his favorite color: teal blue. Three guesses as to why that's his favorite color.

Next up is Lee, who gives Crusher two concert tickets, for him and Monica, for their favorite R&B group next month. The big guy lives up to his name by almost crippling Lee in a massive bear hug. Speaking of bruises, yesterday's brush with death has left some tender and severely darkened spots down my right side. Tyson is now opening his gift, which he has gotten from Mariah…Books? One may be able to pull that off with Kenny and Kai but I definitely know that Tyson has never opened a book in his life. Comic books don't count. I don't think that Tyson has ever owned a hard-cover book.

"'1001 Funniest Jokes In The World' and 'Hints And Tips For Practical Jokes On Your Friends'!" he reads the two titles out loud. "Neat! I'm gonna memorize them all! Thanks a lot, Mariah!"

Yeah, thanks a million. So now I'll be stuck trying to trade a Boobiesaur for a Towelnuff while listening to Tyson unsuccessfully quote jokes in the afternoons. If I can somehow manage to learn the entire Russian language within the next 48 hours I may be able to escape this horrible fate by reading along with Kai in his new book. Heeeey, those books look pretty heavy. If one should…accidentally…fall over the staircase on someone's head it could inflict some serious damage. Wow, there's an entire array of new weapons in this room. I could pin That to the floor using Max's new trading cards, drop Tyson's books on her, and make a quick getaway on Daichi's scooter.

"Ray, you're next," Hillary says, having taken a seat on the floor, Woody's lights illuminating an electric aureole around her. Figures, the only time she looks angelic is when her evilness overpowers another.

Oh, I'm up. Alright, this should be fun. I've been trying to imagine the public reaction for days. As long as no one grabs a pitchfork or a burning torch once It is unveiled…

"Brooklyn," I announce.

Though Hiro has not revealed my identity as his Secret Santa to Brooklyn the prodigy doesn't look all too surprise. Damn telekinetic, third eye, inner sanctuary senses. He patiently, and politely, let's not forget politely, waits as I open the flaps of the box, which is the only one that is not wrapped. Grinning all-knowingly at Hiro, who returns it, I reach in. A couple of gasps, at least five screams, three swears and several other exclamations later, It is shown to the whole wide world, who looks at it as if It is from outer space. The girls, having a genetic radar for all things cute, soon go goo-goo eyed as they one by one identify It as something related to an animal of the small and cuddly kind. The guys aren't as quick to pick up on the logic behind It. Hiro, Lee, Kai and Tala are the only ones who aren't trying to guess why I'm giving Brooklyn a raccoon skin cap, or asking me if they can hold it, or turning rather pale when they realize that this is 'those horrible Russian slippers' that they had tossed out with yesterday's trash. But the best reaction, as expected, is from Brooklyn, whose eyes can't get any bigger as I walk over and hold It out to him.

"An English Angora," he sighs dreamily, happily taking It. "One of the most gentle of creatures."

Hear that, Lee? So much for your Bunny Invasion conspiracy.

"Kawaii!" Nag Nag squeals, scuttling closer to pet the bow-topped head with a dainty hand.

When Brooklyn doesn't protest the remaining continent of girls move in and I, along with some of the guys, wisely get out of the way as Brooklyn is swarmed by giggling hens, all wanting to pet and hold It. Hn, as if he doesn't already have fan girls fawning and throwing themselves at him. Not that he enjoys any of it. Go Brooklyn! Go Hiro! The guys have gathered and agreed that the 'raccoon skin cap' is indeed a rabbit. None are about ready to go over for a closer look. Again, poor Garland is grounded by family honor though he looks about ready to crawl into Mystel's lap, and wouldn't that just make the little sprite's day?

"Does it have a name?" Brooklyn asks.

"It."

"Yes, it. Does it have a name."

Goddamn, but this guy can be adorable at times! Give me a hug, Brookie!

"That's its name: It. I-T. I didn't want to officially name it so we took to calling it, well, It," I explain.

"We?"

"Those of us who knew about It: myself, Lee, Hiro, Kai and eventually Tala. Trust me, Brooklyn, this bunny is going to provide you with hours of entertainment. Sure gave us a lot of laughs so far."

"So what are you going to call it now?" Hiro asks, coolly hiding his adoring smile at his boyfriend's overjoyed reaction. I can tell that deep down he just wants to tackle Brooklyn in all his innocent wide-eyed wonder. "Something a bit more…eloquent."

Brooklyn pouts softly as he thinks but he soon has the answer.

"Duchess Isabella Teresa, It for short."

I try not to burst out laughing, not only at the name, but at Kai's expression. After the majestic unveiling he had returned to his book until Brooklyn christened his pet with that title and the look he's giving the prodigy clearly shows that he is now more certain than ever that Brooklyn is a bonafied mental case. Tala seconds that opinion. I kinda like the royal name, though. It has a ring to it.

"It's a girl? How can you tell?" Mystel wonders.

Good question. I'm sure he'll have some spiritually natural encompassing explanation.

"Her aura is too calm and passive to be that of a male. In her eyes her cosmos is centered, not deviated, reflecting maternal control and family-bound dedication. And her soul speaks in a soft, feminine voice."

…**_cricket chirp_**

Told ya.

"Okaaay…who's next?" Hillary breaks the silent, slowly backing away from the prodigy. "Oh, and return to your original places or we'll get mixed up."

As the girls, and some of the guys, shift about I watch as Brooklyn delightfully studies It, who seems very happy with him. It's actually moving about, staying in its new owner's lap but sniffing at his clothes and fingers. The guy must have been abandoned in the wild and raised by an extended family of assorted friendly creatures. He is to animals what Tyson is to people, minus the annoying and pigheaded part; easily befriended. Looking down into the now empty box which had been It's temporary home in my closet I feel a bit sad. I'm going to miss having that thing in my closet, laying in bed at night and assuring Lee that I locked the doors tightly. Like Tiger, It has conquered my heart in a short space of time. I wonder if that guy has any more of these bunnies in the pet store.

The next few present swaps kinda pass me by quickly. Brooklyn bought Kenny that computer kit I had advised, as well as a bag chuck full of licorice. Emily gets something similar from Mystel: 20 dollars worth of her favorite mix of assorted sweets as well as something which use I do not comprehend, but it's technology related and is supposed to be installed onto your computer. She's pleased, that's all that matters. Nag Nag has considerately presented Miguel with some brand new (expensive) sneakers, which she insists were within the 50 dollar limit. We give in since she at least bought something for someone other than herself, which is a very noble gesture. Garland looks exceptionally proud. Coming to him brings us to shock moment number three as we discover that Garland is Bryan's Secret Santa. Kai tells him to keep it for now until Bryan shows up. He's pretty adamant that our long lost wanderer will stroll on home any moment now. Tala has nothing to say on the subject, gripping Super Wolborg's blade tightly.

Hiro comes next, handing Monica her present, for which he has to leave the room to go get from where he has hidden it in the hall. It turns out to be a gargantuan teddy bear with a heart-shaped chocolate in its paws. Even when she's holding it, it almost reaches her knees. Up next are the Americans. My personal favorite moment here is when Rick, big bad city guy that he is, hands Nag Nag her gift. He probably had the most challenging time coming up with ideas on what to get her since she most likely has everything a (bratty, rich) girl desires. Her large brown eyes do soften when she holds up a professionally made collage of her in all her different dresses, either singing or blading. Gotta admit it, Rick knows to way to a spoiled girls heart. What better gift than one that portrays how popular, perfect and pretty she is? She eagerly says that she's going to hang it up in her bedroom in her penthouse. As payment for his thoughtfulness, and since she's his Secret Santa, Emily hands Rick his personalized team jacket as well as a couple of CD's that he can play on his stereo. Michael, who has pestered Lee in the past about getting with the times, has also bought an MP3 player, but this one is customized with tiger prints.

And then we are down to two. Though we'd rather let Kai go first Hillary is determined to stick to the rules so Tala, whose spot is the next in line, is up. The surprises, and irony, just keep coming. Shock moment numero 4: Christmas is the time to forgive those who have wronged you, so that you may be forgiven in return. If ever that blessing should be given to a pair it would be Tala and…

"Garland."

Call him stuck up. Call him the King of Iciness. Call him an empty shell of the malicious bastard that he once was, and all those names would apply…on any other day. But let it never be said that Tala is a stingy or bad shopper. Garland is now the happy recipient of some kick-ass looking numchuks. No one challenges Tala on how he managed to acquire them for only 50 bucks and whether the business transaction had been legal, but those are some pretty wicked ninja weapons, though Garland surely knows how to use them since he has such an extended martial art background.

"Thank you," the silver-haired teen bows slightly, over the unwrapped sticks and chain. "To have offered me such a gift despite our past antics."

Antics is somewhat of an understatement. This guy was in a coma for weeks thanks to you, Sir Garland of Noblelot. For the same 50 dollars that could have been a poisonous cobra in your lap, blinding you with its venom as Tala looks on with smug superiority. Well, that's what he would have done during the first half of his trip. What are the odds that Tala has been exorcised without any of us knowing? I'm beginning to fear that this unsolved fight between him and Bryan the Missing will go down, down, down into history. Talk about frustrating.

My stomach is starting to growl so I'm glad that we've finally wound down to the last participant. Well, second to last. Bryan is still an active partaker, according to Kai, albeit that he could be sacrificing stray tourists in some Amazon jungle on this holy day. And then it hits me, like Mariah after she hasn't seen me for five months. I have yet to receive a present from my Secret Santa, along with aforementioned bowling ball (a.k.a. Mariah) and the two remaining Secret Santa's are Kai and Bryan…

The question is: Who's got who?

Looking over at Mariah I know she's realized the same thing too. Generally, she's isn't very thrilled since she dislikes both of them, but I am sweating bullets at the mere notion that my gift could come from the same hands that had almost disemboweled me in the restaurant's restroom. Fate, I know that you're probably still pissed because I'm not a rotting scrap of road kill right now, but even you can't be_ that_ cruel. A hand clamps down on mine but I'm just as nervous as Mariah so I don't shake her off. In fact, I squeeze it back, maybe a bit too hard since she winces, and I feel some childish satisfaction, but I'm staring Kai dead in the eyes, trying to find the truth though all I can see is my wary reflection on the surface of the crimson orbs. My eyes lower to the box he has resting next to him and I squint when I notice that, though wrapped, its top is in fact open. Since he was the last person to enter and take a seat earlier, and he kept the box close to him, no one has even thought or attempted to peek inside.

"Come on, Kai," Tyson prods, flipping through his stupid joke book as he lays on his stomach. "I'm starving. We can open the other presents after breakfast. Right, Hill?"

She's about to protest but a lot of us mumble an accord so she rolls her eyes and nods. Now all attention is back to Kai, who is looking between me and Mariah. He knows what we're thinking and he's just loving it, that much I _can_ tell. I don't care what type of emotions and memories will resurface if that present is for me. As long as he's the giver I don't care. This does indeed mean that I am willingly leaving Mariah to the wrath and sadisms formerly known as Bryan, but since I have been unable to kill her myself I will just have to settle with having him do it for me. I'm not a naturally lazy guy, but why put off for eternity what you can have the neighborhood sociopath do for you on Christmas? Come on, Kai. Make my day. And this time I do not mean that as in I want you to bang me into the New Year. Just tell me that that curious looking box is indeed for…

"Ray."

In your face, Fate! Biaaatch! Whew, I just had to get that out.

Mariah's nails are now digging into my skin but not even that can ruin this moment. Kai's my Secret Santa! Kai's my Secret Santa! Kai's my Secret Santa! And, even better, Bryan's gonna kill Mariah! Bryan's gonna kill Mariah! Bryan's gonna kill Mariah! Fine, fine, there's no guarantee on that, but whatever wrapped horror the lavender-haired blader has in store at least I won't be the one who has to open it.

Right, now I must ground myself since Kai, accordingly to the rules, gets to his feet and brings my now even more attractive-looking gift over, easily holding it with his good hand, meaning it can't be all that heavy. Then again, Kai is very strong. Hmmm…. I'm trying to not smile like a total goofball as our eyes meet though on the inside I'm screaming, laughing and crying all at once. It's a bizarre feeling. As the relief wears off, hearth-thumping inquisitiveness sets in. Just what has Kai bought me? I've seen what he's gotten the others and the possibilities are endless since I am such an adaptable chap. How cool is it that Kai's my Secret Santa? Ha ha, I spent the entire day at the mall with him. Hey, he probably bought it in JC Penny, which is where he told me for the first time that he had bought me something. Speaking of said store, hadn't Kai gone into the cosmetic department…? If this is a make-up travel case I will not be amused, no matter how warm and fuzzy I'm feeling at the idea of my crush having bought me a secret present. Maybe it's some hair care kit. Now that I wouldn't really mind since these raven locks need a lot of maintenance.

Accepting the offered box with a nod and a pretty dazzling smile, if I do say so myself, I put it down on the floor before me and peer in. It is very light, now that I've held it. There's a lot of cloth in there. Did he buy me clothes? No, wait a moment, that's a blanket. It looks really soft and comfortable, but why on earth did Kai get me this? I'm pretty content with the one on my bed upstairs. This one is a nice shade of yellow though. It reminds me of a baby's blanket. So, is this then something personal? Whoa! Is this Kai's baby blanket? How sweet (but a bit freaky) would that be? Gosh, it even has little white sheep on it and a little grey paw.

…Paw?

Tentatively reaching in, I pull away a large fold in the blanket to reveal what turns out to be the actual present. My mouth goes dry. My palms get sweaty. My eyes begin to water. I have lost all control of my bodily functions.

"T-Tiger?"

A kitten. A full grey kitten. Just weaned if my calculations are right. Curled up in a small ball amongst the warm blanket folds, a tiny paw resting but an inch from my fingers, it raises its head when it notices its missing cover. Big blue eyes blink up at me as it yawns, exposing tiny kitty teeth. Common sense tells me that this cannot be the original Tiger, but it definitely is a dead-ringer (no pun intended) of my long-lost friend. How…? When…? But…But, I only mentioned him once to the Bladebreakers and while I had expressed some regret about no longer having him I hadn't expected any of them to give it much thought, especially after such a long time. Kai, as a matter of fact, had been ignoring us, his headphones on as he read so I didn't think that he had heard anything.

"You got a tiger?" Daichi crawls over, confused.

Gently picking up the dozing creature, I hold him before me, studying it just like Brooklyn studied It. By now the girls have taken up Round 2 in the World Championship Giddiness and the dojo is just ringing with their high…what's the highest female voice ranger? Soprano? Well, this is cracked soprano. Or soprano on crack. Take your pick.

"Aw, wook at the kitty-cat! Isn't he adowable!" Hillary coos, wriggling her finger in the sleepy face. "What a cute wittle kitty-witty!"

I think that this kitty-witty is gonna be a bit sicky-wicky. Animals don't understand human language; gibberish isn't any more comprehensible to them. Why do people become so retarded when around babies and animals?...I _could _comment on Kai's perception of Brooklyn and the fact that the guy is an animal lover, but I'd rather not. I like him.

"Whoa…Kai," I say softly. "I'm really…Where did you get the idea?"

With everyone, mainly the girls, fawning over the cuteness of his gift and commending him on being so sensitive Kai is not uncomfortable or embarrassed, but he's not used to this kind of attention and can only act in the way he's most comfortable with; remote indifference.

"You once told us about that pet cat of yours that you miss so much--"

I knew it!

"--And you have gotten so involved and attached with It I figured you'd want a pet for yourself."

Don't cry, Ray. For the love of Buddha, don't begin simpering like the finalists on The Bachelor reality TV show. Compose yourself. Yes, this has to be the most personal and meaningful gift you've ever gotten in your entire life, even more so than when I received Drigger, and you did get it from Kai, your crush/heartthrob/heartbreaker/hero/savior on Christmas day after having suffered through a hellacious, topsy-turvy week and three years of longing, but that doesn't really garner a shower of tears, does it?

"It means a lot to me," I admit. "He really does look like Tiger."

"Big deal. It's just a cat."

All eyes turn to Mariah, who is sulking next to Lee, looking unimpressed and unmoved, arms crossed. She doesn't know who to sneer at more, but she's got enough jealousy rolling off her to go around. Hiro rolls his eyes. Brooklyn is offended that she writes off such an adorable creature. Kai ignores her. Tala glares at her. I…hold on. _Tala _glared? Since when does he care about such things? Is he glaring because she insulted his friend's choice of present or because she insulted the cat? He _did_ spend a lot of time in Kai's room after arguing with Bryan…I can just picture him sitting on the floor, in his innocent-eyed solemnity, petting this very kitten as means of comfort…So that's why he'd spend time there even when Kai wasn't around…What is it about usually cruel guys being all vulnerable that makes me go crazy about them?

"Is something wrong, Mariah?" Mathilda asks.

"I just don't see what all the fuss is about," she shrugs. "It's not all that original."

A few teens look uncomfortably between the two of us but I echo Tala's sentiments and glare right at her.

"It's the thought that counts," I say flatly, stroking the now purring animal. "It doesn't matter what it is or how much you get; what really matters is the gesture."

Hiro silently applauses, getting a funny though agreeing look from his father. Brooklyn, also cradling his pet, nods, eyes looking a bit too creepily shadowed for the world's well-being. Tis the season to be jolly, not globally destructive, Brook. Tala has resumed his I-don't-see-you-so-I-don't-care façade but his (semi-)support has boosted me enough. And Kai? He had belatedly leered at That but he now meets my eyes and for one too brief moment, he smiles. Not an easily confused tug at the corner of the mouth or a malicious reflection of amusement, but a visible and well-aware smile of the benign kind.

"So," Tyson says after a while, "you gonna call it Tiger then?"

For the fun, I decide to take a page out of Brooklyn's book.

"This is Duke Tigres II," I announce. "Tiger, for short."

Brooklyn laughs and winks. Conspiracy of the gays. Lee would weep bitter hot tears if he ever found out. Kai shakes his head with an exasperated scowl.

"Are we going to eat breakfast or what?" Mariah, near bristling, asks with a huff, getting to her feet. "It's not like we have all day, you know. There are still other presents to open. You guys keep acting as if these are the only ones that matter."

"What's with her?" Miguel asks as we watch her stump off, almost crushing poor Max's game in her way. He saves it yet ends up nursing a stepped-on pinkie.

"Aw, she's just bummed out because this means that Bryan is her Secret Santa," Tyson points out.

"That _is_ depressing," Garland mutters, getting many nods in agreement.

"A good breakfast is all she needs," Hillary says, straightening her nightgown as she stands. "And once she sees all the presents we've gotten her she'll be as good as new."

Considering that she was never good to begin with…

"I could do with some chow," Rick yawns, rubbing his head.

"I dig ya, home boy," Papa G says as the three adults walk over. "That was all wicked touching but a brotha's gotta fuel up for a slamming day. Ya gotta get jam if ya wanna get jamming. Strike a pose!" Which he does. A bad one, and not in a wickedly good way.

"Daaaaad…" Tyson winds to his father, silently begging him to lock the senior in his room as long as our guests are here. Bruce shrugs helplessly though he looks more amused than honest.

"Let's go then," Hillary resumes command, tugging people to a standing position and marching them out of the room. "I gave everyone a placemat on the table with their names on it so there will be no shoving or arguing over chairs. And if I hear one burp during the meal…" She looks sternly at Michael and Rick, who grin widely. She thinks she's intimidating them but she's really only giving them ideas.

Excitedly talking about the gifts they have gotten so far, everyone begins to clear out. Lee is a lot more friendly towards Tiger, tickling him between the ears, but mutters that he'd better go see if Mariah's feeling alright. Following him out, however, I stop, letting him go on though he doesn't notice my sudden halt. Papa G in the lead with Hillary hovering about and herding them towards the kitchen, my friends all stop at least once to comment on the cuteness that is my new pet. Brooklyn breaks away to walk over, It comfy cozy in his arms. Hillary spots us and moves in to jab us back into line but Hiro comes to the rescue, saying that he has to talk to us about the importance of good pet care. A total sod for the guy, she believes him and with a dreamy giggle she follows the crowd, all sweetness evaporating as she yells at Tyson, who is trying out some of the jokes he's already learned. Alone with my two confidants, I sigh, rubbing Tiger's fluffy tummy as he playfully swats after my hand.

"That was very thoughtful of Kai to get you a kitten," Brooklyn acclaims, reaching out to gently take hold of a flailing paw. Tiger sniffs his fingers curiously. "I know nothing about the first Tiger, but by your expression I can tell that this means a lot to you."

"It does. Especially since…I never expected this," I say, handing Tiger over to Hiro for him to hold it for a while. "I told the guys about it when we first started out as a team and that was it." Sighing again, I lean against the wall. "If only…I'm already madly in love with Tiger, but…"

"It would have been an even more magical gift if Kai had accepted and returned your feelings," Hiro, ever the mind reader, finishes off. "Have you sorted it all out?"

Staring at Her Royal It, I make a vague shrug.

"Pretty much. I've decided to just take things one day at a time and enjoy the time I can spend with him, even if it only is as his friend."

"Forgive me for sounding like Garland, but that is a very honorable and mature decision," Brooklyn says, allowing It to climb up onto one shoulder. I have never seen so much life in that clump of tuff. Those two were really made for one another. He laughs as the fur tickles his neck. "And this one here is a wonderful gift; yet another wise choice of yours."

"Hiro gave me the idea for your present," I confess. "And he approved of It when I brought it home."

"Yes, he is a good man," the prodigy smiles, making Hiro blush. If that isn't the work of a mastermind than you've got me. "One who I am grateful and honored to have."

The older male smiles and to my surprise he gives Brooklyn a quick kiss on the lips. I've been cheering them on ever since Hiro's admission but this is the first solid proof of their relationship that I've seen. The admiring look they give each other after the kiss makes me both happy yet sad. Despite myself, I cannot help wishing that I could share the same with Kai.

"We'd better get going before breakfast is over," Brooklyn says. "I have to put It in my room. Can I get the box?"

We all laugh at the strange request.

"I got her cage and everything," I reply. "But it'll be better if you don't set her up in it until you get home."

"Right then, we'd better get going," Hiro suddenly says, handing Tiger back to me. "See you at the table."

"Why--?" I begin to question his strange behavior but another voice cuts me off.

"Ray."

"Kai?"

Sure enough, my no longer Secret Santa has returned, having managed to dodge and evade Hillary long enough to find his way back. Not too great a task, considering that this is Kai. Even if the guy was to murder a dozen people and become the most wanted convict on earth he'd easily manage to remain uncaught. He's the type who'd calmly walk through an entire building of police officers and go unnoticed. Hope he never turns to a life of crime, though. I'd hate to have to visit him in some mental prison. Besides, where would Tala be without him in such a scenario? Lost and clueless, especially without Bryan.

"Gotta talk."

"Okay."

Not since the cave man spoke his first words has communication been so simple.

Brooklyn smiles pleasantly and Hiro winks as they leave the two of us alone, the older man wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist since there is no on in sight, other than myself and Kai, who Hiro figured doesn't give toot about their private lives. He doesn't really care about them on a whole. It looks over her new master's shoulder as if curious as to what the first two teens she ever met are up to. I'm wondering that as well as I turn to Kai, carefully holding Tiger, who is now wide awake and trying to pull himself up the front of my t-shirt, his still too weak paws shaking with the effort. I help him up and he contently nuzzles against my cheek. This think is too cute to be legal, or at least of this world.

"I really appreciate this," I say even though he's the one who wants to speak to me. "I didn't know you remembered what I said about Tiger. Kinda got the impression that you hadn't been listening to us at the time."

"For the most part, no. I just picked it up at one point."

"I…" My cheeks heat up. "I feel really crappy about this, but I don't have any presents for you. I was going to buy one but then…something happened and I never got the chance."

I had expected his nonplused reaction. Kai may be able to buy anything he wants, but he doesn't care for material possessions like cars or the latest technological wonders. Dranzer, to him, is worth more than all his fortune times a substantially large amount. And while this could be arguable, I'm thinking that Tala comes in second, though Kai doesn't actually own him, but he has put up with redhead for so long he simply has to be very fond of him.

"I don't mind."

Tiger's soft purrs sound like roars in the silence that follows. Just like old times, excluding a little kitten on my shoulder.

"You wanted to say something?" I urge, beginning to shift on my feet, a sure sign that I am beginning to get uneasy.

He looks at me, those red eyes belying his calm face, though even then I cannot decipher the meaning behind them. Maybe he _is_ upset that I haven't gotten him something for Christmas. It will be the first time I've done so. Hey, what did I get him the last two years? How could I have been able to buy him something back then but this year, the year in which we've been the closest we've ever been, I kept coming up short? Love sure can suck sometimes.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I told you, I only have some slight bruising," I remind him, staring at his cast enclosed lower arm.

"Not yesterday. The day before that."

Yikes, I almost dropped Tiger.

"You mean…in the spa?"

He nods, one hand stuffed casually in his pants pocket.

Where did that come from? Is this another episode of his repressed memories coming back to him? Sure didn't take long this time. And why bring it up now? Why bring it up at all? He made himself clear; there's nothing left to discuss. But that isn't his question. It's still a touchy subject for me, though. So he really didn't think that I would be devastated. Wasn't my torn expression and snappish answers evidence enough?

"I rather not talk about that. I really don't," I answer evasively. "It's in the past. You were willing to forget it and so have I so let's keep it at that, okay?"

"Answer me," he commands.

"…What do you think?"

Tiger meows and licks my chin. I half-heartedly stroke his downy fur.

"Of course it hurt, Kai," I continue even though my heart and mind are screaming at me to leave it at that. "It still does. I meant what I said in the springs. I meant what I did. And when you reacted, I thought that you meant it too. I know better now. It's not your fault and I don't think otherwise. Just…don't bring it up again."

"I won't," he promises, looking less tense. "And sorry, for doing that to you, and for not apologizing sooner."

"It's cool," I insist. Flipside time. "Merry Christmas, Kai."

He smirks at my cheerful tone.

"Merry Christmas."

We stare at each other for a while longer. Watching him, I feel the need to close a chapter in my life, but for some reason it just doesn't seem possible. Something about him refuses to let me walk away. Something will always have me wanting more. The guy is gorgeous, as I've stated on many, many occasions, and I worship his physical perfection, but it is his spirit that I love. His strange, almost eccentric, way of living and being. His manner of talking and thinking, his outlook on life, his dedication, leadership, guidance, companionship. His dual personality that existed peacefully in one body; dominating and almost ruthless when he's putting us through training, growing impatient when Max continuously forgets the technique he's trying to teach us or when Tyson breaks the neighboring house's window during a bad launch, but he would never give up until Max perfected the move and would be the one to talk Tyson out of trouble when the neighbor threatened to beat him to mush. No, no matter how hard I tell myself, how hard I try, I will always be drawn to him. He's just…Kai. That should explain everything.

"I'm going to bring Tiger to my room," I inform, lifting the kitten off my shoulder despite it's protests. "You'd better get back to breakfast before Hillary blows a gasket now that Hiro isn't with us."

"Whatever," he sighs, blowing a stray lock out of his face as he walks around me. I don't miss the friendly, or at least easy, way he said it. Things have finally been settled between us.

Yup, that's the guy I love. Cradling Tiger close to me, I smile openly once he's gone. Though my ideal Christmas morning would have been waking up in Kai's arms in either my or his bed, and then staying in said room and making it like bunnies for the rest of the day, this one hasn't been that bad. I can make it through the rest of the day, I'm sure.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: Mwua-hahahahahahahahaaaaa!

There are a lot of very angry readers now, I'm sure. Why on earth is there a 'Tbc…' on the end there? Because, though I tend to write long chapters, this one had already hit the 10000 word mark (over 10955, in fact) and there is still so much to do that it would have been more than 20000 words in it's entirety (though I don't think that you guys would have mind that much…) but I don't like posting them that long so I will be posting the Christmas Day chapter in 2 pieces. Yeah, I should have told you guys this at the beginning of the chapter, but I couldn't resist causing frustrated outrage

**_evil grin_**

Yeah, blatant advertising on behalf of one of my other fics concerning a certain train of Ray's thoughts just before the end. I've just developed a knack for doing that so you can expect more such occurrences in my 'in progress' and future works. By the way, was I dropping hints in this mentioned paragraph? Hmm….

Rest assured that the next chapter will be the last and will cover the remainder of Christmas day. And I won't be making any vows this time but do know that I won't abandon this fic and it will be updated soon enough.

In the true final chapter: Mariah will make her move, more presents will be opened, Christmas dinner will not go down well, and where will our two protagonists stand? And will someone tell me where the hell is Bryan!

Read & Review, please.


	14. Is You

Title: Our First Noel

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

A/N: I'm pretty sure that there are some dumb typos in here but it's realy late and I just want to post the final chapter. And it's one looooong chapter!

Warning: strong language in this chapter.

* * *

"Ray." 

Uh oh. I know that tone. It's Lee's serious tone. He isn't renown for his lightheartedness, but when he lowers his voice to a certain pitch, that sounds a lot like this one, there's no escaping him. He even has his arms crossed and his brows are knitting together. I would dump the blame on Kevin, as is second-nature amongst us, but he's one sea, several rice fields and a dozen or so mountains away. Figures, the one time that kid is needed and he's too far to point an accusing finger at. Which leaves me with my best friend, who has closed the door in a foreboding way. Might as well get this over with, and I have sneaking suspicion which 'it' he wants to discuss, and it isn't her majesty It, who Brooklyn must have spoiled rotten by now.

"Something wrong?" I ask innocently. Laying on my bed with Tiger fast asleep on my stomach I am rather comfortable but his staring is making me squirm.

"Spill it."

Did that once and Kai is now one pair of boots short.

"What are you talking about?"

He points wordlessly to the pile at the foot of my bed. If one looks close enough one can make it out to be one solid mass of presents, but excessive staring will result in permanent cornea damage so I would not advise it. Yes, I am talking about Mariah's presents. Some are furry, some are shiny, some are big, some are tiny. Max can quote every Dr. Seuss story, hence my advanced poetical skills. Tyson can burp the first three couplets from How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Guess just how much Kai appreciates that. Not much, since Tyson always does so on his (Kai's) birthday. I don't recall the good doctor's stories involving any kind of violence, but Tyson and Kai just add an amusing, somewhat treacherous, element to the poems.

Enough of that now. Lee is taking the initiative.

"You didn't even give those gifts a second glance after opening them."

The first glance was bad enough.

"They're just odds and ends. She gives me them every year for my birthday," I say. I have enough hair wraps to mummify all of Asia thanks to that girl; why should I behave any way other than selectively surprised after opening yet another hair product-themed gift from her this morning?

"She's so excited to be spending her first Christmas with you and she did her best to get you the things you wanted and all you had to say downstairs is 'Nice.'? You could have been a bit more enthusiastic and grateful."

Despite my comfy-cozy position, I sit up and place Tiger in my lap where he yawns before cuddling back down.

"What was I supposed to do? Gush and faint? Besides, the way she acted earlier towards Kai, my captain and friend, kinda put a damper on me. Kai does something genuinely nice in front of a whole group and she just shoots it down. You can't fault me for being affronted at that."

"Alright!" Lee snapped, flopping down on the floor onto his unmade bedroll. "Alright, I admit it, Mariah can be difficult, but you've known her for years and you were always okay with her. Now it's like you can't even be in the same room with her. One moment you can talk to her but the next thing she knows you're backing away and being all curt. You tell me what the problem is right now!"

"You don't want to know…" I sigh.

"Yes, I do! You've changed, Ray. You're not the guy I grew up with. It's like…It's like you're not my best friend anymore. We know everything about each other. For crying out loud, you even know about my mom knitting me underwear! I never doubted for one minute, in all of my life, on whether or not I could trust you. I used to think that you did the same."

I remain quiet for a long while. Lee is looking at me unwaveringly and without Hiro around to beat around the bush I cannot avoid him any longer. Slipping off my bed onto the floor, I lean back against the frame, pulling my knees up and putting Tiger on them, where he remains fast asleep. This cat has amazing balancing skills.

"Lee, I'm sorry. I can't explain what it is I'm sorry for exactly, but you're right. You're my best friend and…and there's I want nothing more than to tell you everything. But I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" He blinks and sits back. "Of what? Did you do something? Is that's why you're worried? What could be so bad that…" He gasps loudly and asks earnestly, "Did you kill Bryan? Is that why no one can find him? Did you hide the body?"

"Bryan can bring on genocide with a wet tea bag," I roll my eyes. "I'd need full military support, or Tala on his bitchiest of days, to get a scratch on him."

"So then what…?"

That familiar fearful fluttering in my stomach is beginning to build up. It's the same one I felt when I had confronted Kai in the spa with the intent on asking him The Question, only to end up having the most amazing, and shortest, make out session of my life. Too bad I can't use that same strategy of evasiveness here on Lee. Not that I'd want to, as I consider him my brother, but stunning him would make for an easy get away. An option had been to avoid them for the remainder of their stay. Not a foolproof plan since Lee is sharing my room with me and Mariah can hunt me down me like a heat seeking ballistic missile.

"Ray. we're buddies. Best pals. Whatever it is, I'm still be your friend. Even…Even if it has something to do with Mariah. I just want my pal back. Like the old days."

"You don't know what you're asking of me," I murmur.

"I'm asking for the honest truth. That's all I want. No excuses, no outbursts, no lies."

I consider it.

"…Promise me that you won't freak out."

"As long as it isn't another It I think I can handle it," he grins. "Come on. What's been bugging you all this time?"

"…"

"I solemnly swear, I won't get angry or upset with you."

"…"

"…"

"…Kai."

"Kai? As in, your captain Kai? Cold-hearted son of a bitch Russian Kai? Mr. I'm-far-superior-to-you-idiots Kai? The Lord of Antisocialism Kai? Kai from--"

"Yes, that Kai," I interrupt. "You promised not to get angry."

"At you," he reminds, face set. "Kai, on the other hand, is in for some major trouble. What has he done?"

I'd better get this out before Lee hunts Kai down. Kai's health is not in danger here; it's Lee's wellbeing I don't want to be held responsible for. I'm going to go for subtle hinting and hope that he catches my drift.

"…He turned me down."

"He's kicking you off the team? But you're the best! They can't go on without you! Who does he think he is?"

Lee, Lee, Lee. A prime display of why it's so hard to talk to him about anything these days. Give him a mouse and he'll make an elephant out of it. A very obese elephant who has experienced many growth spurts.

"It's my fault--"

"Don't take the blame for anything! The nerve…! When I find that striped tyrant I'll--"

"But Lee--"

"--We'll get him. I promise you that, Ray. I'm going to Mr. Dickenson and demand that he strips Kai of his rank! He's been bullying you guys for to long and--"

"Lee--!"

"--Mariah was right! She told me how Kai kept on hovering around you like some vulture; he's been making sure that you stay under his command. You should have told me this sooner--"

"Stop talking crap and let me finish!"

"I've heard enough," he growls, rising to his feet. "I'm calling Mr. Dickenson the moment I'm done with your 'captain'."

The moment Lee steps foot outside my door everything will go up in smokes. I've just managed to scrape together a decent solution. Lee shooting his mouth off to Kai and bringing the entire subject back up is one melee I'd rather not get caught up in. If I don't penetrate that thick skull of his now it'll be too late. Subtlety didn't work so I'm sorry my friend, but I'm going to have to give you the cold, hard truth.

"He doesn't love me!"

You know the braking sound effects you hear in movies? I can practically hear Lee's train of thought come to a similarly screeching halt. He stops so suddenly his shadow almost walks on without him. His back goes rigid. I can hear the choking sound he makes before the coughing sets in. He thumps his chest many times and only when he's gotten enough control of himself does he turn. Very slowly. He looks back at me over one shoulder. His mouth is open and moving but he is speechless and confused at the total randomness of my announcement.

I avert my eyes to my windows. The sky outside is grey. The thick overcast clouds promise snow before sunset, according to the weatherman. I wonder what the wise men are doing back home. Now that winter has set in there aren't any leaves to toss about so they use rocks. Since rocks fall faster than leaves they can only predict the weather two hours at a time. How did our race survive this long?

"What?"

Lee has finally plucked the word he needs from his jumbled thoughts.

"Kai doesn't love me," I repeat, still not meeting his eyes. "He doesn't want me…the same way I want him."

"Wha…Wha--_What_?"

Here we go, Ray. This will be the first time I'm going to say this out loud. Can I get some dramatic background orchestra music here?

"I'm gay, Lee."

Tiger awakens. Stretching cutely, he rolls off my lap and toddles about on his stumpy legs. Finding the end of my ponytail, he engages in a round of wrestling with it, flipping onto his back and sinking his teeth in the red end of the long wrap, kicking it and making growling noises, though being so young he sounds more like he's squeaking.

"Are you kidding me? _Are you kidding me?_"

"Told you you didn't want to know," I cross my arms.

Lee lowers himself weakly to the ground and rests his head in his hands, staring blindly at the floor. I've never seen him this overwhelmed and clueless at the same time. He doesn't know what to do with me now. Maybe he doesn't know what to do_ to_ me.

"You're gay."

"Yes."

"Meaning that you are attracted to…guys."

"Yes."

"Men."

"Yes."

"As in, the same sex."

"Do you want me to write it down and sign it for you?"

"…"

"…"

"How could you, Ray?"

"How could I what?"

"How could you do this to us?"

I look away once more, this time to the wall surrounding the window.

"Do you know what this means? Do you know what kind of consequences this will have for us…your family…the village…our lives? How could you let this happen? Where did you get such a stupid idea from?"

Whoa, wait one cotton picking minute here.

"Excuse me?" I snap around to meet his accusations head on. "How could I let this happen? I did not_ choose_ to be like this, Lee! It's not like I woke up one morning and had an irresistible urge to start scoping out other guys' asses!"

He looks like he's about to throw up there.

"You must have! People aren't born gay; they become gay!"

"Oh, will you get your head out of the stone age! I am not to blame here and you can't make me think otherwise! Besides, I don't have a problem with it so why should you?"

"Because obviously you're not thinking straight--"

Irony.

"--so I'm left to do it for you! Do you **want** your family to disown you? And what about your future, huh? If the villagers were to find out that their leader apparent is gay they'd have you exiled! Don't you care about any of that?"

Tiger is frightened by our escalating shouts and scurries back to me, hiding in the alcove between the floor and my bent knees.

"What do you think? You think that I'm looking forward to going to my parents and rubbing it in that I'm the one thing they hate the most? If I was so eager to offend anyone with who I am then I'd have already blurted it out, wouldn't I? I was too scared! I still am! How would you feel if you knew that you'd be hated by your friends and family for being something you had no control over! I've been living for years afraid that someone would find out! I've been living in shame! I was ashamed of myself, Lee! I was ashamed of myself! Do you know what it feels like to not want to be yourself? I couldn't even turn to anyone for support! You, my best friend, are acting like this when the one thing I need the most of you right now is your support! I've practically been on my own all this time! The first person I'd ever told before Kai was Hiro! How's that, Lee? Hiro was just an acquaintance at the time but he sat down and listened to me. He accepts me for who I am as a friend. Why can't you!"

"Because it's wrong, Ray! It goes against everything we've been taught; our way of life and our beliefs. Whether it's your own choice or not, it doesn't excuse you. Haven't you tried to do something about it? Try to suppress it or see a doctor? Maybe it can be cured."

"I'm a homosexual, not a disease!" I rage, getting to my feet and grabbing Tiger. "I should have known you'd be such a jerk about it! 'We're best friends, Ray', 'Nothing you say can upset me, Ray', 'Trust me, Ray'. You can take your half of our friendship and stick it up your ass!"

"You'd like that, you…you…fag!"

He doesn't see it coming. I hear the solid sound of knuckles meeting bone and with my martial arts practices we both know that it's gonna leave a hell of a mark. Lee's a tough guy, though. He doesn't cry or fall or cower. When I pull back he glares, tracing the already darkening skin around his eye.

"You even hit like a girl," he sneers.

"Go to hell."

"That's where people like you go, _pal_." He takes a step forward, getting in my face, my handiwork even more prominent at this close range. "I was willing to defend you for everything, but not this. For the honor of our ancestors I will not allow you to bring this…thing…upon us. I'm not going to say a word and you better follow my lead on that one. If you can't change your ways then you'd better cover them up perfectly. And as if you're not bad enough, you're lusting after Kai. _Kai!_ I won't let my sister be hurt just so that you can chase behind that Soviet mongrel! Live a lie if you must, but your sick little secret will remain just that; a secret. Am I clear?"

"Merry fucking Christmas to you too," I spit without even blinking. "Now get out of my room."

"I'd rather sleep with swine. At least they wouldn't try to hump me at night!"

Snatching his duffel bag, he flips me off and marches out, slamming the door behind him so hard that the handle shakes. I give in to my immaturity and angrily throw something after him. It shatters against the door so it must have been something made from glass. Looked like Mariah's present number six, a kitsch tiger statue.

"I'd rather shag a pig than you!" I yell after him even though he's gone.

I must have been blind. Isn't it obvious that making my life a living hell runs in that family? I'm so mad right now I can do major damage to this place. It isn't my room, though, and Papa G wouldn't appreciate me trashing his house, so I think it's best if I go off somewhere to vent. Quickly throwing on something warm, aware that I am following in Max's fashion (miss)steps but too angry to care, I pick up Tiger, who I had put down on my bed before showering my floor with glass fragments. Stepping over them, I open and slam my door shut, as if the poor door hasn't gone through enough abuse. I've got to get out of the house but I can't take Tiger out into the cold so I head off to Hiro's bedroom. Pounding on the closed door, I wait impatiently as I hear quick shuffles and voices on the other side.

"Who is it?"

"Ray."

The door opens and Hiro's relieved face looks down at me, his hair loose and tousled. Over his shoulder I can see Brooklyn on the bed, face flushed as he makes himself decent. Obviously, I've interrupted some rare personal time between the two.

"Thought you were one of the others," Hiro explains. "You're fuming! What--"

"Take care of Tiger for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Why?"

"Lee."

They must have been engaged in some serious 'bonding' to have missed our shouts and cursing. Hiro gives me a sympathetic look while Brooklyn walks over and plucks Tiger from my trembling hands.

"We can talk about it, if you want," he offers.

"I just want some time alone. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure about anything right now," I admit and without another word I turn to leave. I can't think of a spot where I can go to for some private soul searching but right now all I want is to get out of this place and away from all its inhabitants, be they friend or foe.

"Ray."

I look back. Hiro is leaning against the wall but Brooklyn has stepped out into the hall, Tiger purring peacefully in the nook of his arm. The prodigy gives me a hard look, which is exceptional since this guy is always soft-spoken, mild mannered, tender natured and so on. This certain look is leaning more towards his dark nature. Right now I do believe that my foul mood can kick his Lord of Darkness' ass with my fisted hands tied behind my back. I'm that pissed, but I'm not angry with Brooklyn so there's no need to prove my theory.

"Those who judge are the ones who are at fault. You are who you are. That's what matters, nothing else."

This time he doesn't contradict his wisdom with nature-themed prose. Hiro, surprisingly, does not give any additional advise. Brooklyn has spoken for the both of them, in a rare episode of down-to-earthiness. Heck, Kai would have eaten his own words if he was here. Brooklyn; prodigy, nature lover and one damn incomplete and confusing jigsaw puzzle/Rubik cube. Sweet guy.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He nods seriously and then does a 180 on me, smiling tenderly at Tiger and cuddling him. He steps back into the room. Hiro gives me a meaningful thumbs-up and follows him in, closing and this time locking the door behind them.

Now that Tiger is in good hands I make my way downstairs. I can hear a large portion of the group in the back, testing out various gifts. Daichi's scooter is apparently not so easy to control as he thought and Michael sounds like he's mastered his new skateboard. Those who aren't outside are in the kitchen, preparing for tonight's big Christmas dinner. The traditional dinner is always a major undertaking, but feeding twenty-five people is colossal. I was originally slated to help out, but I've got some anger management issues to deal with first, unless the others wouldn't mind eating out of the pots after I'm done smashing every plate, saucer and glass in the cabinets. Flipping Woody off as I pass, I storm through the front door, practically ripping my scarf and jacket off the rack.

Sardonic, isn't it? It's so quiet and lovely out here. A fresh layer of snow has fallen and since no one, other than myself, is out and about the ground is smooth, one massive, even plain of white. Trudging down the sidewalk, I stare dully at the decorated houses. Every five yards or so I can hear the happy shouts of kids playing with their new toys while the adults watch them, sharing jokes and laughing heartedly. They're now have New Year's to look forward to. I envy them.

I'm screwed. Lee won't tattle on me, but Buddha knows he's not going to make this any easier for me. He'll avoid me as much as possible but will be keeping a sharp eye on me to make sure that I do not hurt his precious sister. People are going to notice. The last time I was in the village Lee and I were like peanut butter and jelly, as Max would say. We've had so many sleepovers that there have been times when we'd wake up and not know in whose house we were. Guess sleepovers are through now. The moment we return to China I'm going to have to face questioning stares from everyone that will soon lead to simply questions. It's inevitable. I'll be forced to come out, which will only make things worse. I'd say that I'd be too afraid to leave my home, but I don't think I'll even have a home seeing as my family will most likely expel me from the premises. It's a lose-lose situation.

My wandering has brought me to the park so to seem. This should be a good place to sit and think. Not that there's much to think about that can help my mood. I'm in very dark thoughts. A very rare thing for me. I'm usually sarcastic and a bit ditzy (on my off days) but brooding is not a description I often label myself with. If you knew that your future is destined as an exiled and freak then you'd know what I'm on about.

"Ray."

Walking down the snow covered path, I am surprised to hear someone call my name. Well, call…more like a casual hailing, but it draws me out of my toxic bubble. Looking to my left I find crimson eyes watching me. Just what I need right now, though I don't know if I mean that sarcastically or not. I can't decide on it so I drift over to my captain, who is leaning against a tree. Another glimpse of red draws my eyes to Tala, who is sitting on a picnic bench within touching distance of Kai. In his hand is a Styrofoam cup that's steaming. Starbucks coffee. Kai has one too, holding it with his good hand while the other is comfortably folded across his chest, the solid cast being used as a temporary arm rest for his cup wielding hand. Looks like I've meandered upon one of their outings, which generally offers Tala a break from the noisiness of the dojo, where he has gradually begun to lose patience, which has never been that fortified to begin with. He's wearing his usual white coat with matching gloves and scarf, but instead of his white snow boots he now has on the new ones Kai got him for Christmas. They're black in color with stainless steel clasps. It looks good on him, though he reminds me of a scientist moping over another escaped specimen.

"Just thought I'd go for a walk," I tell Kai once I'm a couple of feet away from him, though he hasn't enquired as to why I'm here instead of back with the others.

"Why?"

There you go.

"Felt like it," I answer quickly before switching topic. "Thanks for the other gifts, by the way. I'm going to buy you at least two when shops open again. I feel really rotten for not having--"

"Do what you want," he waves off. Naturally, he doesn't physically wave it off since, despite his great physique, he just doesn't do the whole bodily exertion thing unless in a gym.

Yes, let us talk about what Kai got me. That should cheer me up enough to wipe this frown off my face. Needless to say, though lesser in quantity when compared to Mariah's teetering pile, it's the quality and thought that counts when one is talking about Kai's generosity. Tiger is still my very favorite, since the main key factor there was the thought. His other gifts fall more under the quality sector. And I mean **quality**. The only people who got more than me are Tala and Bryan, though the latter wasn't there to accept his presents. In any case, they both got a grand total of five top-of-the-line gifts from Mr. Generous here. I got three while Tyson, Max, Daichi, Kenny and Hillary got two each that matched their tastes perfectly, despite Kai's habit of going out of his way to not know anything about us, including passing up invitations to just hang out as well as listening to his Discman while the rest of us are sharing fond personal stories.

But back to what he got me. A brand new jacket that I'm actually afraid to wear in the streets lest someone mistakes me for millionaire and tries to mug me; it's so awesome that I'm terrified that I'd get my blood all over it. Oh, and the part of me being shot while being robbed is not a pleasant one either. It could have been just a jacket, but something in his eyes when I had opened it gave me the impression that it's connected to that time I had run out after him, in the dead of winter, without my jacket. On second thought, I'd happily take a bullet if it would mean that he'd be happy that I'm making good of his gift. But that's only the first. Next up came a heavy wrist cuff made out of solid silver with white gold tiger stripes. That one would get my head blasted off my neck if ever I went out with it, for sure. I'm keeping it stashed away, only to put on for special occasions. Rounding off this already pricy list is the beautiful ying-yang headband I am now wearing. It's so soft that I can barely feel it on my brow, but it's strong velvet. Yes, _velvet_.

The others got similar good presents from him. Kenny is still back in his room drooling over his new encyclopedia set as well as complete access to some computer beyblade software in BBA headquarters that is only meant for seasoned staff but since that sector falls under the financing of the Hiwatari clan Kai has rights to appoint other users. Hillary got a wrist cuff like me, though hers is more feminine and has charms hanging off it (evidence that she and I are the two people Kai likes the most) and, in a show of true genius, a four hundred dollar gift certificate so that she can pick out her own clothes. The sled, as it turns out, is for Max, as well as a whole new winter wardrobe that ensures that Max finally has some clothes that actually match. Though Daichi joined the team but a year ago, Kai got him the latest games from Xbox, which we all found strange until Daichi opened his other present that turned out to be his very own Xbox game console. Tyson, who grates on Kai's nerves more than anyone, got a paid life time subscription to four of his favorite comics and a pair of customized Adidas sneakers with his name on it. The love in the Bladebreakers camp this morning was near suffocating.

Besides getting presents from Kai (…and Mariah) I also got from Lee, the Bladebreakers and Hiro, though I think it was from both him and Brooklyn. Everyone saw the nice, rather suave, dark red pajama set I got from Hiro. What they didn't see, thanks to me, was the note that came with it reading: _'Save it for a special night. You never know…' _His wink made me roll my eyes. I don't think that he's given up on Kai just yet. I admire his determination.

Nice memories. So, let's get back to the present. No pun intended. To remind you, I'm now standing in the park before Kai with Tala off to the side.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask, feeling a bit better already, though it's only temporary.

He simply tilts his head towards Tala, who is too entranced in watching the steam rise up from his drink to care much about anything. I give him a quizzical look, then turn back to Kai, silently telling him that I don't get it. Was it Tala's idea? Or did this have something to do with Tala? The wolf isn't in his most sinisterly cunning of moods so I doubt it that he made the bold decision to come out here and drag Kai with him. Alright then, so Kai's the one behind it. And as we all know by now, any time I come across an 'it' in my life it leaves me either confused, hurting or frustrated.

"Is it okay for him to be out in the cold for so long?" I worry. Ice Prince; Lord of the Frost; His Royal Icicle; Cold Bastard; all are descriptive names, but Tala's still only human. He just doesn't know that yet and no one has the balls to tell him. "Dying on Christmas day has got to be a taboo or something."

Kai takes a sip.

"What time is it?" he then asks. Seeing as the cast extends till his wrist he cannot wear his watch. He could just wear it on his right hand, but Kai's a creature of (bad)habit and if he can't do something the way he wants to do it then he won't do it at all.

"Quarter to three," I read off of mine.

He doesn't say it, but the gleam in his eyes tells all. Looks like this plan of his, the one I can only assume he has, unless he's purposefully trying to make his best friend catch hypothermia, is finally going to go into effect. So what is it? Will a delivery truck bring Tala his very own Earth destruction kit? Will someone be pushed off of a building to provide him with some entertainment? Oh shit, what if I've blindly walked into a trap? What if Kai wants to use me to bring that manic grin back to Tala's face? We both know how much his friend hates my guts when he isn't sulking over their missing team mate.

A foot crunches on the snow behind us…

Holy mackerel on chips! (Damn Kenny-slang) Have I developed psychic powers overnight?

Why, it is our long lost lunatic, Bryan, back from the abyss, as tall and massacring-prone as ever. He somehow snuck up on us, though Kai must have noticed him a lot sooner than me, and he's now watching us with bored expression, as if he doesn't have half of Japan out searching for him. I think that a national search was a futile attempt since he looks like he's just returned from a long distance trip. He's wearing a thick, ankle-length coat and has a duffle bag hanging over a shoulder. That is incriminating evidence because I know for a fact that his original bag, along with Tala's, is back in the dojo, meaning that he must have acquired this one during his lone ranger bout. He hasn't been gone for that long, but it's like I haven't seen him for years. Not that I wouldn't mind that…But wait, I should be happy. Not so much because my aggressor has returned, but this means that a particular redhead will go back to normal. I will no longer have to look at his broken child expression or contemplate hurting myself just to cheer him up. His friend's safe return on Christmas day will pull him out of his shell, right?

"Zhopa!"

Wow, that went a lot faster than expected. Talk about a miraculous recovery. Tala has already said and moved more in the past five seconds than he has done in the past three days. Getting to his feet, his eyes are slivers of jagged ice and his jaw is so tight that he must be grinding his teeth down to the gum. Everything about him exudes rage, contempt and pure hatred…_sniff._ It's so beautiful. I'm seriously getting emotional. Tala's back!

It's all coming back to the wolf, who is exhausting his extensive vocabulary. Not that I'd bet on that since all Russian words sound the same to me, particularly when spoken by Tala, who, when talking in his native language, has a distinct accent that makes his speech even less intelligible. Life has returned to normal now that he's all nasty again. I just didn't expect him to take it out on Bryan. He looked like he was about to throw himself before a snow plough two minutes ago. Bryan has returned at last, something that you'd think would have greatly pleased Tala, but the redhead is one 'zhopa' away from grabbing the pale teen and throwing _him_ in front of a snow plough and then driving back and forth over him many times. Again, it's near magical seeing his old persona once more.

On a serious (and logical) note, though, how messed up is this? Not much by Russian standards apparently since neither Bryan nor Kai are taken back by their friend's vulgar vocal misdemeanor. Kai is just looking on with a patient expression and Bryan is meeting Tala's angered glare eye-to-eye with a strange expression. Strange as in I've never seen him look like that before, though I cannot put my finger on it as to what it means. He's so fixated on the redhead that he hasn't even noticed me, which will be the second time in two meetings that he's done so. Insulting! Am I invisible or something? He hasn't been able to petrify me for three days; he should be brimming with lovely ideas on how to inflict harm upon my body and mind. I just don't understand these people.

Tala rounds up his discontent with a hearty 'zhopa' and stomps off, purposefully shoving Bryan as he passes him. Ah, another rebirth: the falcon sneers a sneer I know too well. Snarling something at the retreating redhead, he follows him nonetheless, arguing his defense against his captain, who is 'zhopa'-ing all the while. Just before they are both out of view Bryan grabs the shorter teen by his shoulder. Tala nearly snaps the offending hand in two and stalks on. Bryan's reaction will remain a mystery (for now?) as they disappear around the bend of the high wall that runs around the entire park. Their voices are easily heard in the silent atmosphere but as they take their quarrelling further and further from us serenity/sanity returns.

And Kai's just looking very pleased. Was his plan to have his two friends kill each other? Brilliant. Traitorously sneaky, but brilliant. Nah, Kai wouldn't do something like that; if he wants someone dead then he'd do it himself.

"…Um, was that supposed to happen?"

"That's what always happens," Kai informs, pushing himself away from the trunk. Finishing his mocha-coca-toga (Ah, memories), he tosses the empty cup into a trash bin a few feet away but begins to calmly stroll off in the opposite direction. My 3 years of intensive Kaiology helps me to ascertain that he is open for friendly communication, so I tag along. I have nothing better to do. Not that I'm saying that I only hang around him when I'm bored, but I'll be less inclined to sit and mope when he's with me.

"Kai?"

"Hn."

"What exactly is a 'zhopa'?"

Seriously, I just have to know.

He smirks, almost fondly. Clearly, that word is deeply associated with the troublesome twosome.

"Asshole, basically."

Nice association. How good a friend must you be to get away with calling Bryan, who nearly gutted me with his knuckles when I called him a sore loser, an asshole? The term is used on a daily basis on the streets, both in insult or when joking with buds, but just stop and consider it. Asshole. Ass-hole. That's one very offensive nickname. And Bryan allows Tala to call him that in wide open spaces, where the redhead's voice can carry for miles? Friends forever. Or as long as they don't beat each other to an early grave.

"What's your problem?" Kai asks out of nowhere as we walk.

"I don't have a problem," I lie, stuffing my hands in my pants pocket.

He looks at me, long and hard.

"So you _are_ the problem."

Isn't it just weird how he can be so good at judging other people when he doesn't give the rest of the population a second, or even first, glance? It must have something to do with him being friends with the newly reunited hell spawns, who are most likely still defiling the Christmas air with their profanity. If he has them figured out then the rest of the world must be like tracing paper to him.

"Just a spat between me and Lee," I reveal lithely, since he's still looking at me. "Nothing serious."

"You're lying."

Well, damn, Dr. Phil. Stop analyzing!

"Fine, I punched him, but it still isn't any of your concern."

"I didn't say it was. Just wanted to point it out."

"You're a peach."

He smirks and turns back to our path. I don't know what's going on in his head or if he's even given this subject any more thought but he doesn't lead me back to the dojo even when we leave the park, and I know that he's deliberately doing so since he knows I want to accompany him. Instead, we end up at the shopping center where I first encountered a sobbing Tala. It's now Russian tragedy-free. There isn't another person in sight and the doors leading to the indoor mall are locked shut so we just amble around the shops that form a circular outer court. I half-heartedly stare at the window displays at all the things that will soon be going on sale now that the Christmas rush is over, mentally making notes of items of interest that I'll be able to purchase with my remaining money. I sigh when I realize that the money in my wallet is probably the last I'll ever get from my parents.

"I'm going home," Kai says. We've walked through the entire circuit and are now looking back at all the ground we've covered.

"I think I'll stay here for a while. They're probably breaking the place down preparing dinner."

"I'm going back home to Russia," he elaborates.

Okay, we all know that he is, so if he considers this newsworthy then there must be some change in his plans, which were to stay until January 12.

"You are?" I ask with no great alarm. "There isn't much to do after New Years, so I guess that you have better things to do. When then? The second? Third?"

"Tonight."

_Now_ is the time to sound the alarm.

"Tonight? So soon? Why?" I stop when I realize how pitiful I'm sounding and try to compose a more eloquent reaction. "I mean, that's too bad. For how long? We have to begin training for this year's world championship so--"

"I won't get in the way."

I know that tone and what it's implying. I don't like that tone and what it's implying.

"…You're leaving the team."

"I joined to train you guys. I've done what was asked of me so I'm moving on."

And this fits into my hopes of still leading a tolerable life how…?

"You should have told us earlier, Kai," I scold, allowing myself to disappointed voice.

"You all, especially Tyson, would have spent the entire holiday nagging me into staying. I've made up my mind. We're leaving after the dinner."

"We?"

He merely tilts his head in the direction of the park. Bryan and Tala. Yeah, that does actually make sense. There's no reason why they'd want to stay after Kai's left and no reason why the rest of us would want them here longer than is healthily beneficial. The amount of near-fatalities that have been resolved without lifelong bodily dysfunctions thanks to Kai would fall drastically if he took off and left the now even more vicious pair. Bryan has returned and I _still_ don't know what's going on! I think that that's even more disturbing than what Kai has just told me. Well, maybe not, but it has easily earned runner-up. It still hasn't caught up with me that he's going. I must be in denial, or I'm just certain that he'll change his mind before desert.

"Even if you're leaving the team…You'll come visit us, right? Once a month or so?"

He doesn't answer.

"I don't understand…Why so sudden? I don't believe you about wanting to move on. You're hiding something, Kai. There's something else."

He's not meeting my eyes. He doesn't even appear to be listening to me. Arms crossed and face neutral, he's staring out before him. Scratch former comment; he i_s_ listening to me. His eyes narrowed at my last sentence, meaning that I'm correct. I can't believe it. What's he trying to get rid of? The team has reached international fame and nothing has changed between us so…Unless…No. No, it can't be…

"You're leaving because of me."

Finally, he looks up. I cannot tell if it's because I'm right or because I've brought that hated topic back up. Stuffing my hands deep in my pockets, I feel a threatening lump painfully forming in my throat all the same.

"It's because of the fact that I told you that…that…I have feelings for you."

"Something like that," he says.

I have given up his love with the intent of just being a friend. A team mate. And now even that has been taken away from me. I have nothing now. The moment he walks out the front door tonight he'll be gone for good. Out of my life, the life he saved yesterday. It was all just a dream, wasn't it? A school girl's dream of a perfect romance, watered down to a friends-forever theme relationship, now nothing but dust. I once believed that me and Kai were meant to be like some medieval fairy tale. Figures, childish dreams never amount to anything.

"I'm sorry, Kai," I say bravely, turning my back to him. "I didn't mean to make you this uncomfortable. I thought you were cool about it. I suppose the best thing is to put it all behind you. To want to forget about everything, including me."

"You'll understand it in the end," his voice replies behind me. "It will make sense.

"Believe me, there's nothing I'd rather do. I want to understand…and I want to be understood. Whatever happens, I want you to know that I will always love you. I'll stay away, but I can never stop thinking about you. Do you…"

I turn around to find an empty space. He's gone, having left only his footprints in the snow. Is this how he wants to do this? Walk away without another word? Without a last exchange between the two of us? It's sinking in now. Kai meant what he said. He's going to walk out of the dojo tonight and we'll never see or hear from him again. All because of me and my foolish feelings. And all I'm going to be able to do it watch him leave and hate myself even more.

What if Lee's right? Am I really that…unnatural?

* * *

"10 minutes, people! You've got 10 minutes!" 

I hear footsteps hurrying to meet Hillary's command as people change their shirts or pants at the last minute or add on extra lipstick. Our activities director is keeping very close track of the time since we are to be special VIP guests at Nag-Nag's Christmas concert, which begins in two hours, meaning that we have to have eaten and be ready to move out by eight. Nag-Nag surprised us by insisting on staying here for the Christmas dinner rather than going ahead to the concert where a much more deluxe feast has already been arranged just to meet her strict diet. She has changed in the few days that she's been here. Not much, by normal standards, but she actually helped out in the kitchen, mainly by sprinkling the croutons on the salad; a major undertaking for a girl who thinks that ordering room service is the same as preparing her own meals. In any case, she has invited us all to come watch her. All of the girls and some of the guys (mainly her team mates and Kenny) had agreed, but somehow we're all going. Had we agreed in our sleep or something? So now Hillary's systematically counting down the minutes until the big show, despite us having reserved seats in the audience, front row.

"Yay! Food!"

Tyson…

"Yay! Desert!"

Max…

"Yay! No curfew tonight!"

Daichi…

"Yay! Ming Ming-sama!"

Kenny…

"Just shut up and get your butts down here!"

Hillary…

They're going to take the news hard. Kai leaving the team is not what they're expecting to get on this day. Daichi might not take the news so hard since he barely knows Kai, but the original Bladebreakers and Hillary, who once had a crush on him when they first met, see him as the center force of the team. Even Tyson will admit it if asked; he may be the headline maker, but when it comes to the core of our success it all comes back to Kai. We risked our lives to save him when he left us after our first year. The news of his second desertion was hard to swallow and Tyson had just barely managed to pull himself through it. We thought that this meant that team BBA is unbreakable, that we've overcome every obstacle thrown our way. At the height of our power, we're going to lose our source of power.

"8 minutes!"

"Is this freaking NASA or something?" Michael shouts from down the hall.

"I heard that! You now have only six minutes to come down, Michael Parker, or you're banned from dinner!"

"Hussy."

"I heard that one too! _Five _minutes!"

Rick laughs as he passes by my closed door at his friend's expense. I also hear two or three girls go by, all ready for the night. I don't move from where I'm sitting on the ledge of my window, dressed but in no hurry despite Hillary's drills. Mentally noting whose footsteps I hear going downstairs, as I am capable of identifying individual treads, I open my eyes when someone knocks on my door.

"Ray? Are you ready?"

"I'll be there in a minute, Hiro," I reply though I don't even twitch.

"That's all you have," he chuckles. "Hillary actually has a stopwatch." Someone approaches him, the peaceful intervals of the steps giving Brooklyn away even though he doesn't speak. "If you need time I can talk Hillary into cutting you some slack."

"I won't be long."

Picking up on my near lifeless attitude, Hiro backs off, taking Brooklyn with him though I hear the prodigy ask him if they shouldn't stay and talk to me. Hiro says something like giving me room to think, but the rest is lost to me as they walk out of my hearing range. Once they're gone an unconquerable silence follows. Everyone is now downstairs. Though Hiro has offered to cover for me I don't think that hanging around here in my room will make me feel any better or change anything so I slide to my feet, giving my clothes a few final tugs to make them fall right. Making sure that Tiger, who is fast asleep on the yellow baby blanket in the middle of me bed, is alright, I say a little prayer to Buddha, hoping that what Lee said isn't all true and that I can still consider myself a loyal follower.

Once I open my door I can hear the voices downstairs as chairs and silverware clatter while Hillary shouts out final orders before taking her seat. Hiro must have already put his suave to work since she isn't bellowing that I'm going to have to starve tonight. Something catches my attention as a door opens three doors down on the opposite side of the corridor. I quickly step back because it's the door to Kai's room, but he's already downstairs. I heard him pass by earlier. I know his footsteps like I know my mother's voice. This leaves the only two people I have not heard, or seen, for some time and they are not the type of folks I want to be caught with alone in a hallway. Glad that I turned off my lights, I peek through a narrow slit of space between my door and the frame.

At first nothing happens but then I see Bryan emerge, carrying three duffel bags; his two along with Tala's. He puts them down on the floor and returns to the room. A few seconds later he comes out again, this time wearing his fur-lined parka and talking over his shoulder at Tala, who also appears, pulling the door shut behind them, wearing his white coat. Didn't anyone tell them that the concert is after dinner? Squinting, though, I catch sight of what Tala is so engrossed in, namely checking the pieces of paper in his hands and from the logo on the top right corner I realize that they are plane tickets. Slipping away when no one is looking, huh? Then again, they don't consider informing others, including their gratuitous hosts, of their departure as important. At least they aren't arguing, though Tala is noticeably tense and Bryan's talking seems more like rambling, probably talking to himself as he checks their luggage.

"Fuck."

Whoa, an English word. Granted, a vulgar English word, but you don't hear many of those from either of these teens. That was Bryan, who is now glaring at the zipper of his jacket, which has become partially stuck as he had been closing it distractedly and now has some fur fibers in the teeth. It's back to Russian as he tugs at it. Tala looks up at what all the fuss is about and stares for a moment before he sighs and stuffs the tickets into his pocket and walks over. Impatiently batting Bryan's hands away, he effectively goes about freeing the problematic device.

Wait…something's weird here…Something gonna happen. I just know it…

Bryan looks on as his captain finally zips his jacket fully shut but just as Tala steps away he grabs the other…and kisses him!

Holy sh--!

Russia top bladers, two of the most feared competitors in the world, are lip locked fifteen feet away from me. Bryan, using his height and footing, pushes Tala's back up against the wall, one hand pinning his waist while the other holds a handful of fiery hair. Tala doesn't object or try to push the other off. Instead he pulls Bryan's head down lower to accommodate their height difference. Just watching them is making me feel hot and bothered. I feel like a dirty peeping tom as well, but I don't dare try to sneak away now. I'm stuck here until they leave, that is, if I am able to ever pull myself out of my shock. Bryan and Tala are kissing…Bryan, who punched Tala before leaving him in tears in a public bathroom to disappear for three days, is now working the other's neck and Tala, who has called him many things, 'zhopa' probably being the mildest, is panting, eyes half-lidded as he stares up at the ceiling.

Crap, I'm getting a nosebleed.

"Stop," Tala gasps when hands come into play, pushing lightly at Bryan's shoulder. He mutters something in Russian , trying to compose himself. "Later."

Bryan obeys but not without a last, deep kiss. I almost shiver at the possessiveness in his eyes and posture. He'd kill Tala's own shadow for being so close to the redhead if he could. I do believe that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but Bryan has never shown any signs of having a heart other than the fact that he's living. I've never seen anyone look so needful since…well, me. He looks disappointed that he has to behave but, as a final icing on this doped cake, Tala smiles. Smiles! S-M-I-L-E-S. Like Kai, he isn't a broad smiler, but the tell-tale curve of his lips reflects the contentment in his eyes, that aren't icy, for once.

Clearly, I've missed something, but I can't believe that I missed something like _this_. Maybe it was just a caught up in the moment thing. I can't believe it that these two have been like this all this time. They've always treated each other as friends. Neither acted any differently towards each other then they do to Kai. There were no mysterious disappearances during their first few days here or muffled sounds coming from behind closed doors, so where would they find time to…express themselves? Then again, they aren't particularly loud…And Kai had spent more time away from his room while we had thought the two Russians to be asleep…And there was that one time I bumped into Tala, for which he almost unscrewed my tongue. Hiro told me that they had gone out for a jog, but only now do I realize that Tala hadn't been wearing jogging attire when we met. In fact, he had been adjusting his usual turtleneck and pants, an action I mistook as necessary due to our collision…And the morning when we picked our Secret Santa, before Tyson had ruined it, Tala's expression, which I had found to be peaceful, was actually a lot similar to the one he has now. Content…pleased…complete. So that would mean that they could have been carrying on right under our very noses…but…

THIS IS TALA AND BRYAN!

Need I **say** more?

"…Kai?"

I blink at hearing his name, which Bryan has mentioned at the end of a Russian sentence. If I had walked in on the two of them now I wouldn't have been any wiser since they have their poker faces on once again, though Tala's shoulders are no longer so tense and Bryan is standing close to him, watching him as he searches through his travel bag. Tala shakes his head and answers in English. They seem to fluctuate between Russian and English on a whim.

"He'll meet us at the airport when he's done here."

Alas, that is the last of the Anglo-Saxon exchange as Tala collects their bags, gives Bryan his share of the load and motions the other to follow him, though Bryan doesn't need to be told twice as he's keeping within breathing distance of his (boy?)friend. Together they pass my door and I belatedly fear that they might notice it open and see me spying on them but Tala's once more busy with the tickets and Bryan is busy making sure that there's no more than a foot between them. They go by and begin to descend, speaking in soft Russian. Their heads disappear below the floor level and the moment they do it seems as if they disappear into thin air, their trained footsteps quickly fading from even my acute hearing. I'm left staring at the hall between where they first made their appearance out of Kai's room to the stairs where they've made their get-away.

I'm terribly confused and even more curious of what I have just witnessed, but at the same time I feel…relief? Not because they're gone, but because I think that I now understand them a bit better. It's just a bit, practically microscopic, and I could just be misinterpreting things, but all I know is that I saw Tala finally smile. Tala, who I spent the first half of his visit hating and the second half pitying, is happy. He may not show it like the rest of us, instead opting to guard it selfishly, but I know what I saw. Whatever their relationship may hold, he's happy with it. Remembering the smile on the team captain's face, I can't resist smiling as well. One of my two wishes for Christmas was that Tala would be alright. I'm glad that that wish has come through. I don't know if I'll ever see them again since Kai is leaving, but I'm sure that they'll manage.

"Ray! If you don't come down here then I'm coming up for you!" Hillary, who has just missed the Russians on their way out, shouts up.

Should I tell them that the two are gone? It will come as a shock since no one even knows that Bryan has returned. I was in my room for the most part of the afternoon, but I would have heard something akin to surprised shouts had the falcon been spotted. He and Tala must have snuck in at some point when no one had been around.

"Ray-Ray!" Mariah joins in, despite Hillary ordering her to return to the table.

My own destiny plows its way through my thoughts and I sigh, getting to my feet and exiting my sanctuary. I can see the glowing orb that is Mariah's shocking-pink glittering dress waiting for me at the end of the stairs. Is she wearing a push-up bra? Just to make sure that I do not somehow manage to overlook her ample chest cavity, she puts her hands behind her back teasingly as I descend.

"I made you your favorite beef steak," she announces proudly, grabbing my hand and tugging me down the remaining two steps. "You're going to love it. And you know what they say; kiss the chef!"

As she tugs me along I realize, since she's not rocking herself in a corner, that Bryan hasn't given her the supposed Secret Santa present. Either he never bought one to begin with, or he's left it behind. What about Garland's present for him? Kai will probably take it with him since, though they've left earlier, he did say that they were on the same flight so will be able to give Bryan the gift then…when they're on the plane…flying to Russia…never to return…

"--and then I added extra onions and garlic as well as grandmother's secret recipe. If you like it then I'll make sure to cook it for every week once we get back. A working family has to keep up his strength." Mariah is still going on about this dish of hers.

Side note: I love chicken, not beef. I can't stand beef, actually. Don't know where she came up with the idea that I'm a burger lover.

And yet, here I am, ten minutes after Hillary's deadline with said dictatress frowning deeply at me for having kept everyone waiting. I bow my head slightly in apology though apart from Hillary no one else is the least bit annoyed at my tardiness, though Tyson is doing a good impression of a starving orphan. All eyes are on the large array of dishes and platters that are situated between us in the middle of the long table. Amongst the porcelain are silver candleholders or other table ornaments. I'm impressed. With all the chaos and crashing sounds earlier I had sooner expected the entire kitchen to catch on fire but instead it, and those in charge, have produced a fine meal. 'Fine', if you skip over the partially burnt pieces of what I can only hope is food sitting right before me. I have a sinking feeling as to what it is; Mariah is looking so proud at it she might get down on one knee and ask it for it's crust in marriage. Her rendition of a steak, I presume.

Hillary announces prayer time, as if poor Tyson and Daichi aren't hanging over their plates in hunger, and orders everyone to pray along as she cites an entire page she has written beforehand for the occasion. Fearful of what she will do to them if she catches them with their eyes open, everyone complies, hands clasped together and eyes tightly shut. I am about to do so too but not even two sentence into the prayer a thought strikes me and making sure that Hillary can't see me, I sneak a peek around the table and easily find the one I am looking for. The one who walked out on me this afternoon and who is going to walk out on me tonight for good.

Eyes calmly closed and hands together, his head hanging slightly, Kai seems to be meditating instead of listening. He's sitting further away on my right near the end of the table next to Bruce. I can't make out why he choose to sit there, as Hillary didn't appoint any seats to us this time, but when I see the new faces close to him, all praying, I accept that his seating choice is for convenient sake. He's wearing a dark green sweater and black pants, and it looks like he's decided to start wearing that small silver hoop in one ear again. Another conspicuous detail is that his face paint is missing. He always looks so different without it, no matter how many times I see him like this. I spend the rest of the prayer staring at him and only when he opens his eyes do I realize that Hillary's sermon has come to an end.

"Can we eat now?" Tyson begs, a bit pale. "Please?"

Finally showing her humane side, Hillary nods and we reach for the food.

* * *

"What did you think, Ray-Ray?" 

Prodding heartlessly at my leftover potatoes, I shrug.

"You shouldn't eat with your elbows on the table," she mutters for the eight time, poking me with her knife. "Anyway, I made the potatoes myself. What about the steak? Was it good? You haven't commented on it yet. Did it need more salt? Monica was supposed to add salt but I don't think she put enough."

She probably didn't mean to purposefully let everyone hear that, but she isn't one who stops to consider lowering her voice when talking about others. Even Tala does that…sometimes. Further down the table Monica looks guiltily, giving Mariah an apologetic smile but she doesn't see it. Instead, despite that the meal is coming to an end, she snatches another burn piece of beef, drops it on my plate and proceeds to glaze it with salt.

"It's okay," I say hurriedly, pushing away the chunk of cow as I feel my stomach turn. "The food was great." And seeing that your 'steak' doesn't legally qualify as food I can say that honestly.

"You heard that, Lee? He liked it!" she shouts down the table eagerly. "Ray-Ray said that he hasn't eaten anything this good in a long time."

"Did he? That's cool," Lee, who has taken as far a seat away from me as possible, replies around a mouthful of turkey. He's a slow eater. "Every _man_ should appreciate a good _woman_ when he sees one."

I glare, gripping the handle of my knife. He dismisses me and continues talking to Garland, who is being polite by carrying on the conversation though the way he keeps looking between the two of us proves what I have been fearing. Our blow-out happened no more than six hours ago and already people are beginning to notice something, especially Lee's ever darkening eye, which he says he acquired by waking into a door. Dinner is over and so far every single diner has given the two of us a quizzical glance a good number of times. It's like waiting for the catastrophic eruption; I can hear the rumbling, and am helpless to do anything to stop it. Nor can I think up a plan to soften the blow once it hits.

"It's all very lovely. I'm impressed you managed to prepare everything all by yourselves," an adult female voice says down the table on my right.

"Thanks, mom. Dad, watcha think?" Max asks, staring with big eyes like a puppy awaiting praise.

"Mh-hm," Mr. Tate nods, happily eating his mushroom sauce covered string beans, which has to be his fourth or fifth helping. "Good."

Max's parents are here, in case you haven't noticed. Judy arrived this morning and Max had gone with his dad to pick her up from the airport before bringing her to their shop to let her catch a quick nap and freshen up. Both adults were met with warm welcomes, especially from Papa G since the girls had been making a mess in the kitchen and he had hoped that an older, wiser woman would be able to bring everything back under control. Judy, who may be a scientist but will always be a mom, accepted his proposal and had quickly disciplined the kitchen crew. For someone who lives mainly off of cafeteria food back in the U.S. she does know her way around when it comes to cooking. Hillary and Emily would have disintegrated the turkey had she not stepped in and reset the temperature on the oven. Seated with Bruce, Papa G and Hiro, Max's parents aren't the only extra unexpected guest. Mr. Dickenson walked in minutes after we had started eating, shaking snow off of his bowler hat and laughing merrily at our stunned expressions. He's still caught up handling the extensive damage done to Japan during Tyson and Brooklyn's last battle so we haven't heard from him in weeks. It's good to have the founder of the Bladebreakers here with us. He brought us all together and having him sitting around the festively decorated table with us gives me the impression that we're as strong as we've been for the past three years.

I'm deluding myself. The others commented on his presence and it was Tyson who said that line about unity. The first thing I noticed upon Mr. D's arrival was the silent but knowing exchange he had with Kai, who, as I mentioned earlier, is sitting next to him at the end of the table. And it makes sense. He didn't give us time to let it sink in, but Kai, despite his past choices, isn't going to leave us for good without telling it to our faces, unlike Tala and Bryan. Not this time. He still thinks that Tymachi are a bunch of idiots, but they have earned some amount of respect from him. They proved themselves to him; he owes them this much. It also kinda explains why Mr. D suddenly dropped in. As chairman he doubtlessly knows already and will be the one to officially make Kai's departure known. It's still not getting in; Kai's leaving, but I cannot accept it. I still hope that my second wish will come through.

"I think that this is the best meal I've ever cooked," Nag Nag says, already decked in her first concert outfit; a sleek red dress with matching boots and a Santa Claus hat.

"Only, you've never cooked anything before," Garland points out.

"It's still the best," she insists. "I am going to rock the stadium tonight! Mr. Dickenson, are you coming to watch me perform too? Everyone's invited."

"I had plans for tonight, but I'm sure that I can squeeze in an hour at your concert," he smiles, wiping his bushy mustache with a paper napkin. His merry demeanor sobers up, though, and he stands up, effectively getting everyone's attention. "As is the custom, I would like to make toast. A long toast, but one that has much to say."

No one objects and we're all politely waiting for him to start though I can feel my stomach begin to churn.

"I regret that I was unable to be here sooner, but this feast has been one of the best I've ever been to, and believe me, I have been to many. Seeing you all, former rival teams and bladers, spending time together instead of with your families on Christmas day has made a profound impact on me. I am proud of you all. Not just for the meal, but for your spirits. Your commitment. Your love for beyblade, and also for life. I see before me the next generation of, not just bladers, but mankind. I have been in the business for decades and there has always been a group or two who linger in my fondest memories and I can assure you that this one, even though we are missing a number of people, has joined them. And so, I'd like to make my first toast to you, bladers. May you carry on the soul of the sport to your children and grandchildren, even after you put away your blades for good."

"Here, here," we raise our glasses and take a sip. Michael empties his and is denied more beer by Emily, for which he sulks.

"I am the chairman of the BBA, but one of my greatest achievements was forming our own very first team, the Bladebreakers. Many of my colleagues feared that it wouldn't work; that you were too different in culture and mind to function together, let alone win any tournaments. They have asked me to bid you their deepest apologies. Team BBA has carved out a name for themselves, winning three consecutive world titles as well as portraying the beauty of fair competition. I chose each and every one of you for a specific reason. Tyson, I knew from the moment I saw you at the regional championship that you embodied the spirit of thousands of other young bladers. You are proof that anything can be done when one puts their mind to their task."

"The irony," Hiro snorts, getting many agreeing smiles and giggles.

"Hey!"

"Max," Mr. D goes on, "you're optimistic beat and encouragement led the team through many battles, regardless of how grim the situation. You also proved that the best offense is a good defense. You also, with the help of your parents, provided the team with state-of-the-art equipment and helped with the design and precision of everyone's blades. Daichi…"

The short redhead looks surprised to be mentioned, since he only joined us a year ago.

"Size doesn't matter. Many made the mistake of underestimating your power because of your age and stature, but you made your critics eat their words with your hidden strength and, dare I admit it, stubbornness, much like Tyson. You were a late comer, but you quickly made yourself know in the beyblading world. Good work."

Daichi puffs up his chest, rubbing it in with a cheesy grin towards Tyson, who pretends to puke.

"Ray, you were the only person at the time who knew my exact plans. I remember that it took me some persuasion, as well as flying you in from China, to convince you to join the team, but you wanted to be a part of this team the moment you saw how these teenagers enjoyed the thrill of the sport, a passion you yourself embody. Your contribution to the peace within the Bladebreakers, as well as a strong forerunner and unique blader, has been praised many times in the BBA headquarters."

Wow, I never knew that I've done so much for this team. His words aren't entirely true, though. The part about me joining? Yeah, my main reason for becoming a Bladebreaker was that I wanted to have a certain sexy Russian as a captain. Had Mr. D not already inform me that he planned to have Kai as a part of the team I'd have hopped on the next flight home since I didn't really see much hope in the others. But for the rest this little speech is very motivating. Still, I have an inkling to where this is all leading up to. Only one Bladebreaker left…

"And, of course, every ship, and team, needs a captain. With the board committee already doubting the success of our dream team, I was able to convince them the moment I made known that I wished to recruit Kai as team captain. We all know that it has been a roller coaster at times but when it was all said and done the Bladebreakers emerged victorious thanks to not only the power and skills of you bladers, but the road you had to take to perfect your power. A road that Kai lead you down. Power without control is nothing short of disaster so I am extremely proud, Kai, of your leadership that has taught the teens under your command how to use their might to the fullest in a honorable way."

Kai nods mutely, slightly raising his glass along with Mr. D. Those red eyes are dark. It's time, isn't it?

"Which is why, as chairman of the BBA, it brings me great regret to inform you, the Bladebreakers, as well as your guests, that Kai has decided to step down as team captain and will be leaving the team as of now."

At once everyone starts talking, most surprised while others are staring dumbly at the bluenette. Even the adults are taken off guard, meaning that Kai and Mr. D had made sure to keep everything under wrap until the time was right. Hiro and Brooklyn turn to me immediately, the former having realized that this is the source of my restrained manners this evening, the latter looking compassionately.

"Leaving? For how long?" Tyson stutters.

"For good," Kai finally says, facing us.

"But why? Is it because of your arm? Is it a serious injury?" Hillary asks, on the near brink of tears. She may, and does, boss us around all the time, but I suppose she does care for us, in her own violent way. The bracelet Kai gave her jangles softly as she brings her hand to wipe her eyes.

"I've decided that I have other things I need to focus on now," Kai says, addressing us all in a voice that says that he isn't going to repeat himself so we'd better listen closely. "There isn't anything else I can do here; the team has succeeded and you have all become professional bladers. You don't need me any more as your captain."

Tyson, Max and Daichi share humbled stares. Kai has never openly commended them on their blading.

"So when are you going?" Max asks.

"And are you coming back to visit?" Tyson adds, pleadingly.

"I'm going back to Russia tonight."

They gasp at the sudden departure.

"And I do not plan to return for some time, if ever."

Despite his and my expectations, Tyson does not fly off the handle and forbid him to leave. He senses that Kai's leaving because he wants to. It isn't a matter of him switching teams or abandoning us midway through a tournament. He has made his point; as a teacher he has taught us all we need to know. But, we still want him as our friend. We still want him with us. The table falls into silence. Our teammates are trying to process it all while the others look amongst each other, puzzled by the unanticipated turn of events.

"You have done well."

Brooklyn stands up from next to Garland. All harmonious quietude is pushed back to reveal the Brooklyn we only ever see in the ring; strong-willed and to-the-point. He's standing tall but he bows his head.

"In all my years as a blader, as a person, I have never encountered another who gave me an actual challenge. I tasted my first defeat at your hands, which opened my eyes and showed me that blading is not just a game. You showed me the passion and effort that it takes to be a true blader. No matter how hard I tried I could not keep you down; you kept pushing back. Power is a necessity, but spirit is even greater, and you possess more spirit in this sport than anyone else. I, and millions of others, will not forget your name and you will go down into history as an undying legend, just as your phoenix. You have found eternal life in the world of beyblade; may you find equal success in the rest of your life. Despite our past battles, despite our still unstable relationship, I wish only to tell you that I am honored to have met and battled you, Kai Hiwatari. May your fire never burn out."

The adults begin applauding and we are soon to join in, loudly approving of what we hope is Brooklyn's reconciliation with Kai, who is watching him intently. I fear that he's going to brush off the prodigy's honest attempt but he doesn't. He nods and raises his glass in a silent pact, returning the honor. Brooklyn's eyes light up.

"Thank you, Kai."

"Splendid, truly splendid," Mr. D says, getting to his feet once more. "It is a terrible thing to rush a moment like this, but notice was short and I do believe that you have a concert to get to while Kai has a plane to catch."

Hillary, wiping her eyes, gasps and grabs her planner to check the time table.

"Oh my god! We have less than an hour before opening curtain!"

"We've got the star right here," Miguel says, pointing to Ming Ming. "They can't start the show without her."

Nonetheless, Hillary begins drawing us to our feet. Seeing as they won't get another chance to do so, people begin to crowd around Kai to quickly wish him goodbye and all the best. Tyson's bawling as he hugs the bluenette, who gives him an exasperated look but returns the hug with his one good hand. Kenny is wiping his tears with his tie. Watching from a distance, I'm tempted to go over and hug Kai my final farewell but as I take a step forward a hand grabs my shoulder and pulls me back.

"Don't even think about it," Lee growls, letting me go quickly as if I may infect him. "This is perfect. With him out of the picture you'll be able to clear your mind. He's what brought this thing on to begin with."

"Leave me alone," I hiss and march past him though I hear him following me. "I'm serious, Lee."

"Stop harboring those feelings!" he demands as we push our way out, getting a few surprised looks. Someone calls my name but neither of us notice. Once in the hall he grabs me again and I distinctively remember seeing Bryan do the same to Tala days ago. "Just keep it up for another hour and it will all go away! You're going to be normal again, why fight it?"

"Go away, Lee."

"I am giving you a second chance to make things right."

"Things were right before you guys came into the picture."

"Don't go laying blames on Mariah!"

"It isn't my fault either!"

"Of course it is! No one told you to be this!"

"Can't I make my own choices in life? I am old enough to know what's good for me! There is nothing wrong with who I am! If you can't deal with that then go home!"

"And what excuse are you going to tell the rest? Huh? What are you going to say to your parents and the elders and my grandfather? You can't hide it forever!"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Then go ahead, tough guy! Go on! Tell the entire world that you're **gay**!"

A loud gasp makes us both spin to find an entire sea of wide eyes and opened mouths. We have chosen to argue too close to the dinning hall and now every single one of them are staring at us, me in particular, with too many emotions for me to discern. Some are just aghast, others are looking nervous, a couple are not very pleased and a few more are still trying to determine if they heard right. Hiro and Brooklyn are the only ones who aren't looking at me outrageously but from their expressions I know that we're thinking the same thing: Not good. Kai is nowhere in sight. A choking sound from the front of the group brings me back to find Mariah with a hand over her mouth, shaking her head. She was the one who had gasped.

"I…" I hesitate.

"The hell?" Michael, who is eyeing me critically. "Are you really…?"

I swallow and nod. Several more people gasp, now sure that they'd heard correctly. Some of the guys are noticeably avoiding my eyes in either disgust or discomfort while the girls are crowding around Mariah, whose eyes are beginning to water.

"Mariah," Lee sighs, moving forward to comfort her but she raises her head.

"You…You…" she hiccups.

"How could you do this to her, Ray?" Emily demands.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Mathilda says softly in a betrayed voice.

"All this time, she thought you loved her…" Monica adds, unable to chose sides.

"I wanted to tell but…I was afraid that you'd…"

"You're disgusting."

I stop in my attempted apology. Mariah is staring at me balefully

"You're disgusting!" she shouts again, stamping her feet. "Is this how you treat me? After more then a decade, this is how you return my love? By humiliating me in front of everyone! You give me fake smiles and return my kisses when all the time you were imagining me as some other guy! You sick freak! People like you should be wiped off of the face of the earth! Of all the revolting, noxious, low lives, you had to worm your way into my heart only to deceive me! You are a fucking faggot!"

"Alright, people, let's calm down," Bruce tries to intervene, having heard enough. "I'm sure Ray didn't mean any harm and that he tried to protect you from any pain, Mariah, and regardless of which, such language will not be tolerated in--"

"He's a faggot! His parents are going to be greatly shamed and he doesn't care! _My_ parents are going to greatly shamed! I've been dating a homo all these years! I've kissed a gay man! Have you any idea how this is going to look back in the village? I will never be able to live it down!"

The tension is high strung. Mariah's words are cutting deep and with everyone standing behind her I feel cornered. And when I'm cornered in a dire situation I do what's only natural; I fight back. I have not missed what she's just revealed.

"Live it down?" I growl, clenching my fists. My voice startles her and she steps back. "Live it down, Mariah? Is that all that's matters to you? Your image? Your perfect little world you've built around yourself? Are you angry at me because I don't love you or because I won't be able to give you the life of luxury you wanted? That's what it's always been about, isn't it?"

"Don't try to change the subject," she hisses, though her eyes are shifting nervously.

"Answer me then!"

"She doesn't have to answer to the likes of you," Lee steps in. "The point of the matter remains that you are an abomination of nature!"

"I only became an abomination after I told you," I remind. "Up until then you were on your knees begging me to let you help me. You promised to support me no matter. You promised me, Lee! You broke my trust! I trusted you to be my friend!"

"No self respecting guy will ever befriend someone who will jump him at any moment."

"Please, there is no need for such words," Mr. D know tries his luck at breaking this up.

"There's no need for such people," Lee corrects, roughly jerking his head towards me. "Fine, Ray. You wanted to be free? You wanted to be yourself? You got your wish, but go be yourself elsewhere. This sacred household doesn't need trash like you under its roof."

Mariah is looking on with smug pleasure, willing me to continue prolonging this abuse.

"You have no rights to decide who is and is not welcomed in this house," Hiro steps up, staring Lee down several notches. "You're just a guest and I for one do not appreciate the manner in which you've ignored my father's request. Nor will I stand by and watch the two of you speak of Ray in such a manner."

"What? Do you condone his choice?" Lee challenges. "You're sympathizing with someone like him?"

This is going terribly awry. I don't want to jeopardize Hiro and Brooklyn's relationship and the way Lee keeps pushing the older male makes me afraid that Hiro might accidentally let something slip and it'll be all over for them. Like he told me, the most bothersome issue for them is their age difference. I can't let either gamble with their relationship for me.

"Stop it!" I shout, getting their attention. "So you hate me, Lee. So I'm the lowest of the low in your eyes. Fine! I'm not stupid; I get the point. I've heard all I need to hear from you so either we leave it at that or one of us goes because I do not want to spend the remainder of the holidays listening to you bitch and moan about something everyone already knows."

"If I stay in this house any longer I'll be sick," Mariah whines.

"Then we'll leave," Lee decides, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I've said all I needed to say. It's over between us, Ray. From now on you will never be able to return to the White Tigers and if I were you I wouldn't even bother coming home at all."

"If you were me you would have folded like paper," I retort. "I don't care what you say or do; if you think I'm going to let you win then you've greatly underestimated me. Take that cow with you and never call my name again."

Mariah huffs at the title and opens her mouth to argue but I'm quicker.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for so long and now just as good a time as any: You're nothing but a self-centered bitch. It's always been all about you and what you wanted. You never listen to anyone else's opinion and demand everyone's attention. You cannot begin to imagine how glad I am to finally be rid of you. Look back on the times we've shared together because no other man in his right mind and free will will ever choose to marry you, mark my words." A thought occurs and I exploit it to the fullest satisfaction. "Anyone who cannot tell the difference between an Angora rabbit and old slippers, and then proceeds to throw it out in a dumpster, clearly has some faulty sense of reality."

Bam. Brooklyn pins a dark glare on her with such force it almost knocks her off her feet. For once he's not the one who's restraining,. Instead he's now being restrained by Crusher. I'll leave them to solve that one on their own. Mariah's already breaking out into a cold sweat.

"By the way, Mariah, it's high time you go on that diet of yours."

She blushes angrily, hiding behind Lee to be out of Brooklyn' s line of sight.

Pushing past them both, I pass through the large crowd that parts for me, ignoring the questions and exclaims. Tyson and Max, who I can just make out, give me reassuring looks, which are much welcomed, but not everyone shares their understanding so I don't linger. I need to get away. Climbing the stairs, leaving the now loudly talking mass of people below me, I feel emotionally drained though my feet are also dragging themselves across the floor. I can hear the adults calling for peace and Mariah is screaming her lungs out after me. I slam my bedroom door shut and lean against it, allowing my head to fall back with a thud against it. I can still hear them. I can't hide from them forever. I've single-handedly wrecked everyone's evening.

My breath frosts before me in the air and I finally notice that my window must have blown open, letting in the cold night air. I'm mildly surprised to see that it's snowing outside, the flakes fluttering into my room before melting on the floor to form icy puddles at the foot of my bed. My bed…Tiger! He's no longer on his blanket! Running over, I turn it over, hoping that he's crawled beneath it for warmth but I end up ripping the sheets off of my bed only to come up empty-handed. As the row downstairs is gradually receding I search the entire room, overturning furniture and pulling everything out of my closet. Nothing. My bedroom door was shut so he couldn't have gone out that way. All that remains is…

Poking my head out the window, I blink against the snow and stare down. I don't see him but I do see faint tracks that the snow is slowly covering up. If I wait too long I'll lose sight of them so jumping up onto the window sill, I then leap down to the ground to floors lower, landing in a crouch in the snow. I shiver as the wind and snow seeps into my skin but I refuse to go back inside for a jacket. Trying to find the right direction in which the tracks are leading, I almost do not hear the crunching of snow behind me until the last moment. Already high strung due to the confrontation in the hall with those traitors, I swing around and grab the hand that had been reaching for my shoulder. I go to flip my stalker but instead he reacts quicker and shoves me against the wall.

"That one time in the airport was just pure luck, Ray."

"Kai?"

It is him. Where has he been all this time? Had he left and returned for something or was he waiting for the right time to leave and just happened to see me prowling around in the snow? He is wearing his thick coat and gloves, so he's ready to go. He takes in my haggard appearance and produces something from beneath his coat.

"Meow?" Tiger greets me, cozily wrapped in the end tail of Kai's long scarf.

"You seem to have some trouble keeping animals inside," he muses.

"Thank you," I breathe, eagerly accepting my pet back. Kai unwraps his scarf so that Tiger remains warm and hands me the wad of cloth.

I don't know if he witnessed the ugly scene back inside but he does notice my melancholy. His head tilts slightly to one side, light bangs keeping the fluffy snow out of his eyes.

"I'm really grateful," I say quickly, my throat dry though my eyes are beginning to sting. "I must have left the window unlatched and things are so messed up right now I would have lost it if something else had happened, especially if Tiger had been hurt. Thank you so much. It's just…Back there…Did you…I told them and…They know everything and…I don't know what to do now, Kai," I say with a strangled sob. "I don't know what to do. I can't go back in there. I can't face them. I don't know what to do…"

"Come with me."

All goes silent in the night…

"Where?" I hiccup, hugging Tiger closer. The snow is beginning to melt on my skin, making my clothes damp.

"The taxi is around the corner."

What must I make of this? My mind is too muddled to pick up on his hidden messaging right now.

"I don't understand. I mean…you…and me…Are you drunk?"

A classic Ray-moment.

"Do you want to face them back in the dojo?"

"Of course not, but I have no ch--"

"Do you want to face your family so soon?"

"Not really, but how--"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"To Russia?" I finally piece together.

He nods.

I watch him skeptically. I can't help but be suspicious.

"Why are you asking me this? You get up and leave the team on Christmas day without warning. You're quitting because of me and now you want me to come with you? What are you expecting from me?" Out of the deepest shadows of my mind I remember his first words after our kiss in the spa. I've just been basically banished from my hometown by my best friend; my trust is now wavering and I do not know who to believe anymore. "I love you, Kai. I love you to the point of being desperate for any kind of attention, but even I won't go with you just to be some easy lay. I can't have your love so I was willing to just be a friend, but don't insult me by thinking that I'd settle with a sex-only relationship. This has officially been the worst night of my life and I don't need anyone adding any more salt on the wound."

"That's not why I'm asking you," he denies, turning from where he has been staring at the falling flakes.

"Then why are you?"

"I didn't change my mind, Ray. This is something I decided upon from the beginning. I'm leaving the team, because of you. Because I'm not sure what it is about you that makes me want to have you around. I need time to think it over and I can't do that with the others around. I want us both to go away for a while."

Is he…Is he honestly considering my feelings for him?

"Do you feel anything when with me?" I ask softly, afraid to break the strange atmosphere with a too loud voice. "Am I really just a friend or something more…"

"You're something different," he says plainly. He's never been the dramatic type. "I don't know what exactly, but you're…special, one way or another. I don't feel towards you what I feel for the rest of the Bladebreakers, and I neither see you in the same light as I see Tala and Bryan."

"I told you I loved you and you turned me down," I remind. "You made it clear that you aren't interested."

"It may not have been the answer you wanted, but I just don't know what to make of it. I do know that something always seems missing when you're not around to talk to or be with."

Is he being truthful? Kai may be a lot of things and may possess some controversial traits, but he has never been a liar. If he says, in his own guarded way, that he does not yet know how to interpret his feelings then I should believe him, and I do. But what if he gets everything sorted out and decides that I'm just a friend to him after all; one who he thought was closer than the rest because I was different? Putting myself at such a risk is not the wisest things I will have ever done. Am I willing to put myself through an even greater heartbreak in the long run?

"My life is fucked up, Kai," I explain, shivering. "I've lost my childhood friends, possibly my own family, my home, my people, my reputation, even my pride. All I have left are a few feelings, but I'm willing to hang on to whatever I can; I don't want to lose everything. And…if things don't work out between us, I will. I can make a choice here and start anew. To go back to square one and make a new life for myself. This life I've had has been nothing but deceitful. I don't think that I want to have anything to do with it anymore."

"Then you should come," he insists all the same, red eyes staring unwaveringly at my shivering being. "You want a new start? Come with me to Russia."

"Kai…I don't know…"

"Trust me, Ray."

I'm heartbroken. I'm cold. I'm miserable. I just want things to be the way they were. I want to go back to before this wretched week began. Back to when it was just me, the Ray everyone loved and who everyone respected, and my friends. Back to when I could spend my days and nights dreaming of Kai. Back to when…to when Kai was all that mattered to me.

"Do you think that you will ever be able to love me?"

He studies me.

"Maybe not now, but in time…will you ever be able to tell me that you love me?" I insist. "Is there the slightest possibility of that?"

He lowers his eyes, thinks for a moment, then looks back up. A gloved hand reaches out and cups my cold cheek and a body shields me from the snow as he takes a step closer. I can feel his warm breath on my face and his fiery gaze on me as he looks down at me.

"I don't know if it's the love you feel for me, but I will not leave you here on your own with those idiots. I have never loved anyone in my life, Ray, and I do not know how love is supposed to feel, but if it is what I feel towards you then, yes, I do love you."

My knees buckle but he catches me before I fall and, mindful of Tiger, he pulls me closer. His body heat passes through all those layer of clothes and feels like it's searing me to the core. To me the world no longer exists. It's only me and him in a soundless void. My free arm raises on its own and wraps around his back, fingers tightly gripping the material of his coat. I only feel him. I only hear him. I only need him. And he needs me. He wants me. Not as a one-night stand. Not as a casual friend. Not even as a lover. But as the person he loves. The first person he has admitted to having ever loved, even though he himself has only just realized that.

The snow falls around us, landing in our hair and on our shoulders. Tiger is happily purring against my chest, wrapped in the white scarf. My chin is resting on Kai's shoulder, staring up blindly at the dark night sky, watching the stars that manage to peak through the snow clouds. I remember how, in that surreal moment, Bryan had shown genuine care for another being. I remember the way Tala smiled at Bryan, despite how dangerously violent they'd argue. I remember what a difficult time it must have been for them both and how, despite all odds, they'd managed to pull through. How, in their own weird ways, similar they are to me and Kai; against all odds, they still persevere.

And I smile.

"Thank you, Kai," I whisper, burying my face in his shoulder as I allow myself the very first tears of happiness. "Thank you for being here for me."

He doesn't reply but I feel his lips gently brush my cheek and I hug him closer.

"Is that plane of yours chartered, Kai?"

We crane our necks back to find two grinning faces looking down at us from my bedroom window. Hiro and Brooklyn, beaming brighter than the stars.

"At this rate you'll reach the front gates by Valentines," Hiro points out. "Get moving, you two."

I can't muffle my laugh, which is a combination of mirth, relief and giddiness. Kai glares at the eavesdroppers.

"Don't you have a concert to go to?" he retorts.

Brooklyn looks exceptionally proud as he answers.

"Everyone left fifteen minutes ago but I'm not 'feeling so good' and Hiro has caringly volunteered to stay home and look after me."

Why those sly devils.

"But, what about…" I can't finish that sentence.

"Mr. D has agreed to arrange a flight back to China for Lee and Mariah and he brought them to a hotel to spend the night. Dad and grandpa were able to convince the others into going to the concert. We also said that we'd stay behind to make sure you were alright, though by the looks of things I think you're doing pretty well on your own."

"Wise guys," Kai scoffs, still holding me. "Are you going to make yourselves useful or are you just going to waste our time?"

Brooklyn disappears inside. Hiro smiles down at me, leaning on his arms over the ledge.

"It's not as bad as you think," he says. "They're a bit stunned, but your teammates wanted to come up and see you after you left. As far as they are concerned you're still their friend. The others have some mixed feelings, but everyone agrees that Mariah must have been raiding the fridge at night. Oh, and Kai, I'll make sure to mail Bryan's present to her tomorrow. Hope they can deliver live cargo to hotels."

Live cargo…from Bryan…Hope Mariah has health insurance. Then again, I hope not.

"Heads up."

Something lands in the snow beside us. My travel bag, packed and ready. Brooklyn waves something at me before dropping it as well. I catch it. My passport. The last thing down is the jacket that Kai bought me. Passing Tiger to him, I gratefully put it on.

"Safe flight, my friends," the prodigy wishes, putting something else on the ledge. Duchess Isabella Teresa's fuzzy face looks down. At least, I think that that's her face.

"No matter what Kai says, make sure you come visit us," Hiro commands sternly. "Either you come to us or we'll search you out."

I nod as I take Tiger back from Kai but when I reach for my bag I find that he has already picked it up and has it hanging over his shoulder, waiting on me. I blush at the gesture and bundling Tiger more securely, I give my allies a final look. Standing, or leaning, side-by-side, Brooklyn resting his cheek on Hiro's arm, they look like proud parents watching as their only child goes off to college. Yet another couple who are currently facing many problems. But, being the most solid of us all, they will easily survive the next two years until their time comes as well. I'm sure that their revelations to their family will run smoother, at least on Hiro's side. They must want to make good use of having the entire house to themselves so I will not keep them any longer and with a last 'good luck' I turn away and follow Kai, who has begun walking. I hear the window click behind me and my finer hearing picks up a muffled giggle as two bodies land on the floor. 'Not feeling so well', my ass.

Jogging slightly to catch up with Kai, I reach his side as we round the corner into the back yard. The gate is open and I can see the bright headlights on the streets beyond of our cab. My lips quirk with want to shout or laugh or do something to express the primal joy that I am feeling but I manage to keep up a calm, though glowing, façade. I hesitate before looping my arm through his. He looks at me but brushes my hand with his fingers. I bite my lower lip and look away. He shakes his head and looks straight ahead but I'm not done yet. This must be what it feels like to be high; I feel like I'm floating, even though we're walking in ankle deep snow. Leaning in, I peck him on the cheek and snicker at his surprise. He recovers quickly and steals my victory from me with a kiss of his own on my lips. I gasp but he pulls away as if nothing happened. Sneaky bastard. I pinch him.

"Are you going to be like this all the way home?" he asks, though his pinches me as well.

"No…I might sleep on the plane." I poke him in the ribs.

He snorts and drops my bag in the snow.

"Hey!" I shout after him when he walks away.

He turns, red eyes vivid behind the white specks of snow. The wind plays through his hair, blowing it softly to one side.

"What?"

I sputter and point at my neglected duffle bag.

"Clumsy you."

The nerve! When I get my hands on him I'm going to pinch him so hard it'll leave a big mark. If I pinch him on his butt he won't be able to sit comfortably on the plane. Don't you just love revenge? Snatching it up, I stomp after him, glaring as he chivalrously holds the gate open for me.

"You're sleeping on the couch when we reach," I threaten.

"It's a very nice couch," he shrugs carelessly.

I glare at him again, slitty eyes and all. He looks at me. We keep this up for a while until a horn beeps loudly, reminding us that we have one crabby cabby impatiently waiting on us.

"Hey, Kai," I speak up as we cross the white road.

"Hn?"

"What I said back there, about not wanting a sex-only relationship…You _are_ good in bed, right?"

The Look, number 2.

"I knew it!" I say smugly. "I know how to pick my guys."

He sighs something in Russian and turns to address the taxi driver, who is claiming that since there are now two of us plus a kitten the fair will be higher. Kai begs to differ. He's stinking rich but he's not a fool. Ray Kon don't date no fool. Watching him threaten the man just by leering at him, I lean against the car. Tiger stirs and pokes his head out of the scarf, yawning widely but blinking when a snowflake lands on his nose. He sneezes at the sensation. Wiping away the offending substance, I stroke his little head, making him purr. Kai and the man reaches an 'agreement' and as the driver dejectedly walks over to take my bag Kai opens the door and gestures that I get in. I oblige, sliding onto the back seat. Kai follows and shuts the door behind us. I shuffle back closer and rest my head on his shoulder with a content sigh, lightly tracing the cast on his arm with the tip of my finger.

"Kai?"

"Hn."

"Merry Christmas."

"Was it?" he doubts, looking at me askew.

"Not exactly, but I've finally gotten the one thing I've ever wanted," I say pointedly. "So, are we flying first class?"

"It _is_ a chartered plane," he smirks. "You can sit wherever you want. Tala usually has amusing stories to tell."

Uh oh. I forgot about them.

"They'll warm up to me now that I'm with you, right?"

"…On second thought, you'd better sit with me."

Guess that answers my question.

The motor starts and the taxi pulls away from the curb. Twisting in my seat, I look back at the dojo. Despite it all, I'm going to miss this place. I'm definitely coming back, but not just yet. I want to spend the next few months with no one other than Kai, and the inevitable company of his friends should they visit us in Russia. I don't know if this means that I might have to quit the team, most likely so, but Daichi and Kenny should be able to fill in as permanent members. I will keep contact with them and I am especially intrigued with how Hiro and Brooklyn's relationship will develop. The dark building soon fades behind the sheet of snow. I turn around and settle back against Kai, who's busy with his cell phone. Apparently Tala and Bryanhave had another argument already. Those two are like an old married couple. Looks like we're in for some entertainment on the plane when we meet up with them.

There's one thing that I _do_ know now for sure.

After so many years, months and days, I know what 'it' is. I know what has played such a crucial role in my life. I've bitched and puzzled over 'it', unable to understand why this 'it' wouldn't just leave me alone. Everywhere I turned I was confronted by this thing, this phenomena that seemed to have a mind of its own. From Duchess Isabella Teresa, a.k.a. It, to the mysterious 'it' that is the ongoing life drama between Tala and Bryan to what I have long expected concerning my admiration for Kai.

'It', as it turns out, is love.

And that's all I need to know.

Merry Christmas.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. After so many delays and setbacks, the final chapter, which contains a whopping 18500 or so words. I had considered cutting it in half once more, but I just thought 'Screw it' and posted everything. There was just so much to do in here; I thought I'd never get it finished. I was having major trouble writing the Kai/Ray scene once they were both outside since I had to make Kai's reasoning and decision credible. Also a pain was the last conflict between Ray and Lee and Mariah. Yeah, I didn't kill her off, but since we don't know what Bryan gave her…All in all, I am proudly pleased with this story. 

I would like to thank you all for your enthusiasm and support. I have been lazy and have missed my deadline by nearly two months but we've finally reached the end. Test your imagination and pretend that it isn't so and you'll still get the holiday mood. Final summarizing reviews are always appreciated.

A special shout goes to Vampirycent: You're the type of reviewer every writer loves to have and the type of guy every gal loves to know!Never, ever change!

Thank you, everyone!

Namarie,

Ladya C. Maxine


End file.
